A Year Without Rain
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: James and Brianne have a year to plan the perfect wedding.But alot can change in a year. When someone from the past comes back,they must fight to save their relationship.Can they do it? Or will they forget about each other? SEQUEL TO ROUND AND ROUND
1. Party

"The album is really fun!" Brianne talks to a reporter outside of the nightclub where her album release party is taking place. Some of the biggest names in Hollywood are here tonight and everything talking about how the album is going to be a huge hit. Her first single Robot is already at the top of the charts and everyone is waiting for a second single. "It's a little edgier than my previous albums but it's not real hard core either. You can still see a glimpse of the old me, but it's also more mature. I wanted the songs to reflect what i've been through, so it's kind of like my own personal diary."

She shifts her position slightly, having a bit of trouble getting comfortable in the sparkly silver minidress and diamond encrusted high heels that she is wearing. She gives a smile to the reporter, Melanie Carter, who is holding a sparkly microphone.

"Which song is most like you?"

"One of the most personal songs on the album is my single Robot. It's very much about what I've been through with the paparazzi and all the negative media attention. But if I had to pick my favorite song from the album, it would have to be Liberty Walk." Brianne answers.

"Before I let you go inside, let's talk about your relationship with a certain guy from a certain boy band?." Melanie says with a excited smile. If there's anything these reporters seem to enjoy talking about the most, it's her relationship with James. She doesn't understand why people are so obsessed with their relationship, sometimes spreading the craziest rumors ever. Just last week, Hollywood Insider said that she was pregnant. That isn't going happen until she is at least twenty five! SHe may be marrying James, but they aren't thinking about kids just yet.

"A rumor is going around that you two are engaged. Care to confirm or deny those rumors?"

She and James both knew that the reporters would ask that question and they agreed to go ahead and tell them. Sooner is better than later.

She grins as she holds up her left hand, showing off the diamond ring on her wedding finger. She flinches when Melanie lets out an excited squeal, grabbing Brianne's left hand. The ring sparkles under the Los Angeles night sky, making it look even more gorgeous than it already is.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much!" Brianne says sweetly before she begins walking towards the front entrance of Dynamite Nightclub. She was suppose to meet the guys and her other friends inside, but it's kind of hard considering how crowded the inside of the club is. The outside isn't too bad, but a lot of people already went in.

Brianne smiles and greets a few of her guests, while glancing around the nightclub, silently wondering where James is. She hasn't seen him since they both left for the party in separate limos. She sighs as she tries to seem interested in whatever Kylie Williams, sister of Lauren Williams, is saying. She hasn't talked to Kylie at all since her falling out with Lauren, so she should probably act like she's interested in catching up. But all she cares about right now is being with James.

"Your album is really amazing, Brie." The blonde haired girl says, giving Brianne a hug.

"Thanks, Kylie." Brianne says sweetly before walking towards one of the small sitting areas. She sits down and takes her cell phone out of her purse, dialing James phone number. She groans in frustration, realizing that the reception in this nightclub is horrible. She rests her forehead on the table, but quickly sits up since there could be photographers around the nightclub. If they caught her moping around, they would probably twist it around and make it into something serious.

She glances around the club once again until she sees Logan talking to Carlos, but where is James? Feeling curious and desperate, she walks over to the two boys.

"Where's James?" She asks them. She glances at Carlos from the corner of her eye noticing that he is staring at her dreamily. He already has a girlfriend that he really likes, but he still turns into a crazy fan boy around Brianne sometimes.

"He's around here somewhere." Logan says, looking around. "Check upstairs."

"Thanks, Logie." She says, giving him a quick hug. Before she walks towards the stairs, she looks at Carlos and smacks him behind the head. It actually hurts this time because Gustavo didn't allow Carlos to wear his helmet to the party. "Stop staring at me, Carlitos. You've already got a girlfriend."

Then she turns around and walks towards the stairs. There is a huge balcony that overlooks the nightclub and Brianne walks over to it, glancing down at the large dance floor.

She is about to give up on searching for James when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist. She doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is because she knows what it feels like to be in James arms. The feeling of safety and comfort that she gets when he is holding her...She could recognize that feeling anywhere.

"This is your party, so why aren't you having a good time?" James whispers.

"The only way I'll have a good time is if I'm with you." Brianne whispers, leaning into his embrace. She feels James burying his face in her wavy blonde hair, causing her to smile. James always makes her smile with everything he does. She honestly believes that his smile might be contagious because whenever he smiles, Brianne usually ends up doing the exact same thing.

She frowns when she hears James chuckle softly and she turns around to look at him. Before she can say anything, James pulls her into a passionate kiss. Her fingers become tangles in his hair as she deepens the kiss, although she is perfectly aware that photographers could end up getting a picture of them.

"Jay." Brianne giggles as she pulls away from the kiss. "Calm down."

"I'm sorry." James whispers, giving her a short kiss. "I've just missed you so much."

"Then why didn't you come looking for me?" Brianne asks, crossing her arms. James rolls his eyes and kisses her again.

"I did." He argues. Brianne smirks as she kisses his cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a hug, sighing when he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Oh my gosh, what is Jessica doing?" James asks, still holding onto Brianne.

Brianne turns around to see what James is talking about. Jessica, with a drink in hand, is dancing on one of the tables. She groans when Jessica nearly falls off the table, while Hilary and Lindsey burst into drunken laughter. Brianne hasn't had a single drink all night and she doesn't plan on it either. She officially left her party girl ways behind a couple months ago. She learned that she doesn't need alcohol to have a good time, so she no longer drinks.

"Let's go down there before she makes a complete idiot out of herself." She says, grabbing James hand. She practically drags him down the stairs and over to the table where Jessica is dancing. She grabs Jessica's arm and helps her off the table.

"What are you doing?" She whispers heatedly. Jessica seems confused as she stares her best friend.

"Are you and James fighting again?" She gasps. "Is the wedding off?"

"NO!" James and Brianne yell in unison.

"Good." Jessica says in relief.

"We are getting rid of these." Brianne says, snatching the drinks away from her friends. She walks over to the nearest trash can and pours the drinks out. She places the empty glasses on the table before glaring at her friends. Lindsey seems consumed with staring at her reflection in her compact mirror, so Brianne snatches the mirror out of her hands.

"Hey, that's mine!" Lindsey whines.

"Too bad." Brianne says, putting the mirror in her purse. "You can have it back when you're sobered up."

"Logan!" She calls out. The brains of Big Time Rush walks over to them. "I need you to keep an eye on these girls,."

"Yeah." Logan says slowly. "Sure."

Brianne hugs Logan before leading James back upstairs. She takes her cell phone out her purse and looks at James, kissing him softly.

"I have to go onstage in a few minutes." She says. "But I wanted to take some pictures of us for my Scuttlebug account. My followers have been asking for pictures of us." She says as she turns the camera on. she holds the camera in front of them and kisses James cheek, snapping a picture. Then James stands in front of Brianne and wraps his arms around her waist, allowing Brianne to snap another picture.

After uploading the pictures to Scuttlebug, she decides to take a few moments to just stare at her gorgeous fiancee. Last week, he decided to get a few inches of his hair cut off. He looks insanely adorable either way but Brianne was shocked when she first saw him with shorter hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to bring Brianne to the stage in just a few minutes, so she can perform a few songs off of her new album for you!" The DJ announces.

"I've gotta go!" Brianne says, kissing James cheek before rushing down the stairs. She walks closer to the stage.

"Please welcome Brianne Rocque!"

Brianne smiles as she walks the stage, bumping fists with the DJ.

"How are you guys doing?" She asks the audience. After the screams of excitement have died down, she speaks again.

"Okay, I am going to perform three songs for you tonight. All three are from the new album, which is being released today!" She tells them. "This first song is called Freak The Freak Out."

She puts the microphone on the stand and listens as the music begins playing.

Thirty minutes later, after performing "Freak The Freak Out", " Speechless", and "Robot", Brianne finds herself back on the dance floor. She was thinking of asking James if he wanted to go home early. This party is going to last until four in the morning and there is no way that Brianne is staying at a club for that long. It's just not going to happen. Honestly, Brianne doesn't even like parties anymore. She would rather curl up on the couch with James and watch TV.

She walks over to James, who is talking to Kendall and Jo. She grabs his arm and pulls him into a kiss.

"Wanna go home? I'm tired." She says quietly.

"The party just started." James asks, looking worried. He rests the back of his hand against her forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

"No." Brianne says, resting her head on his chest. "I just don't want to stay here. I want to be at home with you."

James shrugs as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Kendall, tell Gustavo that Brie and I went home." He says. Kendall gives him a thumbs up before returning his attention to Jo. James squeezes Brianne's shoulders as they walk out of the club. They rush to james car, not wanting anyone to see them leaving. James frowns when he sees that Brianne is leaning back in her seat, her eyes closed.

"Brie, are you sure you're not sick? Because we can stop at the pharmacy and get some medicine if you need it."

"Jay, I'm not sick." Brianne says, opening her eyes. Not wanting him to worry anymore, she sits up and leans in for a kiss. James ends up with his back against the car door as his fiancee kisses him. He would protest, but it's hard to do that when he actually enjoys it when Brianne kisses him.

"Okay, calm down." James whispers, chuckling. Brianne kisses him shortly before returning to her previous position, sitting back in the front passengers seat. She sighs as she reaches up to run her fingers through James soft brown hair.

"Why did you cut your hair so short?" She whispers, running her fingers down his cheek. Closing his eyes, James laughs softly.

"Because I wanted to." He retorts, opening his eyes. "Now let's go home."

He puts the key in the ignition and drives out of the parking lot.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Babe, we're home." James says softly, kissing Brianne's forehead. "Come on, baby girl. Wake up."

Brianne whines as she is woken up from her peaceful sleep. She stares at James with a tired look, wishing that she could go back to sleep.

"Can we just sleep in the car?" She groans. James grins as he steps out of the car and walking over to the passengers side. He opens the door and begins lifting Brianne from the seat. He carefully closes the car door before carrying his fiancee into the large hotel. Once they are inside the elevator, James cuddles Brianne even closer to him. In the two months that they have been together, they have become each others whole world. Even Camille said that James and Brianne are the Palm Woods cutest couple. And the Jennifers, who never payed attention to James in the first place, are jealous of Brianne now.

"How do you feel about going to Minnesota with me in two weeks?" He asks as he steps onto the second floor.

"Really excited." Brianne says softly. James kisses her forehead as he carries her into apartment 2B, which is just down the hall from apartment 2J. Brianne's mom went to the album release party, so they have the apartment to themselves for a few hours.

James smiles as he sits on the couch with Brianne in his arms.

"You can meet my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, my cousins..."

Brianne nods as she snuggles up to him.

"We look like dorks right now." She giggles.

"Why?" James asks confusion.

"We're just chilling on my couch, all dressed up. We should be wearing our pajamas right now."

Finally realizing what Brianne is talking about, James rolls his eyes. Brianne is still wearing her mini dress while James is wearing jeans, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a black blazer.. He thinks about this for a few moments before speaking again.

"Who cares?" He laughs as he gently nudges Brianne, motioning for her to get off of his lap. After Brianne is sitting on the couch, James lays down with his head on her lap.

For about the millionth time all night, Brianne grabs her cell phone. She's desperate to capture the adorable sight on camera.

"Smile for the camera, honey." She says as she holds the camera so that both she and James will be photographed. She snaps the picture and begins uploading it to her Scuttlebug. She decides to add a cute caption with it, typing "Me and the love of my life, just chilling at my apartment after the big album release party."

James grabs the phone and stares at the photo.

"Aww, I'm the love of your life?" He grins. Brianne nods as she kisses him.

"Yes you are."

** A/N: I had to rewrite this story a couple times, but I think I'm satisfied with it now. **

**Anyways, this is my Christmas present to all of you. Merry Christmas! :)**

**Read and review! **


	2. Freak Out

"How are you going fit all of these presents into the carry on bags?" Brianne asks Mrs. Knight, staring at the the huge mess in front of her. The whole living room is filled with presents, clothes, and the bags that they belong in. Mrs. Knight wants to fit everything in the bags so there will be no extra charge, but Brianne doesn't know if that's even possible. But She feels bad for Mrs. Knight, because the mom is on the verge of a big time freak out.

"Let me try something." She says as she walks over to the couch. One bag holds a couple of gifts and is haven't a hard time staying closed. So Brianne sits on the bag, hoping to make it stay shut.

"Why...won't...it...shut?" Brianne finally groans in frustration, just as Katie is walking into the room. ""Katie, sit on this bag for me."

She stands up and allows Katie to sit down.

"Why?" Katie asks slowly.

"I want to fit all of our presents and clothes into the carry on bags, so there won't be any extra charge." Mrs. Knight says in an overly cheerful voice. At that moment, the guys walk into the room. Brianne frowns for two reasons, one being because Logan is in a shopping cart and two is because she wants to know where James is.

"Um...We got your presents..." Logan says, putting his arms in front of the bags. "But don't look yet. They're not wrapped."

"Where is..." Brianne starts to say. She is interrupted by the door opening, revealing a very amusing and shocking sight. James shirt is all messed up, his face is covered with lipstick, his hair is messed up, and the poor guy looks absolutely terrified.

"Mistletoe!" He says in a cheerful voice. Then his voice changes to a low, terrified whisper. "Bad."

Brianne jumps as James passes out. She immediately rushes to James and kneels by him, rubbing his back.

"Guys, what happened to him?" She asks as she helps James up. The taller boy stumbles but she catches him before he can fall.

"He was holding some mistletoe and got attacked by a bunch of girls." Carlos tells her.

"Girls?" Brianne asks, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well...Yeah." Carlos says nervously. Brianne rolls her eyes as she helps James to the restroom, so she can help him get cleaned up. James sits on the edge of the sink and watches as Brianne grabs a wet wash cloth. She lets out a frustrated sigh as she begins wiping the lipstick off of his face.

"Sometimes I think you're a little too cute." She says.

'You know you love it." James smirks. Brianne puts the wash cloth down and grabs a brush, motioning for James to get down. He climbs off the sink and watches as Brianne pulls the toilet seat down, allowing him to sit down. She begins playing with his hair, trying to get it to cooperate. But those girls messed it up real bad. It reminds her of how much she wants to find those girls and throw down. She has a fist and she isn't afraid to use it.

"Jay, what did they do to you?" She whines as she puts the brush on the sink counter, running her fingers through his hair.

"I may have taken the mistletoe from Carlos and stood in front of the elevator, hoping that you would show up." James says, laughing nervously.

"You knew I was helping Mrs. Knight pack." Brianne says as she grabs the comb once again. "You should have told them that you're engaged to be married to Brianne Rocque and if they mess with you, she'll pound them into a pulp."

"Brie, some of these girls were almost as tall as me,." James laughs. "You're, like, five foot seven."

Brianne stops brushing his hair for a moment and stares at him with raised eyebrows.

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean that I can't beat up a tall person." She says, glaring at him. James laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. Allowing James to hug her waist, Brianne continues brushing his hair. After she finishes fixing his hair, she begins unbuttoning his shirt, giggling when James looks at her confusion.

"You need a new shirt." She tells him, giving the boy a kiss. She helps him take the shirt off, smiling dreamily.

"You just like staring at the washboard abs." James says, hugging her waist again.

"Not true." Brianne argues. She lowers her voice to a quiet whisper. "I also love your biceps."

"Oh really?" James smirks, looking up at her with a bright smile.  
"Yes, now let me go, so I can get you a new shirt." Brianne tells him. After James has let her go, she walks to his room. She begins searching through his closet until she finds a dark blue button up shirt and a black jacket. She walks back to the restroom, ignoring the amused looks she is getting from Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"They're not even married yet and she's already doing all the work for him." Kendall whispers. But he obviously isn't quiet enough because Brianne suddenly turns around and throws James old shirt at Kendall before closing the door behind her.

""You better not start treating me like a door mat" She says, pointing a finger at James.

"I would never do that." James says softly as he stands up.

"Good," She says, handing him the shirt and jacket. "Now put this on."

She stands by the door and waits for James to finish getting the shirt on. He begins slipping the jacket on as they walk out of the restroom. Brianne giggles when she sees that Katie is still struggling to close the suitcase. The girl is bouncing on the suitcase, obviously having a very hard time with it.

Before Brianne can move out of the way, the door bursts open, causing her to fall on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" Hilary says happily, while Jessica and Lindsey stand behind her. The red haired girl stares at her fallen best friend and she looks apologetic.

"Did I do that?" She asks, embarrassed.

"YES!" The guys say in unison.

"Guys," Brianne says, stumbling as James helps her stand up. James has to keep his arms around her waist so she doesn't fall down again. "We've gotta get to Rocque Records, so we can give Gustavo and Kelly their presents."

**Twenty minutes later**

No way! There is no way that Griffin is doing this time her. He just ruined her first Christmas with James by breaking the news that they can't leave Los Angeles until the boys record a Christmas EP. They don't have time for this! Brianne feels like she is going to faint from the stress of what she just heard from CEO of Rocque Records. This was not only going to be her first Christmas with James, but also the first time in two years that she hasn't been wasted during the holidays. Now she has to help Gustavo write three holiday songs. Kelly reassured them that Gustavo can write songs real fast, Yard Squirrel Christmas being an example. But it doesn't make her feel any better.

She feels like such a baby, sitting alone in the hallway while everyone else tries to decide how they are going record three songs in just a matter of hours. She has always been an emotional person, but she thought that she was getting better at handling stress.

She sniffles, a strangled whimper coming from her throat.

"Brie?" A concerned voice whispers. She doesn't turn around, simply listening as the person sits next to her and pulls her into a hug. When the person kisses her head, she knows that it's James who is trying to comfort her. She turns around and buries her face in his shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

"Our Christmas is still going to be amazing." He whispers. "Don't cry, Brie. We're going to fix this."

"Jay, this is our first Christmas together and we have to spend it working?" Brianne whimpers, looking at him. James sighs, pressing his nose against hers.

"Hey, we'll fix this." He whispers, kissing her nose. He waits for a smile from Brianne, but the same expression of sadness and stress stays on the girls face.

"Look at this." He says softly, grabbing her left hand. He lifts her hand so she can see the sparkling diamond ring. "What does that mean?"

"We're gonna be married."

"And what does _that _mean?" James asks, kissing her head.

"Um..."

"We're gonna spend the rest of ours lives together." James tells her. "Brie, even if this Christmas doesn't turn out perfect, we're still going to celebrate many more Christmases together."

This time, a small smile appears on Brianne's face.

"You look really cute in those pajamas." She says quietly.

"You're way cuter." James says, staring at Brianne's white pajamas pants and pink long sleeve shirt. He helps Brianne stand up and they walk back into the studio. Gustavo is sitting at the piano, mumbling to himself as he angrily presses the keys.

"Like Kelly said, you wrote Yard Squirrel Christmas in five minutes." Brianne reminds him.

"It was just a stupid novelty song!" Gustavo yells.

"But it's still your biggest selling single." Brianne says as she sits next to him. She presses the keys on the piano, stops for a moment, then presses them again. She and Gustavo look at each with wide eyes.

"Dogs, get into the studio!" Gustavo yells. Kelly begins pushing the boys towards the recording booth.

"What about the decorating? " She asks. "This place looks depressing!"

"We'll do that too." Gustavo says, not really caring. "Now shut up!"

"Well!" Brianne says, looking offended.

She finally smiles as she watches the boys record the first of three holiday songs. Every once in a while, her eyes land on James and her heart melts for about the millionth time since they've been dating.

_"I like it!" Griffin says from the doorway. Everyone in the room turns to look at Griffin, sighing in relief._

"Now you just need two more, and make them celebrity duets." Griffin tells them.

Okay, relief is gone.

"How about Brianne? She's a celebrity!" Carlos suggests.

"She doesn't count!" Griffin tells them. Brianne looks incredibly insulted by this remark.

"I have feelings, you know!" She shouts, crossing her arms. "By the way, all three of my albums have went to number one, I had a sold out concert tour last year, and I won best female vocalist at the annual Pop Tiger Awards!"

She can feel James and Logan grabbing her arms in an attempt to calm her down, but that doesn't stop her from continuing her rant.

"So I'm pretty sure I count." She mutters under her breath.

"Brie!" The Big Time Rush guys shout. Luckily, that got Brianne to calm down, or at least shut up.

"Let it go." Kendall whispers.

Brianne just stares at the doorway, still feeling a little insulted. But she's going to do exactly what Kendall told her to do. Just let go. After all, she's a better person now. Yeah, she can handle this! You know, helping Gustavo write_ two more holiday songs with celebrities!_

Well, she_ thinks _she can handle this.

**Please review! :)**


	3. Beautiful Christmas

Brianne groans as she walks into apartment 2B. After hours of celebrity hunting, they finally found Miranda Cosgrove. But they came up with this crazy plan to kidnap Fabio so they could sing the song with Miranda. So Brianne refused to go with them because their plan could land them in jail and Brianne isn't about to spend Christmas in prison. She's just going to stay in apartment 2B and do some wedding research.

She grabs her laptop and collapses on the couch. She clicks the internet icon and goes to Google. She types white roses into the search bar, because she wants to have a really romantic wedding. And in Brianne's opinion, roses are a very romantic flower. She and James are going to get married next winter, during the holiday season. She thinks that it would be really sweet if they got married on Christmas eve.

She grabs her cell phone and takes a picture the flowers, then decides to send the picture to Lindsey. The girl is really good at giving second opinions

Brianne adds the picture to a text message and types "Do you like these flowers? I'm thinking about getting some for the wedding."

Seconds later, she gets a response.

_Wow, those are gorgeous!_

Brianne smiles in satisfaction as she puts her cell phone back in her favorite black leather handbag. Yeah, white roses remind her of snow and since she's getting married next winter, these roses will be perfect. Nothing can ruin her good mood today. She and James use to talk about getting married when they are twenty five, but they finally decided that there is no way they can wait that long. So why not get married now?

She groans when she hears beeping coming from her purse. She grabs her cell phone and checks her text messages. She opens the new message and reads it.

_We need you at Rocque Records now!_

_ Logan_

Brianne buries her face in the palms of her hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. She is going to lose it if they don't get this EP out of the way. She has a wedding to plan and she cannot afford to have people interrupting her every five minutes with some problem. Okay, she probably sounded like a huge bridezilla right there, but she can't help it. She wants her special day to be perfect.

She grabs her purse and storms out of the apartment.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Aright, what's the problem?" She asks as she walks into the studio. She bumps fists with Snoop Dog (She's met him before), before turning to look at James and his friends. They all changed back into their pajamas for whatever reason and are watching Gustavo throw a huge temper tantrum in the large recording booth.

"What's going on with him?" She asks in confusion.

"Look, I've gotta leave in fifteen minutes. If I'm late to Grandma's house, she'll kill me!" Snoop says.

"WHAT?" Brianne shrieks. "Fifteen minutes? We can't write a song in fifteen minutes! It's just not possible! Oh my gosh, we are doomed!"

"Brie, let's just think happy thoughts about kittens." Carlos says in a happy voice.

"SHUT UP, CARLOS!" Brianne shouts before storming into the recording booth, slamming the door behind her. She grabs a guitar and slams it against the wall, allowing it to fall to the ground. She clutches her hair before kicking the drum set. She lets out a frustrated scream before stomping her foot against the ground.

"Watch this." Kendall whispers to his friends, flipping one of the switches on the sound booth. Now, as they continue to throw a huge fit, Gustavo and Brianne now sound like chipmunks, which makes it really hilarious.

"You want a Christmas EP? You want a Christmas EP?" Gustavo screams, throwing a drum against the wall.

"This is how they write cheerful holiday songs?" Snoop whispers.

"They work really well under pressure." Kelly says in an overly cheerful voice. She gulps as Brianne disappears from their sight and returns seconds later. "Oh, look! Brianne's got the Christmas chainsaw! They're almost done."

"Okay, Brie is starting to scare me." James whispers to Kendall.

"Go in there and get her." Kendall whispers.

James slowly opens the door and whispers loudly "Brie!"

"WHAT?" Brianne shouts.

"Look, just put the chainsaw down and come here." He whispers. Brianne grumbles to herself as she throws the chainsaw down, walking over to James. He wraps his arm around her waist and leads her out of the recording booth, closing the door. She groans as she buries her face in James chest, listening to Gustavo throwing his fit. As she glances around the room, her eyes land on Logan who seems kind of anxious all of a sudden. She frowns at him for a moment, then places her head back on James chest.

Five minutes later, Gustavo has went from being angry to being delusional. He is sitting on a lawn chair in front of a island background, wearing swim shorts and a blue button up shirt with black sunglasses.

"I can't believe I finally made it to Figi." He says in a dreamy voice. Brianne somehow managed to fall asleep, even though she is standing up. James has to keep his arms around her so that she doesn't fall down. She has a dreamy smile on her face, like she's dreaming or something.

"Let's do another Yard Squirrel Christmas!" Kelly suggests

"Don't mention that song!" Gustavo says in a deep voice.

"That was you? I've been dying to make one of those silly Christmas songs." Snoop says with a smile.

"WELL, YOU CAN FORGET IT! BECAUSE I AM THROUGH WITH SELLING CHRISTMAS SONGS!" Gustavo grabs a drum and throws it to the ground. Brianne sighs dreamily as she wraps her arms around James waist, hugging him tightly. She's obviously having a good dream right now, such a good dream that not even Gustavo's yelling can wake her up.

"Has she been drinking again?" Carlos asks with a scared look on his face. Brianne giggles softly, causing Carlos to slowly back away from her.

"Brie, wake up." James whispers, kissing her head. Brianne sighs happily as she opens her eyes, kissing him softly. She turns around to see everyone else in the room using the sound mixer and microphones to convince Gustavo to record the Yard Squirrel Christmas song.

James kisses her cheek before walking over to them and speaking into the microphone. Brianne giggles as she watches Gustavo freak out until he finally screams "YARD SQUIRRELS!"

"Get in the booth!" He says with disbelief. "I've got the song!"

The boys and Snoop get into the recording booth.

"I'm taking an aspirin when I get home." Brianne whispers to Kelly.

"You do that."

Brianne rolls her eyes before listening to Snoop Dog and the guys record the third song. She can't help laughing at the sound of her fiance and his friends sounding like chipmunks in a song. It's hilarious, cute, and the fans will love it.

After they finish recording the song, they walk out of the recording booth and Brianne finds herself being pulled into a hug by James.

"We still gotta show it to Griffin." Kelly says.

'Actually, I was watching the whole thing." The CEO says as he walks into the studio. Everyone sighs in relief, glad that they got it over with. "I like it!"

That brings an even bigger sigh of relief, since they finally have the EP finished. Now they can relax and enjoy Christmas without any stress. They watch as Griffin hands the album to one of his assistants and follows them out of the room. Brianne leans back against James, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Hey, I want to talk to Brie alone." He says as he grabs Brianne's hand, leading her out of the room.

"Jay, what..."  
"I have something for you." James says as he leads her into the hallway. He grabs his gym bag that he left in the hallway. He reaches into the bag and takes a small package out of the bag, handing into Brianne. She looks at him with confusion and surprise, then she looks at the package.

"Jay, what is this?" She asks him.

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but I decided to give it to you early." James says softly. Brianne smiles as she begins opening the pakage. She slowly lifts a purple bandana out of the box. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes the significance of this gift.

"Jay, this is your bandana." She says tearfully. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to have it, Brie." James says, kissing her forehead. He takes the bandana and begins folding it. Then he wraps the bandana around Brianne's head, smiling at her

"Perfect." He says, kissing her cheek.

Brianne knows about James and his obsession with bandanas. Some people thinks it's annoying, but she actually thinks that it's cute. She remembers when James showed up at her apartment on Halloween, dressed up as Bandana Man. It was adorable yet amusing at the same time.

"I love it." She says, giving him a kiss.

"Maybe you and I can dress up as Bandana Man and Bandana Girl for Halloween next year." James whispers.

"No thanks." Brianne laughs. "One bandana is enough for me."

"Are you sure?" James whispers as he rests his hands against the wall, on both sides of Brianne's head. Brianne has to resist her desire to kiss him because Gustavo recently established a No PDA rule for James and Brianne, meaning that there is no kissing allowed in his studio. James and Brianne usually ignore him, but since he could walk into the hallway at any moment, making out would not be a good idea right now. Gustavo is still getting use to their relationship and the idea of them getting married.

"Jay, remember Gustavo's rule." Brianne tells James. But James only responds by getting even closer to her, his forehead resting against hers.

"Since when have we ever cared about his rule?" James grins as strokes her cheek.

"He told us that if he ever sees us kissing while we're anywhere near Rocque Records, you'll never see me in a wedding dress." Brianne reminds him.

"Will one kiss kill us?" James asks her. Brianne sighs as she looks James in the eyes.

"I guess not." She says, finally giving in. James smiles as he kisses her softly, slowly deepening the kiss until Brianne pulls away. He starts to lean in for another, but Brianne grabs his shoulders, holding him back. She slowly lets go of him and watches as he rests his forehead back against hers, laughing.

"Oh boy."

"What?" James laughs.

"You're thinking about something."

"Like what?" James grins.

"I don't know, but if you're planning to prank me again, you're going to be in trouble." Brianne says with a smirk. James shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"We've gotta get to Minnesota!" Kendall yells as he rushes down the hallway with Gustavo and the other guys. James grabs Brianne's hand and practically drags her down the hallway.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"All flights to Minnesota have been cancelled because of a blizzard?" Jessica asks, crossing her arms. "And me, Hilary, and Lindsey can't go to Jamaica because we missed out flight."

"I guess we ran out of Christmas miracles." Brianne says quietly. James has his arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace, but it doesn't really make her feel much better. They tried so hard to get the EP finished so they could make it to Minnesota, now they still can't go.

"After everything we went through." Logan says in frustration.

"How about we make a little Christmas miracle on our own?" Katie says with a smile. They all look around the room at their friends and smile.

Several minutes later, they find themselves downstairs, having recreated a Christmas themed living room in the Palm Woods lobby. James is sitting on one of the couches with Brianne leaning against him, and one of his arms is wrapped around her. He whispers something to her and Brianne giggles quietly.

And Jessica, who isn't usually much of a hugger when it comes to being in a relationship, is sitting next to Carlos with her head on his shoulder. And Carlos has his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What...What's this?" Mr. Bitters asks as he walks into the lobby.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Bitters" Katie says, handing a nutcracker to him.

"A rockstar nutcracker!" Mr. Bitters says happily. Then Katie hands him...Well, no one really knows what it is.

"What is it?" Mr. Bitters whispers.  
"It's homemade." Logan tells him.

"It's homemade!" Mr. Bitters exclaims. Then Katie hands him another gift

"Snoop Dog Jamphonic headphones! Thank you Katie." Mr. Bitters says, wrapping one arm around her. "Thank you so much."

"This might be the best Christmas ever." Mrs. Knight says, kissing Kendall's cheek.

"But Santa is going to miss us because we're not in Minnesota." Katie says, looking disappointed.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Gustavo says as he walks into the Palm Woods lobby. Jessica and Brianne look at each other before looking at Gustavo.

"Close enough." They say in unison.

"I missed my flight, so I though I would spend Christmas with my dogs!" Gustavo says. "In my PJ's!"

Brianne smiles, feeling James playing with the ring on her left hand. Sure, they're not in Minnesota for Christmas, but who said they had to be in Minnesota? She's still with James either way, so maybe it doesn't matter if they didn't get to go this year. They are still together and that's all that matters.

She snuggles closer to James and begins humming "Santa Clause is Coming To Town". The stress that she has been feeling all day is finally gone, she feels great, she's being held by the most amazing guy on the planet, and she's spending Christmas with the people she loves.

"Okay, I'm here!" Allison Rocque says breathlessly as she walks into the lobby. She had been doing some shopping today so she is exhausted. Well, from what Brianne can tell.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asks her.

"Christmas shopping is so exhausting." Allison says as she collapses onto the couch, next to Brianne. Everyone's eyes seem to be on the several shopping bags that Allison placed on the floor. There has to be at least five bags, all of them being completely filled up. When Jessica starts to reach for one of the bags, Lindsey slaps her hand and gives her a threatening look.

"Next year, you're all buying your own gifts." Allison tells them.

"Actually, I kind of like being surprised on Christmas." Carlos tells her, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes. Suddenly, Jessica stands up and walks over to a bag by the couch. She walks back over Carlos with something behind her back. No one knows what it is, but anyone that knows Jessica can be assured that it'll be something really creative. Jessica is good at coming up with really unique presents for her friends.

"Here is your gift from me." She tells Carlos, taking the mystery gift from behind her back.

"Um...Thanks, Jess, but I already have a helmet." He says, staring at the black hockey helmet. Everyone else glances at the helmet that he is currently wearing.

"Look closer." Jessica says with a smirk. Carlos turns the helmet around and finds I Love Jessica written on the side. Carlos thanks Jessica for the gift by pulling her into a kiss. The kiss lasts long enough for Gustavo to get annoyed at them.

"Ugh, you're turning into James and Brianne." He says in disgust.

"HEY!" James and Brianne say in unison.

"Just so you know, Jay and I aren't that bad." Brianne tells them.

"Oh please, you can'y go five seconds without hugging, kissing, making out, or saying "I love you." Hilary argues.

"And there is nothing wrong with that, so if you have a problem with us, get over it." Brianne retorts. She feels James kissing her cheek and she smiles, because she loves him so much and because they can give their friends something to talk about. Do they show a lot of affection towards each other? Yes, but only because they love each other so much.

"Hey, let's just enjoy a nice Christmas dinner." Lindsey says as she grabs a plate off of the coffee table. And with that, the friends begin filling their plates, finally realizing the true meaning of Christmas, being with the people you love.

**Read and review!**


	4. Safe in The Arms Of Love

Although the Palm Woods pool has been drained for the winter, many of the Palm Woods guests still come out to the pool area. They just trade swimsuits for nice, warm jackets. It's one of James and Brianne's favorite places to go when they want to spend some time together. They usually find a nice a lawn chair far away from everyone else and have some alone time together. Brianne loves any opportunity to cuddle with James and the feeling of his arm wrapped around her, while he kisses her head and uses his other hand to hold hers. There's something about the way he holds her that makes her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

Right now, James is wearing the same outfit that he wore in the "Boyfriend" music video, which the guys filmed a couple months ago. And once again, he is holding her tightly, just the way she likes it. She can feel his heart beating and can hear the sound of his soft, steady breathing. He kisses her hand then rubs the back of it with his thumb. For some reason, when he rubs the back of her hand like that, she always gets really sleepy.

She can feel her eyes closing and she snuggles closer to him.

"Brie." James whispers, placing a soft kiss on her head. "Are you getting tired?"

"Maybe, but can we just stay here?" Brianne asks tiredly, knowing that James probably wants her to sleep in an actual bed. But she feels perfectly comfortable sleeping in James arms, under the star filled night sky.

"Brie, I just don't want you to get too cold." James says softly as he pulls her close to him, trying to provide as much warmth as possible. He wouldn't want his Brie to get sick.

Brianne removes her hand from his grip and reaches up to push James bangs away from his forehead. She strokes his cheek, watching as a sweet smile appears on his face. She holds herself up with one elbow and leans over to kiss James forehead. Then she lays back down, her head on his shoulder.

"You know what I've always wanted?" She asks softly.

""Me." James jokes.

"Shut up. I met you almost three months ago." Brianne giggles. She sighs deeply, taking his hand in hers. "I've always wanted a dog. My mom never let me get one because she thinks that they are too much responsibility. But I would really like a maltipoo someday."

"My cousin has a maltipoo." James tells her. "I was holding the little guy and he bit me. I'm serious, Brie. Dogs hate me."

"Who would hate you?" Brianne whispers as she kisses his cheek. She sits up and straddles his waist, kisses him passionately. She feels his hand resting on the small of her back. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a hug. "I know I don't."

"Why would you?" James chuckles as he kisses her.

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs. "All I can think about is how much I love you."

They fall into a comfortable silence, staring up at the night sky. Everything has fallen into place since she has been with James. She is amazed at how just one person could change her whole life forever, saving her from a downward spiral that could have easily ruined her life. But James stepped in at the perfect time.

And James feels just as grateful for Brianne. He never really talked to his friends about how he really felt about his parents. His mom walked out on the family when James was two and his dad practically ignored him most of the time. After he met Brianne, he had someone that he could really talk to about these things.

Brianne yawns as she sits up, reaching over to run her fingers through James hair.

"Want to go back inside now?" She asks him.

"I thought you wanted to stay out here." James grins. Brianne shakes her head as she kisses his nose,, laughing when his nose wrinkles up slightly.

"What's so funny?" James laughs.

"You reminded me of a bunny when you did that." Brianne smiles at the confused look on James face.

"Did what?"

"That thing you always do when I kiss your nose. It's so cute." Brianne says, kissing his temple. James rolls his eyes as he sits up, burying his face in her shoulder. Brianne stands up and grabs his hand, leading him back into the Palm Woods. As soon as they are in the elevator, James kisses Brianne, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiles into the kiss when Brianne's fingers become tangled in his hair.

"I love you, Brie." James whispers.

"I love you too." Brianne says softly. "So much."

Then then elevator opens and they step onto the second floor. Brianne clutches James hand as they walk to apartment 2B. Brianne takes her key from her purse and turns around to look at James, smiling when he kisses her forehead.  
"Get some sleep tonight, okay?" He says quietly.

"Okay." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek. She turns around and unlocks the door to her apartment before walking inside, closing the door behind her. James slowly turns around and walks to apartment 2J, where his friends are already dressed in their pajamas. He yawns as he collapses onto the couch, frowning when he sees his friends staring at him. Kendall and Carlos have those knowing smiles that they always use to annoy James, but Logan is just staring at the TV.

"Stop looking at me like that." He says, grabbing a pillow and slapping Carlos with it. Suddenly, Carlos tackles James to the ground. Neither of the two boys seem to notice that Mrs. Knight and Katie have walked into the room and are staring at them with surprise and confusion.

James looks up to see Kendall and Logan watching them in amusement, then continues wrestling his best friend.

"James, isn't your leg still recovering?" Mrs. Knight asks him. On James and Brianne's one month anniversary , they were taking Brianne's motorcycle to the park when Hawk and Wayne Wayne decided to try and run them off the road. James moved out of the way , but the motorcycle ended up falling on his leg, breaking it in two places. He got the cast off last month, but everyone is still kind of paranoid.

"It's fine!" James says as he pins Carlos to the ground. But Carlos suddenly stands up and runs out of the room. Of course, James decides to chase after him.

"Boys, why don't you go to bed?" Mrs. Knight tells Kendall and Logan. She kisses both of them on the head before going after James and Carlos, hoping that she can stop their fighting. She knows that they are just playing around, but she is still afraid that they'll end up breaking something. Besides, James still needs to let his leg recover, so he doesn't need to be playing around like that.

With a heavy sigh, she begins walking towards the room that James and Kendall share.

**The next morning**

James wakes up to the feeling of someone kissing his cheek and running their fingers through his hair. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is. He smiles tiredly when his fiance kisses his cheek again. This time, he opens his eyes, and finds Brianne sitting on his bed.

"You are a really heavy sleeper." She says, ruffling his hair. James rolls his eyes as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I was tired." James says, grabbing her hand. When Brianne lays next to him, he wraps his arm around her.

"Let's go outside!" Brianne says excitedly. "I get tired of staying in my apartment all day."

James grins as he rolls onto his side, pushing a strand of hair away from Brianne's face.

"We'll fix that in a minute." He says, kissing her forehead. "After we get some breakfast."

While James gets out of bed, Brianne continues to lay there, staring at James.

James kneels by the bed and gives her a soft kiss. Then he stands up and begins lifting Brianne from the bed, careful not to wake Kendall up. He doesn't think that anyone else has woken up yet, especially since it's only seven thirty. He silently wonders why Brianne is awake so early, but he doesn't ask her.

"I love when you carry me." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder. They arrive in the kitchen, where James proceeds to put Brianne down and walk over to one of the cabinets. Brianne stands behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. She quietly hums the tune to Halfway There.

She slowly lets go of James when he closes the cabinet and walks over to the toaster. Brianne walks to the dining room and sits by the table, staring at her fiance. She lets out a dramatic sigh and rests her head on the table, wanting to get some extra attention from James. And her plan obviously works because James walks over to her and hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek.

She smiles with satisfaction as she enjoys the hugs and kisses that she is receiving from James.

"Hey. I'll be right back." James whispers before walking back to the kitchen. A couple minute later, James walks back to the dining room with two plates, each holding chocolate chip cookie dough Pop Tarts.

"Can we please go outside in a minute?" Brianne asks sweetly.

"Fine." James says through a mouthful of Pop Tart.  
"Jay, you're not suppose to talk with your mouth full." Brianne tells him before eating the last of the Pop Tart. She quietly waits for him to finish eating. She wonders how his hair can look so good, even though he just got out of bed. Seriously, people don't usually look this good when they've just woken up, but James looks amazing.

"Are you done checking me out?" James asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne says slowly. After James has thrown their plates away, he goes to sit back down. Brianne is already completely dressed to go out. James is still wearing his white pajama pants and red long sleeve shirt. He feels kind of awkward next to Brianne right now, since he hasn't gotten all dressed up yet. James Diamond has to look good in front of the girl he's in love with and if he isn't, he gets really shy and embarrassed.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Brianne asks as she sits on his lap, rubbing his back.

"You're all dressed up and cute." James says as he wraps one arm around her waist. "And I'm still in my pajamas."

"I think you look hot." Brianne whispers.

"No I don't." James argues. "You look gorgeous, while I'm just sitting here in my night clothes. I mean, I hate looking like I just rolled out of bed! It's embarrassing and..."

Before he can finish, Brianne kisses him passionately.

"You did just roll out of bed." She tells him. "And I like when you wear your pajamas. You look adorable."

"Whatever." James laughs as he hugs her. "I love you so much, Brie."

"I love you more," Brianne says as she stands up. She gulps when James gets a mischievous grin on his face. Brianne knows exactly what's coming now. So she turns around and tries to run away, but James is a little too fast for her. He wraps his arms around her waist and spins her around.

"James David Diamond, put me down!" She squeals quietly.

"Brie, you never call me by my full name unless you're mad at me." James whispers sadly. Brianne feels kind of bad as she turns around to look at him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Don't worry." She whispers. "You're still my Jay."

'I don't even wanna let you go now." James says softly as he pulls her closer to him. Brianne carefully removes herself from his grip, rubbing his arm gently.

"You can go and get dressed up now." She says, kissing him shortly. James walks past her and Brianne patiently waits for him to return. Who is she kidding? Considering the way he is when it comes to his appearance, he'll take at least an hour to get ready. Brianne can't wait that long.

She stands by the restroom door and listens to the sound of running water. While she waits, she stares at a picture hanging on the wall. The picture was taken earlier this month, in the lobby at Rocque Records. James has his arms around Brianne in a hug, while Brianne hugs his waist.

Brianne doesn't know how Gustavo could ever think that this amazing guy is shallow or self absorbed. And even if he was before Brianne met him, he's changed. He still takes care in making himself look good, but there's nothing wrong with that. Brianne can't even think of the words to describe how happy she feels about knowing that she's going to spend the rest of her life with them. She can't wait to become Mrs. Diamond.

She squeals when James comes behind her and tickles her.

"Jay, you scared me." She says, turning around to look at him. James is wearing a pair of jeans and a white T shirt with a grey hoodie over it. She smiles when she sees that he is wearing the shoes that she got him for Christmas. James and Logan had bought a pair of those shoes to sell and earn some money, but both of them managed to ruin the shoes. So they couldn't sell them or wear them. But Brianne knew that James liked those shoes, so she got him a new pair.

"Alright, Bandana Girl." James whispers, noticing the purple bandana around Brianne's head. "Let's go."

He grabs her hand and leads her out of the apartment.

Several minutes later, they arrive at the Palm Woods lobby. It isn't totally empty, but since it's still kind of early, the lobby isn't too crowded either.

"I think we need to start planning the wedding soon." Brianne says, pulling James into a kiss.

"Yeah." James says, He laughs softly. "My mom is all upset because her little boy is growing up."

Brianne rolls her eyes upon hearing that. She tries to be nice around James mom, but she can't helping feeling some resentment towards the woman for leaving James. How can she call James her little boy when she l didn't even have anything to do with him for the past fifteen years? She tries to act like she really cares about James and maybe she does, but Brianne doesn't trust her yet. She doesn't mind his mom wanting to be in his life, but she doesn't need to be referring to James as her little boy unless she's going to act like a good mother to him.

And Mr. Diamond...She tries to act nice towards him too, but she can't believe the way he neglected James. He never spent time with James and usually left him at home by himself or dumped him off on some babysitter. He never went to James hockey games or anything. He recently decided to start acting like a father to James. But Brianne thinks that it's a little too late for that.

But she can never bring herself to talk to James about how she feels. They're his parents and he has wanted nothing more than to have both of them in his life. What kind of person would she be if she ruined that for him?

"Brie, why do you look so upset all of a sudden?" James asks with worry.

"I'm not/." Brianne says with a weak laugh.

"I know you better than that, Brie." James says softly. "Something is bothering you."

"I'm serious, Jay." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nothing is bothering me."

Brianne really wishes that she could tell him everything. She wishes that he could know what she _really _thinks about his parents. But he seems so happy these days and Brianne loves him too much to mess that up. All she wants is for him to be happy.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" James asks her. Brianne nods, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm losing my mind. It's all I can do till I forget about you." James sings softly, knowing that Brianne loves when he sings to her.

"You better not forget about me." Brianne warns him.

"How could I?" James laughs, kissing her head. "It's impossible to forget about you."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." Brianne says, hugging him tighter.

They glance over a the managers desk, where Jessica is busy annoying Mr. Bitters. Jessica and Katie are kind of a team when it comes to getting on Mr. Bitters last nerves. Right now, Jessica is actually sitting on the desk, telling Mr. Bitters some story that he probably doesn't care about hearing.

As they get closer, they can make out some of what she is saying.

"And then I totally punched the guy out. I mean, aren't paparazzi just the most annoying people ever? Seriously, I was walking out of Juicy Couture, and this guy comes up to me with his camera, wanting to get a picture of me. Well, guess what? I wasn't in the mood to be photographed, but he just kept it up until I finally said "You really wanna play that game? Fine! But remember who you're messing with!" So, like I said, I punched the guy! And the incident ended up all over the tabloids, but whatever!" Jessica rambles on.

"How interesting." Mr. Bitters says in a bored voice.

"Stop bothering the man." Brianne says, pulling Jessica away from the managers desk. "Go find a lawn chair and sit down."

"Fine." Jessica mutters before walking outside.

Brianne grabs James hand and leads him outside. They find their favorite lawn chair and lay down. Jessica is busy texting someone on her phone, so they won't have to worry about her bothering them. Don't get Brianne wrong. Jessica is an awesome friend and Brianne likes to think of her as a sister, but Brianne wants to be with James without any interruptions.

"I'm still kind of tired." James admits.

"Jay," Brianne whines. "You're going to make me feel bad."

"But," James cuts her off. "I'm never too tired to do this."

He grabs Brianne's chin gently and lifts her head so that she is looking at him, then he gives her a soft and gentle kiss. Brianne straddles James waist and continues kissing him, but she squeals in surprise when James tickles her.

"You are such a..." She says in disbelief.

"What?" James smiles.

"A jerk." Brianne says, finishing her sentence. "But you're my jerk."

"Why do you feel the need to call me a jerk?" James asks her.

"Well, I don't like being caught in a surprise tickle attack." She tells him. "How would you like it if I did that to do you?"

"I would love that." James smirks. Brianne rolls her eyes before moving her hand to his side, tickling him. James laughs as he tries to grab her hands. But Brianne continues tickling him, watching as he tries to stop her.

"Okay, I take it back!" He laughs. Brianne slowly removes her hand from his side, when James suddenly grabs her hand. Brianne lays down next to him once again and allows him to hold her hand. But something distracts her from the wonderful feeling. More like someone.

Someone that she never wanted to see ever again, checking into the Palm Woods.

This guy broke her heart and now he has the nerve to show up at the Palm Woods, where Brianne is currently living?

She tries to ignore the feeling of her blood boiling at the sight of seeing her ex boyfriend talking to Mr. Bitters. She tries to calm herself by snuggling closer to James, always being able to find comfort in James arms.

**Review!**

**:)**


	5. Look Who's Back

Brianne watches Dak very carefully, hoping that James won't see him. Dak Zevon is part of the reason for her meltdown. He dumped her for her ex best friend Lauren Williams, then Brianne started partying. It started out with one drunk photo, but the pictures and scandals became more frequent until Brianne became known as Hollywood's newest bad girl. Dak almost ruined her life, yet he thinks he can just move into the Palm Woods without any problems. Brianne has already seen what can happen if he and James are in the same room, meaning that James nearly got into a fight with Dak while they were in New York City for the Brianne Rocque/Big Time Rush Times Square concert. But Brianne pulled him away before he could get anything started.

James isn't an angry person, but he's incredibly passionate and over protective. If anyone messes with Brianne, he can't take it. He has to defend her, even if it means getting into a fight. Seriously, he'll fight for Brianne if he has to. And Brianne loves that James is so protective of her, but sometimes he can lose his temper a little too easily. For example, when Kendall and Jo were fighting and Brianne simply asked Kendall a question, he snapped at her (But he didn't mean to). James got really mad at him. Brianne finally had to take him out of the room so that he wouldn't end up fighting his best friend.

She doesn't want to go through that again. James would never take his anger out on her, but she just gets scared when James gets angry. Everyone says that Kendall has anger issues, but he, Carlos, and Logan say that James is just as bad when it comes to his temper. Neither James or Kendall is violent in any way, but they both have a very protective nature, meaning that it is a bad idea to mess with their loved ones, because that's what can really set them off.

She cannot deal with an angry James right now. They've been having such a good morning so far, so why ruin it?

Hoping to distract James, she straddles his waist and begins kissing him heavily. He seems surprised at first, but eventually accepts the kiss. Brianne helps him lift the hoodie over his head before continuing to kiss him. One hand becomes tangled in his hair while the other rests on his upper arm.

"Brie." James whispers

"Just shut up and kiss me." Brianne says before kissing him again. She smirks as she places a soft kiss on his ear, smiling when her fiance inhales deeply. She rests her hand on his cheek, making sure that he doesn't look towards the lobby. Then she begins kissing him again. From the corner of her eye, she can see Dak walking towards the elevator. She continues making out with James, still praying that James won't end up looking towards the lobby.

"Really?" Jessica yells at them.

Normally, Brianne would go over there and smack Jessica behind the head, but she is too focused on James right now. So she chooses to ignore her best friend.

"Brie, are you okay?" James asks her.

"Uh huh." Brianne says happily, kissing him again. She giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist, trying to get her to lay down. But, for the first time, he isn't strong enough and Brianne stays sitting up while she leans down to kiss James.

"Are you..." He starts to ask until Brianne begins kissing along his jawline, stopping him in mid sentence. He closes his eyes and allows Brianne to kiss his jaw and neck. After a few more minutes, Brianne pulls away from the kiss and sits up straight, staring down at James. She has to laugh at his heavy breathing.

"Wow." He says in disbelief.

"You're a really good kisser." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek. Carefully not to fall down, she grabs his hoodie off the ground and slips it on over her head. When she is settled into the hoodie, she finds that James is sitting up and staring at her. She allows her forehead to rest against his.

She feels bad for starting a make out session to cover up some stupid secret, but she is only doing it to protect James. She doesn't want him to see Dak one day and get into a fight with him, possibly getting kicked out of the Palm Woods. Usually, they kiss out of love, not to hide secrets.

"You're so beautiful." James whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Jay, do you love me?" She asks him. This causes James to look at her with confusion.

"Brie, where is this coming from?" He asks, stroking her cheek. "You know that I love you."

Brianne nods as she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I was just asking." She tells him.

She doesn't know where she got the idea that she could keep Dak's arrival a secret. Even if she tries to hide it, James will run into Dak eventually. Then he'll know that Dak is living at the Palm Woods. Then he'll angry and his anger will be proceeded by paranoia of the teen superstar possibly flirting with his fiance.

Oh yeah, now she remembers why she didn't want to tell him yet. He's just so emotional sometimes, so she doesn't want to be the reason he ends up exploding.

On the other hand, if she keeps it a secret and James finds out, he might dump her and they'll never get married.

What should she do? Tell James and watch him get in trouble for fighting? Or should she lie to him and end up getting dumped when he finds out? She doesn't know what to do! She hates tough decisions like this!

"Let's just go back inside." She tells him. She climbs off of him and allows him to stand up. Then they walk back into the building, hand in hand. When they walk into the elevator, she stares at her reflection in the walls, which actually look like mirrors. She thinks back to a few months ago, when she didn't look nearly as healthy as she does now. When her life went downhill, her appearance went right along with it. Even though many people could still see that she had been beautiful before she let alcohol into her life, she just wasn't that pretty as she use to be.

She regrets the day that she started drinking. She regrets going to that party with Lindsey, she regrets accepting that drink, and she regrets letting Dak and Lauren get to her. She doesn't understand how she could let two people affect her so deeply. if she had only knew that in a couple more years, she would've found someone way better than Dak. But she couldn't know. Her heart had been broken and it seemed like no one could save her.

In recent months, she has been looking a lot better. She's sober now, so she is looking healthier and happier than she ever has.

In the mirrors, she can see James standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiles at the difference in their heights. Brianne is really short compared to James, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. Their friends like to make fun of the fact that Brianne is so much shorter than her fiance. She has to stand on tip toes whenever she wants to kiss him.

"What do you think it'll be like?" She asks.

"What?" James asks, kissing her head.

"Marriage." Brianne tells him. She grabs his hands and squeezes gently. "What do you think being married is going to be like?"

"Well, I don't really know." James says, resting his chin on her head. "But I think it's going to be really amazing."

"My mom says that it's going to to a big responsibility for both of us." Brianne says, leaning back against him. Just as James is about to respond, the elevator opens. They walk down the hallway until they arrive at apartment 2J. James opens the door and allows Brianne to walk into the apartment before following her into the living room, where the other guys are sitting on the couch. . Brianne smiles when she sees Logan, who is reading one of his Phoebe Nachee books.

She stands behind him and motions for Kendall, James, and Carlos to be quiet. The three boys give her a thumbs up, amused smiles on their faces. She proceeds to rest her hands on his shoulders and yell "Hey!"

He nearly drops his book, but he catches it and puts it on the coffee table. Brianne laughs as she wraps her arms around the boy, hugging him from behind.

"You scared me!" Logan says in disbelief. Brianne rolls her eyes as she kisses his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Logie."

Then she walks around the couch and sits next to Logan, resting her head on his shoulder. Logan is the one guy that can hug Brianne without the possibility of getting beat up by James. Kendall and Carlos can usually get away with it too. Next to James, Brianne is closest to Logan. He wasn't a big fan of her at first, due to her party girl reputation, but as time went on and Brianne calmed down a little, they developed a special bond. Brianne thinks of Logan as the brother than she never had, since she has always been an only child.

"Oh my gosh!" She says, sitting up straight

"What's wrong?" The four guys ask in unison.

"Lindsey wanted me to meet her a Starbucks so we could start talking about the wedding." Brianne says, standing up. Lindsey is going to be her maid of honor, while Jessica, Hilary, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie are going to be bridesmaids. Actually, Brianne was reluctant to put Stephanie in the wedding at first, since she was Carlos's ex girlfriend. Jessica can be pretty...protective when it comes to her boyfriend. Brianne doesn't want any cat fights between her bridesmaids.

But she decided to let Stephanie be a bridesmaid, because the girl is really sweet and Brianne doesn't think that she'll cause any trouble. And Jessica is getting better about controlling her temper anyway. She took anger management classes for a while, so she should be okay.

"Hey, did you hear that Dak Zevon moved into the Palm Woods today?" Carlos asks out of nowhere.

Brianne snacks a palm to her face before glaring at Carlos.

"I wasn't suppose to say that out loud, was I?" the boy says awkwardly.

"I don't think so." Kendall whispers. Brianne grabs a pillow and throws it at Carlos, before looking at James. He is obviously trying to hold back any anger than he might be feeling. His jaw is slightly clenched and he is just staring at his lap. She reaches out to run her hand through his hair, but he stands up before she can even touch him. Brianne watches with sadness as James walks out of the room.

"Now I'm going to be even more late." She mutters as she follows James to his room. When she walks into the room that James shares with Kendall, she finds him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She sighs heavily as she sits next to him, rubbing his back.

"Jay, this doesn't change anything." She says softly. "We're engaged, we're going to plan our wedding, and we're going to get married. Nothing is going to stop us from doing that. Not even Dak Zevon."

When she is met with silence, she tries speaking to him again.

"Jay, please don't be mad at me." She says desperately. "I wanted to tell you. It's just that I know how you can react sometimes and I was...scared."

She sniffles as she puts her left hand on his knee, her head on his shoulder. She sighs when James grabs her hand, kissing it gently. Maybe James isn't mad at her, but she still feels kind of bad.

"Brie, if this is about my anger issues, you don't have to be scared." James says, squeezing her hand. "The only reason I get mad sometimes is because I want to protect you. I know what Dak has done to you before and I just don't want it to happen again."

"I'm sober now, Jay." Brianne says quietly. "And I plan on staying that way."

"I know." James tells her. "I trust you." He kisses her head gently. "It's just scary knowing that someone you love has been through all that. And when the guy that sent you on that downward spiral is living here, I get scared for you."

"Jay, he wasn't the only reason that I started drinking." Brianne explains. "I got so caught up in the famous life and I let it go to my head."

"Yeah, but Dak made it even worse when he dumped you for Lauren." James says, burying his face in her hair.

"But if Dak hadn't dumped me, I wouldn't have met you." Brianne says, kissing him. "And we wouldn't be getting married."

"You're right about that." James says with a smile.

"Trust me on this." Brianne says, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. "You are the only guy I ever want to be with."

"Promise?"

"If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have accepted this engagement ring." Brianne says, showing him the ring on her left hand. She smiles when James kisses her hand.

"Very true." He says, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, Brie."

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne says softly. "No one can change that."

She stands up and grabs her black leather handbag, which she had left in the room.  
"I've gotta go." She whispers, giving James a quick kiss before walking out of the apartment. She's already ten minutes late to her meeting with Lindsey. A year may seem like a long time, but it can go by really fast. So they need to start planning right away. There's a lot of work to be done if this wedding is going to be really amazing.

When she walks outside, she can hear the sound of a camera flashing. She turns around and shrieks when she sees Mr. Bitters standing there with a camera in his hands.

"What was that?" She asks in surprise.

"Brianne Rocque...You know what? I can't think of any good headlines, but I'll come up with something." Mr. Bitters says. Brianne sighs as she takes the camera from him. After playing around with the camera for a few seconds, she hands it back to Mr. Bitters.

"What did you do?" He asks her.

"I deleted it." Brianne says nonchalantly. "I don't want the magazines getting a picture of me looking like a total mess."

She doesn't look as fabulous as she usually does. She is wearing a pair of jeans, a pink tank top, and James hoodie. Her hair is pulled into a low side pony tail. She doesn't really like for the paparazzi to get a picture of her looking too casual. She usually makes an effort to get dressed up when she goes out.

She turns around and climbs into the drivers seat of her blue Mercedes Benz, which she got as her sixteenth birthday present. She puts the key in the ignition and drives out of the parking lot. She laughs at the thought of Mr. Bitters turning into the paparazzi. She use to get really annoyed with the photographers, but she's a lot nicer to them these days . She'll usually acknowledge them when they speak to her, unless it's a really personal question.

She drives for several minutes before finally arriving at Starbucks. When she steps out of the car, she is greeted by a few loyal photographers that she has already met before. These guys are usually pretty cool and Brianne doesn't usually mind talking to them. She isn't one of those celebrities that calls the paparazzi and begs for them to take pictures of her. It's just that these particular guys have been following her around for years, so she has gotten to know them quite well.

She smiles and gives them the piece sign before walking into the building. She found it amusing when they asked her about the wedding date, but she responded by simply saying that she doesn't know yet. Of course, she kind of lied because she and James have pretty much decided when they are going to get married, but she doesn't like to tell the paparazzi about every detail of her life.

"It's about time you got here!" Lindsey says, leading Brianne over to a table. Lindsey sighs heavily as she and Brianne sit across from each other. She pushes a small cup closer to Brianne. "I got your Vanilla Frappucino for you."

"Thanks." Brianne says, sipping from the cup. "So what are we going to talk about first?"

"First of all, do you know where you're going to have the wedding?" Lindsey asks her.

"At the Palm Woods park." Brianne says with a smile. "By the lake."

"Awesome." Lindsey says, writing something down in her pink notebook. "What about the date?"

"December 24th." Brianne whispers.

"Christmas eve?" Lindsey asks in surprise. "Are you sure about that?"

"Me and James want something really special and unique." Brianne says softly. "We think that it would be a great day to get married."

"If you say so." Lindsey says, shrugging. To Brianne's confusion, she gets an excited look on her face. "What about the engagement party?"

"LIndsey!" Brianne whines. After everything she has been through, Brianne tries to stay away from most parties. She's even reluctant to have an engagement party because she's afraid that everything will spiral out of control. Being sober doesn't mean that she doesn't feel tempted to drink sometimes. She just tries really hard to resist the temptations.

"Brie, if you're worried about alcohol, you don't have to allow it." Lindsey says. "The party can be alcohol free."

Brianne contemplates this for a moment before speaking again.

"Okay." She says. Then she adds in a stern voice." But no alcohol."

"We can even get Freight Train to be the security guard!" Lindsey suggests. "You know, he can make sure that no one tries to sneak any alcohol into the party."

"Fine." Brianne sighs, sipping her frappucino. "Hey, when do you think Lauren will be out of rehab?"

"Brie, don't tell me you're thinking about inviting her to the party." Lindsey says in disbelief. "After everything she has put you through?"

"We talked about it, Linds." Brianne says. "I kind of feel bad for her."

"Just because she's in rehab for depression and anger management doesn't mean that you should immediately start being her friend again!" Lindsey argues. "Give her time to prove that she deserves your friendship. Don't be so quick to trust her again!"

"I'm not saying that I totally trust her yet." Brianne argues. "I'm just saying that maybe I should do something nice for her. You know what they say..."

"Kill them with kindness." Lindsey says dryly.

"Exactly." Brianne says with a smile.

"What if she tries to mess with James?" Lindsey asks her. "What if you invite her to your engagement party and she decides that she wants _your _fiance for herself?"

"Why are we even talking about this? We don't even know when she's getting out of rehab."

"Whatever." Lindsey mutters. "When do you want to have the engagement party anyway?"

"How about the fifteenth of January?" Brianne suggests.

"Brie, that's only two weeks away." Lindsey tells her.

"Fine." Brianne says. "What about the twenty ninth of January? That'll give us a month to plan the party."

"Perfect." Lindsey says with a smile. She scribbles something in her notebook. She must be using that to write down wedding details.

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you know who moved to the Palm Woods?"  
Lindsey seems confused when Brianne says this, not being able to figure out who she might be talking about.

"You know who...Hmm...You know...No!" She says in disbelief. "No way! Brie, you're not serious."

"I'm serious!" Brianne whines as she buries her face in her hands. "He moved in this morning."

"Does James know?" Lindsey whispers.

"Well, he didn't until Carlos told him." Brianne says as she takes a desperate sip of her frappucino.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to tell him." Lindsey says happily.

"Yeah." Brianne says as she drinks the last of her drink.

"Don't worry about it." Lindsey says calmly. "You and James love each other and Dak can't do anything about it."

"Yeah." Brianne whispers, staring at the empty cup on the table.

**Read and review!**


	6. Friends

Brianne doesn't know why she has such a hard time choosing something from the snack machine. There's so many snacks that look so delicious, yet it usually takes her several minutes to make a final decision. But after at least six minutes of looking over the snacks, she finally decides to get the Fruit Smackers that Carlos was telling her about. She stares at the small pack for a moment, looking at them with curiosity, until she finally opens the back and grabs a small fruit snack. She swallows the fruit snack, deciding that Carlos was right when he said that these snacks were amazing.

Just as she is about to walk away from the machine, she runs into someone. When she looks up, he expression changes to one of disgust.

"Dak, get out of my way." She says, walking past him. She can't believe that he can even be anywhere near her without feeling remorse for everything that he has done to her. Now, she realizes that her downward spiral wasn't all his fault. She's taking responsibility for that, since she didn't have to start drinking. But Dak still betrayed her when he went out with her best friend. Then he pulled that stunt in New York City, kissing her and causing her and James to break up for a day. That caused her to have a short relapse, when she got drunk again and was rushed to the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, right?" Dak asks her.

"Actually, I don't really care." Brianne says, crossing her arms. "Just stay away from me."

She knows that she hadn't wanted James to fight with Dak, but she is starting to wish that James were here so he could pound this guy into a pulp. She doesn't want to deal with the guy that caused her so much emotional pain, which could have easily killed her. But one thing that makes her laugh is the fact that Lauren dumped Dak after he kissed Brianne. Yeah, he got what he deserved.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but i guess I won't." Dak says, shrugging. "Since you have no interest in what I have to say."

What a jerk!

"Look, If you think you can just show up and try to mss with me and James, you are sadly mistaken. Because I want n_othing _to do with you. You got that?" Brianne says, getting in his face. She pulls away when Dak gets even closer, as if he were going to kiss her. In fit of anger, Brianne slaps him behind the head and storms off.

"You make me sick, Zevon!" She shrieks before walking to the pool area. There are so many words she could use to describe him. A jerk, player, backstabber, idiot, traitor, and a few choice words that she isn't allowed to say. Brianne has no doubt that she isn't the only heart that Dak has broken. She knows that he has messed with her and Lauren, but she also knows that there are probably many others. That's how he works. He'll be really sweet at first, get the girl is be his girlfriend for a while, but as soon as he finds someone better, his current girlfriend is completely forgotten.

She sits on her usual lawn chair and grabs her acoustic guitar, playing one of her favorite songs from her new album. "Forgotten" is all about her messed up relationship with Dak. The lies, the pain, the betrayal, everything.

"Gotta get away. There's no point in thinking about yesterday. It's too late now. It won't ever be the same. We're so different now. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." She sings, strumming the guitar. She would love to get this song as her next single, which is why she is going to talk to Walter about it the next time she goes to Starstruck Records. The next single has already been narrowed down to "Some People Change", "Take Me Away", or "Forgotten.", which is her first choice.

"You okay? You sound kind of ticked off." Jo says as she sits next to Brianne.

"Dak is such a...Never mind." Brianne says, not wanting to say something she might regret later.

"What song is that?" Jo asks her.

"Forgotten." Brianne tells her. "It's from my new album."

"I love that song!" Jo says happily. "Can I hear more?"

"Sure." Brianne shrugs as she begins strumming the guitar. "Have you forgotten? Everything that I wanted? Do you forget it now? You never got it! Do you get it now? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

"Camille and I were looking at the cover booklet." Jo tells her. "You looked pretty hard core. With the leather jackets and all."

"What? I love leather jackets. One of my favorite accessories." Brianne tells her.

"But my mom thinks you wore a little too much eyeliner." Jo says. Brianne laughs as she strums the guitar.

"Where did the guys go?" Stephanie asks as she sits next to Jo.

"They went to Rocque Records." Jo tells her.

Brianne sighs in disappointment. She hates those days where James has to be somewhere else and she's stuck here. She just wants to be cuddled up in his arms, as far away from Dak as possible. She's pretty sure that Dak won't even try to mess with her when James is around, since James can be very intimidating when he wants to be.

"Hey, can I see your guitar?" Stephanie asks Brianne, who nods as she hands the guitar to Stephanie.

Stephanie begins playing a song that Brianne recognizes as "Take Me Away", from Brianne's album. This song was basically directed at Dak, Lauren, and her personal struggles. "Forgotten" and "Take Me Away" are two of the most personal songs on her album. There are a lot of songs that relate to her life, but these particular songs just really stand out to her.

"I wish that it would just go away. What would you do? You do if if you knew. What would you do?" Brianne sings along.

"All the pain I though I knew. All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never said. Back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion. I'm unable Come and take me away." The three girls sing. They realize that they have drawn a small crowd, but they continue their jam session.

"I'm going nowhere on and on and, I'm getting nowhere on and on and on, I'm going nowhere on and on and off, and on and off, and on!" Brianne sings. The girls continue entertaining the small group,which is slowly becoming bigger.

"Do you know when the guys are suppose to get back?" Jo whispers to Brianne. Stephanie is till entertaining the crowd with her guitar playing.

Brianne frowns as she looks at her watch. It's seven in the afternoon, but the guys weren't going to be working to late. So, to Brianne's relief, they should be back real soon.

"They should be back any minute." She tells Jo. She grins when she hears some familiar voices coming from the lobby. Then she hears footsteps getting ever closer, until someone comes behind her and wraps their arms around her in a hug, kissing her cheek.

She turns around and kisses James shortly. She is about to turn around until James pulls her into another kiss, not that Brianne has a problem with that. She loves when James kisses her. His kisses always put a smile on her face.

"Hey, why don't we go back to your apartment?" He says softly. Brianne rests her head on his shoulder and allows him to pull her into a hug, affectionately kissing her head. She stands up and retrieves her guitar from Stephanie before following James into the building. While they are in the elevator, she works on putting the guitar back in the case. As she is doing this, she feels James messaging her shoulders.

"What did you do while I was gone?" He asks her.

"Relaxed, tried not to punch Dak." Brianne says nonchalantly. Hearing the frustrated sigh coming from her fiance, she wraps her arms around his waist. "Jay, I told him to leave us alone."

"Yeah." James sighs. "It's just that...he actually had the nerve to talk to you."

Brianne smiles as she grabs his hand, leading him out of the elevator. She carefully pushes him so that his back is against the wall, still kissing him. She wants him to know that no one is going to steal her away from him, no matter how hard they try. James is the only guy that she is ever going to love.

"Remember what we talked about?" She whispers, kissing him again. Then she grabs his hand and leads him to apartment 2B. They walk into the living room where James collapses onto the couch. Brianne stands behind him and rubs his shoulders, knowing that he loves when she massages his shoulders. He leans his head back so that he can look at his fiance. Brianne gives his a quick kiss before continuing to rub his shoulders. James closes his eyes, allowing relaxation to take over him.

"This would work a lot better if you would take that hoodie off." Brianne whispers. James yawns as she slips the white hoodie over his head, leaving him in a black V neck shirt. Brianne begins rubbing his shoulders once again, loving how relaxed he looks.

"Our engagement party is going to be awesome." She tells him. "We're going to have it at Rocque Records."

"That sounds fun." James says, grabbing her hands. "Come here."

Brianne walks around the couch and goes to sit on his lap. She grabs the TV remote and turns the channel to Hollywood Insider. A picture of Lauren Williams at from the 2010 Vanity Fair party. She was wearing black ripped up jeans, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was wavy and she accessorized her outfit with some long necklaces and some gold bangles around her right wrist.

**"It has been confirmed that Disney teen queen Lauren Williams could be released from rehab as early as the beginning of February. As you probably already know, the eighteen year old star checked into rehab for emotional issues, including depression and anger management problems. This sudden decision to get help came when she broke up with long time beau Dak Zevon, who had previously been dating former party princess Brianne Rocque. An unnamed source from the treatment facility said that Lauren has made tremendous progress and could be released sometime in February. A rep for Williams said that she is looking forward to returning to work and that she wants to thank her fans for their undying support." **

"She's getting out of rehab already?" James asks in surprise.

"I guess so." Brianne says, shrugging. She grabs the remote and turns the volume up. A picture of Brianne at her album release party is shown on the screen. She is smiling as she poses on the red carpet.

**"In other news, Brianne Rocque has been busy planning her wedding to boyfriend of three months, James Diamond. The couple began dating in September and Brianne announced her engagement to the Big Time Rush singer in December. This came as a surprise for many, due to Rocque's reputation as the paparazzi princess of Hollywood. Over the past two years, Brianne is been a favorite target for many tabloid magazines. She has been the subject of several scandals, including a shocking smack down with Lauren Williams at the teen Choice Awards after party. However, in recent months, the seventeen year old hit maker has turned her life around. Could true love be the reason for this change?"**

"Awww, they're talking about us." Brianne says as she kisses James. A smile appears on James face as he wraps his arms around her waist.

**"Two years ago, Brianne had been best friends with Lauren Williams, but the two had a falling out after Dak reportedly dumped Brianne for Lauren. A huge feud between the girls followed. Lauren stayed at the top, while Brianne quickly headed downhill. But some say that Lauren's recent stint in a treatment facility, along with Brianne's engagement, could help the two girls reconcile. A source close to Williams said that Brianne even visited the star in rehab, saying "Brianne came as soon as she heard Lauren had checked into rehab. I wouldn't be surprised if they became friends again."**

"They can't be serious." James mutters.

Brianne sighs as she pushes his hair back.

"Jay, I know that Lauren hasn't exactly been a very good friend to me, but we were best friends once. Maybe I should give her another change." Brianne says softly. What the reporter said was true. As soon as Brianne heard that Lauren was in rehab, she immediately headed to the treatment facility where Lauren was staying. And Brianne found out why Lauren had been so horrible to her. It was all because of jealousy. Lauren wanted what Brianne had. The boyfriend, the fame...Lauren was already famous herself, but she wanted to be as famous as Brianne was. And for a while, she got what she wanted, but she recently learned that what she though she wanted wasn't the best thing for her. She wanted Dak, but he ended up breaking her heart, just like he had done to Brianne.

Brianne may have disliked Lauren, but she doesn't know if she ever really _hated _the girl. Before all the drama, they were inseparable. Even Lindsey, Hilary, and Jessica were okay with her. But after she stole Dak from Brianne, the other three girls put Lauren on their bad list.

But Brianne wouldn't mind being friends with Lauren again, even if they have been enemies for the past two years. Even though she was mad at Lauren, Brianne never wanted to Lauren to get hurt. When Brianne was going through her meltdown phase, she was totally convinced that she couldn't stand Lauren. However, she now wonders if she ever hated Lauren at all, no matter how many times she said that she did.

She sighs as she turns the TV off, stroking James cheek. She rests her head on his shoulder, feeling his strong arms hugging her tightly.

"What should we do now? I'm bored." She tells him.

"We could go back to 2J." James tells her. "I think the guys were wanting to play Battle Blast 4."

"Can I play?" Brianne asks him.

"Do you know how?" James asks her. Brianne gets a look of shock on her face, lightly smacking him behind the head.

"Are you saying that a girl can't be good at a video game?" She asks, standing up.

She watches as James stands up, getting closer to her. He wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"I never said that." He argues. "I meant to ask if you have ever played before."

"Yeah." Brianne tells him. "Jessica has it at her mansion."

"She has a mansion?" James asks in surprise.

"She bought it this summer and since she finally tuned eighteen, she was able to move in last month." Brianne says, grabbing his hand.

"She lives there by herself?" James asks as they walk out of the apartment.

"Uh huh." Brianne says as she opens the door to apartment 2J. They walk into the living room, where Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are already waiting for them.  
"Hey, do you mind if I play some Battle Blast with you guys?" She asks, sitting between James and Logan. She is surprised when Logan hands his game controller to her.

"What..." She asks in confusion.

"I have some homework to finish." Logan tells her as he grabs his History book off the coffee table.

"Thanks, Logie." She says before smirking at James, Kendall, and Carlos. "Ready to get beat?"

"Oh, it's on!" The three boys say in unison.

** An hour later**

"YEAH!" Brianne shouts, jumping onto the couch. She begins doing a victory dance. To the shock of Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, she is actually winning.

"How did you..." Kendall stammers.

"Me and Jessica play this game all the time." She says, sticking her tongue out at him. Kendall rolls his eyes as he throws a pillow at her. Brianne giggles as she jumps off the couch, throwing the pillow back to Kendall.

"Control your woman." Carlos tells James.

James sighs as he wraps his arms around Brianne's waist, dragging her out of the living room.

"Okay, I think you've had enough." He tells her.

"Awww, come on!" Brianne whines. "One more game?"

"No." James says sternly. But he can't hide the smile on his face.

"I love you?"

"I love you too, but that isn't going to change my mind." James laughs.  
"How about this?" Brianne asks before pulling him into a kiss. She slowly pulls away, waiting for a response.

"One more game." James says as they walk back into the living room. Brianne smiles happily as she grabs the game controller. She ignores the frustrated sighs coming from Kendall and Carlos.

"Let me guess." Kendall tells James. "She kissed you, so you couldn't say no."

"That's about right." James says.

"Ugh, she's brainwashed you." Carlos mutters as he grabs his own game controller.

After one more game, they decide to stop for the day. Once again, Brianne managed to beat them, but she tried not to show her excitement this time.

"You guys were awesome." She says as she kisses James cheek.

"You beat us, like, fifty times," Carlos says. "And now you're deciding that you want to start getting all affection towards him, rather than rubbing your victory in our faces?"

"I didn't beat you guys fifty times." Brianne argues. "I beat you four times."

"Good for you." Kendall whispers sarcastically.

Brianne closes her eyes and smiles as she rests her head on James shoulder, feeling him kiss her forehead.

"You kids need to get ready for bedtime." Mrs. Knight says as she walks into the room. She turns the TV off and takes all the game controllers, putting them on the coffee table.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan get up and walk towards their rooms, while James and Brianne stay in the living room. Brianne frowns in confusion, wondering why James hasn't gotten up yet.

"Jay?" She questions when James lays down, snuggling into the pillows.

"I've been sitting here for an hour." James says tiredly. "I don't feel like getting up."

Brianne groans as she stands up. She grabs James hands and helps him off the couch before pushing him towards his room.

"Get ready for bed, Diamond." She tells him.

"Whatever, Rocque!" James says with a laugh before walking to his room.

Brianne turns around and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Coca Cola from the refrigerator. She takes a sip from the bottle before putting it back in the refrigerator.

"You and James make a really great couple." Mrs. Knight tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says with a smile. "I love him a lot."

"He feels the same way about you." Mrs. Knight says. "You two are made for each other."

"I was thinking the same thing." Brianne says. "When James and I first got together, I just knew that he was the one."

"Some marriages don't turn out successful." Mrs. Knight says softly. "But I think you and James are going to be different."

Brianne frowns when she hears the hint of sadness in Mrs. Knight's voice.

"Is everything okay? You sounded kind of sad about something." She says.

"I was just thinking about what happened between me and Kendall's father. We divorced when Kendall was seven." Mrs. Knight explains.  
"I'm sorry about that." Brianne says sympathetically. She never really knew what happened to Kendall's father, but she didn't want to ask because it isn't really any of her business.

"Carlos's parents are still together, but Logan...He hasn't had an easy life." Mrs. Knight says. But, as if she realized something important, she sops speaking. "I'm sorry. You probably don't need me telling you about everything.

"I'm listening." Brianne shrugs. "What happened to Logan?"

"His mom got married when she was nineteen, had Logan when she was twenty one, but Logan's father left when he was three months old. And Logan's mom struggles when it comes to finances. They have a pretty hard time."

Brianne's eyes widen in shock at what Mrs. Knight just revealed to her.

She has spent months thinking that all of her friends lives were perfect, but how could she be so blind? She always thought that her friends had it easy, but she never really knew in the first place.

"But, like I said, you and James are different. I can see you two having a really successful marriage." Mrs. Knight reassures her.

"I think we will too." Brianne says with a soft smile. She hears the sound of a door opening and she walks out of the kitchen. She laughs as James pulls her into a hug, kissing her head.

**Songs:**

**Take Me Away-Avril Lavigne**

**Forgotten-Avril Lavigne**


	7. He Wants To Explain

"Sparks fly, it's like electricity. I might die when I forget how to breathe." Brianne sings as she puts her favorite gold hoop earrings on. She straightens the collar on her black leather jacket and that her make up isn't smudged. She and James are about to go on a date, something that they haven't done in a while. James is going to take her to see Country Strong, a movie that Brianne has been dying to see. This particular movie date is really special, because it's the first time they've went to the movies alone, without their friends tagging along. That hadn't turned out very well last time because neither Carlos or Jessica would keep their mouth shut. Carlos laughed a little too much and Jessica just has a terrible habit of yelling at the screen. Now she and James can enjoy a movie in peace.

"You get closer and there is nowhere in this world I'd rather be." She sings as she walks out of the restroom. "Kissin U" is a new song that she is writing. She probably won't release another album for a couple more years, but it's never too early to start wring new songs.

She starts to walk towards her bedroom until someone grabs her around the waist and spins her around, making her come face to face with James. Looking at him now, she thinks back to when Griffin wanted a bad boy for Big Time Rush. If James was dressed like this back then, he would've won. He's wearing some jeans with a few tears here and there, a white V neck, and a black leather jacket, along with some black and white Nike sneakers.

"Ooh, we're matching." She says cutely, referring to their leather jackets. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer to her. She rests her hands behind his head and pulls him into a kiss. She can feel him smiling into the kiss, making a grin appear on her own face.

"Okay! Okay." She giggles as she pulls away from the kiss. She walks over to the couch and grabs her silver Gucci handbag. She gently pushes James out the door, following him out of the apartment. She nearly stumbles while trying to walk down the hallway in her diamond encrusted high heels, but James catches her before she can hit the ground.

"I thought I had gotten use to walking in heels." She mutters.

"I've got an idea." James says before lifting her into his arms. He carries into the elevator, instead of risking the possibility of Brianne hurting herself. A faint beeping comes from Brianne's purse and she manages to grab her IPhone. She goes to her text messages and reads the one that...Dak sent to her?

_Let me explain? XOXO_

Brianne sighs in frustration as she begins typing a response.

_Get rid of my phone number and leave me alone. :(_

She turn her cell phone off, not wanting to deal with Dak and the drama that follows him everywhere he goes. She rests her forehead on James shoulder as he carries her out of the elevator. When they arrive at James car, AKA The Big Time RUsh mobile, James puts Brianne down. James gets into the drivers seat and when Brianne is finally seated next to him, he turns to look at her with a serious expression.

"Who texted you?" He asks her.

"Dak." Brianne mutters. She sighs as she grabs his hand, running her thumb across his knuckles. Her heart sinks upon seeing the hurt look on his face. This is what she means when she says that drama follows Dak wherever he goes. Someone ends up getting hurt when he's around. But she isn't going to let that happen to James.

"Hey." She whispers, kissing his cheek. "Let's just forget about him, okay? We shouldn't let him ruin our good time."

James smiles halfheartedly as he drives out of the parking lot. Brianne turns the radio on and her single "Fire" from her second album begins blasting from the radio.

_"Me and the guys loved the music video for this song." James grins, rubbing Brianne's shoulder. Brianne smiles shyly as she pats his hand lightly. The car comes to a stop and she peeks out the window, noticing the large crowd standing at the box office. She feels a wave of anxiety overcome her, due to constantly being hounded by large crowds of paparazzi almost every day of her life. And when Brianne got caught in some crazy scandal, it was even worse. Seeing this huge crowd of moviegoers makes the memories come flooding right back to her._

"Jay, can we wait for a few minutes? Until the crowd goes away?" She asks, trying to keep her voice even. James doesn't know that about her fear of large crowds and she wants to keep it that way. She just stares out the window, breathing slowly. She feels James wrap one arm around her while his other hand rests on her upper arm.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah." Brianne says nervously. James sighs as he rests his cheek against her shoulder, watching has moviegoers come and go.

They wait for several more minutes, while Brianne begs silently for the crowd to clear up. There were times where the paparazzi crowds were so huge that she couldn't even leave her home or get to her car. The only way she could handle it was if she had a bottle of Bourbon before she left the house. Because she would be so out of it and wouldn't even recognize her surroundings due to being so wasted.

She finally leans back into James embrace, allowing him to kiss her cheek.

"Let's go." She says, opening the car door. As soon as she steps out of the car, a few paparazzi approach her. These guys love hanging out at the stores and movie theaters, just waiting for a popular celebrity to show up. It's times like these where Brianne really hates being famous because the paparazzi are going to follow her regardless of whether she wants them to or not. A celebrity can ask a million times for the photogs to leave them alone, but nothing changes. They're are going to continue getting unwanted media attention, which Brianne is no stranger to.

Brianne pulls her black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses over her eyes and holds her purse in front of her face, trying to hide her face from the photographers. James keeps his arm around her waist as they walk up to the box office. They buy the tickets before disappearing into the fancy building.

"Those guys are unbelievable." James says in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Brianne mutters. James sighs as he kisses her forehead. He grabs her hand as they walk towards the correct theater. After finally finding some good seats, they get settled in.  
"Jay, could you go and get some popcorn?" She whispers, kissing him shortly.

"Anything for my girl."James says softly before standing up and walking out of the theater. Brianne smiles happily as she stares at the large screen. They are just showing a bunch of advertisements, including one for Ecko Red, which Brianne had been a spokesmodel for in 2008. She filmed three commercials, posed for magazine ads, and did several promotional events for the company.

"Got it." James says as he sits next to Brianne, handing a large bag of popcorn to her. Brianne takes a little for herself before handing the bag back to James. She rests her head on his shoulder and allows him to wrap his arm around her. The lights go down and the commercials begin. One thing that she and James like to do is watch the commercials and decide which movies they might be interested in seeing. One film (Lindsey's upcoming action movie) is a definite "Yes." It's probably the edgiest project that Lindsey has ever done. Filming lasted for four months in Vancouver,Canada.

"I am so going to see that." James says.

"The premiere is in February." Brianne whispers "You wanna be my date?"

"Like I would let you go with someone else." James whispers with a small laugh, leaning in for a kiss. Brianne immediately responds to the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. When Brianne pulls away, James kisses her cheek. Then they direct their attention to the screen.

**Two hours later**

"Why don't the paparazzi ever leave celebrities alone?" Brianne groans as they leave the parking lot of the move theater. The photographers were waiting when James and Brianne arrived and when they were leaving the theater. Brianne could tell that James was getting frustrated at how close they were getting to his fiancee, but Brianne was able to keep him calm long enough for them to get into the car.

"Who knows?" James says with a sigh. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Brianne says. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion when James pulls into the Palm Woods park. "Um...Jay, what are you..."

James grins as he takes a basket from behind his seat. He takes a couple ham and cheese sandwiches out and hands one to Brianne.

"You know me so well." Brianne giggles, reaching over to ruffle his hair. James whines as he playfully slaps her hand away.

"Don't mess with the hair." He says, taking a bite of the sandwich. Brianne rolls her eyes as she fixes his hair back to the way it was.

"_The_ hair? Really, James?" She says is fake disbelief.

"Yeah." James says with a smirk. "And let's not forget about The Face."

"That's not The Face." Brianne argues with a smile. James looks at her, trying to seem insulted by her comment. "That's _my _face."

"Uh, no,_ that's _your face." James says, tapping her nose with his finger.

"That's not what I meant, Diamond." Brianne says, pushing him lightly. "I meant that you are mine and I am the only person that is allowed to admire your face. So stop calling it The Face, because you're mine."

"Somebody's an overprotective girlfriend." James laughs. This earns him a glare from his fiancee, who crosses her arms as she continues glaring at him.

"James, you're the overprotective one in this relationship."

"No I'm not."

"Anytime someone gets too close to me, you're about ready to tear them to shreds!"

"Only because I love you."

Okay, that so ended their little argument. Because when Brianne's eyes fill with tears upon hearing the sweet words coming from her fiance. She smiles tearfully as she crawls onto his lap, holding his face in her hands. She kisses him softly, stroking his cheeks as she does so. Then she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into the tightest hug she can possibly give him.

"Lets's go home." James whispers, rubbing her back. Brianne returns to her seat, buckling her seatbelt.

**Five minutes later**

"I'm so tired." Brianne says as she clutches James hand. They walk into the lobby and just when they think that their relaxation will continue, a familiar person appears in front of them. Dak Zevon, the last person that James and Brianne wanted to deal with right now.

"Um...Hey, Brie." Dak says carefully, looking at James from the corner of his eye. James clenches his jaw as he squeezes Brianne's hand.

"I'll meet you in 2J." He whispers before walking away. Brianne sighs before glaring at Dak.

"You see what you did?" She snaps.

"Look, just let me explain." Dak says desperately, grabbing her hand. But Brianne quickly yanks her hand out of his grip. She wants him to stay as far away from her as possible. She just wants to put the past behind her and she can't do that if Dak is _living_ at the _Palm Woods. _

"Why should I let you explain anything?" She asks coldly.

"Listen, you don't have to forgive me, but just let me explain everything to you."

Is he serious? He wants to explain everything that has happened? Brianne doesn't really think that he needs to explain anything to her, because she already understands. He never really cared about her. He never cares about any girl that he dates. He just plays with their heart until he finds someone that he likes better.

"Dak, I don't think that you can just explain, then forget what happened just like that." Brianne says, sounding calmer than she did before. "It's not that simple."

"I know," Dak says softly. "And, like I said before, you don't have to forgive me. I sure don't deserve it, but maybe we could talk about it. And after that, if you still don't want anything to do with me, then I'll leave you alone."

"Promise?" Brianne says calmly.

"Promise." Dak says, resting his hand on her shoulder. Brianne rolls her eyes as she pushes his hand away. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Meet me at Starbucks tomorrow." She says quietly before walking towards the elevators. What is she thinking? Why is she giving Dak such an opportunity? He doesn't deserve it!

She leans back against the wall and closes her eyes, trying to register what just happened. A big part of her is saying that she is making a terrible mistake by allowing Dak the chance to explain himself. But another part of her wants to know _exactly _what happened. She wants an explanation but at the same time, she doesn't.

She walks into apartment 2J, slowly approaching the living room, where the guys and Katie are relaxing. James had taken his jacket off, leaving him in his white V neck. Her eyes fill with tears as she stands behind him, rubbing his shoulders. She has to tell him. There are no secrets between them, so she couldn't ever lie to him.

"Jay, can I talk to you alone?" She asks quietly. James frowns as he looks up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"I really need to talk to you." Brianne whispers softly. Her dejected tone catches the attention of everyone else in the room, making Brianne feel kind of awkward.

James looks worried as Brianne grabs his hand, leading him to the kitchen. As soon as he is sure no one is listening, he starts speaking.

"Brie, what did he say to you?" He whispers, a hint of anger in his voice. A tear falls down Brianne's cheek and James face softens as he wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"Come on." He says, kissing her forehead. "You can talk to me."

"We're going to meet up at Starbucks, so he can...explain." Brianne manages to say through tears. James groans in frustration. Great! Dak is going to try and mess with his Brie again. Hasn't he already hurt her enough? James worst fear is that Brianne will end up getting hurt again.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Brianne sobs. "I don't know what I was thinking!"

James sighs loudly, taking a deep breath calm himself down. Then he wraps his arms around Brianne, desperately trying to reassure her that he isn't mad her. He doesn't think he could ever be mad at Brianne.

"Shhh," He whispers. "Don't cry."

"It's just that...I'm kind of curious." Brianne says, pulling away from the hug. "I want to know why he hurt me the way he did. I want to know what made him do it."

James shakes his head before resting his forehead against hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you, baby girl." He tells her. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

"Jay, I get it." Brianne says, resting her head on his chest. "And I'm going to tell you again, I love you and only you. Don't you know that?"

A look of pure sadness appears on James face and Brianne reaches out to rub his upper arm.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"If this about your parents...Jay, we're not going to end up like them. We're going to be happily married for the rest of our lives." Brianne reassures him, kissing his cheek.

"I know, Brie." James says, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I'm going to talk to him, but that doesn't mean that I love him." Brianne says, hugging him waist. James nods, burying his face in her hair. They are interrupted by someone rushing into the room, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong? I heard crying!" Logan says, looking panicked. Brianne laughs as she messes up his hair, smiling when he tries to fix it.

"We're fine." Brianne tells him. Logan sighs with relief before returning to the living room.

"He's something else, isn't he?" She says, looking up at James.

"You have no idea." James mutters, making sure that Logan doesn't hear them. He gets a mischievous grin on his face, lifting Brianne onto the counter.

James is about to lean in for a kiss, but Brianne beats him to it. The kiss is full of love, as usual, but James also notices a hint of desperation. It's almost as if Brianne is trying to prove how she feels about him. James tries ignore the feeling of worry, but it doesn't feel like it's going to go away any time soon.

The last thing James wants is to be clingy, but he can't stand the thought of losing Brianne. Even the _thought_ of losing her brings tears to his eyes. For someone that is only seventeen, James has went through a lot of heartbreak and if he ever lost Brianne, he doesn't know if he would ever get over it.

In a year, Brianne is going to be Mrs. Diamond, and James isn't about to let some backstabbing heartbreaker ruin that. And maybe he's just being paranoid, but Dak gives him a really uneasy feeling. Is he right? Is he wrong? James doesn't know, but he does know that he is going to do whatever it takes to protect his girl.

He is brought out of his thoughts when Brianne pulls away from the kiss, brushing his bangs away from his forehead.

"You've got beautiful eyes." She says softly.

"Not as beautiful as yours." James whispers, kissing her cheek. When Brianne wraps her arms around his neck, James buries his face in her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

"Jay, are you sure that you're okay?" Brianne asks, rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah," James lies. "I'm fine."

**Read and review!**

**Songs:**

**Kissin U-Miranda Cosgrove**

**Fire-Matthew MDot Finley**


	8. Talking

When a celebrity meets up with her ex boyfriend, it's probably not a good idea for her to go as herself. Because If she does, the paparazzi would accuse of cheating on the guy that she is dating. That's why Brianne came up with an awesome disguise that consists of jeans, a grey hoodie, black sunglasses, a dark brown wig, and no makeup. Now, looking at herself in her bathroom mirror, she doesn't even recognize herself. Besides, she isn't looking to dress up for Dak, considering how she feels about him. They're going to meet at Starbucks, Dak is going to tell her the truth, she is going to leave, and Dak is going to stay away from her.

Now she just needs another car to drive. She isn't quite sure how many blue Mercedes Benz cars there are in Los Angeles, but she doesn't want her car to give her identity away.

She grabs her cell phone and rushes out of her apartment. She walks down the hallway and just as she is about to approach apartment 2J, she sees Logan walking down the hallway. Her eyes widen as she walks over to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Logan, I need to borrow your car!" She tells him.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to..."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she rips the wig off of her head. Hey, at least her disguise works.

"It's me, Logan!"

"Why do you need to borrow my..." Logan says, looking confused. Brianne sighs as she buries her face in her hands.

"I'm meeting Dak at Starbucks and I don't want anyone to recognize me and everyone knows what my cars looks like, so..."

"Why are you meeting Dak at Starbucks?"

"He wants to talk. It's not like I want to go, but my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't say no, okay?"

Logan sighs as he hands his cars keys to her.

"Thanks!" Brianne says happily before rushing towards the elevators. She just wants to get this over with, so she can just forget about Dak and get on with her life. She's happier when she's with James and her friends, instead of Dak and anything else that might remind her of the past. As she has told herself so many times before, all that drama is behind her.

She manages to walk through the lobby without anyone noticing her, increasing her confidence that her disguise is actually going to work when she leaves the Palm Woods. She doesn't want to be known as the girl that cheats on her fiance. How wrong would that be? Yeah, it would be very wrong. It wouldn't be cool at all.

She finally finds Logan's car, which is a grey convertible. She gets into the drivers seat and looks at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Yeah, she doesn't even look like Brianne Rocque anymore.

She puts the key in the ignition and leaves the parking whole time, her mind is trying to decide if she's doing the right thing or if she is making the big mistake of her life. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be the _biggest _mistake of her life, considering the fact that she has done worse than this. An example being when she was at Club Hollywood and she got so drunk that she punched one of the bartenders when he refused to give her more alcohol. It took three people to drag her out of there before she could hurt herself or anyone else.

But she still isn't sure if she's making the right choice.

She steps out of the car and walks through the front entrance of Starbucks. She looks around the small coffee shop, wondering where her jerk of an ex boyfriend is. She looks _everywhere, _until she sees a familiar face sitting by a window. She walks over to Dak and sits across from him..

"Alright, I'm here. Now talk." She says, crossing her arms.

"Right...Um...Well, why don't we just start from the beginning? " Dak says. "Um...IWhen we first got together, I thought you were going to be the girl that I would be with forever. I loved you, Brianne. I loved you for two years, but something changed. I started to notice that I got this strange feeling whenever Lauren was around. I tried to tell myself that I didn't like her, that I was in love with you. But deep down, I knew that I was falling for her. But I stayed with you even though I was falling in love with your best friend, because I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that." Brianne snaps.

"Yeah, I know." Dak says calmly. "Anyways, Lauren invited me to her party one day and that's where we...talked about it. We got together that night. But I didn't know that she had invited you."

"Yeah, and I walked in on you two making out." Brianne says coldly.

"And I'm sorry about that." Dak tells her.

"Will you stop saying that? It's too late to apologize, oaky?"

"You're right."

Brianne gets a look of surprise on her face. She's right? She was expecting him to argue with her. Unbelievable!

She sighs as she calms herself down, readjusting the wig on her head. She slowly takes the sunglasses off, but leaves the hood on her head. Dak gives her a small smile when she takes the glasses off and places them on the table. She rolls her eyes and tries to glare at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking about when we were together. The feeling I always got when I stared into those eyes of yours...It was amazing."

Wow, he's trying to sweet talk her again. When they were dating, she would get that warm feeling inside, but she doesn't feel anything but sadness this time. It still kills her to think about everything that he put her through. She is so glad that she has James now, because she knows that she can trust him to keep her heart whole, instead of breaking it into a million pieces.

"You can't sweet talk your way out of this, you know?" She says with a small smile.

"Yeah, I thought so." Dak says quietly. He gets look of curiosity on his face. "What happened to you?"

"What..." Brianne starts to say.

"After you and I broke up, you completely fell apart. The drinking, the partying...You kind of lost it. Why did you let it get so bad?" Dak asks, reaching over to grab her hands. Brianne sighs as she slowly pulls her hands away from him. She takes a deep breath, not quite sure how to explain her downward spiral.

"You hurt me. And the only way I could deal with it is even I had some alcohol in my system. After I broke up with you and ditched Lauren as my friend, Lindsey took me to this party and offered me some kind of alcohol. I think it was Vodka, but I'm not sure. Anyways, all I know is that when I drank, all the pain of our breakup went away. So I decided that maybe drinking was the way to go." As she tells her story, she can see vivid flashbacks from the past two tears. Dak and Lauren making out at the party, her first drink, collapsing in her room, being rushed to the hospital, fighting with her mother, punching the bartender, crying alone her bedroom, and finally, the only good memory she can think of, the moment she met James.

"So I just kept it up and even though I was getting so much negative attention from the media, I didn't care. If I was dealing with a scandal, I would go out for a drink and it wouldn't even bother me." She explains quietly. "Everyone wanted me to go to rehab, but I refused, insisting that I was fine. And they just let it go."

"How did you do it?" Dak asks, guilt in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"How did you stop drinking?"

"It's simple." Brianne says with a soft smile. "I found the love of my life."

Dak sighs as he stares at the engagement ring on Brianne's left hand.

"Wow." He says carefully. "Engaged, huh?'

"Yeah." Brianne says with a smile. "We're getting married next December."

"It's just that I didn't think you were looking for a commitment just yet."

Brianne rolls her eyes at Dak's comment.

"I wasn't." She retorts. "It just happened. He came along and I fell in love. After we started dating, he encouraged me to stop drinking and I loved him enough to do it."

And she did. She would do anything for James, even if it's hard. Quitting drinking was probably the hardest thing that she has ever done. She did the right thing by giving it up, but it wasn't easy. She had been doing it for so long that it had become a full blown addiction that could take years to recover from. But, with James help, she's strong enough to resist it.

"That's... good." Dak says, nodding. Brianne smirks as she watches him.

"Now I have one more question. Why did you kiss me while me and the guys were in Times Square?"

"Brianne, I did it on impulse, okay? Me and Lauren went to your concert, I went back stage, I saw you , you looked amazing as usual, and I couldn't help myself!"

"You almost ruined my relationship with James, you know?"

"Yeah, I heard. Lindsey told me while we were at the Country Strong premiere after party."

"You know what? Let's stop talking about our personal lives and talk about something that won't tick me off." Brianne says. She can only talk about the negative stuff for so long before she loses it. She tries to keep negativity out of her life and that includes not even t_alking _about it.

"Right. So I bought your new album." Dak says happily. "It was really good. A little edgier that your first two albums, but still amazing."

"I was very inspired when I wrote those songs." Brianne says with a laugh.

"Yeah, I could tell." Dak laughs.

What are they doing? They haven't laughed together since they were dating. Brianne has spent the past two years hating him and now she's laughing like nothing ever happened between them. It just feels so weird to be acting like this around him.

"Hey!" She exclaims. "Are they going to make Varsity Vampire 3? I read about it on the Hollywood Insider website."

"I just signed on last week." Dak says cheerfully. He gets a excited look on his face, as if he had just remembered something really awesome. "There's going to be a new character and the producers have talked about wanting you to audition."

"A movie." Brianne says, nodding. "Wow."

"The whole cast and crew thinks that you could be a fantastic actress. This movie could really jumpstart your acting career."

"I've always been focused on my music, so I don't know." Brianne says, shrugging. "My mom would like me to give acting a try, but I'm not sure."

"Would you at least think about it?" Dak asks, resting his hand on her arm. Brianne nods slowly as she pulls her arm away.

"Fine." She tells him. "I'll _think _about it."

"Great!" Dak says, standing up. "Hey, I've gotta go. I'm meeting with my agent today."

Brianne gives him a thumbs up before standing up herself.

"Um...Bye." Dak says.

"Bye." Brianne says before walking past him. She gets into the drivers seat of Logan's car and begins driving back to the Palm Woods. She can't believe that she and _Dak _had a civilized conversation, instead of her wanting to punch the guy. It was just like the old days when they would go to each others houses and talk for hours.

Oh well! She still loves James more than she'll ever love him.

She finally pulls into the Palm Woods parking lot, then she gets out of the car and locks the door before walking into the lobby. She smiles as James runs up to her and pulls her into a hug. She wraps her arms around his waist, happy to be in his arms again. She buries her face in his chest, recognizing the familiar scent of Cuda Man Spray.

"Hey, where's Logan? I need to give him his keys back." She says.

"Hey, let's go back to the apartment and you can just leave them on the coffee table." James says , kissing her forehead. Then he grabs her hand and takes her to an elevator.

"What did he say?" He asks quietly.

'I would rather not talk about it." Brianen tells him. "Maybe we can talk about it later. Is that okay?"

"Don't worry." James says, rubbing her upper arms. "You don't have to tell me yet."

"I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Brianne says as they walk out of the elevator. They walk into apartment 2J, then they walk to the living room and Brianne puts Logan's car keys on the coffee table.

"Come here." James says softly, tugging at her hand. Brianne collapses onto his lap and rests her head on his shoulder, smiling when he kisses her nose.

"Just let me know when you're ready to talk." He says, rubbing her back. "We don't have to talk about it today but when you're ready, I'm here."

"I know you are, honey." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She loves that she can tell James anything. He's one of the most understanding people that she has ever met.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, then they look into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in for a kiss. The next thing they know, Brianne is straddling his waist, deepening the kiss. They are so focused on each other that they don't even notice the door opening until someone clears their throat really loudly. They slowly look towards the noise, seeing Mrs. Knight standing there with Katie, who looks incredibly amused.

'"Hey, Mrs. Knight." Brianne says, laughing nervously as she climbs off James. "I was just leaving."

She kisses James shortly before walking out of the apartment, smiling nervously as she does so.

"I so should've gotten this on camera." Katie laughs. "I can see the headlines now: Mom busts James Diamond and Brianne Rocque for making out in her living room."

James rolls his eyes as he walks over to her, messing up her hair. Katie lightly slaps his hand away before walking into the living room, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on before collapsing onto the couch.

"Where did Brianne go?" Mrs. Knight asks James. "She was done for at least an hour."

"Um...She was going to meet Dak Zevon at Starbucks. He wanted to talk to her about everything that happened between them. He wanted to _explain." _ James says, sitting on the counter.

Mrs. Knight sighs as she stares at her son's best friend. Through the years, James has become part of their family, since he didn't really have a very good family of his own. Anytime he was hurt, she was the one that made him feel better. She was the one that took care of him when his dad wouldn't.

And she has taken a liking to Brianne too. Despite her past troubles, the girl seems like a genuinely good person. She obviously loves James, something that Mrs. Knight really wants him to have. He deserves to have a girlfriend that really cares about him. Brianne loves James the way he should be loved. Mrs. Knight can see that.

She loves both of them enough to protect them from getting hurt. She knows who Dak Zevon is and she doesn't know why Katie is such a huge fan of him. She didn't really mind him too much until James and Brianne got together. Knowing what Dak has done to Brianne before, Mrs. Knight doesn't want him anywhere near James or Brianne.

"Tell Brianne to be careful." She tells him. "After everything that has happened, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I didn't want Brianne to talk to him either, but I didn't want to tell her no." James says quietly. "She already felt bad enough about agreeing to it, so I didn't want upset her more by telling her not to go."

"What if he messes with her again?" Mrs. Knight asks him.

"It's not like she's going to forgive him right away." James says as he climbs off the counter. "I trust her, Mrs. Knight."

"I know." Mrs. Knight says, rubbing his shoulder gently. "I'm just trying to protect you. I'm just saying that you should keep an eye on this Dak Zevon guy."

James nods, biting the inside of his cheek. He isn't about to end up like his dad and lose the love of his life. He trusts Brianne, but he sure doesn't trust Dak. The last thing that guy deserves is to be trusted. Another thing that James doesn't understanding is why Brianne wouldn't tell him what she and Dak talked about.

"Sweetie, I said to keep an eye on him, not worry yourself to death." Mrs. Knight says, noticing the boy's anxiety.

"Yeah." James says quietly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"She loves you." Mrs. Knight tells him. "And I really don't think it's her that you need to worry about."

She kisses his cheek before walking out of the kitchen, leaving James to try and reassure himself that Dak isn't going to steal his girl away from him.

He walks to his room and lays down on his bed, staring at the pictures of him, Brianne, and his friends. One of these pictures had ended up in Pop Tiger magazine. The one of all five of them after Brianne's live performance on A.M. LA. After a highly successful performance of "Robot" last month, Gustavo had wanted to take a picture of Brianne and "the dogs" to send to Pop Tiger. He, Kelly, and Brianne's mom agreed that it would be good publicity for both Brianne and the guys.

James and Brianne are so perfect together and they both know it, so why should they let anything get between them?  
If James looks at the picture really closely, he can see the engagement ring on Brianne's hand. He sits up and takes the picture off the bedside table, holding it in his hands. Then he puts that picture back and grabs another. Brianne did a photo shoot for Teen Vogue last month and the photographer had been nice enough to give him a copy of one of the photos.

He smiles softly as he kisses the picture before placing it back on the table. Then he grabs his cell phone an begins typing a text message.

_I love you, Brie. XOXOXO_

Then he sends the text and waits for a response. He smiles happily when his cell phone beeps. He opens the message and his smile gets even wider.

_I love you too, Jay XOXOXO_

Yeah, there's no way that anything could ever tear them apart.


	9. Mean Girls

Brianne carefully examines her appearance in the restroom mirror at Rocque Records. Tonight is her and James engagement party, but Brianne hasn't been to the actual party due to wanting to look absolutely perfect before she walks into the room. Gustavo got them the largest room at Rocque Records, due to the guest list being pretty long. Among those people is Mercedes Griffin, the last person that she ever wanted at her party. She had only wanted to invite Griffin but they're kind of a package deal. So if Brianne invited Griffin, she had to invite his spoiled brat of a daughter.

On the bright side, Brianne's outfit is amazing. She is wearing a strapless turquoise minidress and silver high heels that she bought at Saks Fifth Avenue last weekend Her hair is wavy and cascades down her back. She accessorized the outfit with some silver bangles around her right wrist and the diamond encrusted heart shaped necklace that James had given her a few months ago when she performed on Ashley Wilson's talk show.

"Linds, are you sure that I look okay?" She asks Lindsey, who is looking at her own appearance in one of the mirrors. She is currently in the middle of putting more mascara on. She is wearing a black sleeveless dress that ends right above the knees. Her blonde hair is pulled into a low bun. She is also wearing a pair of black patent leather high heels.

"You look fine." She says, still trying to put the mascara on.

"Lindsey, you're not even looking!" She whines. Lindsey sighs as she closes the mascara and puts it in her purse, before turning to look at Brianne.

"Brie, you look amazing." She says She links her arms with Brianne's as they walk out of the restroom. Soft piano music can be heard from down the hallway. The party is sophisticated, but not boring like the album release party that Gustavo tried to throw. The only reason it wasn't a huge success was because Gustavo refused to let the guys be there. He was afraid that they would ruin it. However, the party still turned out terrible and they ended up at going to the party that the guys were throwing at the Palm Woods.

A few people are standing out in the hallway, talking quietly. There is a round table next to the double doors with a picture of James and Brianne on it. Gustavo also arranged for Marcos Del Posi to take a picture of them to display at the party. In the picture, James and Brianne are standing in front of the lake. James is standing behind Brianne, hugging her waist.

Brianne frowns when she sees Hilary talking to the Jennifers. Those girls are the popular girls at the Palm Woods, yet they act like Hilary is the coolest person on the planet.

Hilary says something and the Jennifers giggle.

Brianne and Lindsey approach the double doors and slowly walk into the large room. The lights are dimmed slightly but it isn't real dark either. Everyone can still get around without bumping into things.

"Hey, where's James?" She whispers to Lindsey.

"I'm not sure." Lindsey says, shrugging. Brianne looks around the room, trying to find her fiance. She smiles when she sees him sitting at a table at the other end of the room. She walks across the dance floor and approaches the table, kissing James cheek.

"Hey, you." She says before sitting across from him. James smiles as he reaches across the table to take her hands in his.

"Where were you?" He asks, kissing her hands.

"I wanted to make sure that I looked awesome before I showed up here." Brianne says, squeezing his hands. James rolls his eyes as he lifts one hand, cupping Brianne's cheek. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, still holding her other hand. Brianne puts her hand over his hand that is rested against her cheek. She gives a dreamy smile as she looks into his eyes. She removes her other hand from his grip and begins rubbing his lower arm.

She turns her head and kisses the palm of his hand. James pushes a strand of hair away from her face before grabbing her hands once again.

"We're not saying much, are we?" He says.

"No," Brianne says with a smile. "But I'm perfectly content with just staring at you."

"Oh,really?" James grins. "Well, I have a better idea. Just come here."

Brianne slowly stands up and walks around the table. Before she can say anything at all, James pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her cheek and gently rubs her upper arm. He rests his hand on her cheek and pulls her into a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispers. Brianne smiles as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." She says softly. She stands up and returns to her own seat.

"Hey, I'm gonna get us some drinks." James says as he stands up. He kisses her head before waking towards the snack table.

Since Brianne was totally adamant about not having alcohol at the party, Lindsey suggested getting some non alcoholic apple cider. Brianne knows that she can resist alcohol, but she just doesn't want the temptation. When she goes to a restaurant or store that sells alcohol, it takes almost all of her strength to fight the temptation.

She takes her cell phone out of her purse and just as she is about to check her Scuttlebug account, she notices that she has gotten a text message. When she opens the message, she is surprised to find out that it's from Dak.

_Have you considered the movie yet? The Varsity Vampire cast and crew would really like for you to audition._

_ Love, Dak_

Brianne stares at the message for a few seconds before saving it. She has actually seen the first two movies and, although she and Dak aren't exactly very close, she thinks that the series is really cool. It's full of action, romance, drama, and music. If she decides to start an acting career, she would love to be in this movie. But there's just one problem. Her loved ones aren't exactly big fans of Dak, so what will they say to Brianne being in a movie with him? Especially James. He already doesn't like the idea of Brianne talking to Dak, so Brianne doing this movie would make him feel even worse.

She sighs as she puts her phone back in her purse, just as James walks over to the table with two martini glasses filled with the apple cider. He sits across from her and hands one of the glasses to her.

She takes a sip of the drink and smiles at him.

"Pretty good." She tells him. She glances over at the snack table, where Carlos and Jessica are looking at the various snacks. Carlos has his arm around Jessica's waist as they look at the snacks.

"Hey, you wanna see what Kendall and Jo are up to?" James asks her.

"Sure." Brianne says as she stands up. She grabs James hand as they walk towards Kendall and Jo's table, holding her apple cider with her other hand.

"Hey!" She says as she sits next to Jo.  
"Hi!" Jo says, hugging her. "We were just talking about the new issue of Teen Vogue. You looked amazing on the cover."

"Thanks." Brianne says sweetly.

"Brie, James has a framed picture of the cover in our room.' Kendall blurts out. Brianne laughs as she affectionately rubs James upper arm, noticing the way he is glaring at Kendall. She fixes the collar of his blazer, flattening it with her hand. Before she can pull her hand away, James grabs it.

"You guys are already acting like newlyweds." Jo giggles.

"Well, we are going to be married in eleven months." James says, squeezing Brianne's hand.

"Where are you guys going to live?" Kendall asks. "Because I'm pretty sure that you're not going to want to be living with us after you're married."

"We're either going to buy our own house and just get an apartment at the Palm Woods." Brianne says, rubbing her thumb across the back of James hand. She feels James kissing her hand, bringing a smile to her face. She looks around the room and her eyes land on Jessica, who is no longer standing next to Carlos but standing in front of Mercedes Griffin instead. Yeah, this can't be good.

"I'll be right back." She whispers. She kisses James cheek before walking over to the two girls. Jessica looks like she is prepared to hit the blonde haired daughter of the Rocque Records CEO. Mercedes looks slightly intimidated but is obviously trying not to show it. Ugh, she makes Brianne sick.

"Oh look, it's the washed up pop star." Mercedes says, smirking at Brianne.

"What's going on?" Brianne asks with an angry glare.

"You tell this Paris Hilton wanna be that if she doesn't stay away from Carlos, I won't hesitate to..." Jessica snarls as she gets closer to Mercedes.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that Carlos doesn't like you." Mercedes says, crossing her arms. "The same goes for James and Brianne. He probably doesn't even want to marry her. Chances are that he proposed to her because he feels sorry for her."

Oh, that tears it! Brianne isn't going to ket anyone talk to her like that. She doesn't care if Mercedes is Griffin's daughter, she's going to the girl off.

"Alright, if you think you can get away with talking to me like that," She says, gently pushing Jessica out of the way. "You're sadly mistaken."

"Don't be so angry." Mercedes says in fake sympathy. "It's not your fault that no one likes you."

Brianne can feel her blood boiling with every word that Mercedes is saying. Her fists are clenched tighter and she is struggling to keep from punching the girl in the nose.

"Then again, most people don't like celebrities that have nothing better to do besides getting wasted every weekend."

Brianne starts to raise her first but Jessica pushes her out of the way and gets in Mercedes face.

"Brianne is sober now." She whispers menacingly.

"Well, maybe so, but we all know you're not." Mercedes grins.

"Okay, you know what?" Jessica shouts, getting the attention of a few bystanders. Not wanting a fight to ruin her engagement party, Brianne grabs Jessica's arm and drags her from the room, making sure to purposely bump Mercedes shoulder as she does so.

"You can't get into a fight." She tells her friend.

"Did you hear what she said?" Jessica asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, but we can't let her get to us. Please, Jess, this is my engagement party!" Brianne says desperately.

Jessica clenches her jaw in anger, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Fine." She mutters before storming back into the room. Brianne sighs as she buries her face in her hands, groaning quietly. She can't believe that she and Jessica almost got into a fight with Mercedes Griffin. But how could anyone say that James doesn't love her? Anyone who really knows the couple can tell that James loves her. He didn't propose to her out of sympathy! He proposed to her because he cares about her.

She sighs as she turns to walk into the room. Why should she believe anything that Mercedes says?

She walks back over to James, who is still talking to Kendall and Jo. However, they have now been joined by Logan.

Brianne sighs as she rests her head on James shoulder, wanting to forget what just happened. She can see Jessica sitting with Carlos, not saying a single word. Carlos is rubbing Jessica's upper arm, trying to get her to talk to him. He probably wants to know why she looks so mad.

"What's wrong?" James asks her.

"Nothing." Brianne says quietly. She can feel James wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but she still doesn't respond to him. Even when James kisses her shoulder, she doesn't say a single word.

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

"Yeah," Brianne lies.

She knows that Mercedes was mean, but the words that she said tonight were more than hurtful. James loves Brianne, doesn't he? Yeah! Of course, he loves her.

**Four hours later**

The rest of the night went well, but Brianne still can't seem to get over what Mercedes said. Why would she say that James doesn't love Brianne? Why would James have proposed if he didn't love her?

"Brie, you've been acting weird all night." James says as they walk into apartment 2B. "What's wrong?"

Maybe she should just ask him. She hates to doubt how he feels about her because deep down, she knows that he loves her. She just needs some reassurance.

"Jay, I talked to Mercedes," She says, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. "And she told me that you only proposed because you feel sorry for me."

James seems hurt by this comment and for a moment, Brianne regrets saying anything. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees James shaking his head. He grabs her hands and kisses her forehead gently.

"Brie, why would I ask you to marry me if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you?" He asks, still sounding hurt.

"I don't know." Brianne says, resting her head on his chest. "I guess I just let her get to me."

"Well, don't do that." James says, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm marrying you because I want to."

Brianne lets out a sigh of relief, feeling a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She feels stupid for thinking that James doesn't care about her. They have been together for four months now and she's pretty sure that if he didn't love Brianne, he would have dumped her a long time ago.

She smiles softly as she wraps her arms around his waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry, Jay." She says softly. "I know that you love me."  
"And I always will." James says, kissing her head.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Brianne says as she grabs his hand, leading him over to the couch. She sits on the couch and James lays down with his head on her lap. Brianne lovingly strokes his soft brown hair, smiling down at him. She kisses his forehead, watching as a smile appears on his face.

"Promise me something?" He asks her.

"What?" Brianne grins.

"Promise that you will _never _doubt how I feel about you ever again, okay?" James says, grabbing her hand. Brianne nods as she kisses him softly.

"Promise." She whispers.

"We're getting married and I am going to have you all to myself." James smiles, still holding her hand. "Because your mom is going to have to give you away. So you're going to be all mine."

Brianne rolls her eyes, but isn't able to hide a smile. It's adorable how he is so excited about the wedding. He keeps talking about Brianne's mom giving her away, buying their first home together, and everything else that comes along with being married. He might even be more excited that Brianne is and she's _very _excited.

"I'm already yours." She giggles.

"Yeah, but we're going to be married." James tells her. "So that means that you will _officially_ be mine."

"True," Brianne says, stroking his cheek. "And I have the ring to prove it."

She holds up her left hand so that he can see it. James grabs her hand and admires the ring with a cheerful smile on his face Judging from the look on his face, Brianne is guessing that he's thinking of the ring as a huge "In your face!" to all the other guys that wish they could date Brianne.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She giggles. "Nothing?"

"Hey, that's mean." James says, pinching her stomach. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to be marrying you."

"Well, I'm just as happy about marrying you." Brianne says, kissing his nose. James sits up and readjusts his position on the couch. He is now sitting up straight, his arm wrapped around Brianne's shoulders. He kisses her temple and squeezes her shoulders.

Brianne stares at him dreamily, but not in a weird way. She's just thinking about how amazing he looks in that suit. When they went to Saks Fifth Avenue, Brianne had managed to talk James into trying it on. He had insisted that he already had a suit to wear, but Brianne made to get a new one. Besides, this is an Armani suit and James looks amazing in it. When James tried it on, Brianne could do nothing but stare at him for a few moments until she finally managed to find her voice long enough to talk him into getting it.

"Wow, I am so happy that you got that suit." She says, resting her head on his shoulder,

"Good to know." James yawns, resting his head against hers. He rubs her back gently, enjoying the feeling of having Brianne in his arms. Everything seems just right when he's with Brianne and he wouldn't trade her for anything.

He sighs when Brianne kisses the side of his neck before burying her face in his shoulder once again. With one arm still wrapped around her shoulders, he uses his other hand to rub her upper arm.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Brianne whispers. "Tonight just wore me out."

James nods as he kisses her head. Brianne sighs contentedly, never getting tired of that feeling. She loves when James hugs and kisses her, and there's no way that Brianne will ever stop enjoying it.

"I'm going to go back to 2J and get changed, okay?" James says, standing up.

"Okay." Brianne says tiredly. James kisses her forehead before walking out of the apartment.

**An hour later**

Brianne walks out of the restroom in leopard print sweatpants and a white tank top. She straightened her hair with her flat iron. She climbs into her bed, under her pink and purple plaid comforter. She waits for James in total silence, except for the occasional yawn here and there. She is just about to fall asleep when she hears her bedroom door opening. Since she already knows who it is, she doesn't even bother opening her eyes. She feels the bed shift with the extra weight being put on it, then she feels James draping one arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much, Brie." He whispers. "Don't ever doubt that."

To reassure him that she loves him too, she grabs his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Are you awake?" He asks her.

"Uh huh." Brianne mumbles. She rolls onto her other side, now facing him. She opens her eyes and smiles as she kisses him.

"Go to sleep, okay? You look really tired." James tells her, kissing her forehead. Brianne buries her face in his chest and nods in agreement.

"Okay." She says quietly.

"Good night, baby." James whispers, rubbing her back.

"Good night, Jay." Brianne says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brie."

**A/N: Mercedes was so mean in this chapter. Well, I actually made her that way, but still! Haha :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Brianne grins as she admires her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She is at a bridal shop just down the street from the Palm Woods and she thinks that she has finally found her perfect dress. It's a strapless princess style dress with lots of lace. She could really see herself getting married in this dress. She has tried on several dresses, but this feels like the one for her.

The saleswoman brought over some shoes and veil that she thinks will be absolutely perfect with the dress. The shoes are made by Vera Wang and are diamond encrusted all over. Then there's the veil that is made from lace. With the help of Lindsey, Brianne gets the shows and veil on. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she wants to cry. Not sad tears, but happy tears. She can't believe that she is finally shopping for her own wedding dress. This is a dream come true for her, since she has been dreaming of her wedding day since she was a little girl.

"Aww, she's getting emotional...HILARY!" Jessica shouts, noticing that Hilary is busy flirting with some guy outside the store. The red haired girl kisses the guys cheek and waves at him before walking back into the store.

"I am not emotional." Brianne says, wiping her eyes. "It's called being happy."

"Right, so you cry because you're happy." Jessica says slowly.

"Yeah." Brianne says, rolling her eyes. Of her three friends, neither Jessica or Hilary is very bright. They're not really stupid, but they're not really intelligent either. There are times when something will be completely obvious, yet they still won't understand. But whatever. That's not important right now.

All Brianne cares about is the fact that she is wearing her dream dress. And in almost ten months, she will be wearing it when she walks down the aisle. She is so happy that she could scream. Okay, she isn't actually going to scream because it would be weird if she randomly starting screaming in the middle of a bridal shop, but she's freaking out on the inside.

"James is going to love seeing you in that." Camille says, glancing at Brianne.

"I know!" Brianne squeals. The saleswoman that had been helping them walks back, so Brianne gently taps her shoulder and smiles politely. "We''ll take the dresses." She turns to look at her friends. "You got your bridesmaid and maid of honor outfits, right?"

"Got it!" Lindsey, Jessica, Hilary, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie say in unison. The bridesmaids are going wear lilac colored sleeveless dresses that end right above the knees. Lindsey's maid of honor dress is going to be the same way.

"Yeah, we'll take the dresses." Brianne says politely.

"Okay, why don't you change back into your regular clothes, bring the dresses to check out, and I'll get them ready for you. Are there any adjustments that need to be made before the big day?" The saleswoman asks.

The seven girls look at their dresses, making sure that everything is just right. A lot of brides buy their dresses early so that there will be plenty of time to make adjustments on the dress. For example, if the dress is too long or too short. But Brianne's dress and the other girls dresses fit perfectly. They just decided to go ahead and get the dresses because Brianne couldn't wait any longer, due to being way too excited about the occasion.

"Um...No, I think we're good." Brianne says with a friendly smile.

"Just come to the check out desk when you're ready." The saleswoman says before walking away.

A few minutes later, all of the girls have changed back into their casual clothes and are now standing at the check out desk. The saleswoman is in the middle of putting each of the dresses into a protective cover, so they don't get messed up.

Brianne glances towards the large window and notices a few paparazzi taking pictures of her. She doesn't know why it's such a big deal when she visits a bridal shop, when there are plenty of regular people that do it every day. Why don't they ever get special attention? Brianne just doesn't understand why they make such a big deal out of a celebrity doing regular, every day things.

"Here." The saleswoman says, handing the dresses to the girls. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Brianne says sweetly before walking outside, with her dress in her arms. She is nearly blinded by the bright camera flashes, but her friends crowd around Brianne to protect her from the very persistent photographers. She finally makes it to her car and puts her dress in the backseat before getting into the drivers seat. Her friends say their goodbyes before walking to their own cars.

Brianne puts the key in the ignition and drives out of the parking lot. She turns the radio on and smiles at the song that is playing.

_She listens to the radio in silence as she drives towards the Palm Woods._

"I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you!" Brianne sings as she drives into the Palm Woods parking lot. She parks in her usual space before stepping out of the car. She grabs her dress from the back seat and begins walking towards the entrance. But before she can walk into the lobby, someone grabs her arm. In self defense, she turns around hits the person with her handbag.

She jumps when she realizes that Dak was the person she hit.

"Oh." She says awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, I deserve it after scaring you like that." Dak says with a nervous laugh. "Um...Did you think about my offer anymore?"

Oh...The offer. Brianne has thought about it, but James wouldn't like the idea of her being in a movie with her ex boyfriend. He is always supportive of her, but when it comes to making a decision that could have a major effect on her well being, James is very protective and defensive.

"I've thought about it." Brianne says, shrugging. "And I don't think it's such a good idea."

She stats to turn around but Dak grabs her arm and gently pulls her back.

"Brianne..."

"Look, It sounds like fun, but after everything that has happened between you and me, James and the rest of my friends and family wouldn't be too happy about it. I just put my life back together and I can't let it be ruined again." Brianne says calmly.

"Brie, are you really going to let your boyfriend tell you what to do?" Dak asks in disbelief. "Just tell him that this movie isn't going to kill you."

"One: He's my fiance. Two: He doesn't control me. Three: I'm with James. I don't know if this movie is a good idea either." Brianne says, getting in his face. Dak gulps as he grabs her shoulders and carefully pushes her away from him. He grabs her hands but Brianne is quick to pull them out of his grip.

"I'm just saying that you can't let James make your decisions for you. This is your life, your career, and you shouldn't let him control you."

"How can you say that? James doesn't control me. He _protects _me. So think before you speak, okay?" Brianne tells him.

Dak sighs heavily as he gets closer to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Auditions are next week." He says. "Think about it, okay?"

"Fine." Brianne mutters before turning around and walking into the lobby. She walks into the elevator and stares at her reflection in the walls. She smiles softly as she stares at the large bag that contains her wedding dress. Her mom is going to look for her own dress next week.

She steps onto the second floor and walks towards apartment 2B. She walks into the apartment and to her bedroom. She places her dress on the bed, making sure that it doesn't get wrinkled, before turning around and walking back out the door. She's going to go and spend some time with James. She hasn't seen or talked to him all day.

She knocks on the door of 2J and when no one answers, she grabs the door knob and is happy when it opens. She walks into the living room to find James sitting on the couch, watching cartoons on TV. Brianne sits next to him and kisses his cheek.

"Miss me?" She whispers.

"So much" James says as he pulls her into a hug. He bursts into a coughing fit, covering his mouth with his hands. Brianne rubs his back, looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick, are you?" She asks him.

"I'm fine." James says, clearing his throat. Brianne reaches over and strokes his cheek, then holds the palm of her hand against his forehead. She sighs in relief when she finds that he doesn't have a fever. He doesn't really sick, maybe a little tired, but he doesn't look terrible.

"I got my dress today." She says happily. James smiles at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Can I see it?" He asks her.

"Sure." Brianne says with a smile. "You can see it in eleven more months."

James sighs as he buries his face in her shoulders. He has been dying to see his girl in a wedding dress and the anticipation is killing him. He just wants to marry her already!

"Aww, I disappointed you." Brianne says in fake sadness. James rolls his eyes as he kisses her cheek.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"I know what will make you feel better." Brianne says as she leans in for a kiss. The kiss becomes deeper until James falls onto his back and Brianne straddles his waist. She rests one hand on his chest and uses her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. His hair is still pretty short, but has grown out a little bit.

The door bursts open, but James and Brianne choose to ignore it. James rests one hand behind Brianne's head and his other hand rests on her hip. To their a annoyance, Kendall decides to interrupt their make out session by throwing a pillow at them. Brianne whines as she sits up straight, glaring at Kendall.

"Really?" She asks him.

"What?" Kendall asks with a smile. Brianne rolls her eyes and grabs the pillow, throwing it back at him. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face, watching as James sits up and wraps his arms around her waist. He nearly falls back down but Brianne wraps her arm around his shoulders before his back can hit the couch. Brianne climbs off of him and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Coke from the fridge. She takes a sip of the drink before putting it back in the fridge.

"Hey, isn't Lauren suppose to be getting out of rehab today?" She asks as she walks back into the living room. She sits next to James and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I think so." Logan says as he turns the TV on. The channel is already on Hollywood Insider and a video of Lauren leaving the treatment facility is being played.

**"Lauren Williams was officially released from rehab this morning. The star will still undergo outpatient treatment but, according to her reps, is looking forward to returning to work. She is reportedly going to be ending her career with Disney, so she can pursue more grown up projects. She has gotten several offers, one of them being the chance to star in the not yet named action flick that Jason Walters will be directing. Walters has openly expressed his interest in having Lauren as the star of his film, stating "I want Lauren to take her time in recovering, but I also hope that she will consider starring in a new project that I am working on. It's an action movie and I think she would be perfect for the lead role." So what do you think? Should Lauren go for more grown up roles? Or should she stick to Disney?"**

"She should leave Disney and do that movie." Carlos says through a mouthful of corn dog. "It would be awesome for her career."

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full." Logan says in disgust. Just to annoy Logan, Carlos begins talking incoherently with his mouth full. Logan rolls his eyes before standing on the couch and lunging at Carlos. Brianne's eyes widen in shock as she watches Logan tackle Carlos to the ground.

"Okay!" She says, standing up. She walks over to the two boys and grabs Logan, pulling him off of Carlos. She grabs Logan's arm and leads him over to the couch, forcing him to sit down. She points at Carlos, motioning for him to stay behind the couch. Brianne takes her place next to James, kissing his cheek.

She takes in his appearance, loving how cute he looks in his hockey jersey and grey sweatpants. When going out in public, he usually makes an effort to get dressed up, but when he's at home, he just stays in a T shirt and sweatpants.

Brianne grabs the remote and changes the channel to MTV. Her "Robot" music video is playing, since it is one of the most popular music videos among teens right now. In the video, Brianne is seen dancing in a cage, breaking out of the cage, walking down a darkened hallway, and outside where a huge street party has been set up. Soon, the party is filled with people. At one point, a guy begins break dancing. It's a really cool video and Brianne had an awesome time filming it.

**"That was Brianne Rocque with "Robot"! As you know, this is one of the most watched music videos today. Then again, who doesn't love Brianne Rocque?"**

Feeling proud of Brianne, James kisses her temple. In response to the gesture, Brianne leans into his embrace. James arms are wrapped tightly around her. But her happiness doesn't last long, because she remembers her discussion with Dak when she came back to the Palm Woods. He wants her to audition for that movie but James wouldn't want her to do this. She doesn't want to stress him out or upset him in any way. Believe or not, James has an emotional side that he doesn't reveal very often. It's not like he just randomly bursts into tears for really stupid reasons. He gets emotional when someone or something he cares about is threatened.

"Jay, can I talk to you outside?" She asks quietly. She grabs his hand and leads him out of the apartment. But before she closes the door, she sends a threatening look towards the other three boys, warning them not to eavesdrop. Once she is sure that they have gotten the message, she closes the door and looks at James. Her fiance rests his forehead against hers, holding her hands.

"What's up?" He asks quietly.

"Jay, remember when I met with Dak and I told you that I didn't want to talk about it yet?"

"Yeah." James asks worriedly.

"Well, he told me that the cast and crew of Varsity Vampire want me to audition for the third movie." Brianne admits.

"Brie, it's been weeks since that meeting! Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

"I'm sorry." Brianne says, her voice cracking. "I was just scared because I thought you would be mad and I didn't want to upset you and..." Before she can finish speaking, James kisses her.

"Brie, you never have to be scared to talk to me." He whispers. He strokes her cheek and kisses her nose. "Besides, this could be a really great opportunity for you. I don't love the idea of you being in a movie with Dak, but if you really want to be in this movie, then I'm okay with that."

He isn't upset? He didn't say no? Wow. She thought that he would get all defensive and refuse to let her get involved with Dak.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I told you that I want to be in this movie?" She asks him.

"Of course not." James says quietly. "Whenever you want to do something, don't be afraid to tell me, okay?"'

Brianne nods slowly, smiling as James kisses her. It feels good to know that James isn't upset. She isn't doing this movie for Dak, she's doing it because the movie sounds like fun. What celebrity wouldn't want to play a vampire? Okay, maybe there are a few that don't, but Brianne really wants to. She is still going to focus on her music a lot, but it would be cool to start an acting career.

She smiles as she just stands there, staring at her fiance.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me again?" She asks him.

"Gladly." James grins as he kisses her again. Then Brianne throws her arms around his neck and gives him a tight, loving hug. James returns the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. To Brianne's surprise, James suddenly lifts her into his arms and spins around. Brianne laughs as he carefully lowers her to the ground..

"Now I need another hug." James says, opening his arms. Brianne grins as she steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist, allowing him to hold her.

Still holding onto his waist, she looks up at him. James rubs her back and kisses her forehead, making Brianne think about how lucky she is to be marrying him. Just the thought of her wedding day brings butterflies to her stomach.

"I love you." She says, burying her face in his chest. James grip around her tightens and Brianne has to quickly pull away. She loves his hugs, but only if they are really gentle. She hates when people try to give her these "bear hugs", where they squeeze her really tight.

"You never pull away from my hugs." James asks in confusion.

"Hey, your hugs are awesome." Brianne says, resting her hands on his shoulders and slowly moving them down his arms. "I just hate when people squeeze me too tight."

"Aww, I'm sorry." James says, giving her a much gentler hug. "Now let's go back insider."

"That's what I'm talking about." Brianne says, kissing him shortly before walking back into apartment 2J. Everything is just like it was before they left the room, Logan is sitting on the couch while Kendall and Carlos stand behind the couch.

Brianne grabs James hand and leads him over to the couch. She allows him to sit down before sitting on his lap. She grabs the remote and flips through the channels, but all of the celebrity news channels are talking about Lauren getting out of rehab. That's the breaking news for the day. Lauren has been of the social radar for three months and now that she is making a comeback, everyone is talking about it.

After a while, she gets tired of hearing the gossip, so she turns the TV off.

"Okay, we've gotta do something else." She says. "Because I'm getting sick of these celebrity gossip shows talking about the same thing."

"We could...No...Oh, we could try...No, my mom says I'm not allowed bungee jump from the roof anymore...Hey! What about...Okay, I've got nothing." Carlos says.

"Let's just go to the pool or something." Kendall suggests. "We're not going to have any fun if we stay in the apartment all day."

As soon as Kendall finishes speaking. the other four teens are out the door.

While Kendall, Carlos, and Logan rush into the elevators, James and Brianne stay behind. James has his arm around her shoulders. Brianne's arm is wrapped around his waist. Their friends have probably already arrived at the lobby by now, so they have to take the next elevator.

They finally walk into the elevator, then Brianne presses the button to the first floor. She leans back against James and sighs when he hugs her from behind.

"I still want to see your wedding dress." He whispers to her. Brianne giggles as she grabs his hands that are wrapped around her waist.

"You'll have to wait until the wedding." She laughs.

"Why?" James whines.

"I want it to be a surprise." Brianne says, turning around. She kisses him shortly before walking out of the elevator. She clutches James hand as they walk towards the pool and lay on their usual lawn chair. Like always, Brianne lays next to James with her head on his chest.

"Everything seems so perfect now." She says softly. James nods as he kisses her head.

"Hey, we have each other, so what isn't perfect about that?" He whispers, stroking her hair.

"I know, right?" Brianne says softly.

The past few months have been a dream come true for Brianne. She finally got her life back together, fell in love, got engaged, and got most of her fans back. Her life changed for the better and she's very proud of that. She went through a tough time in her life, but that's all over now.

Little does she know...This is just the calm before the storm.

**Read and review!**

**Songs**

**According to you-Orianthi**

**Robot-Miley Cyrus**


	11. Date Night

James sighs heavily as he paces back and forth in the living room, occasionally glancing at his watch. Brianne has been at her Varsity Vampire audition for the past four hours, but she was suppose to come home thirty minutes ago. She had promised James that they would go on a date after her audition. James had made dinner reservations at The Cheesecake Warehouse, a restaurant that Brianne has been dying to go to. She apparently went to the one in Phoenix during her last tour, sos he was thrilled when they built one in Los Angeles. James was going to surprise her tonight, but he can't do that if she isn't here.

He frowns as he takes his cell phone from his jeans pocket. He begins typing a text message to her.

_Brie, where are you? I'm starting to get worried :(_

_Love, James_

He puts his cell phone back in his pocket before continuing to wait in silence. He waits for several minutes and Brianne never responds to his text. Finally, James decides to give up on waiting for her and goes to take his black zip up jacket off. But before he can get it completely off, he hears the front door opening and turns around to find Brianne standing in the doorway. He looks at her with a stern expression, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry that I'm late" Brianne says as she walks over to him. "After the audition, Dak and I went to Starbucks."

James feels his heart break at the mention of Dak's name. Brianne ditched their date to hang out with her jerk of an ex boyfriend? James feels so _hurt_. He can't believe that Brianne chose to hang out with her ex boyfriend over her fiance. She and James are suppose to be getting married!

He takes a deep breath as he walks over to the couch, sitting down. He feels the couch shift as Brianne sits next to him. He doesn't even bother looking at because he doesn't want to end up saying something that he'll regret later. He slowly lifts both of his legs onto the couch and turns so that his back is facing Brianne.

"Jay, please don't be mad at me." Brianne whispers as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Baby, think about it this way. If I get this part, Dak is going to be my costar for the next three months, so shouldn't I get used to spending time with him?"

"Brie, I made dinner reservations!" James mutters. "I wanted us to have a nice, romantic date and you chose to go out with him."

"Jay, I didn't go out with him." Brianne says calmly, hugging him tighter. She can tell that he is still upset with her, so she places a gentle kiss behind his ear. She kisses his cheek, jaw, neck, and the back of his head as well, feeling him relax and lean back against her. She smiles softly when James grabs both of her hands.

"I just wanted us to spend some time together." He says quietly. "Just you and me."

"I'm sure the reservations can still work out." Brianne says as she stands up. She grabs his hand and pulls him into a standing position. His jacket is messed up from when he was going to take it off, so Brianne decides that it must be fixed. She pulls the right side of his jacket over his shoulder and begins messing with the hood. After the jacket has been straightened out, Brianne looks up at James and smiles at him.

"Let's go." She says, grabbing his hand.

James chooses to let go of his anger this time, trusting that Brianne won't be late again.

So he clutches her hand and leads her out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

**Ten minutes later**

"Jay, where are we going?" Brianne asks James, resting her head on his shoulder. James just holds onto the steering wheel and smiles at his fiancee's curiosity. He is struggling not to give into the desire to just tell Brianne where they're going, since he wants it to be a surprise. Brianne is usually good at getting what she wants, so it takes a lot to resist giving in to her.

"I'm not telling." He says, taking one hand off the steering wheel and taking her hand in his.

"Are you sure?" Brianne asks cutely, removing her hand from his grip. She begins messing with the hair on the back of his neck, giggling when his eyes start to close. She laughs again when James grabs her hand and gently pushes it away.

"Brie, you know that I get sleepy when you do that." James mutters. Brianne smiles as she leans over to kiss his cheek. She looks out the front window, making sure that there are no cars on the highway and when the sees that the highway is free of any cars, she rests her hand on James cheek and turns his head so that he is looking at her. She kisses him softly, sighing when he quickly pulls away.

"Not while I'm driving!" James says in disbelief, trying to hold back a smile. Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek again.

"Maybe we should pull over." She whispers. "Then we can kiss some more."

"We're already late for our reservations." James grins. Brianne sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder, knowing that she isn't going to win this argument.

The car rise lasts for several minutes until James finally pulls in front of the restaurant. Brianne looks out the window and squeals in excitement, turning to give James a passionate kiss.

"You know I've been dying to eat here!" She says. James smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. When she gets ready to open the door, James grabs her hand and pulls it away from the door, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, I'll get it." He says before getting out of the car. He walks around to Brianne's side and opens the door, offering his hand to Brianne. The girl grabs his hand and stands up, allowing James to push the door closed. Before he can begin leading Brianne towards the front entrance, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. With one arm still wrapped around his neck, she uses her other hand to stroke his cheek. James smiles as he wraps his arms around his waist, kissing her cheek.

"Come on." He say, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Since this is a new restaurant, it's rather crowded, so a lot of customers have to wait for a table to become available. James just hopes that their reservations are still there. He had requested a private room, so that he and Brianne could be alone without a bunch of people watching them. However, since they are about forty minutes late, the restaurant might have given their reserved table to someone else. James hopes that isn't the case, but he has a bad feeling about it.

The whole waiting area is filled with people, only increasing James anxiety. He wanted to have a perfect date with his girl and even though he isn't mad at Brianne for being late, he is worried that their special night is going to be ruined.

They push through the crowd and approach the waitress that is handling the waiting list.

"Um, I made reservations for James Diamond and Brianne Rocque." James tells her, "We're a little...late, but I was wondering if our table might still be available."

"Let me check." The waitress says as she looks through the reservation list. Brianne notices a hint of anxiety in James eyes. She knows that it's because he's worried about the reservations and she feels her heart sink a little. She feels so bad for being late for their date. Dak had asked her to hang out and since she was so distracted by the auditions that she had just went through, she kind of forgot that she and James had a date tonight. She feels terrible for forgetting something like that, since she_ promised _James that she would go out with him tonight. And knowing that James went through the trouble of making reservations at her favorite restaurant only makes Brianne feel worse.

"I'm sorry." The waitress says. "Since you were late, we gave your table to someone else."

James feels his heart drop and his grip on Brianne's hand loosens.

"But we can get you another table." The waitress says with a comforting smile. "In the same place."

"Thank you so much." Brianne says sweetly. The waitress grabs two menus and leads them towards the back of the restaurant. They walk into a room that is separated from the rest of the restaurant. A lot of famous celebrities choose this room so they can have some privacy and not be bothered by fans. James and Brianne love their fans, but they don't want to be bothered while they're on a date.

"Is this okay?" The waitress asks as they approach a table.

"This is perfect." Brianne says sweetly. She and James both sit down, watching as the waitress places the two menus in front of them. The waitress takes their drink orders (Coca Coca for both of them), then they begin enjoying their date.

**Twenty five minutes later**

"This is amazing." Brianne says as she takes a bite of the lasagna. "It's as good as what I had in Phoenix."

"Hey, I want nothing less than the best for my girl." James says. cupping her cheek with his hand. Despite the trouble from earlier, they have been having a great time together. They aren't even thinking about Dak or Brianne's lateness. Instead, they are just enjoying their time together. They always try to make time for each other, whether they are at their apartments, at the park, or at some restaurant. They just want to be together, no matter where they are.

She sighs as she grabs his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry for hanging out with Dak and almost forgetting about our date." She says, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. James removes his hand from her grip and runs his fingers through her hair, playing with the soft strands of blonde hair.

"It's okay." He whispers. "We're here now."

Brianne smiles and reaches over to play with the drawstrings on his hoodie. She leans over to the table to kiss him, since they haven't kissed since Brianne practically attacked him while he was driving. Both she and James are grateful that there weren't any kind of hazards on the road. Otherwise, it could've been really dangerous. James told Brianne that if Logan knew about her surprise kissing attack on him, he would've spent an hour lecturing Brianne about road safety. Brianne loves Logan, but she doesn't think she could stand being lectured by him for an hour.

James smiles as he responds to Brianne's kisses, cupping her cheek once again.

"Our food is going to get cold if we don't hurry up and eat it." He says, stroking her cheek. Brianne smirks as she sits back down in her seat. She grabs her fork and continues eating, staring at James with a mischievous grin on her face. James looks at her apprehensively, wondering what Brianne is thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks her.

"I'm not telling." She says, the grin never leaving her face.

James raises his eyebrows at her, dying to know what is going through her mind. But he doesn't push her any further, continuing to quietly eat the cheese ravioli. He occasionally glances at Brianne, but doesn't bother speaking. She'll tell him eventually He knows that she will.

"Okay, I'm ready." Brianne says after finishing her food. She smiles in satisfaction when James finishes eating as well. They pay for their dinner, give the waitress a tip, and leave the room. Brianne smiles as she grabs James hand and leads him away from the front door. Instead, she pulls him into a small closet and closes the door. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. James allows the kiss for a few moments, but he pulls away when he realizes the risks that come along with them making out in a closet at the restaurant.

"Brie," He starts to say before Brianne pulls him into another kiss. James wants to protest but when his beautiful fiancee is kissing him, it's kind of difficult to do that. So he rests one hand on her hip and his other hand on the wall, right above her head. Brianne reaches above her head and grabs his hand, pulling it away from the wall. She intertwines their fingers.

She rests her other hand on his chest, enjoying the passionate kisses that she and James are exchanging.

"Brie, we're gonna get in trouble." James whispers as he pulls away from the kiss. Brianne shakes her heads as she kisses him again. To her frustration, James once again pulls away from the kiss.

"Weren't you the one that broke Gustavo's statue?" She whispers, kissing his cheek.

"That was an accident." James reminds her. Brianne seems to find amusement in hearing about the time that the guys house sat for Gustavo.. She also mentioned the time when she and her friends stayed over at his house. Gustavo trusted the girls to stay out of trouble while he went out to dinner, but he came home to find Brianne drunk, Hilary and Lindsey trying to take care of her, and Jessica trying to put out a fire in the kitchen.

"And what about _your_ housesitting disaster?" He adds. Brianne rolls her eyes at the comment. James always has to bring that up!

"Don't remind me." She mutters before kissing him again. James grabs her hand and quietly opens the closet door, leading Brianne towards the front doors. It has gotten darker by now, the stars twinkling in the night sky. James arm is wrapped around Brianne's waist as they walk towards his car. He walks around to the passengers side and opens the door for Brianne, allowing her to get in. Once she is settled in, James gets in the drivers seat.

"Hey, you never told me how your audition went." He says as he drives out of the parking lot.

"It was really good." Brianne tells him. "The casting agent seemed impressed."

"They better give you that part." James says with a smile. "You deserve it."

"What makes you think that?" Brianne asks him.

"Because," James says as he grabs her hand. "I already know how talented you are. I've seen what you can do, baby girl."

James is such a sweetheart sometimes. He treats Brianne like a queen most of the time and would do anything to make her happy. And he compliments her more than anyone else does. She wonders what James sees in her that makes him adore her so much. She doesn't mind when he says these sweet words, but she just wants to know why he feels that way about her.

"Jay, why do always have something sweet to say?" She asks him. James looks confused, but keeps his eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you compliment me every day and I love that, but why?"

"Brie, I say those things because it's true! You're smart, beautiful, sweet, talented, and just... amazing." James tells her, squeezing her hand. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Brianne says softly.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The rest of the car ride was silent, James holding Brianne's hand as he drove. Now they are parked in the Palm Woods parking lot, Brianne asleep with her head on James shoulder. James smiles softly as he kisses her forehead and hugs her gently. Not wanting to wake her up, he gets out of the car and walks around to the other side, opening the door. He carefully lifts Brianne from the car and kicks the door shut before carrying her into the lobby. There are a few people that stare at the couple, noticing the way James is holding Brianne in his arms. People seem to think that although couples like Kendall and Jo are pretty cute, there's something different about James and Brianne. James is more protective of Brianne than Kendall is of Jo. Of course, Kendall wouldn't let anyone mess with Jo, but it's nothing compared to what James would do. The last time someone tried to hurt Brianne, they earned a fist to their face.

Not to mention that James and Brianne are a little more affectionate towards each other. They end just about every conversation with a hug or kiss, while Kendall and Jo are a little more subtle.

James carries Brianne out of the elevator and towards 2B. He kisses her forehead, quietly asking her to wake up. When Brianne whines in response, James tries again.

"Come on, Brie," He says softly. "I can't open the door if I'm holding you."

Brianne rests her head on his shoulder and uses one hand to grab the doorknob, pushing the door open. Then she snuggles closer to James, not allowing him to put her down.

James slowly walks over to the couch and sits down with Brianne in his arms. The peace and quiet lasts until "The City Is Ours" blares from Brianne's cell phone. She whines in frustration, being perfect;y content with being in her fiance's arms. She hates when she's spending time with James, only to have someone interrupt them.

"Hello?" She says tiredly.

"Brianne? This is Alaina Madison, the casting director from the Varsity Vampire 3 auditions today."

Brianne becomes alert upon hearing the casting directors voice, so she sits up straight. She silently prays that Alaina has some good news for her. She really wants this part and has been anxious about the success of her audition all day.

Yes?" She says, trying not to sound nervous.

"I just wanted to congratulate you! Brianne, you got the part!" Alaina says happily.

Brianne smiles as she kisses James, before returning her attention to the casting director.

"Thank you so much!" She says happily.

"Congratulations, Brianne." Alaina says before hanging up. Brianne stands up and jumps onto the couch, doing a victory dance that James can't help laughing at. But he knows that he needs to get her down before she ends up hurting herself. He doesn't want his future mother in law to hate him because he allowed her daughter to get hurt. So James stands up and rests his hands on Brianne waist, carefully lifting her from the couch. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug, nearly suffocating James until he finally pulls away, giving his fiancee a congratulatory kiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" He says, wrapping his arms around her.

Brianne grabs his hand and leads him towards her bedroom, really wanting to get some sleep. But she always likes to sleep with James next to her. One of her favorite things is the feeling she gets when she wakes up with her head on his chest and getting to see him fast asleep (The most adorable sight Brianne has ever seen).

She lays down on the bed and allows James to lay next to her, pulling Brianne into his arms. He snuggles into the pillows and kisses Brianne's head. The surprise comes when Brianne sits up and straddles his waist, kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" James laughs.

"Sorry." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek. "I'm still excited."

"See?" James says, playing with a strand of her hair. "You deserved this part and you got it."

"Maybe they'll let Big Time Rush record a song for the soundtrack." Brianne says as she lays next to him.

"You can talk to them about that." James says, squeezing her shoulders. "Because I'm not going to."

Brianne props herself up on one elbow, staring at James. His eyes are partly closed and it's obvious that he is dozing off. Brianne kisses him shortly before laying back down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm never going to be late for another date ever again." She mutters. She feels James shake with silent laughter, which is confusing since he seemed so upset about it earlier. Then again, James always forgives Brianne when she screws up. Even after she and Dak kissed in New York City, all it took was Brianne getting alcohol poisoning for James to forgive her. Their breakup only lasted for a day and then they got back together while Brianne was in the hospital. Brianne will never forget the way James sobbed into her shoulder, begging for forgiveness. He felt guilty for accusing her of cheating on him and even though Dak had kissed Brianne against her will, she feels like she kind of deserved to have James mad at her.

"It's okay, Brie." James grins tiredly. "Don't worry about it."

"I hate hurting you and even though you say that it's okay, I still hurt you." Brianne whispers, running her fingers across his washboard abs.

"Baby, this was just one little mistake." James says, rolling onto his side. He pulls her closer to his chest, resting his chin against her head. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I've made plenty." Brianne mumbles. But James still hears her.

"Brie, I want you to stop talking like that." James says, kissing her head. "Stop putting yourself down."

"Jay, I'm sorry." Brianne says. "I just can't help it. I'm so used to having the media and parents of young fans saying bad things about, so it's gotten to the point where that's what I'm used to hearing."

"So you're going to put yourself down just because other people do? Brie, that doesn't even make sense." James says in disbelief.

"But I know one good thing about myself." Brianne says with a smile. "I have you."

"OneL You are the sweetest and Two: There's a lot of good things about you." James says, rubbing her back.

"I'm a lucky girl." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"And I'm a lucky guy."

James pulls Brianne back into his embrace, feeling his eyelids become heavier. He places one more kiss on her head before falling asleep.

Brianne snuggles into his chest and wraps her arm around his waist. She spends a few more minutes just listening to James heartbeat, but she can feel herself getting very tired. But she forces herself to stay awake for a few more minutes, so she can watch James sleep. Logan told her than a person shouldn't force themselves to stay awake, but Brianne doesn't really listen when it comes to James. She loves watching him sleep, so she'll occasionally ignore Logan's warning so she can enjoy the precious sight. It doesn't matter if she loses a few minutes of sleep, right? Maybe it does but as long as she gets some sleep, she'll be fine.

After several minutes of admiring her sleeping fiance, she decides that it's time to get some sleep. So she kisses his cheek gently before placing her head back on his chest, finally falling into a deep sleep.

**Read and review!**


	12. Busy

The Palm Woods is very quiet, except for a few conversations between the guests. The atmosphere remains quiet until the boys, and Jessica, come rushing through the lobby during one of their Palm Woods 300 races. The guys crash into the managers desk, while Jessica jumps right over it. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan groan with frustration, realizing that Jessica has won the race. The brunette grins as Katie hands her a Palm Woods 300 cup that the guys had made together. They roll their eyes as she begins doing some stupid victory dance. It's something that only Lady Gaga could pull off without looking ridiculous.

James tries to fix his hair, which has become sweaty with all the running he just did. He looks out towards the pool area, where Brianne is reading her script while she relaxes in a lawn chair. She looks at James and raises her eyebrows at him, noticing the sweat covering his face and hair. James gives her a bright smile and she rolls her eyes in amusement before looking back to her script.

"Okay, since we lost, I'm going to...leave now." James says before walking outside. He surprises his fiancee by laying next to her and kissing her cheek. To his confusion, Brianne whines and gently pushes him away. What was that all about?

James frowns as he strokes her cheek, wanting to know why she's pushing him away all of a sudden. He understands that she is going to be really busy with the movie and everything, but he doesn't want it to consume her life.

"Why don't you put the script down for a while and go out with me?" He whispers, kissing her cheek again. Brianne sighs as she stares at him with a soft smile, grabbing his hand. The smile on his face is almost enough for her to give in, but she really needs to get this script down. But she doesn't want to make James feel bad bad either.

"I can't, Jay." She says softly, staring at her script. "I need to memorize my lines."

"You can't get away from the script for a couple hours?"James asks her. Brianne shakes her head as she rests her head on his shoulder. She looks up at him, her heart sinking at how disappointed he looks.

"Oh." James says sadly as he sits up. He feels Brianne's hand on his back, but he doesn't even bother looking at her. He tries to ignore the feeling of hurt and concern because he knows what a great opportunity this is for Brianne. She's always been a musician but a movie could make her even more famous than she already is. It'll do wonders for her already successful career.

"Come here, baby." Brianne says, rubbing his back. James slowly turns around, a weak smile on his face. He sighs heavily as he rests his forehead against hers. She smiles back at him, wanting to reassure him that she still cares about him. She usually always goes on dates with him when he asks her to, but when she's about to star in the third installment of a _world famous f_ilm series, she wants to make sure that her performance is perfect so she doesn't end up embarrassing the whole cast. Or worse...They'll think she's terrible and wonder why they even hired her in the first place. She doesn't want to cause the Varsity Vampire series to lose its fans.

"I'll go on a date with you soon, okay?" She whispers, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I just really want to get my lines down."

"Okay." James says quietly, a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James responds with a kiss to Brianne's forehead.

"I love you too." He whispers before standing up. He walks back to the lobby where his friends are still talking. Carlos has his hand over Jessica's mouth, trying to shut her up. Jessica's muffled protests don't phase Carlos at all, so he is easily able to ignore her. Kendall, Katie, and Logan are watching the couple in amusement, while Mr. Bitters just watches in curiosity.

"I'm not being a bad winner!" Jessica yells, pulling Carlos's hands away from her mouth. "I won a Teen Choice Award last year and I didn't gloat once!"

"Okay, Jess." Carlos says calmly. He wraps his arms around her waist and begins dragging her towards the elevators. Jessica is still holding the trophy in her arms as she is pulled into the elevator. James takes a deep breath as he glances at Brianne, who is still highly involved in studying her script. He's really happy for her, but he is terrified that she's not going to spend as much time with him as she usually does.

"Did Brianne turn you down so she could study her lines for that movie she's doing?" Katie asks him.

"She didn't really turn me down." he says, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. He runs a hand through his still sweaty brown hair, still glancing at his fiancee. Now she is highlighting something on her script, probably her lines. James mostly feels proud of Brianne, but the anxiety just won't go away.

He only feels worse when he sees Dak walk over to Brianne and pull up a lawn chair next to hers before sitting down and talking to her. Brianne shows him the script and he says something else to her. Dak points to something on the script and Brianne nods in understanding Great! This exactly why James feels nervous about this movie. He knows that Dak is going to constantly flirt with Brianne, who is already engaged to be married. James is serious when he says that if he catches Dak messing with his girl, there's going to be some big time trouble.

"Dude, calm down." Kendall says, resting his hand on James shoulder. "He's probably helping her with her lines or something, since they're costars."

"He's going to be all over her." James whispers in horror. "Do you know what's going to happen if I lose Brianne to that idiot? My life will be ruined!"

"There are other girls, you know." Mr. Bitters mutters. "Besides, you could do a lot better. Being engaged to the party princess of Hollywood sounds dangerous."

"What do you know?" James mutters before walking towards the elevators. Kendall, Katie, and Logan smile awkwardly as they glance at Mr. Bitters, who doesn't seem bothered by James outburst of frustration.

"Excuse him." They say in unison before walking towards the elevators.

A few minutes later, they are walking towards to 2J. When they walk into the apartment, they find that James seems to have forgotten about his previous worries. He's sitting at the dining room table, brushing his hair with his lucky comb. In the living room, Jessica is laying on the couch with Carlos. His arms are wrapped tightly around Jessica, like James does with Brianne sometimes. It's obvious that he was finally able to calm her down because now she is asleep. The Palm Woods 300 World Cup is sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"You've gotta stop worrying about Brianne so much." Logan tells James. "She's not the kind of person that is going to forget about the guy she's been in love with for the past five months."

"I know." James says as he combs his hair.

"We know you love her, but you worry way too much." Kendall says as he sits next to his best friend. "She loves you, man."

"You and Brie are made for each other." Katie reassures him.

"It's not her that I'm worried about." James says softly. "No, I'm worried about Dak. He almost ruined both of us while we were all in New York City for that concert. I was in a near depression, Brianne relapsed, she got alcohol poisoning, and ended up in the hospital! Then we got back together. But thanks to that jerk, I almost lost her!"

"Seriously, James." Kendall says, standing up. He squeezes the boys shoulder. "Stop worrying."

Now James has his phone out and is checking his text messages. His friends look over his shoulder and smile at his chosen wallpaper. He looks a picture of Brianne at her performance on A.M LA, loving the fire she had in her eyes when she was performing Robot. When she performs that song, she always looks super intense, but not too much. James wallpaper shows Brianne performing the song, but with a small smile on her face. She looked amazing in her black tank top, black leather jeans, and silver studded belt. Her blonde hair was wavy, but some of it was covering her eyes because of some hair flip thing she had done. Lucky for James, he is still able to see her gorgeous smile.

"What was that for?" They hear Carlos shout. Kendall, James, Logan, and Katie all turn around to see Jessica sitting up and holding a pillow in her hands. They can only assume that Jessica slapped Carlos with the pillow, since that's usually how she wakes people up.

"I wanted to wake you up." She says cutely before climbing off of him. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a Coke from the fridge, taking a sip of the drink before putting it back in the refrigerator.

"Look, let's just turn the TV on. It's all cheer you up." Kendall says, grabbing James arm and pulling him up. He drags James to the living room and gently pushes him onto the couch before grabbing the remote and turning the television. He flips through the channel until he finds Hollywood Insider, the channel that he knows will cheer James up. The boy loves these celebrity gossip shows, even more now that he is with Brianne. He's dating one of the most popular teens in the world so Brianne can't be there in person, all James has to do is turn the channel to Hollywood insider or some other celebrity news channel. Brianne is as famous as Miley Cyrus, the only difference being that Brianne never had a hit Disney Channel show. But they are on the same level when it comes to success.

Hollywood Insider isn't talking about anything that James is interested in seeing. He tries to ignore the feeling of anxiety in his stomach because he really has no reason to worry. Brianne is just doing her job. After all, filming starts next month and she needs to learn her lines. But would it kill her to put the script down for a little while? James doesn't think so. Brianne has been practicing that script for days, so it would be a good thing for her to take a break.

He just grabs the remote and turns the TV off, deciding that the TV is useless right now.

"Guess what?" Hilary says in a sing song voice as she walks into 2J, with Lindsey following close behind. There are a few stylish envelopes in Hilary's hands with what looks like some kind of fancy writing, but no one can tell what they say. But when Hilary begins handing each of them an envelope, they find that the envelopes have their names on them,

"Why didn't you give me one earlier?" Jessica says as she opens the envelope.

"I haven't seen you all day, genius." Hilary says as she hands the last envelope to Kendall. When the envelopes are finally opened, the teens find that the envelope contained an invitations. The first thing they find when they open the cards is a picture of Hilary from a photo shoot for Pop Tiger. In the picture, Hilary is wearing a pair of Celebrity Pink jeans, a black tank top, a pink jacket, and a black and white zebra print scarf. Her red has has been straightened with a flat iron.

"It's my eighteenth birthday party." She tells them. "It's going to be at Avalon Hollywood."

"She invited Snoop Dogg" Lindsey says as she walks over to the couch, sitting down.

"He said that he would come." Hilary says, crossing her arms. Then she changes the subject from her birthday party to the absence of Brianne. "Where's Brianne?'

"She's at the pool." James says calmly. "Studying her script."

"Oh." Lindsey says, nodding slowly. "Because I need to talk to her about the menu for the wedding."

"Go talk to her." James mutters. At that moment, the door opens to reveal Brianne. She is holding a closed script and looks like she is feeling very satisfied and happy about something. James is guessing that she must be doing well with her script. Thanks to Dak. James can't believe that he had the nerve to walk up to Brianne, sit next to her, and talk to her and laugh like they're best friends or something. Last time James checked, neither he or Brianne can stand Dak Zevon. Really! James avoids Dak as much as possible so he doesn't end up punching the guy and Brianne has said that she plans on doing the same thing when they aren't working on the movie.

But what if it doesn't work out that way? What if Brianne films the movie with Dak and decides to be his friend again? James can name a million reasons why that would be a terrible idea. Two of the reasons being that Brianne is engaged to James and also Dak is a dangerous person for Brianne to be around. Not that he would hurt her physically, but he has hurt her mentally and emotionally more than enough times.

"Hey, guys." Brianne says as she walks over to the couch, giving James a quick kiss on his cheek. "I have go to Starstruck Records for a couple hours but I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay?" The other seven teens say. Brianne gives them all a smile and a thumbs up with both hands before rushing back out the door.

"Love you too!" James calls out. Brianne peeks her head back into the door, blowing a kiss to him. James gives her a smile and waves before turning back around to face the blank TV screen.

"She's getting too busy for her own good." Carlos says, shaking his head. "Before you know it, she's going to end up collapsing from exhaustion and well be dealing with an unconscious Brianne and a panicking James."

Upon seeing James eyes widen in horror at Carlos's words, Kendall walks over to the shorter boy.

"I wouldn't say that in front of him." He whispers, motioning to James.

"Oh." Carlos mouths silently. Then Kendall walks over to James and rests his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's not going to happen, buddy." He says.

"Yeah." James says calmly. "It's not going to happen."

"Let;s think about something happy now!" Hilary says cheerfully as she sits next to James. She grabs the TV remote and they watch as Lauren's picture comes on the screen. Instead of talking about stars like Brianne or Miley Cyrus, they are talking about Lauren Williams's first photo shoot since getting out of rehab. According to the reporter, Lauren will be talking to Pop Tiger about her stint in rehab and why she went to the treatment facility in the first place.

"Why does she get more face time than me?" Jessica snaps, collapsing onto the couch. A frustrated response from Hilary follows Jessica's question.

"Shut up, Jessica."

"Keep talking, Miss Sunshine." Jessica retorts. "If you want a visit from my fist."

"Oh, yeah. You're _real_ tough." Hilary says sarcastically.

"My dad is an MMA fighter." Jessica says coolly. "Mixed Martial Arts! So that means that I could easily mess you up."

"Just because your dad is all big and tough doesn't mean that you are the same way."

"Really? Then how did I manage to beat one of the other fighters in an arm wrestling match?"

"I..." Hilary starts to say. But Jessica makes a good point, so it's hard to come up with a good comeback.

"I was in an action movie and did fight training for four months so if you both don't shut up, I am going to pound both of you into a pulp." Lindsey threatens. Okay, that gets both Hilary and Jessica to be quiet. They are about like Carlos and Logan, they are best friends but can really irritate each other some times. And their fighting irritates every one around them.

"Thank you." The guys all mouth to Lindsey. The blonde haired girl gives them a thumbs up before sitting on the couch.

**Meanwhile **

"So what do you think?" Walter asks Brianne as he removes a CD from the stereo. He just showed her a demo that had been recorded, thinking that it would be perfect for Brianne's next album. Which won't happen for a couple more years but at Starstruck records, they like to start planning earlier. TThey are already planning Brianne's sound and writing lyrics for the album. For example, Brianne's first two albums were more dance pop but for her third album, they went for a more pop rock sound. As far as they know, Brianne's next album will be very similar to her second album but a little more grown up. Not in a bad way, though. It's just that she was fifteen when her second album was released and she'll be about nineteen when she makes her next album, so it's obviously going to be different that what a fifteen year old would do. She grows up with every album that she makes. She loved her third album because she had a lot of experiences, good and bad, that she could write songs about. In Brianne's opinion, a CD is always better if it's about real life experiences.

"I like it." Brianne says as she paces back and forth in the recording studio, reading her script with intense concentration. Walter sighs heavily as he walks over to Brianne,, carefully grabbing the script and placing it on the table.

"Now we have something else to talk about." He tells her. "Are you sure that you want Take Me Away your second single? Because I am going to announce it to the public real soon."

"Yes, Walter." Brianne says with a laugh. "I'm sure."

"Really, Brianne." Walter says, resting his hand on her shoulder. "The Rocque Starz are dying to hear another single."

"Rocque Starz" is Brianne's nickname for her fans. Kind of like "Little Monsters" which is what Lady Gaga calls her fans. The Brianne fans seem to be happy wit the name. There's even a Facebook fan page entitled Rocque Starz Forever. Brianne thinks that it's really sweet, even following the page herself. Yeah, it's really rare for the actual celebrity to follow a fan page, but Brianne tries to interact with her fans as much as possible. She even replies to them on Scuttlebug! The fans are the reason she gets to do what she's going, so the least she can do is show her appreciation. The only downside to social networking sites? Haters.

There are some people that will follow a celebrity just so they can leave hateful comments. But Brianne doesn't really care what they think. She knows who her real fans are, so why should she worry if some people don't like her?

"Hey, they're going to love Take Me Away." She tells Walter. "A couple of my followers on Scuttlebug told me that it's their favorite song from the album."

"Then it should be a huge success." Walter says happily. While he is speaking, Brianne is grabbing her purse and script from the table. She grabs her cell phone from her purse and goes into Scuttlebug. She notices that Lauren has posted, saying "Just got back from a photo shoot with Pop Tiger magazine!"

Brianne hasn't posted on her own page in a few days, so she quickly types "What's up, everyone? Sorry I haven't been on Scuttlebug in a few days:PI've been SUPER busy."

"We're going to get Marcos to direct this music video, since Robot was such a success." Walter tells her. Brianne smiles as she puts her cell phone back in her handbag.  
"Awesome!" She says as they walk towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go now." Walter tells her. "Good luck with the movie!"

"Thanks." Brianne says before rushing out the door.

She steps out into the evening Los Angeles sky, not a single paparazzi in sight. She opens the car door and gets into the drivers seat, throwing her purse into the backseat. She slips her sunglasses over her eyes, looking both ways before putting the key in the ignition and making her way down the street.

**Songs: **

**More-Usher**

**Read and review!**


	13. Crank It Up

Brianne looks out the tinted windows of the limousine, hearing Katy Perry's "Firework" blasting in the distance. She has been in this vehicle for the past twenty five minutes and she's already thinking that she is never going to share a car with the boys ever again. James isn't too much of a problem but if he's put in the same car as his three friends, it gets pretty crazy. All Carlos and Logan do is argue, then Kendall and James will usually get involved within the first five minutes of the argument. Luckily, Brianne and James have the backseat to themselves, but that doesn't mean that James is any quieter. in fact, it's much worse because the further James is away from his friends, the louder his voice gets.

Brianne takes a deep breath as she stares down at her black strapless minidress and denim vest. She rolls her eyes as James tries to wrestle an animal cracker out of Carlos's hands. Brianne almost has to laugh at their immaturity.

How is she suppose to control four teenage boys by herself? Why did Gustavo choose _tonight_ to start trusting her? Normally, he would never leave Brianne on her own but no, he just had to pick tonight to let Brianne handle herself and "The dogs". She loves James, she really does, but she prefers riding in a vehicle when it's just them alone.

"Help me, please." She whispers, looking up. On the bright side, Gustavo didn't let Jessica ride with them. If that girl was here right now, this whole trip would've been twice as annoying as it already is. Carlos and Jessica together in a car is a dangerous combination.

"Guys, we're almost here." She says, looking out the window. She feels James burying his face in her shoulder and rest his hand on her knee. Still looking out the window, Brianne rests her hand on top of his and pats it a couple times.

As they get closer to the club, they can see a huge banner over the front entrance that says "Happy Birthday, Hilary!" The amount of guests is pretty large. No surprise there because knowing Hilary, she probably invited just about everyone in Hollywood, with the exception of Dak Zevon and Lauren Williams. Ever since all that drama went down, Brianne's friends absolutely refuse to invite Dak and Lauren to their parties and other social events. Brianne took a lot of heat from Jessica when she decided to visit Lauren in rehab, which Brianne is kind of getting tired of. Really, why stay mad about something that happened two years ago?

The limo finally parks in front of the club and the driver goes to let them out. As soon as Brianne and the guys step out of the limo, the crowd goes wild. And not just over Brianne either. Big Time Rush has gotten quite popular in recent months, so they get a lot of attention from fans and paparazzi as well.

Brianne links her arm with James as the approaches the security guard that is handling the guest list.

"Brianne Rocque, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia." She tells him. The large man looks through the list then pulls the red VIP rope back to let them in.

"Hey, let's go and wish Hilary a happy birthday." She tells James, leading him towards the VIP table where Hilary is sitting. The red haired girl is talking to two girls that Brianne isn't really familiar with, a blonde and a raven haired girl. Brianne smiles as she approaches the table, wrapping her arms around Hilary in a hug.

"Happy birthday, girlie!" She squeals. Hilary smiles as she returns the hug.

"Thanks, Brie!" She says. "Hey, have you met Tiffany Landers and Jordan Montez?"

Brianne looks at the girls that Hilary was talking to and gives them a friendly smile. While Tiffany actually returns the smile, Jordan is a little less than enthusiastic. In fact, all she does is push a strand of raven hair away from her face and ignores Brianne. Whatever...

"Brianne, we're your Varsity Vampire costars!" Tiffany says, motioning to herself and Jordan.

"Oh yeah!" Brianne says with an excited smile.

"We were so excited when we heard that you had been cast." Tiffany tells her. "Right, Jordan?"

"Whatever." Jordan says, standing up. "I'm going to call Dak."

Then the girl stands up and walks away from the table, leaving Tiffany to roll her eyes in response before turning to look at Brianne with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about her." She says. "She isn't a big fan of newcomers."

"Oh." Brianne says, feigning understanding. In her mind, however, she is laughing at the thought of Jordan calling Dak. He's probably trying to get her to fall into his trip. But the thought of her actually falling for it is even funnier. She'll just be one of many girls to get played by Dak.

"She'll warm up to you, though." Tiffany says, gently touching Brianne's arm. She looks surprised as she looks at James, a smile appearing on her face. She looks around the room for a minute before looking back at James. "Are you Brianne's fiance? I was wondering if you would show up."

"Um, yeah, that's him." Brianne says, grabbing James hand.

"You two are so cute together. I've been dying to you together in person. The pictures are always adorable, but..."

"They get it." Hilary laughs before looking towards the large stage, where Katy Perry is performing. She wanted to get a really awesome act for her party and she thought Katy would be perfect. She rolls her eyes at Logan and Carlos, who are both acting like crazy fanboys at the sight of the pop sensation.

"They are going to make complete idiots out of themselves." James mutters, clutching Brianne's hand.

"Sit down." She tells him, tugging at his hand. James smiles as he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Brianne looks towards one corner, where Jordan is talking into her cell phone with a flirtatious smile on her face. She doesn't even seem like Dak's type, so why would he want anything to do with her? Brianne doesn't know what it is, but Jordan seems way out of Dak's league, or the other way around.

"Hey, how old is Jordan?" She asks Tiffany.

"Twenty one." Tiffany tells her. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Brianne says quickly. Tiffany giggles as she takes a sip of her wine, looking towards Jordan.

"Trust me when I say that she and Dak are not dating." She says. "Jordan wants to date him because she thinks that it will make her more famous. Not that she's ever told him that or anything. But she's talked to me about it."

Wow, maybe they are perfect for each other. After all, Dak and Jordan apparently both like to use people.

"Hey, do you want something to drink? I agreed to pay for Hilary and all of her friends." Tiffany says. "I know that you've had some trouble in the past, but..."

Brianne looks towards the bar where a few people, including Jessica, are either wasted or close to it. Feeling a wave of anxiety come over her, Brianne glances at James, who looks at her and shakes his head.

"I think I'm going to pass." She tells Tiffany.

"Okay." Tiffany says before standing up and walking to the bar. By now, Jordan has gotten of her phone and is now walking over to the bar as well. She sits on one of the stools and says something to the bartender, who quickly goes to fulfill her order. Within at least a minute, the man hands a martini glass to her before tending to the other partygoers. Brianne watches the people at the bar, remembering the days when she would sit there with a drink in her hands.

"Hey, come with me." James whispers, standing up. He grabs her hand and carefully pulls her into a standing position.

"Bye!" Brianne waves to Hilary before following James towards the staircase. They walk up the stairs until they are on the second floor.

"You seemed kind of stressed out by Tiffany's offer, so I thought that you and I could spend some time alone." James says, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Brianne says. "It's just that...I'm still tempted to drink sometimes. I've just gotten really good at fighting it."

"And that's great." James says, pulling her into a hug. Brianne wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. She slowly pulls away from the hug and grabs onto the balcony, overlooking the first floor. Katy Perry is taking a break from her performance now and is sitting at Hilary's table, talking to the birthday girl.

Carlos is in the process of helping Jessica away from the bar. The girl can barely walk, so Carlos has to lift her over his shoulder and carry her over to one of the tables. He carefully sits her down and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Of course, Jessica can be cranky when she's been drinking, so she responds to the gesture by pushing Carlos away from her. But Carlos doesn't give up, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

To keep the guests entertained while Katy is taking her break, some music is being played over the speakers.

Brianne smiles at the way people still getting excited over tha "Round and Round." It's probably been one of her most successful singles ever and even today, it's still a very popular song. It's frequently requested at parties and other nightclub events. It makes Brianne happy to know that people still enjoy it

"What are you looking at?" James whispers, hugging her from behind.

"Even today, people still love Round and Round." She tells him with a smile. She turns around to look at James, squealing when he gently pushes her against the railing and giving her a loving kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, praying that she doesn't end up falling over the balcony. She rolls her eyes at the sound of James laughter, secretly loving the sound. But since she knows what he is actually laughing about, now would not be the time to admit that she absolutely adores his laughter.

" I almost fell and you think that's funny?" She asks him.

"No." James grins, kissing her again. "But if you squeal again, I might have to laugh again."

"So? I like when you laugh anyway." Brianne argues. A peaceful silence follows...Well, as silent as it can get in a nightclub filled with a hundred people. Anyways, Brianne is alone with James and that's what matters to her. The sweetest moments between them are when they are alone, so she has no problem with it.

She frowns as she plays with the collar of his black blazer, which has been paired with a plain grey T shirt. After she is sure that the collar is straightened out, she gives James a hug and affectionately kisses his cheek.

"Aww, you love me." James jokes.

"Of course I do, idiot."

"Not cool." James says, pointing at her.

"Are you kidding? I'm totally cool." Brianne argues. James becomes silent for a moment, as if to contemplate this.

"Okay, you're pretty awesome." He admits. Brianne giggles as she rests her hands on his chest, leaning close to him and looking at him with a bright smile. She closes her eyes when James rests his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ashley Tisdale's "Crank It Up" is playing now and since this one of Brianne's favorite songs, she seriously needs to get onto that dance floor.

"Dance with me?" She asks him.

"The only dancing I can do is the routines that Mr. X creates for BTR."

"You can't freestyle?"

"No." James mutters, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Brianne grabs his hand and leads him towards the stairs, determined to have at least one dance with her fiance tonight. She quickly leads him to the dance floor, avoiding being bumped into by the several guests surrounding them. She finds a cleared place on the dance floor before turning to look at James.

"So, "The Face" can't dance freestyle, huh? Well, let's change that." She says, getting closer to him. She grabs his hands and places them on her waist. She sways from side to side, giggling at how stiff James is. She stops dancing and looks at him, ruffling his hair.

"You're fine." She says. "Come on!"

She begins dancing again, watching as James slowly begins dancing along with her.

"You've got it." She says, getting even more into the music. James becomes more and more confident, wrapping his arms around Brianne's waist. Hey, it isn't too hard once you get use to it.

He grabs her hand and twirls her around, pulling her close to him.

"Having fun yet? Brianne asks over the loud music.

"You know it!" James says loudly. With a laugh, Brianne grabs James hands and pulls him even closer to her. They continue dancing, with James feeling much more confident now, until Tiffany pulls Brianne away from the dance floor. Brianne looks at James and shrugs before turning to look at Tiffany.. She glances at Jordan, who looks completed bored by Brianne's presence. Why is she acting like this? They haven't even started filming yet! How can she already dislike Brianne when they haven't even spent any time together?

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us for a while?" Tiffany asks her.

"Um..."Brianne looks back at the dance floor, finding that James is no longer there. She sighs heavily, hoping that he isn't mad that she left him alone. "Sure."

"Awesome. We're going back to the VIp area because I think that we should get to know each other." Tiffany says, leading Brianne towards the tables where they first met each other. When Brianne looks back at Jordan, the dark haired girl gives her a sarcastic smile before sitting down. The minute she lands in her seat, Jordan begins texting someone on her phone, not even paying attention to Brianne.

"We are all big fans of yours." Tiffany tells Brianne, referring to herself and her costars. Well, not counting Jordan, who obviously is not a Brianne Rocque fan.

"Not all of us." Jordan mutters.  
"Don't be rude." Tiffany says before looking at Brianne once again. "Sorry about that."

"Um, it's not problem." Brianne says, trying to sound friendly.

"Anyways, your fiance is totally cute. So are his bandmates. I actually have the BTR CD and love it. By the way, even though she won't admit it, Jordan loves it too." Tiffany says, smirking at Jordan. She takes a deep breath as she looks around the crowded nightclub. She has to hold back a laugh at the sight of Hilary and Jessica dancing to "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith. Jessica, still pretty wasted, is actually a pretty good dancer. But something tells Tiffany that she would be a lot better if she didn't have all that alcohol in her system.

"When are you and..." Tiffany falters, trying to remember the boy's name. "James! When are you and James getting married?"

"December." Brianne says happily.

"My mom would throw a fit if I got married before twenty five. So I've got one more year to go before I can even think about wearing a wedding dress."

Brianne nods slowly, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. From the corner of her eye, she can see Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, and Camille standing by the dance floor. Truthfully, Brianne would much rather hang out with her friends, instead of Tiffany and Jordan. Tiffany seems nice but Brianne prefers to spend time with her close friends, not people that she has know for about an hour.

"Hey, go hang out with your friends! We'll see you later." Tiffany says sweetly. Brianne smiles as she stands up.

"Bye." She says, waving before she rushes over to her friends. From what she can hear, Carlos and Logan are arguing over Jessica's behavior tonight. Brianne hasn't seen her do anything bad, so she doesn't know why they would be arguing about the girl.

"What did she do?" Brianne asks them.

"Some guy bumped into her and, well, let's just say she had a few words to say to him." Logan says, glaring at Carlos. The shorter boy looks at him with wide eyes and shrugs before looking at his girlfriend, who is still dancing with Hilary and Lindsey.

"Where's James?" Brianne questions.

"I think he went outside." Kendall says, throwing his arm around Jo's shoulders.

Brianne frowns as she turns around and walks outside. Big mistake, because as soon as she walks outside, a bunch of crazed fans start screaming her name and begging for autographs. She never denies her fans an autograph, so what is she suppose to do? She might as well get it over with now, so she can go and find her fiance. So the security guard gives her a pen, looking at her somewhat apologetically. She gives the fans a friendly smile and begins signing as many autograph books, CD's, and posters as she possibly can. She signs these items, takes a few pictures, and talks to the fans for a while. She compliments one of their cameras (It's pink, Brianne's favorite color) , gives a few hugs, then walks away.

"Have you seen James Diamond?" She asks the security guard.

"He said he was going for a walk." The tall man tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says before walking down the street. She walks further down the side walk, looking everywhere for James, until she finds a small ice cream shop that isn't too far from the nightclub. She smiles and rolls her eyes when she sees him sitting at a table with a small bowl of ice cream. Seriously, this boy can eat ice cream and every other kind of sweet food, yet he never gains any weight. When Brianne eats sweets, she'll gain at least three pounds.

Oh well! Putting those thoughts aside, Brianne stands behind James and grabs the spoon from his hand, taking a scoop of the chocolate ice cream for herself.

"Hey!" James says, turning around to look at her. Brianne grins as she hands the spoon to him before resting her hands on his shoulders, moving her hands from his shoulders and down his arms, then back to his shoulders.

"Why did you leave me?" She asks, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I got worried."

"Nightclubs are no fun without you." James tells her. Brianne giggles as she kisses his cheek. "So I decided to come here and get some ice cream."

"Your favorite." Brianne whispers, kissing his ear. She goes to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The room is filled with people, yet it feels like it's just her and James. For the billionth time since James proposed, Brianne finds herself getting super excited for her wedding day. She loves her mom but Brianne can't wait to move out and find a place for herself and James. Even if they choose to stay at the Palm Woods, at least they'll have their own apartment.

"Hey, you love it too." James reminds her.

"True." Brianne says, shrugging.

"Hey, let's go back to the club." James says as he eats the last of his ice cream. The two teens stand up and walk over to the garbage cans, where James throws the bowl and spoon away. Then he wraps his arm around Brianne's waist, leading her out of the ice cream shop. Before he can protest, he hears Brianne shout "Race you there!" before rushing down the sidewalk. James watches her with disbelief before chasing after her, listening to his fiance's laughter. Brianne nearly trips due to the small high heels that she is wearing, causing James to laugh before helping her the rest of the way.

**Song:**

**Round and Round-Selena Gomez**

**A/N: Wow, I had absolutely no Writers Block for this chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Glamorous

Brianne examines her appearance in the mirror very carefully. Tonight is Lindsey's movie premiere and since Brianne hasn't walked the red carpet in months, she wants to look perfect. Especially since she is about to walk the red carpet with James. That makes it, like, ten times more important that she looks absolutely amazing. Her fiance is going to look great, so Brianne needs to do the same.

For tonights event, Brianne chose a sky blue silk knee length Maz Azria halter dress with a purple broach on the chest. She paired the dress with diamond encrusted Jimmy Choo high heels. Her hair is in a half up, half down style. You know, a few strands are pulled behind her head and held together with a cute diamond encrusted clip, while the rest of her hair is curly and cascades down her back.

Her makeup consists of silver eyeshadow with a little glitter on the edges of her eyelids, black mascara and eyeliner, light pink blush, and a clear lipgloss.

She feels nervous because she still feels like her and red carpet events do not mix very well She's gotten into fights, been thrown out of the after parties for getting to wild and "Out of control", she has yelled at people, and she ended up leaving the after party of Hilary's movie premiere early because she didn't want anything else to go wrong. So she hasn't had a very good red carpet history.

"Camille, what if this turns out to be a complete disaster?" Brianne whines as she walks out of her bedroom. Camille has been waiting there for the past two hours while Brianne prepared herself for the premiere.

"Why would it be a disaster?" Camille asks as she flattens the strap of her red silk Very Wang strapless dress. Her brown hair has been left down and straightened with a flat iron. Which is weird to see, because Brianne is used to seeing her with curly hair. She wonders if the girl is trying to impress Logan, since the two apparently used to date. Well, at least that's what Logan told her.

"Well," Brianne stammers. "I got into a cat fight at the Teen Choice Awards after party...Oh yeah! Let's not forget that I got kicked out because I started yelling bad words at the bartender because he refused to give me any more Vodka! Yeah, they called me too "Out of control" then threw me out!"

"What did you say to the guy?" Camille laughs.

"I don't even wanna talk about it." Brianne whispers as she walks past her friend. She stares at the silver clutch in her hands, taking a deep breath. She can do this! She's Brianne Rocque for crying out loud! When did she ever let a few mishaps stop her from having a good time? Besides, she's gotten most of her fans back and the media loves her again, so what could go wrong?

"Well, we're going to have a great time." Camille says, linking arms with the girl. "Just don't thrown down with Lauren tonight."

"She's going to be there?" Brianne questions as they walk out of the apartment.

"Yeah, apparently she's going to make her first public appearance since getting out of rehab. She hasn't been seen too much." Camille explains as they walk down the hallway. "Even if she acts like a jerk, don't let her get to you. You're better than that now."

"I know." Brianne says as they walk into 2J.

"Girls, you look gorgeous." Mrs. Knight squeals, rushing over to the girls. She gives each of them a hug before stepping back to admire their appearances. At that moment, Katie walks out of her bedroom and runs over to Brianne, wrapping her arms around the girls waist. Throughout the past few months, Katie has become like Brianne's little sister. Katie can be a little sneaky sometimes, but Brianne knows that she also has a really sweet side.

"Hey girlie." She says, hugging Katie.

"If you're looking for James, he's in the restroom." Katie tells her, pulling away from the hug. Brianne giggles as she looks towards the restroom.

"Thanks." She says before walking towards the restroom. She knocks on the door, trying not to laugh. She wonders how long James has spent trying to make himself look good. She doesn't even get why he has to try so hard. He could spent thirty minutes on his appearance and he would look amazing. He would still have the gorgeous face, beautiful smile, perfect hair, and the abs, so why is he so obsessed with his looks? She understands him very well, but this is the one thing that she still can''t figure out.

She twists the doorknob, rolling her eyes when it doesn't open. Great, he locked the door.

"Jay, are you almost done?" She laughs.

"Brie?" James questions.

"Yeah." Brianne grins are she stares at the engagement ring on her left hand. She hears the door being unlocked and watches at it opens. The look on his face when he looks at Brianne is priceless. It's a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

Brianne sighs dreamily when she sees that he is still shirtless. James is already wearing the black pants, but shows no signs of even trying to get his shirt on. But Brianne can't help staring for a moment, since she hasn't seen him shirtless in quite a while.

Grinning at his fiancee, James grabs Brianne's hand and pulls her into the restroom, closing the door. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her softly, smiling when Brianne deepens the kiss.

"You look beautiful." He whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says. "Now let's get your shirt on."

She grabs the white long sleeve button up shirt and helps James slip it on. She begins buttoning it up, smiling when James places his hands on her waist. When she has completely buttoned up the shirt, she grabs the black and blue striped tie, handing it to James. She turns to look at herself in the mirror, making sure that everything is still in place. In the mirror, she can see James standing behind her as he gets his tie straightened out. She also sees him give her a small smile. Then she sees him walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head and giving her a gentle squeeze. She looks confused as James takes his cell phone out of his pocket, proceeding to rest his chin on her shoulder and press his cheek against hers. She smiles when James holds the camera phone in front of them, snapping a really cute picture.

"Look at us." James says, showing her the picture.

"Aww." Brianne says as she grabs the phone. "We should post this on your Scuttlebug."

"That's what I was going to do." James says as he grabs his phone. Brianne turns around to find James messing with his phone, probably getting into Scuttlebug. She smiles when he begins reciting a caption for the picture out loud.

"Me and my girl before our friend Lindsey's movie premiere." He says before handing the phone to her. Brianne looks at the picture, sighing happily. After the caption, James added a little smiley face. Awww, how sweet!

"You really know how to make a girls heart melt." She tells him.

"Hey, I'm James Diamond, so what do you expect?" James jokes. Brianne rolls her eyes as she goes to grab the black blazer that James is going to wear tonight.

"Whatever." She says. "Let's just finish getting you dressed."

She begins helping James slip the blazer on, resting one hand on his back as she flattens the left shoulder of the blazer. As soon as she thinks everything is okay, she carefully turns him around and admires his appearance. She brushes his bangs away from his forehead, wanting an excuse to touch his hair. She places one hand behind his head,rubbing it gently. She listens to James sighing with relaxation.

"It's official." He says as he pulls her close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and staring at their reflections in the mirror. "We look good."

'You're talking about both of us, right?" Brianne asks, looking at him with her eyebrows raised. James chuckles as he kisses her forehead, rubbing her back. "Not you and your reflection?"

"Yeah, baby girl." He whispers. "I'm talking about both of us."

Brianne opens the door and they walk out of the restroom, hearing the surprised gasps of their friends. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are staring disbelief at Brianne, who spins around to show off her dress. Then she grabs James hand and leads him over to the guys., and Jessica. She is wearing a black strapless minidress that cut out at the sides, the fabric being replaced with black lace. Her dark brown hair is wavy.

"Guys, stop staring." James says calmly.

"Yeah, Carlos, _stop staring." _Jessica says through clenched teeth. Brianne rolls her eyes at Jessica's reaction, knowing good and well that Carlos absolutely adores his girlfriend. Jessica has always been the jealous type, not wanting anyone to steal her boyfriend away from her. Not that Brianne would ever do something like that.

"Sorry." Carlos whispers, wrapping his arms around her. Jessica sighs heavily as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Kelly asks as she walks into the apartment. "The limo is here."

"Yeah, we're ready." Brianne says as she grabs James hand, leading him towards the door. The others follow close behind, exiting the apartment.

"Jay, I'm really nervous." Brianne whispers as they step into the elevator. The only thing keeping her calm right now is the feeling of James hugging her and kissing her forehead. But she is terrified that this whole night is going to be a complete disaster, since mostly every red carpet event she has been to since she was fifteen always turned out horrible.

"You're going to be fine." James whispers softly.

Brianne sighs as she looks up at him. For some reason, she finds his height very attractive. It makes her feel extra protected.

When they walk out of the elevator, they walk into the lobby and towards the front exit, But before they can walk out the door, Dak walks over to them Tiffany and Jordan behind him. Brianne flinches as James grip on her hand tightens, but she tries to ignore it.

"Brie, our Varsity Vampire director wants us to arrive at the premiere together." Dak tells her.

"Um," Brianne says, glancing at James. She glances at her friends with wide eyes, rolling her eyes when Jessica and the guys shrug in response. Ugh, they are no help at all. She promised James that they were going to the premiere together and breaking that promise would really hurt him. But if Ray Preston, the director, wants them to ride together, then she has to do it.

"Dak, just let me talk to James alone." She tells her ex boyfriend before pulling James off to the side.

"Jay, this is my job we're talking about. You know that, right?" She asks him.

"Brie, you said we were going to the premiere together!"

"I'm sorry, Jay." Brianne says sadly. "But the director probably wants to get us some publicity before we start filming next month, so I have to do it."

"Will you hang out with me at the after party?" James asks, grabbing her hands. Brianne nods as she kisses his cheek.

"Of course." She whispers.

"Okay" James says, kissing her head. Brianne grabs his hand and they walk back over to their friends, and Brianne's costars.

"Guys, I'm going to ride with them, okay? But I'll see you at the premiere." She tells them.

"Okay?" They all say in unison. Brianne gives James one more kiss before following her costars out the door, leading her friends to stare at her with confusion, surprise, and, for James, hurt.

**In the limousine (With Brianne and the Varsity Vampire cast)**

"Why did I have to ride with you?" Brianne asks. "Because I made a promise to my fiance."

Dak rolls his eyes at Brianne's apparent dislike of their directors way of getting publicity for his stars.

Brianne has tried real hard to act nice, especially since Tiffany and Jordan are here, but she is so mad at herself for breaking her promise to James. And she's mad at Ray and Dak for _making_ her break that promise. She and James have never went to a red carpet event before and she thought tonight would be amazing for them. She wants the paparazzi to get pictures of her and _James_, not Dak. She doesn't want the media to think that she and Dak are back together, because they're not. And they never will get back together.

"Brianne, relax." Tiffany tells her. "It's just publicity."

"I guess." Brianne sighs. "I just don't want the paparazzi to get any ideas."

"Come on, Brie. This is going to be fun." Dak tells her. Brianne sighs heavily as she looks out the window. From a distance, she can see a crowd of fans lined up across from the theatre where the premiere is taking place. There are security guards to make sure that the fans don't get too out of control, which Brianne is totally thankful for. The last thing she wants is to get trampled by crazed fans.

"Are you ready?" Tiffany asks as the limo comes to a stop.

"Yeah." Brianne says, quickly putting a smile on her face. She watches as Tiffany gives Jordan a look of warning before someone opens the door to let them out. As they step out of the limo, the fans go wild with excitement. Tiffany and Jordan link arms with Dak and, to Jordan's annoyance, her other arm is linked with Brianne.

Brianne takes a deep breath and smiles as she blows a kiss to the fans. She gulps as she follows her costars onto the red carpet, hearing the paparazzi begin shouting their names. They stand in front of a the large movie poster and begins posing. Brianne keeps a smile on her face as Jordan flips her hair over her shoulder and gives the paparazzi a "That's right, admire me." smile.

"Brianne, give Jordan a hug for us!" They shout.

Brianne fakes a laugh as she wraps her arms around Jordan, both of them trying to have a somewhat genuine smile on their faces. After they have taken a few pictures if the girls hugging, Brianne unwraps her arms from around Jordan and lets one rest on her hip while the other f alls to her side. She hears the paparazzi asking to get some of the girls alone, then of just Dak and Brianne. They obey the photographers, not that Brianne enjoys it. Brianne hates that she has to act happy as she poses with Dak.

"Brianne, E News wants to interview you." Kelly says, walking over to her,.

"Hi, Kelly! When did you get here?" Brianne asks her.

"About two minutes ago! Now seriously, go talk to the nice reporter." Kelly says, pushing over to the reporter.

_"Okay, just relax, Brianne. You didn't drink, you're not in a terribly bad mood, and today is a good say, so be nice." _Brianne thinks to herself.

"Hi, Brianne! I'm Linda Walters from E News!" The woman says. "You look drop dead gorgeous today! Who are you wearing?"

"This is Max Aria." Brianne says with a friendly smile. "And the shoes are Jimmy Choo."

"Fabulous." Linda says. "I understand that you are here with your Varsity Vampire costars, including your ex, Dak Zevon. How are you two getting along?"

Okay, awkward question. She and Dak don't even talk that much.

"Um, we're getting along okay. We're just trying to put the past behind us."

Yeah...Yeah, that was a good response.

She thinks...

"Where is your fiance tonight?"

"He's around here somewhere." Brianne says, looking around. "I'm going to meet up with him later."

"How have you been feeling lately? I know you've been sober, but there's always people who are going to question it."

Brianne grins as she throws some hair over her shoulder.

"I have been feeling really good! I have been sober for five months now and I'm loving it!"

"That's great." Linda tells her.

They talk for several more minutes until Kelly pulls Brianne away.

"I talked to Ray and he said that you can hang out with James for a while. He also mentioned that you can sit with the guys during the movie." She says as she leads Brianne into the theatre. "Oh, and Brianne?"

"What?"

"If you see Lauren, don't start anything." Kelly says before walking away.  
Brianne smiles when James walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hey!" She says, turning around.

"Kelly finally convinced that director to let you spend some time with us." James says, grabbing her hand. They walk over to the snack bar where Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jessica, Hilary, Camille, and Jo are standing. Lindsey is still outside, walking the red carpet and doing interviews.

Brianne watches as the employee hands James a bag of popcorn. James wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds the bag in front of her, allowing her to take some popcorn for herself.

"Excuse me." A blonde haired girl says as she walks past them, approaching the snack bar. She begins taking some money from her black leather clutch, handing it to the employee. "II'll have a small bag of pop corn."

"Lauren?" Brianne questions. The girl turns to look at Brianne, revealing her identity. Yep, it's Lauren. She is wearing a black sleeveless minidress. Her blonde hair is straightened.

"Um, hi." She says. She smiles as the employee hands a bag of popcorn to her.

"Don't talk to her. She's..." Jessica has no time to finish her sentence before Carlos slaps his hand over her mouth. Luckily, Lauren ignores her, so they don't have to worry about any kind of altercations.

"Look, I've got to go." Lauren says slowly. "Bye, Brianne."

Then Lauren walks past her and towards the theatre that will be playing Lindsey's movie.

Speaking of the movie, it's going to be really cool. Lindsey plays a secret agent that goes on a mission, but the bad guy catches her and traps her in his prison. So Lindsey has to break herself and the other victims out, then defeat the villain. In Brianne's opinion, it's going to be the coolest action movie since Spiderman. (Out of all the superheroes, Spiderman is definitely her favorite)

"Um, let's go." Brianne says as she leads James and her friends towards the theatre.

**Two hours later**

"Hey, guys! What did you think?" Lindsey asks she walks over to them.

"It was awesome!" Carlos says. "Especially when you body slammed that ninja guy."

"Now," Lindsey says, linking arms with Brianne and Hilary. "Let's go to the after party!"

Cheering loudly, they walk out of the theatre and rush to their limousines. Lindsey is going to meet them at the party and Brianne once again has to ride with her costars. Yippee...Oh, who is she kidding?

"Hey, I'll see you there." Brianne whispers to James. She kisses his cheek before following Tiffany to another limo.

**Ten minutes later**

"What up? What up?" The DJ shouts into his microphone, earning cheers from several of the guests. There's a huge stage for karaoke, which is what most of these people are probably looking forward to the most. Who doesn't love karaoke? She would love to try it if they ask her to because she loves singing not just professionally, but also for fun. It's awesome!

"Hey, Brie, don't you get up there and sing a song for us?" Logan tells her.

"Um, what would I sing?" Brianne laughs as she stands up.

"Just come up with something and the DJ will hook you up." Lindsey tells her. "Now go!"

Brianne shrugs before walking towards the DJ. She whispers something to him and he nods before speaking into the microphone.

"Ladies and gents, we're going to go ahead and get our karaoke night started. First up, Brianne Rocqye!" He says. The audience screams with excitement as Brianne walks onto the stage. "What are you going to sing for us? Maybe one of your songs? Come on, the fans would love that."

"Um, sure." Brianne giggles. "How about Falling Down?"

"Awesome." The DJ says, pressing a few buttons on his DJ equipment.

She looks at Jordan as she walks down the small runway, dancing while she sings. She tries to keep herself from laughing at the look on Jordan's face. She looks angry and insulted all at the same time, probably because she knows that this song is about people just like her.

"Rock on, girl!" The DJ shouts. "Alright, that was Brianne Rocque with Falling Down, from her self titled debut album!"

Brianne smiles as she wraps her arms around James, giving him a hug before sitting next to him. She laughs when James wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"You were amazing." He whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne whispers, resting her head on his shoulder. She looks over at the table where Dak, Tiffany, and Jordan sitting, noticing that Dak is smiling at her, Tiffany is waving, and Jordan just looks flat out annoyed.

Brianne tries to ignore them as she looks at James, resting her hand on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

**A/N: Yay, Brianne finally walked the red carpet again!**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Song:**

**Falling Down-Selena Gomez**


	15. The Perfect Present

Brianne stops hitting the punching bag long enough to look at Dak,, who is sitting in front of her with a portable stereo next to him. She rolls her eyes as she hits the punching bag one more time before stopping once again.

"Really, dude?" She asks, placing one hand on her hip. Her hands are covered with red boxing gloves because she is doing fight training for Varsity Vampire 3, which starts filming in a few days. She and Tiffany basically get into a huge, action packed fight scene. According to the script, Brianne is suppose to win, so she needs to make sure that she is good and fit.

"Hey, this song always keeps me motivated." Dak says with a smile. Brianne rolls her eyes as she removes the rubber band from her hair, allowing it to fall down her back. Then she grabs the hair and pulls it into a better, tighter pony tail. She fixes the straps of her white tank top and throws a hard punch at the punching bag.

"When did you get so toughened up?" Dak asks her. "When we were together, you were always a softie."

"Shut up." Brianne says as she hits the punching bag. "I've gotten stronger."

"You gotta be strong if you're gonna make it in this town." Dak tells her. "Before anyone decides to become famous, they gotta make sure that they are prepared for people criticizing their every move. I'm sure you know all about that, right?"

Brianne can tell that Dak was joking just by looking at his face, but the comment still irritated her. Since Dak is standing on the other side of the punching bag, she makes sure to hit it hard enough so that it nearly knocks him over. After he has recovered from the impact, Dak laughs.

"Hey, I was joking."

"It wasn't funny." Brianne retorts. She walks over to the nearest chair and grabs her water bottle, taking a big sip of the drink before putting it back down. She stretches her arms, trying to ignore the aching in the limbs. She yawns before throwing a really hard punch and kick to the punching bag.

"Okay, calm down!" Dak laughs as he walks over to her.

"You do realize that being costars doesn't mean that we're friends, right?" Brianne tells him as she takes her boxing gloves off. She grabs her pink gym bag and puts the gloves and her water bottle inside. She smirks as Dak hands her a towel, wiping the sweat off of her face and arms.

"Why? Brie, I thought we were over it." Dak says, referring to their past problems.

"We may be over it, but I am engaged now. I think that you and I have both grown up." Brianne says as she walks to towards the exit of the gym. She groans when she hears footsteps behind her, wondering when Dak is finally going to decide to give it up. She has gotten over their past troubles, but she doesn't want to be best friends with him. She's going to be a married woman and she doesn't want to hang on to past boyfriends.

"Yeah, but should I remind you that you're still seventeen? You're not an adult yet."

"I'll be eighteen on my wedding day, so I'm going to be an adult." Brianne says before exiting the gym. When Dak starts to follow her, she stops him.

"There could be paparazzi out here, so you need to leave." She tells him before getting into the drivers seat of her car. She throws her gym bag into the backseat before starting the car. She mumbles to herself when she sees Dak knocking on her window. She sighs as she rolls the window down.

_"What?" _She asks in an overly calm voice.

" See you at the Palm Woods?"

"Whatever." Brianne says, rolling the window back up. She hits the gas pedal and drives away. She wants to go home and do some more wedding planning. She is getting married in less than ten months and there is still so much to be done. She is currently in the process of deciding on a honeymoon location, her first choice being The Turks and Caicos Islands. It's made of two islands, The Turks Islands and The Caicos islands. She went there for her last vacation and loved it. She thinks that James would have a great time. She imagines them spending at least a week on the islands, spending every waking moment together. It seems so romantic to spend their first week of marriage on an island.

She quietly begins humming the tune to "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes.". It's her solo in Varsity Vampire 3 She loves it because although the song is very emotional, it's also something that you can dance to. It's kind of sad, but isn't real slow. Besides fight training, she has also been busy with recording sessions for the soundtrack, as well as dance rehearsals. They have already rehearsed "Dancing with Tears In My Eyes" and, according to Ray, it's going to be one of the most emotional scenes in the movie. Brianne's character, Haleigh, is going walk around the school and outside. For most of the film, Haleigh doesn't show much emotion, but the "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" scene is the moment when she is finally going to show her emotional side.

Another song that they have rehearsed is called "Outta My Head", a duet between Haleigh and Dak's character, Jason. The scene takes place in an old, abandoned classroom. When Haleigh first arrives at her new school after being changed into a vampire, she is hanging out in this room, angry about the changes in her life. Jason tries to cheer her up, but she turns on him and that's when the song begins.

Brianne parks in her usual parking space, grabs her gym bag, and steps out of the car. She quietly walks into the lobby,

She looks out to the pool area, seeing Kendall, Carlos, and Logan outside, But where's James? She knows that Lindsey, Jessica, and Hilary aren't here. Lindsey decided to go to the beach and work on her tan, Jessica had a meeting at Universal Studios about a potential project, and Hilary had an autograph signing at The Grove.

"Guys!" Brianne calls out as she walks over to the goys. "Where's James?"

"He went to get some more Cuda products. Apparently, he ran out." Kendall says.  
"Where were you?" Logan asks her.

"Fight training for Varsity Vampire 3." Brianne explains. "Dak taught me the choreography for my big fight scene with Tiffany, then I hit a punching bag for a couple hours."

"You spent five hours with Dak Zevon?" Carlos laughs.

'"He's my costar, genius." Brianne argues. "He's been a part of the series from the beginning, so he's just helping me out."

She removes the rubber band from her hair and puts it in one of the pockets inside her gym bag. She grabs a brush and combs her hair, before putting the brush back and zipping the gym bag back up. She wipes her hands on her black track pants, trying to get the extra sweat off.

"Have you talked to Walter about your next music video?" Kendall asks her.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Brianne jokes. "Just kidding. Um, we've talked about it, but not very much. But he wants to meet with Marcos real soon, so we can discuss the concept."

"We have been missing you today!" Camille says, sitting next to her. "Seriously, you've gone for, um, five hours? What have you been up to?"

"Fight training for my new movie." Brianne tells her. She sighs as she grabs Logan's wrist, looking at his watch. "When is James going to be back?" She whines, lowering the boy's hand.

"Be patient." Logan says. "You know how long it takes for him to get hair products."

"Don't remind me." Brianne says. "We went to The Grove last weekend and he spent a whole twenty minutes looking at hair and skin products. I literally had to drag him out of the store."

"I wish I could've seen that." Camille laughs.

"Imagine me dragging a six foot one, one hundred seventy two pound guy." Brianne tells her. "It isn't easy, but I did it."

When she looks towards the lobby, she finds James walking towards the elevators with quite a few shopping bags. She laughs as she grabs her gym bag, standing up. She flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles at her friends.

"Speaking of the pretty boy, I've gotta go." She says before walking into the lobby. She rushes to the elevators, barely catching up to James.

"What did you get this time?" She giggles. James smirks as he turns around, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brianne looks confused when one of the boxes makes a sort of...barking sound?

"Jay, what is in there?" She asks him.

"One of these bags has my hair care system and the others are for you." James says, kissing her cheek. Brianne sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder, letting him hug her tightly. The elevator opens and they walk down the hallway. One of the bags continues to make that strange barking noise as they approach apartment 2B. As soon as they walk into the apartment, they walk to the living room. They sit on the couch and James smiles as he lifts a box from one of the bags. Brianne notices small holes in the box, making her even more curious.

"Ready for this?" James asks her.

"I guess." Brianne says, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Close your eyes." James grins. Brianne sighs as she closes her eyes, feeling James place something soft in her arms.

"Open them now." He laughs. When Brianne opens her eyes, they fill with tears at the sight of a cute maltipoo puppy in her arms. James smiles as he rubs the puppy's head.

"Jay..." She says tearfully. "She's precious. It is a girl, right?"

"Yeah." James says, petting the dog. "She's only two moths old."

"Hi, cutie." Brianne coos to her new puppy. She looks at James with curiosity. "Does she have a name?"

"That's up to you." James says. "What do you want to name her?"

Brianne laughs as the puppy licks her hand. She almost starts crying when the puppy curls into a ball and snuggles up to her.

"I like Maddie." She tells him. "I think that's a good name for her."

"Maddie Diamond?" James says as he lifts the dog from Brianne's lap. He rubs the dogs head softly, staring at her. "Your mommy wants to call you Maddie. What do you think?"

The dog barks in obvious approval, making her owners smile.

"Then it's settled." James chuckles. He looks over at Brianne, who is looking through the toys that he got for Maddie. One of the toys is a stuffed duck that squeaks whenever you squeeze it. He thought that Maddie would have a lot of fun with that. And Brianne would have a great time playing with her too. So he made sure to get toys that both Brianne and Maddie would like.

"Let's see if she'll play with this." Brianne says. She looks at Maddie with a bright smile. "Go and get it!" She says in a baby voice, throwing the toy. James places Maddie on the ground, smiling when she hurries over to the toy, picking it up in her mouth.

Laughing, Brianne stands up and goes to sit on James lap. She rests her head on his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. They watch the newest addition to their family with amusement, bursting into laughter when Maddie starts chasing her own tail.

"Okay, girlie, you can't catch your tail." Brianne says as she stands up. She walks over to Maddie and picks her up, rubbing her head. "Jay, does Mr. Bitters know about our pet?"

"Yeah." James says as he stands up. "I already talked to him about it. He was okay with it, because Maddie is a tiny dog. Now, if I got you a Great Dane or something like that, then he would probably have a problem with it. But Maddie's little, so we're good."

"Yeah, she's a little baby." Brianne says in a baby voice, kissing Maddie's head. "Hey, I'm gonna let your daddy hold you."

"So I'm her daddy now?" James laughs as Brianne puts Maddie in his arms.

"Hey, she's yours too." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "She's _our _baby."

"Wanna go and show her off to our friends?" James asks as he puts Maddie down, kneeling on the floor. He begins digging through the bags, pulling a pink dog sized shirt from the bag. He hands it to Brianne, listening to her giggling. The shirt has princess written across the chest with rhinestones surrounding the word.

"Jay, you nought her a wardrobe?" Brianne says in amusement.

"Hey, Maddie liked it." James says as he stands up, a collar and leash in his hands. The collar is completely covered in rhinestones and the leash is made from black patent leather.

"Jay, you're going to spoil her." Brianne says as she begins slipping the small shirt over Maddie's head. After she has finished putting it on, she grabs the collar and leash from her fiance. She wraps the collar around Maddie's neck, making sure that it isn't too tight. Then she hooks the leash onto the collar, before putting Maddie on the ground. Brianne stands up, hand in hand with James.

"Carlos is going to love her." James says. "You can count on that."

"Kendall and Logan will like her too." Brianne says as they walk out the apartment.

"Logan's more of a cat person." James says as they step into an elevator.

"But Maddie's so lovable." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just like you."

She buries her face in shoulder, then looks up to find Maddie pawing at the walls, seeing her reflection. James wraps one arm around her, trying not to laugh at the sight. Maddie is one of the most playful and adorable dogs that he has ever seen. When he went to that pet store, he saw Maddie and immediately loved her. Then he remembered Brianne telling him that she wanted a maltipoo and realized that he had plenty of money, so he decided that he had to buy her.

When the elevator opens, they walk into the lobby. They walk towards the pool area, approaching their friends.

"Look what we got!" Brianne squeals as she lifts Maddie into her arms. Carlos shrieks in excitement as he stands up and walks over to her, rubbing the dogs head. "Where did you come from?" He asks the dog.

"She's my engagement present to Brie." James tells him.

"Her name is Maddie." Brianne says as she hands the dog to Carlos She turns to look James, sighing happily when he pulls her into a hug. She looks up at him, noticing that his hair is starting to grow back out. It isn't as long as it was before he got it cut, but it's starting to return to it's normal length. Brianne has gotten use to seeing him with shorter hair, but she loved when his hair was longer.

"Hey, you should see this article in Pop Tiger." Logan says, looking up from his magazine.

"Logie, you read Pop Tiger now?" Brianne asks as she sits next to him. "I thought you liked those Phoebe Nachee books."

"Trust me." Logan grins. "I still do."

"Now what are you reading?" Brianne asks as she grabs the magazine. The page shows are picture of Brianne posing on the red carpet at Lindsey's movie premiere, then a promo picture of the original Varsity Vampire cast is shown right next to it. Ray Preston already announced Brianne's involvement in the film, making the press go wild with anticipation. And everyone is surprised that Brianen would want to be involved in a movie that her ex boyfriend is starring in.

**Brianne Rocque joins the cast of Varsity Vampire 3!**

**Teen pop sensation Brianne Rocque has been famous for her music, making hits such as "Round and Round", "Goodbye", and "Robot" a huge success. But that isn't the only thing keeping her busy. Between her music and planning her upcoming wedding, the starlet has decided to start her acting career? Her first major role will be in the upcoming musical drama Varsity Vampire 3 as Haleigh, a newborn vampire that joins Jason (Dak Zevon), Ashley (Tiffany Landers), and Allie (Jordan Montez) at Vampire High, a special school for vampires. According to Varsity Vampire director Ray Preston, Brianne's character is going to have a romance with lead character Jason. "Yeah, Brianne and Dak are going to have a little on screen romance." He said in a recent interview. This comes as a shock to many, due to Brianne and Dak's troubling past. The two stars were once a real life couple, until Brianne's former BFF Lauren Williams set her sights on Dak. The two started dating, so Dak and Brianne broke up, sending Brianne into her infamous downward spiral. The seventeen year old singer started dating Big Time Rush singer James Diamond in September 2010 and they announced their engagement in December of that same year.**

**So how will this affect Dak and Brianne's on screen relationship? According to Preston, he doesn't believe that his stars will have any problem getting along. "Dak and Brianne seem to get along very well. They are both very professional when it comes to their work." He told us. Brianne seems to feel the same way. At the premiere of Lindsey Sanders film BreakOut, Brianne told E News that she and Dak "Have put the past behind us." So the cast and crew are very hopeful that VV3 will be as successful as the first two films, even more now that Brianne has been cast in the film. "Brianne is a huge star and her joining the cast will only increase Varsity Vampire's popularity." A source said. **

"Hey, at least you're back in the news." Logan jokes. Brianne rolls her eyes as she looks at the pictures. At the bottom of the page, they have made a Brianne Rocque style timeline. In 1006, her style was very girly and casual. In 2008, she started to grow up a little. She traded pink tank tops for skinny jeans and leather jackets. The last photo is from 2011. It's from the Grammy's, which Brianne attended on the thirteenth of February. She wore a white floor length Dolce and Gabbana dress with a gold chain around her neck. Her hair was pulled into a curly, low bun. She also wore some dangling gold earrings.

The Grammy's were amazing for Brianne because she won two awards, Best Pop Vocal Album (For her new album, Robot) and Best Pop Vocal Performance (For Robot, the song). Since Big Time Rush is new to show business, they weren't nominated this year, but they did go to support Brianne. After the show, Gustavo took them out for a fancy dinner to celebrate.

"You did look beautiful in 2011." James says, looking at the picture.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says, giving him a kiss. They jump when they hear Maddie barking loudly. Carlos is holding the puppy in his arms, while Maddie licks his cheek. THey laugh when she barks again, allowing Carlos to pet her head.

"Maddie," Brianne coos as she stands up. "Come to mommy!" She carefully removes the dog from Carlos's arms, cuddling her.

"She's so cute!" Kendall says as he rubs the dogs head.

Maddie paws at Brianne's shoulder, causing Brianne to mumble a quiet "Ouch" before removing Brianne's paw from her shoulder. "What are you doing, aweetie?"

"I'll bet you that she won't do that to me." James says as he lifts Maddie into his arms, cuddling her. He shrieks when Maddie paws at his shoulder, just like she did with Brianne. He quickly looks over the shirt, praying that Maddie to claw any holes in it. He sighs in relief when he finds that the the olive green shirt is free of any holes.

"Where's my money?" Brianne asks him.

"What?" James laughs.

"You bet that she wouldn't do that to you and since she did, you have to pay me." Brianne says, holding out her hand. James groans as he reaches into his pocket, handing a twenty dollar bill to his fiancee. Brianne smiles in satisfaction as she kisses his cheek, putting the money in the pocket of her black track pants.

"You owe me twenty dollars." James tells her.

"No I don't." Brianne argues.

"I know." James mutters.

Sensing the boys disappointment, Brianne wraps her arms around him in a hug. She looks up at him, allowing him to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry, baby." She says, squeezing him tightly.

"I'll forgive you." James tells her. "As long as I get another kiss."

Brianne grins as she kisses him again, tangling her fingers in his hair. After they have pulled away, Brianne looks at Maddie, who is barking loudly.

"What do you want?" She asks sweetly. "Do you want some attention too?"

When Maddie barks again, Brianne smiles happily.

"I thought so." She says as she pets the dog, keeping her other arm around James.

**Songs: **

**Eye Of The Tiger-Survivor**

**The other songs that are mentioned in this chapter are "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" by Ke$ha and "Outta My Head" from I Kissed A Vampire (Starring Lucas Grabeel and Drew Seeley)**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write! And I'm excited because Brianne finally got the maltipoo that she always wanted! Anyways, please review!**


	16. Movie Star

"I am never getting up early ever again." Brianne says as she walks around to the passengers side of James car. She waits for James to get in, but becomes confused when he walks over to her. She has to be on set at five because she'll need plenty of time to get her hair, makeup, and wardrobe done before they start filming at six. Since they are going to do all that for her, she didn't have to get too dressed up. She just threw on a pair of grey sweatpants, a pink tank top, and a grey zip up hoodie. She didn't do much to her hair either. In fact, it looks like a total mess. She just ran her brush through it a few times, but that's it.

"You can take a nap on the way." James says, pressing his nose against hers. Brianne stares into his eyes, placing her hand on his cheek. She inhales deeply when James kisses her softly. She pulls away when it becomes hard to breathe. She lets out the breath that she has been holding in. James kisses the side of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, we gotta go." He tells her. He kisses her cheek before walking around to the drivers side, getting into the car. He grins as Brianne gets into the front passengers seat, closing the door. His smile becomes wider when Brianne kisses his cheek before settling into her seat. The familiar yapping of their dog is coming from the back seat. Tiffany has a maltipoo named Kadi and she told Brianne to bring Maddie. So their dogs will have a friend to play with.

"Go to sleep, Maddie." Brianne says, reaching behind her. She laughs when Maddie licks her hand. She rubs the dogs head before turning to look at James. She reaches up to stroke his hair, while he starts the car. She takes a deep breath as James drives out of the parking lot.

"Let's listen to some music." She says, turning the radio on. "It's too quiet in here."

After she has found a decent radio station, she grabs James hand. James chose to wear a pair of jeans, his lucky white V neck, and a black hoodie, along with the Buster Clyde shoes that Brianne got him for Christmas. And Brianne has his purple bandana wrapped around her head, hoping to hide how horrible her hair looks right now.

"Um, Brie, can we turn that off for a while?" James says quietly as he reaches for the radio. He sighs softly as he turns it off, trying to ignore the look of confusion from his fiancee. He furiously wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He can feel Brianne's hand on his arm, but he still doesn't look at her.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She asks him.

"It's nothing." James says softly.

Brianne shakes her head as she kisses his cheek, feeling a familiar wetness on the soft skin. When she settles back into her seat, she notices a tear rolling down James cheek. She frowns as he quickly wipes the tear away. She rubs his shoulder in a calming motion, wishing that he would talk to her. But she knows that's not going to happen. He isn't the kind of guy that likes to talk about his feelings, even when he knows that it would make him feel a lot better.

"We're almost there." James whispers, trying to change the subject. Brianne reaches over to stroke his cheek, silently begging for him to stop trying to avoid talking about whatever he's upset about.

After a few more minutes of silence, they stop in front of Santa Monica High School. In the film, it's known as Vampire High, a special school for vampires.

"I'm not getting out of this car until you talk.' Brianne tells James.

James looks down at his lap, avoiding making eye contract with Brianne.

"Jay?" Brianne whispers, gently grabbing his chin. She lifts his head so that he is looking at her, noticing tears in his eyes. Before they can talk, Brianne has to find a way to comfort him. She can't stand seeing him cry because when he cries, she'll cry! So she leans in for a soft, gentle kiss. When she pulls away, she notices that the tears are less noticeable.

"Talk to me." She tells him.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened with my parents, I guess." James admits. "I just get emotional sometimes."

'That's okay" Brianne says, giving him a hug. "I like sensitive guys."

"Good to know." James laughs. "Now, you and Maddie have fun, okay? And stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Brianne giggles, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." James says as he grabs her hand, kissing it gently. Brianne ruffles his hair before grabbing Maddie from the back seat. She begins digging through her purse for the leash. When she finds the black leather leash, she hooks it onto Maddie's collar before stepping out of the car. She blows a kiss at James, watching as he waves at her. Then he drives away, disappearing in the distance.

"Come on, sweetie." Brianne says as she puts Maddie down, clutching the leash. "Let's film a movie."

She breathes deeply as she walks towards the front entrance. Today is Monday, so classes are in session. So it's not surprise that she has to walk past a few students, who whisper to their friends and look at Brianne with excitement. She walks into the front lobby, trying to figure out where the stars are suppose to go. Ray told her that they were going to meet in the auditorium, where the actors will get their hair, makeup, and wardrobe done.

Brianne hasn't been to a high school in so long. Since she already has a career, she made the decision to get her GED last year, so she's done with the whole high school thing. She started homeschooling when she was twelve, so she hasn't seen a real school in years. So what will she do now?

The office!

She walks over to a door and pushes it open, walking into the office. She walks over to the secretary's desk, noticing that the chair is empty. She waits patiently, desperately needing to find that auditorium. She hears someone snap a picture of her and she turns around to see a blonde haired girl, probably a freshman, standing in front of her.

"You're...You're...Oh my gosh!" The girl squeals.

"Um, hi, do you know where the auditorium is?" Brianne asks awkwardly.

"Oh! Just go down the hall to the right, keep going straight until you reach the double doors, walk through the double doors, and it's to your left." The girl tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says before walking out of the office. She tries to remember the girls directions as she turns to the right hallway. She is so grateful that the hallway is empty because she doesn't want to be attacked by fans right now. She just wants to start filming already.

She finally reaches the double doors, but before she decides to go any further, she walks over to the glass case that holds the schools many awards. They must have a really good athletic program because they have a lot of trophies Thinking of athletics reminds Brianne of yesterday when she beat the guys in living room hockey. She teamed up with James and Kendall, and they crushed Carlos, Logan, and Jessica. She'll never forget the looks on everyone's faces when she scored a goal. Some people think that the only athletic thing Brianne can do is dance, but she can do a lot more than that.

"Shhh!" Brianne whispers when Maddie starts barking. She pushes the doors open and approaches the double doors leading to the auditorium. She takes a deep breath before walking inside. Tiffany, Jordan, Dak, and a few other actors are on the stage, listening to Ray as he speaks to them about something.

"Brianne!" Tiffany squeals as she jumps off the stage.

"Hey!" Brianne says. She looks around the very large auditorium. "Um, what are we doing here?"

"Oh, Ray is just telling us about today's schedule." Tiffany explains as she links arms with Brianne, leading her to the stage. "We're going to get into wardrobe, then we'll get our hair and makeup done. After than, we're going to start filming. Ray said that we're going to film the scene where your character, Haleigh, meets all the other students at Vampire High. That includes me, Jordan, Dak, and Jackson. You met Jackson at our table reading the other day, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember him!" Brianne says. "Yeah, he's playing Jason's best friend."

"Exactly." Tiffany says with a smile. She stops walking and looks at Maddie. "Hey, this must be Maddie!"

"Yeah, James got her for me." Brianne tells her.

"Aww, she's adorable." Tiffany says, rubbing the dogs head. "Kadi is backstage if you want to meet her!"

"Yeah, let's do that." Brianne says as they walk backstage. A small, white maltipoo runs over to them and begins pawing at Brianne's legs, barking at her.

"Kadi, no!" Tiffany scolds, pointing a finger at Kadi. She looks at Brianne apologetically. "Excuse her. She gets excited around strangers."

"It's no big deal." Brianne says as she puts Maddie down. The minute she touches the ground, Maddie begins pawing at Kadi and the dogs sniff each other, trying to get use to the other's scent. After a few minutes, they decide to become friends and begin wrestling each other.

"You two behave." Tiffany tells them before leading Brianne back to the stage. Jordan is in the middle of practicing some dance routine with Dak, making Tiffany, Jordan, and everyone else roll their eyes when she smiles flirtatiously. She obviously wants Dak, but Brianne isn't too sure how Dak feels about Jordan. That relationship would be wrong on so many levels. First of all, Jordan is three years older than him! Second of all, they honestly wouldn't even look that cute together. Honestly, Brianne wishes that he would get back together with Lauren. At least she's the same age as him.

"Ray, should we start getting ready?" Tiffany asks the director. Ray Preston is about forty two years old, about six feet tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Ray tells her. "We start filming at six and it's," He looks at his watch." Four fifty."

"Let's go." Tiffany whispers to Brianne, leading her to the backstage area. They continue walking until they reach a door that says "Wardrobe." Tiffany pushes the door open and they are greeted by the stylist, Allison Thornton. She has been working with the Varsity Vampire cast ever since the first film. In fact, Brianne is pretty sure that she is the only new person here. Wow, she feels really awkward now...

"Okay, Brianne. All the characters are suppose to wear uniforms at school." Allison tells her as she looks through the clothes rack. She grabs a black and grey plaid skirt, white blouse, grey vest, and black blazer. She throws the clothes to Brianne and pushes her towards a dressing room. Brianne takes her hoodie off, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

**Five minutes later**

Brianne stares at her reflection in bewilderment. She looks like she stepped out of the Britney Spears "Baby One More Time" music video! The only real difference is that this uniform doesn't show off Brianne's midriff. She struggles to fix her messy hair, but then she remembers that the hair stylist will take care of that problem.

"Here goes nothing." She mutters before stepping out of the dressing room. As soon as she does that, Allison throws a pair of white socks and black leather flats at her. Brianne sits on the couch and begins slipping the socks and shoes onto her feet. She quickly ties the shoelaces before standing up.

"Hey, girl!" Tiffany says as she walks out of another dressing room. She is wearing the exact same outfit as Brianne.

"Hey." Brianne says nervously.

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asks her.

"I look like a Britney wanna be." Brianne says. "I use to be compared to Britney Spears all the time and not in the good way. THis just brings back some really...bad memories."

"You look fine." Tiffany says as they walk towards the hair and makeup room. Jordan is busy arguing with the stylist about her hair, something about completely screwing it up during the first movie. From what Brianne can hear, Jordan basically just threatened the poor woman, saying that if she messes this up, she'll regret it.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The woman says as she begins straightening Jordan's hair with a flat iron.

Brianne sits in the chair next to her, allowing another stylist to stand behind her. She notices that Jordan is texting on her cellphone, completely ignoring everyone around her.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to text while getting your hair straightened?" Brianne asks politely.

"I always text while I'm in hair and makeup." Jordan says. "Ugh, I can't believe that I have to pretend to be friends with you."

"Jordan, you could try to be nice for once." Tiffany tells her.

"My daddy is a billionaire." Jordan smirks. "I don't have to do anything."

"That's your whole problem!" Tiffany argues. "You think that just because you're rich, you can just walk all over people! Well, news flash! That's not how the world works! Being rich doesn't mean that you're better than the rest of us."

"You weren't saying that when you paid a thousand dollars for that dress at Neiman Marcus last week." Jordan retorts.

"Yeah, but I bought it with my own money, while you sponge off your mommy and daddy." Tiffany tells her. "Jordan, you're twenty one years old. It's time to grow up."

That seems to get Jordan, because she immediately becomes silent. Brianne has to stifle her laughter because she doesn't want to fight with her costars on her first day. Like everyone else, she wants filming to go smoothly. They don't need the drama

She looks at her left hand, which looks empty without the engagement ring on her hand. She knew that she wouldn't be able to wear it during filming, so she decided to leave it at home. She would freak out if she lost it.

Looking at Jordan from the corner of her eye, Brianne tries to relax as she continues getting her makeover.

**Thirty minutes later**

"All done!" Brianne's stylist tells her as she turns the char around. Brianne hasn't seen her reflection in almost twenty five minutes, so she is dying to know how she looks as a vampire. When she is turned around so that she is facing the mirror, her eyes widen in disbelief. Her hair is curly, her blue eyes are covered with red contacts, and her skin is much lighter. She doesn't even look like Brianne Rocque anymore. "What do you think?"

"Um, I like it." Brianne says, still fascinated by her reflection. She slowly climbs out of the chair and walks out of the room. Jordan and Tiffany were finished about five minutes ago but before they left, Tiffany told Brianne to meet them in the cafeteria. She said that Dak would wait for Brianne, so she wouldn't get lost. This school is three stories tall, so who wouldn't get lost?

"Brie, you ready to go?" Dak asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne says. To her annoyance, Dak wraps his arm around her shoulders, so she quickly pushes his arm away.

"Don't do that." She says before looking around for Maddie. She smiles when Maddie runs over to her. She lifts the dog into her arms, cuddling her. Then they walk out of the auditorium.

"How have the wedding plans been going?" Dak asks as they walk down the hallway.

"Really good."

"Are you sure you want to get married so young? You know, a lot of teen marriage end in divorce."

"Dak, I already told you that James and I will be eighteen when we get married. So we're going to be adults!" Brianne snaps as they approach the cafeteria doors. As they walk into the cafeteria, Dak laughs at Brianne's outburst. Brianne rolls her eyes in response, irritated by Dak's immaturity.

"You're like a giant five year old." She mutters as she pushes past him.

"Alright, Dak, I need you to go sit with Jackson and the other guys at that table." Ray says. "Tiffany, go sit with the other popular girls. Jordan and Brianne, go outside and wait for your cue. Remember your lines, people!"

"Let's go." Jordan mutters, grabbing Brianne's arm and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, it's not even six yet!" Brianne says.

"So? At least we're on time." Jordan says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Right." Brianne says slowly.

"Girls, we're ready for you." The A.D., or production assistant, tells them. Okay, time to get in character.

Jordan pushes the cafeteria doors open and they walk inside.

"Where did you say that you're from? I know you mentioned it back in Mrs. Hansen's class, but I kind of forgot." Jordan says in character.

"I'm from Texas." Brianne says as they stop in front of an empty table, sitting down. Brianne looks around the cafeteria, like her script instructed her to do.

"Well, what are you doing here? Why would you want to leave Texas for this mess of a town?" Jordan says, referring to the fictional town of South Valley, California.

Brianne feigns confusion at the way Jordan referred to the town. You see, South Valley may seem like a happy town, but it has a very frightening past.

"Well, I was hiking with some friends and I was stupid enough to wonder off by myself, and this...creature attacked me. And that's how I became a bloodsucking monster."

Jordan nods slowly, a slightly insulted look on her face. After all, Brianne's character just insulted pretty much every one at Vampire High, including Allie (Once again, this is Jordan's character).

**Three hours later**

It took three tries to get that scene just right, but they finally did it. Now Brianne can take a break because they are going to film a scene that doesn't require the involvement of her character. So she and Maddie can just relax in her dressing room and do whatever they want. Maddie has become good friends with Tiffany's dog, so they can play together, while Brianne texts James.

The minute she walks into her private dressing room, she collapses onto the couch and takes her cell phone out of her purse. Now Maddie is playing tug of war with Kadi, using a toy dog rope. Brianne snaps a picture of herself before putting it in a text message. She types "Haha, you're marrying a vampire!" before sending it to James cell phone. A few minutes later, she receives a response from him. It says "You're a very cute vampire:) XOXO."

"What r u doing?" Brianne texts back.

When she finally gets a response from him, her eyes widen in shock.

"Kelly is putting ice on my bruised shoulder. Carlos accidentally slammed me into a wall:("

Instead of texting him this time, she decides to actually call him. She quickly dials his number, waiting for him to pick up. When he finally answers, she immediately starts talking.

"Jay, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Brie," James says. He groans quietly, but Brianne still hears him. "I'm fine."

"Is it bad?" Brianne asks him.

"Babe, it's just a bruise." James reassures her.

"Okay." Brianne says apprehensively.

"Ow!" James yells. "Kelly, what was that for?"

Brianne listens as Kelly says "James, all I did was touch your shoulder!"

"When I get home, I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

"I can't wait." James says softly, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I love you, Brie."

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne says before hanging up. She is so going to get Carlos later. Okay, she knows that it was an accident, but she still wants to get after him. What if James had gotten hurt even worse? This time, it was just a bruised shoulder. But next thing they know, it might be a broken leg or a sprained ankle.

Now she just wants to be done with filming for the day so she can go home. She really misses her James.

**Two hours later**

After watching TV, listening to music, and reading magazines for two hours, Brianne is told that they need her in classroom 16. So she stands up and walks out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her. She walks out of the auditorium and towards the hallway where room 16 is located, According to Dak, room 16 is a science classroom. Science was never her favorite subject, so she is glad that she can just focus on her career now. Overall, she enjoyed school, but she decided that graduating early and getting her GED was the right choice for her.

"Brianne, you're here." Ray says, leading her over to a seat. She sits down and looks at the director with curiosity. She doesn't even know what scene they are about to start filming, so she is kind of freaking out inside.

"We're about to film the scene where Jason and Haleigh finally speak to each other. That is," Ray begins looking through a copy of the script. "Scene five? Yeah, that's it."

"Got it." Brianne says, giving him a thumbs up. She sighs as Dak sits next to her, obviously excited to be sitting next to his ex girlfriend.

"Ready for this?" Dak whispers.

"Yeah." Brianne says.

"And...action!" Ray says into his megaphone. Brianne stares at the science paper in front of her. She clutches her pencil tightly as she pretends to be focused on answering complicated question on the sheet. She looks at Dak from the corner of her eye before returning her attention to the science paper.

"Um, you got that one wrong." Dak points out.

"What are you talking about?" Brianne asks, not looking at Dak.

"Number nine." Dak says. "You've got it wrong."

"Mr. Football Captain thinks he's a science genius." Brianne smirks. "Hilarious."

"Look, I'm not sure what they taught you in Texas, but in California, we do it like this." Dak says as he grabs her paper. He erases all the work on question nine before grabbing his calculator. Brianne looks at him with boredom as he types something into the calculator before writing something on the sheet.

"Did you even bother using your calculator?" Dak asks her.

"Look, I thought that...Oh, what do you know?" Brianne stammers.

"I'm on the A Honor Roll, blondie." Dak says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that makes you so special." Brianne says sarcastically.

"You know, for someone that tried to do science without a calculator, you're awfully sarcastic."

"Get over it." Brianne retorts. Dak writes something on the science paper before pushing it back over to Brianne. She picks it up and stares at it, glaring at Dak.

"I think you're suppose to say thank you." Dak reminds her.

"Thanks." Brianne mutters before continuing to work on the science paper. It's just acting, so it's not like she's doing this work by herself. The script told her what to do, so she doesn't have to work too hard at this science stuff.

**Four hours later**

"Brie, we're not going to need you anymore today, so it's okay if you want to go home." Ray tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says sweetly. "This is really fun."

"We're excited to have you on set." Ray tells her. "Bye!"

"Bye." Brianne says before walking to the auditorium. She walks backstage and into her dressing room, laughing when Maddie and Kadi walk over to her. She kneels down and pets both of the dogs. Even though she has never met Brianne before, Kadi has taken a liking to her.

"Maddie, we're done for the day, so we can go home." She says as she lifts grabs Maddie's leash off the coffee table. She hooks it onto Maddie's collar before grabbing her handbag, She sends a text message to her mom, asking her for a ride. Since Carlos injured James during rehearsal today, Brianne doesn't want her fiance to drive.

**Mom, can you pick me up at Santa Monica High School? James hurt his shoulder at practice today, so I don't want him driving-Brianne**

A few seconds later, she receives a response.

**Okay-Mom**

Brianne puts her IPhone back her handbag, rubs Kadi's head one last time, and walks out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Tiffany asks her.

"Yeah, Ray said that I'm done for the day." Brianne says. "Anyways, Kadi is in my dressing room, whenever you want to get her."

"Okay." Tiffany says. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Brianne says before walking away. Just as she is about to leave the auditorium, Dak steps in front of her. "Dak?"

"I just wanted to say that it was great having you on set today and I'm really excited to be working with you." Dak says awkwardly. He's acting like a guy that's talking to his crush for the first time. It's hilarious because he's always acting like he's the coolest person on the planet, yet he isn't acting so confident right now.

"Um, I'm looking forward to working with you too." Brianne says. She starts to walk away but Dak interrupts her again. She sighs heavily as she turns around to look at him.

"Hey, we're going to Club Hollywood next weekend." He says. "By "we", I mean myself, Tiffany, Jordan, and Jackson. We would really like for you to come."

Club Hollywood. That place does not hold too many good memories. She got into bar fights and danced on tables. Looking back now, that stuff isn't even cool. If she were still into the party scene, she wouldn't mind going to the club, but she's better now. She would prefer spending the weekends with her friends and family.

"I'll think about it." She says before turning around and walking down the hallway. She walks into the lobby and out the front doors. She sits on a bench and waits for her mom to arrive. Until her mom arrives, she decides to get her notebook out and read through the songs that she has written lately.

So far, she has written "Live Like There's No Tomorrow", "A Year Without Rain", "Kissin U", and the newest song is called "Something About Him.'"

"He's like the star of my movie. He just does something to me. Can't explain it. Can't contain it. I don't know what it is. Something about him." She sings softly. She smiles as she closes the notebook, putting it back in her large handbag. He clutches Maddie's leash tightly, making sure that she doesn't run off.

Ten minutes later, she hears the familiar sound of a car horn honking. She stands up and walks over to her moms car. She gets into the front passengers seat, putting Maddie in the backseat. She puts her handbag on the floor in front of her before relaxing into the seat.

"How was filming?" Allison asks her.

"Great." Brianne says with a smile.

**Twenty minutes later**

Allison and Brianne walk into the Palm Woods lobby, immediately heading for the elevator. Brianne is going to 2J so she can make sure that James is okay. She knew that the guys could get pretty crazy sometimes, but when they start getting hurt, Brianne gets really worried.

When the elevator opens, Brianne immediately rushes down the hallway until she reaches 2J. She turns the doorknob and opens the door, walking into the living room. James is sitting on the couch in his white V neck, pressing an ice pack to his right shoulder. Brianne unhooks Maddie's leash, watching as she runs into Kendall and James room.

She walks up behind James gently touching his shoulder.

"Brie!" James says, standing up. He walks around to where Brianne is standing, wrapping one arm around her and kissing her forehead. Brianne smiles as she pulls away from the hug, touching his injured shoulder

"Brie, I've missed you so much." James says, pulling her back into his arms.

"I've missed you too, Jay." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now let's put some ice on that shoulder."

James whines as she leads him to the kitchen, not wanting to feel the coldness of another ice pack. But he doesn't argue with Brianne as he waits for her to get some ice for him. When she walks over to him with an ice pack in her hand, she immediately holds the ice against his shoulder.

"See? That feels much better, doesn't it?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says, relaxing. "It does."

**A/N: Okay, this may be the longest chapter so far! Please review!**

**Songs:**

**Bye Bye-Mariah Carey**

**Something About Him-School Gyrls**


	17. Just A Mistake

Since he doesn't have to be at Rocque Records today, James is working on his tan. His friends always tell him that he's going to destroy skin cells, but he never really listens to them. He isn't about to give up on having perfectly tanned skin just because his friends are getting concerned. He reassures them that it isn't going to hurt him, but they still worry about him. And it's usually Brianne that does most of the worrying.

Speaking of Brianne, James is confused when he sees her walking through the lobby. It's weird because she's way more dressed up than normal, so he can't help wondering where she is going.

She's wearing a sparkly black halter style minidress, a black leather jacket, and black leather boots. The way she is dressed right now reminds James of something, but he isn't sure what it is. Then he remembers that she always dressed like this when she was going to go out and party.

He immediately stands up and walks into the lobby, quickly grabbing Brianne's hand.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Oh," Brianne says awkwardly. "I'm going to Club Hollywood with Tiffany, Jordan, Dak, and Jackson. Dak invited me earlier this week and, after thinking about it for a while, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to just go."

She's going to a club? James thought that she was through with the party scene. Part of him wants to trust Brianne, but the other part tells him that this is a bad idea.

"Brie," James stammers. "No!"

Brianne responds with a deep intake of breath. She doesn't want to argue with James, but she wants to reassure him.

"Jay, I'm not going to drink. I'm going to dance and hang out with _friends._" She says, emphasizing "friends". She knows that James has issues with Dak. Brianne can't even mention his name without having to reassure James that nothing is going to happen. But she doesn't understand why James is like that. He knows that Brianne loves him. He knows that she isn't interested in Dak anymore. So why does he get so worried when anyone mentions Dak?

She sighs as she steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She runs her fingers through his hair before pulling him into a kiss. She slowly pulls away, staring into his eyes. She gently runs her fingers across his cheek, trying to look for any signs of calmness. She can tell that he has relaxed a little, but she can also see a hint of worry in his eyes.

She frowns as she steps backwards.

"You don't trust me." She says simply.

"No, I do." James says, grabbing her hand. "I just...I just have a bad feeling about this."

"You don't need to." Brianne says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Jay, my mom still has those bottles of Bourbon and wine in our kitchen, yet I never touch it. So I think I can handle going to a club."

James sighs heavily. Brianne has a good point. Despite the availability of alcohol in apartment 2B, Brianne hasn't drank in six months. She's gotten a lot stronger and James knows that.

"Jay, I'll be fine." Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

"Okay." James says, pulling her into a hug. He kisses her forehead before squeezing her tightly, laughing at the way Brianne is hugging his waist. He finally lets go, but Brianne still holds on to him. He finally has to reach behind his back and grabs her arms, gently removing them from around his waist.

"Bye." Brianne says, giving his hand one last squeezing before walking out of the lobby. James looks at her with a slightly nervous smile before walking back to the pool area.

Meanwhile, Brianne is walking to the front entrance, where a long black limousine is waiting for her. The driver opens the door and she climbs in next to Tiffany.

"What took you so long?" Tiffany laughs, sipping from her wine glass.

"I had to reassure James that I wasn't going to drink." Brianne tells her. "He gets real protective."

"Unbelievable." Jordan mutters.

"What?" Brianne says with confusion.

"You're seventeen years old, yet you're letting some guy tell you what to do."

"James is not just "some guy"." Brianne retorts. "He's my fiance and I love him. He doesn't tell me what to do, Jordan. He just gets concerned because I use to be an alcoholic and he doesn't want me to relapse."

"Brianne," Jordan laughs. "Teenagers drink all the time. That doesn't mean they're alcoholics."

"Yeah, but the legal drinking age is twenty one." Brianne says quietly.

"I've had a lot of boyfriends and when they told me not to party, I did it anyway." Jordan says as she takes a deep sip[ of her wine.

"Something tells me that you and Jessica should hang out." Brianne says in amazement.

"Jessica Valdez? I can't stand her." Jordan says. "She has, like, no class at all. At least when I party, I party in a sophisticated way. Take her to a club and she'll get completely smashed. It's so embarrassing."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she stares out the window. Jessica may be a little...wild, but Jordan is making her sound horrible. She's just a fun loving person, but she acts very classy at important events. I guess there's one more reason for Brianne to dislike Jordan. She thinks she can judge someone that she doesn't even know.

She glances at Dak and Jackson, who both mouth "Ignore her." Brianne shrugs before nodding at the two boys.

"Brie, this is going to be really fun." Tiffany says. "And you don't have to get a single drink."

"Way to go, Tiffany." Jordan says sarcastically. She flinches when Tiffany kicks her leg, glaring at the girl before smiling at Brianne.

Brianne looks at the window, noticing a familiar two story building in the distance. Club Hollywood's style is really awesome. There is a huge disco ball that hangs from the ceiling, an awesome DJ table, the walls are painted white, and lime green draped cover the windows.

The limo finally comes to a stop as they arrive at the club. The driver opens the door and they all climb out of the limo, walking towards the front entrance. Brianne hides her face as they walk over to the security guard, not wanting the paparazzi to get pictures of the reformed pop star going to a nightclub. Brianne can see the headline now: Former paparazzi princess Brianne Rocque seen partying at Club Hollywood once again.

Brianne frowns as she reaches into her purse, searching for her fake ID. She gets worried when she looks through her purse and can't find it. Where did she put that thing? She knows that she put it in her purse, so it has to be here!

"Oh, here it is." She says as she pulls the ID from her purse. She smiles as she hands it to the security guard. He nods before pulling the rope back, allowing them to go inside. Brianne looks around the dark room as she approaches a table. She sits down and watches as her costars walk towards the crowded dance floor. But Tiffany immediately turns around, walking over to Brianne.

"Come on!" She says, leading Brianne to the dance floor. "Headstrong" by Ashley Tisdale begins playing and suddenly, Brianne decides that it won't hurt her to have a little fun while she's here. So she begins dancing along to the music, getting more enthusiastic as the song begins playing. She is having so much fun that she doesn't notice the mischievous smirk on Jordan's face.

_Jordan gives Brianne one last look before walking over to the bar, smiling as Tiffany follows her. The blonde girl watches apprehensively as Jordan approaches the bartender._

"A glass of Bourbon," Jordan says before glancing at Jordan. Then she looks back at the bartender. "And a glass of Vodka and OJ."

"Jordan, what are you doing?" Tiffany whispers harshly, grabbing Jordan's arm.

"Let's show Miss Comeback Queen how to have fun." Jordan says, flipping her hair over shoulder. She smiles as the bartender hands her the drinks, then she walks to the dance floor. She smiles sweetly as she approaches Brianne.

"Hey, I got you a drink." She tells Brianne.

"You know I don't drink." Brianne says as she stops dancing. Jordan rolls her eyes as she links her arm with Brianne's, leading her off the dance floor. She grins as she holds the glass of Vodka and OJ out to Brianne. "Come on. One drink won't hurt you."

"No way.' Brianne says, shaking her head. "I'm not going to do it."

"Brie, if you're worried about James," Jordan says. "He doesn't have to know."  
"But I don't drink." Brianne argues.

"Brianne, just have one drink." Jordan insists, handing the glass to Brianne. "Then you don't have to drink anymore."

Brianne gulps as she stares at the glass in her hands. She wasn't going to drink tonight. Just _holding _the glass feels wrong. She promised that she wasn't even going to look at alcohol ever again. Not to mention that she promised James that she wasn't going to drink. She has never wanted to break a promise to him.

Then again, maybe Jordan is right. Will one drink hurt? Brianne doesn't think so.

So, with a twinge of regret, she drinks from the glass. Suddenly, she has what seems like several flashbacks at once. She sees herself collapsing from alcohol poisoning, being rushed to the hospital, fighting wit her mom, and more. Then she lets the glass slowly fall to the ground before rushing over to the table and grabbing her purse.

"I...I can't do this." She says before walking out the club. Just as a taxi pulls up, Dak comes running over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, trying to pull her into a hug. Brianne shakes her head as she pushes him away.

"Dak, I promised James that I wouldn't drink and," She says, looking at the ground. She sniffles as she slowly raises her head to look at him. "And I'm not about to break the promise."

She turns around and climbs into the taxi, closing the car door.

"Where to, miss? The driver asks her.

"Um, The Palm Woods hotel, please." Brianne says quietly. She lets her head fall against the window, staring at the passing cars. She takes a tissue from her purse, wiping at her eyes. She shakes her head as clutches the tissue in her hand. After six months of sobriety, she never thought she would even come close to breaking that sobriety. What was Jordan trying to do? She seemed so insistent on Brianne having that drink.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the hotel. Brianne pays the driver before rushing into the building. She tries to hold back tears as she walks towards the elevator. As soon as she is inside the elevator, she leans against the wall, running a hand through her hair.

"Ugh,:" She groans quietly. "What were you thinking?"

When the elevator opens, Brianne steps onto the second floor. She keeps her head down as she walks down the hallway until she hears a door closing. She looks up to see James and the other guys walking out of 2J. James smiles when he sees her. Brianne waves and smiles weakly as James approaches her.

"Hey." James says, pulling her into a hug. Brianne sighs sadly as she wraps her arms around his waist. She belongs here in James arms, not at some nightclub.

"Um," James says, looking down at his dejected fiancee "Guys, you go ahead."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan look at each other and shrug before walking towards the elevators.

"Are you okay?" James asks Brianne, kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine, Jay." Brianne says , pulling away from the hug.

_"Great job, Brianne." _She thinks to herself. "_You''re officially the biggest liar ever." _

Looking into James eyes, Brianne can tell that he doesn't believe her. But he's such a nice person, so she knows that he isn't going to push the subject any further, Which is okay wit her, because she doesn't want to talk about her minor slip up. It was just a couple sips, but it didn't feel right at all.

"Hey, let's go house hunting tomorrow." She says, changing the subject. "There's a really nice neighborhood just down the street from the Palm Woods."

"Okay, we'll check it out." James says, shrugging as he kisses her forehead. Brianne smiles as she hugs his waist before leading down the hall to 2B.

"Jay?" She says, turning to look at him.  
"What?" James asks. Before he can say anymore, Brianne kisses him passionately. She slowly pulls away, smiling softly.

"That's all." She says, grinning.

James smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

"I love you too, Brie." He whispers.

Brianne smiles softly as she looks up at him, feeling regret for ever going to that nightclub.

_"It was just a sip." _She thinks to herself _"It was just a mistake."_

**Please review!**


	18. Dream House

Brianne wakes up in her fiance's arms with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her hand is rested on his chest, the engagement ring glimmering in the sun that is shining through the window. She chose to wear a pair of pink sweatpants and white tank top, while James wore his black track pants, white T shirt, and grey hoodie. Brianne looks up to see his black and white baseball cap covering most of his face. She laughs as she reaches up to remove the cap, throwing it towards the foot of the bed. She listens to his soft breathing, indicating that he is still asleep.

Her smile fades as she remembers the events from last night. Being sober feels so good, yet she nearly ruined it last night! Her two year long struggle with alcoholism was the hardest time of her life, but she thought that it was over. She promised James that she wouldn't drink again. Not to mention that her mom threatened to check her into rehab if she ever started drinking again. A year ago, she actually was almost checked into a treatment facility, but she had gotten so good at convincing, so she was able to talk her mom out of making her go.

"Boyfriend" begins blaring from her cell phone, so she sits up and carefully leans over James to grab her cell phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?" She whispers. James groans in his sleep as he wraps his arm around Brianne's waist, trying to pull her back down. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to keep him quite. "Hey, Jess...I don't know! Ask Carlos!" She says before hanging up. She puts her phone on the bedside table before laying back down.

"Who was that?" James asks tiredly, his eyes still closed.

"Jessica." Brianne tells him. "She wanted to know where she could get a squid. She said that she wants to put it in the pool."

"She's going to end up getting arrested one of these days." James mutters as he buries his face in her shoulder. Brianne sighs as she lets her head rest against his, allowing James to tighten his grip around her waist. Brianne kisses his forehead, remembering something very exciting about this particular day.

"Jay, we're going house hunting today." She whispers. This causes James to open his eyes, smiling softly.

"We might find our dream house." He says quietly. His smile widens as he grabs her hand.

"Come here." He tells her. He rolls onto his back, so Brianne can straddle his waist. Brianne gives him a gentle kiss before becoming focused on her engagement ring. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face. James reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair, trying to fix her bed head.

"Maybe I should get my hair cut." She tells him. "I always get bed head in the mornings. It's so annoying."

"Brie, don't mess with that gorgeous hair of yours." James tells her. "I'll fix it for you."

Brianne stands on her knees, allowing James to sit up with his back resting against the headboard. Brianne carefully settles back down, still straddling her fiance. James grabs the turquoise brush that Brianne left on the bedside table yesterday, running it through Brianne's hair.

"Jay, why is your hair shinier than mine?" Brianne asks him. James slowly stops brushing her hair, looking awkward all of a sudden.

"Baby, I'm just messing with you." She laughs, kissing his cheek.

"I have a hair care system, okay?" James mutters before brushing her hair again. "And your hair is way shinier than mine!"

Brianne giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She listens as James takes a deep breath, resting his chin on her shoulder. The boy wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes her tightly.

"Now I am ready to go and look for our house." She tells him, pulling away from the hug.

**An hour later**

"Here it is!" Allison says as she parks in front of the realtors office. She, Mrs. Knight, James, and Brianne step out of the car and walk towards the building. Brianne clutches James hand as they walk into the lobby. Allison walks over to the secretary and asks for Selena Laurent, their real estate agent. They all take a seat in the waiting area.

_"It's been like a permanent December. So much colder than I can remember. When I get you back, this time I swear that I won't, won't ever let you go, won't let you go, no." _

Brianne's song "Permanent December", from her third album, blasts from a CD player sitting on the secretary's desk. Brianne lets her head rest on James shoulders as she quietly hums the song.

"Now I realize that I was wrong when I said I didn't need you. Miss you bad so now I'm coming home. So you better leave the light on. Wait for me and just leave the light on!" She sings quietly. She sees a mother and her daughter sitting a few chairs away. When the girl sees Brianne, she smiles excitedly and whispers to her mom. Brianne smiles and waves at the girl before resting her head back on James shoulder. She feels some tapping her shoulder, noticing that the little girl has approached her with a poster in her hands.

"HI." Brianne says sweetly. "Do you want me to sign that for you?"

The girl, about seven years old, nods as she holds the poster out to Brianne.

Brianne smiles as she takes the poster, getting a good look at it. The poster is a picture of Brianne from her second album. In the picture, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a gold sequined tank top. She is sitting on the floor in front of a black leather couch, her wavy blonde hair cascading down her back.

Allison hands her a pen, then Brianne looks at the little girl once again.

"Alright," She says. "What's your name?"

The girl is a little shy, so the mom ends up having to speak for her.

"Her name is Jenna." The mom says with a smile.

"That's a really cute name." Brianne says as she begins signing the poster. She writes "Always Follow your dreams, Jenna! Love, Brianne Rocque." with her usually autograph signature.

"Jenna, say thank you." The mom tells her daughter.

"Thank you." Jenna says quietly.

"You're welcome!" Brianne says. She opens her arms. "How about a hug?"

Jenna smile softly as she hugs Brianne before waving and walking back over to her mom.

By the time Brianne's fan encounter is over, Selena has walked into the lobby. She is about five foot seven, with shoulder length dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She is wearing jeans, a white blouse, and a black blazer. She is also wearing glasses, making her look rather intelligent. Maybe she knows what she's doing. Allison had talked to her on the phone this morning and she said that Lakewood is a great neighborhood. She said that it's perfect for newlyweds, the security is excellent, the landscape is gorgeous, and it's totally family friendly. It's also a gated community, so the paparazzi won't be able to follow her home.

"Hi, I'm Selena Laurent."

"I'm Allison Rocque." Allison says, shaking her hand. "This is Challen Knight and the soon to be newlyweds, James Diamond and Brianne Rocque."

"Nice to meet you." Selena says. "Brianne, your mom told me that you and James are interested in finding one of the Lakewood homes."

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding.

"Well, I found four available homes in that neighborhood. Lakewood is a really great place to live. I think you'll like it a lot." Selena says as she leads them out the door. James and Brianne look at each other before following Allison and Mrs. Knight to their car.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Here is the first home." Selena tells them. The one story red brick home is nice, but Brianne isn't sure if it's exactly what she's looking for. But she's willing to give it a chance. So she's going to look inside before deciding if she likes the house or not.

James wraps his arm around her shoulders as they follow Selena into the house. They enter the living room , which isn't very big at all. Brianne looks at James and shrugs before walking towards the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen is a little too small. As she explores the home, she learns that it only has two bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"What do you think?" James asks her.

"It's not big enough." Brianne whispers, hugging his waist.

"Um, you said there were three more? Because I don't think we're interested in this one." James tells Selena.

"That's fine." Selena says.

They walk down the street to the next house, which is just a little bigger than the previous home. Like the first home, it's made from red brick. It's actually kind of nice, but Brianne wants to see the inside first. She links her arm with James as they walk into the house. The living room is bigger than the other house, the kitchen is a little bigger, but there is one problem with this home. There are only two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Brianne wanted three bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"Selena, we're looking for three bedrooms and three bathrooms." She says.

Then I think you'll really like the next home." Selena says before leading them out of the home.

The first two homes weren't what Brianne was looking for, but she loves the next house. It's a two story red brick home and, according to Selena, has three bedrooms and three bathrooms, just like Brianne wanted. She is very impressed with the front yard. The grass is perfectly green and there are a few rosebushes by he front window.

When they first walk into the home, they enter a small hallway. They walk past the hallway and into the large living room. Brianne gasps as she grabs James hand, smiling in excitement. The floors are made from light brown wood with two huge windows, one with a view of the front yard and one with a side view of the house next door. Brianne looks up, noticing an old chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She's definitely going to buy a new chandelier.

"This is amazing." She whispers to James as they walk to the kitchen. The kitchen is beautiful, with marble countertops, wooden cabinets, and a huge island in the middle of the kitchen.

As they look around the first floor, they find one smaller bedroom, an office area, and a laundry room.

"The back yard is amazing." Selena says as she leads them towards the back yard. "It's huge."

When James and Brianne walk outside, they realize that Selena was right. The backyard is really huge. They just know that Maddie will love living here. And when they decide to start a family, the kids will have plenty of room to play. It's official: Brianne loves this house.

"Now let's go and look upstairs." Selena says as they walk inside. They walk into the living room, where the staircase is located. They walk up the stairs until they arrive at the second floor. They walk down the hallway until they reach another bedroom. It has its very own bathroom that is small, but very beautiful. This bedroom a little bigger than the downstairs bedroom, but isn't as big as the master bedroom, which they haven't seen yet. But they know that it's going to be huge.

"Jay, I love this place." Brianne whispers to her fiance.

"So do I." James tells her.

"Are you liking it so far?" Selena asks them.

"We like it." Brianne tells her. She turns to look at Mrs. Knight and her mom. "What do you think?"

"It's very nice." Allison says. "How much is it?"

"500, 000 dollars." Selena tells her. Brianne looks at her mom with worry, hoping that she doesn't think that it's too expensive.

"They seem to really like it." Mrs. Knight tells Allison.

"It is really nice." Allison says, looking around the room. "Let's just see the rest of the place, then we'll decide."

"At least she's considering it." James tells Brianne as they walk out of the bedroom. They walk into the master bathroom. The bathtub is huge, the shower is huge, and the sink is made from marble.

"We just have two more rooms to look at." Selena says as they walk to the master bedroom. It's way bigger than the other bedrooms and, like the bathroom on the first floor, it has it's own bathroom. It also has a walk in closet, which is a good thing considering the amount of clothes that James and Brianne have.

"I think you'll love the last room." Selena says. "You see, the previous owners were musicians too, so they turned one of the rooms into a music room. They put their piano and their guitars in the room."

"Cool" Brianne says as they walk towards the room. Selena pushes the door open and they walk inside. All of the musical instruments are gone, but it would be a perfect music room. Brianne can just imagine herself and James staying up late, singing and writing new songs together.

"That'll all." Selena says.

"Are you sure you like this?" Mrs. Knight asks them. "Because we still got one more home to look at."

"Actually," Selena says. "It's just one story with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I honestly think that this would be the best choice."

"We really like it a lot." James says, hugging Brianne.

"Then we'll take it." Allison says. Brianne squeals as she pulls James into a kiss. They've finally found their perfect house!

**Two hours later**

After going back to the realtors office and talking to Selena for a while, they finally bought the house. Sure, they had to pay five hundred thousand dollars for the place, but it was worth it. The minute they stepped into the house, Brianne knew that it was the one. She's going to live with James in that house.

They step out of the car and walk into the Palm Woofs lobby. She hoists herself onto James back, wrapping her arms around his neck. James carries her into the elevator before putting her down. He kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly.

"We found our dream house." Brianne says in a sing song voice.

"Now we can start looking for furniture." James says, kissing her forehead.

"When should we move in?" Brianne asks him.

"Well, we're only seventeen right now, so I don't think we can move in yet."

"You turn eighteen next month." Brianne says . "Speaking of your birthday, I am going to throw a huge party for you."

"I don't want a big party, Brie." James says. "I'll be perfectly happy if I can cuddle with you, watch a movie, and eat birthday cake."

"You call that celebrating?" Brianne asks as they walk out of the elevator.

"Brie, I've never had a real birthday party before, so why have one now?" James asks her. Brianne sighs heavily, knowing what this is really about. Due to his mom leaving and his dad neglecting him, James has never had a birthday party before. He told Brianne that his dad didn't even send him a gift last year. When he did remember James birthday, he would leave one present and a slice of birthday cake for James before going to work. It's a good thing that he has such good friends. Otherwise, he would've spent his birthday alone.

"Well, we're going to celebrate this year." She says before opening the door to apartment 2J. When she walks into the living room, Katie and the guys are watching TV. The channel is Hot Tunes TV, a channel that shows the most popular music videos and talks about the most popular singers.

They are talking about Brianne right now, but she is confused because she is usually on the news when she has released a new single, filmed a new music video, or...Oh no.

When she gets a better look at the screen, she sees a shocking picture on the screen. The paparazzi must have gotten a picture of her outside of Club Hollywood. Because Hot Tunes is talking about a picture of Dak hugging Brianne when she was leaving the club.

**"Brianne Rocque is a Varsity Two Timer? A photo of the seventeen year old pop sensation in an intimate embrace with her Varsity Vampire costar and former beau Dak Zevon was released today. Brianne is engaged to James Diamond, so it's shocking to see her in the arms of another guy. So who is Brianne really in love with? James or Dak? Vote on our poll at the Hot Tunes website."**

Brianne slowly turns to look at James, flinching when he glares at her. He turns around walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Brianne shakes her head before following James. She finds him standing with his back against the wall. Brianne rushes over to him and grabs his arm, desperate to explain herself.

"Jay, it's not what it looks like."

"Is it true?" James asks her. "Are you still in love with him?"

"No." Brianne says as she places her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Jay..."

She gulps as she realize what she must do. She can't let him think that she's cheating on him, so she has to tell him the truth about what happened last night. Even when she knows that it's not going to calm him down. Actually, it'll probably make him angrier, but she would rather have him being mad at her for drinking than thinking that she's going out with Dak behind his back.

"Jay, I kind of drank a couple sips of Vodka and OJ last night."

Just as James is about to say something, she stops him from speaking.

"But it was only a couple of sips!" She says quickly. "Jordan offered it to me and I didn't think that it would hurt to drink a little bit. Then I felt guilty so I stopped and I decided to leave. I was about cry and Dak tried to comfort me, but I didn't want him to. That's why he was hugging me! But I didn't even hug him back. I pushed him away!"

"I thought you were sober!" James says, almost yelling. Brianne's eyes well up with tears as she turns around, her back facing him.

"I am." She whispers tearfully. "I've been sober for six months and I thought that I could handle it."

She shakes her head as she starts sobbing, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so stupid." She sobs. She sniffles when she feels James hands on her shoulders, praying that he isn't mad at her.

"You're not stupid." He whispers. "You made a mistake."

Brianne sobs as she turns around to bury her face in his shoulder. James wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

"You know I hate to see you cry." He says softly.

"Jay, my mom told me that she'll put me in rehab if I ever start drinking again." Brianne sobs, hugging his waist.

"Hey, you had a couple sips." James says, rubbing her back. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Brianne sniffles as she pulls away from the hug, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

James heart breaks as he stares at Brianne. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so much, she looks miserable, and James can't stand that. He just wants her to be happy.

"Hey, look at the bright side." He says as he grabs her chin, making her look at him. "We bought a house today and in nine more months, we're going to be married."

"That is a bright side." Brianne says, a smile appearing on her face. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." James says, kissing her cheek. Then he grabs her hand and leads her back into the apartment.


	19. Song To You

James smiles as he presses his nose to Brianne's. After Brianne finished filming for the day, she and James decided to come to the Palm Woods park for one of their picnic dates. Whenever they have the time, they always come to the park for some alone time.. Because if they hang out in 2B, Brianne's mom is there, but if they go to 2J, the guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie are there. At night, the park is usually pretty empty, so it's perfect for dates.

The two teens are currently laying on their stomachs as they hold hands. Every few minutes, they kiss, whisper something to each other, and laugh.

Brianne is wearing James hockey jersey and a pair of jeans. She had trouble deciding what she was going to wear, so James got his jersey for her. He thinks that she looks beautiful in it. Due to it being James jersey, it is a little big on Brianne, but she still looks amazing. He loves when she wears his clothes.

James is wearing a grey T shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"Okay, your birthday is in two weeks." Brianne says, squeezing his hands. "How do you want to celebrate?"

James rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Brianne has been asking him how they should celebrate his eighteenth birthday, but he always gives her a vague answer. Honestly, he doesn't want some big party, because he would prefer spending time with his friends and family. Besides, his dad never gave him one, so he really doesn't want one now. He doesn't know why, but there is no way that he is going to have some huge party at some club with over a hundred guest. So he really hopes that Brianne isn't planning something like that.

"I told you." James says. "I want to spend my birthday with you and my friends. By friends, I don't mean everyone in Hollywood."

"Jay," Brianne says, giving him a kiss. "I just think that we should celebrate. You know, we could invite all of our friends from the Palm Woods."

She stands up and walks over to the lake, where they will be getting married. Her mom already arranged to have their wedding at the Palm Woods park on December 24, so it's all set. Now all they have to do is wait for December to come. But Brianne is seriously going to die of excitement if she has to wait too long.

"Mrs. Brianne Diamond." She recites quietly. "Mr. and Mrs. Diamond."

James grins as he stands up, walking over to her. He stands behind her and places his hands on her waist, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her cheek and smiles when Brianne grabs his hands. She leans her head back slightly, allowing her to actually see James. She closes her eyes and relaxes into his embrace. She feels him grabbing her left hand, touching her engagement ring.

"We need to order our wedding rings soon." James tells her.

"We do." Brianne nods in agreement. "Hey, you know what song we should use for our first dance?"

"What?" James asks, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I don't care who you are, where you're from. Don't care what you did as long as you love me." Brianne sings.

"That's pretty good." James says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "We'll think about it."

He kisses her temple as they begin walking in silence. Brianne wraps her arm around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. She keeps her arm around his waist, holding him close to her. With James being as tall as he is, she always feels really safe with him. She doesn't usually have to worry about anyone being mean to her because if James is around, he won't take it. If anyone messes with his girl, they're going to be in trouble. Not that Brianne likes to see him fight because she thought it was kind of sweet when James punched Wayne Wayne for hitting her.

"Brie, how many boyfriends have you had? You've only talked about Dak, but I'm just wondering if you've ever been with anyone else before."

"Well, there was one guy. His name was...Mark. Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. "I had just gotten signed to Starstruck Records about four months ago. I went to this Hollywood party and Mark was there. He was really sweet, so we got to talking. The next thing I know, we're dating. We dated for about five months but we were both so busy with our careers, so we decided to break up."

"He wasn't like Dak?" James questions.

"Well, Dak isn't really a bad guy, but Mark was more loyal to me." Brianne says. "He never flirted with other girls, he took me on romantic dates, and brought me flowers on Valentines Day."

"Wow, he sounds really...awesome."

"Not as awesome as you." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're everything that I could ever want."

"Promise?" James asks, hiding his face in her hair.

"Promise." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. She sits down and pulls him down with her. She watches as he lays on his back, staring up at the night sky. She smiles as she straddles his waist, watching as hie looks up at her. She leans down for a kiss, placing her hands on his cheeks. She can feel James resting his hands on her sides, slowly deepening the kiss.. With every passing moment, the kiss becomes heavier and more passionate. Brianne slowly pulls away from the kiss, sitting up. She starts to stand up until James grabs her hands and pulls her back down.

"Hey, I was going to meet Dak at Rocque Records in thirty minutes. Is that okay?" Brianne asks him.

"Um, yeah, but why?" James asks her, looking confused.

"We were just going to hang out." Brianne tells him. "He asked me and I didn't want to say no."

James sighs heavily as he loosens his grip on her hands. Before he can let go, Brianne squeezes his hands again.

"Jay, we're just going to hang out for a while." She tells him. She lets go of one of his hands, so she can run her fingers through his hair. "It's not a big deal."

"Brie, I don't mind if you go." James says softly. "I just thought that we were going to spend some time together. I mean, you've been so busy with the movie, so we haven't had much time for each other."

"I'm sorry." Brianne says quietly. "Dak and I are just trying to figure things out. We just want to get along while we're filming this movie, so we thought that hanging out would be a good idea."

James sighs as he sits up, resting his forehead against hers. He can kind of see where she's coming from, but he really wants to spend as much time with her as possible. She spends almost everyday on set, so they don't get to hang out as much as they use to. He thought that they could use her free time for spending time together. But it's hard because even when she has free time, James might have to be at Rocque Records. And when James has free time, Brianne has to be on set.

"It's fine." He says softly, stroking her cheek.

"Thanks." She says, kissing his cheek. "We're probably just going to work on our songs for the soundtrack."

"Yeah, that's cool." James says as they stand up. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek as they walk to his car.

**Ten minutes later**

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Brianne asks him as they park in front of Rocque Records.

"Brie, it's okay." James says, kissing her hand. "We'll hang out tomorrow."

"Maybe you could come with me to the set tomorrow. Don't you guys have a day off?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah." James says, nodding.

"I love you." Brianne says, giving him a kiss. She climbs out of the car and blows him a kiss before walking into Rocque Records. James waves at her before driving away.

Brianne walks down the hallway in silence. Gustavo is probably in his office but Dak and Brianne are going to hang out in Studio B. There's a piano, so they can practice the songs from the soundtrack.

She walks past Gustavo;s office and into the studio, where Dak is already waiting for her. She clears her throat loudly in order to get his attention.

"Hey!" Dak says. "You're here."

"I'm here." Brianne says, smiling as she walks over to him. She sits next to him, in front of the piano. "So what were we suppose to be doing?"

"Well, you seemed to be having some trouble with Finally Falling, so I thought that we could work on it." Dak tells her. "Don't get me wrong. You sounded great, but I think you could use a little practice."

"You don't have to say it." Brianne jokes. "I know I'm terrible."

"Don't get crazy." Dak warns her. He presses the keys, waiting for Brianne to sing.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew and only you and I were standing here." Brianne sings.

"And beautiful is all I see." Dak says, looking at Brianne.

"It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be." They sing together.

"Now let's practice your part." Dak says. Finally Falling is sung by the whole cast, but Brianne sings the second verse.

"Don't need all the finer things. Diamond rings are nothing, so show me something. True love is all I need and if you try to buy it, you can't return it." Brianne sings.

"Much better." Dak tells her. Brianne smiles shyly as she presses the keys of the piano.

"Hey, can we practice the routine?" She asks him.

"Um,, sure." Dak says as they stand up. Brianne stands in the middle of the studio and begins performing the Finally Falling dance routine that the choreographer showed them. Dak begins dancing along with her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. Brianne squeals as Dak lifts her into the air, spinning her around once again. He carefully puts her down, looking into her eyes.

"_And beautiful is all I see. _" he sings inside his head. He is brought out of his thoughts when Brianne speaks.

"You know, Starstruck Records is going to release my second single soon." She tells him.

"Cool." Dak says. "I can't wait to hear it."

"I can play it for you right now." Brianne says as she grabs a black electric guitar. She sits down with her back facing the piano. She begins strumming the tune to Take Me Away.

"I cannot find a way to describe it. It's there inside. All I do is hide. I wish that it would just go away. What would you do? You do if you knew. What would you do?" She sings. "All the pain I thought I knew! All the thoughts lead back to you! back to what was never said! Back and forth inside my head! I can't handle this confusion! I'm unable! Come and take me away."

"Nice." Dak says. "Another awesome song from the amazing Brianne Rocque."

"Shut up." Brianne laughs. She sighs heavily. "This is so weird."

"What?" Dak asks in confusion.

"A few months ago, I couldn't stand to look at you, yet now we're acting like friends."

"Well, maybe we are friends." Dak says, sitting next to her. "Just because we've been through a lot in the past...There's no reason to stay mad."

"I guess you're right. " Brianne tells him. "It's hard to stay angry at someone."

They are silence for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other. They haven't talked like this in a while, so it's kind of awkward. A few months ago, Brianne wanted to punch the guy, but now she's talking to him like a best friend. Now that he is a real close friend..They're just being friendly.

"Um, what should we do now?" She asks him.

"Hey, can I see your guitar?" Dak asks her.

"This is Gustavo's guitar." Brianne tells him. "Mine is at home."

She smiles as she hands the guitar to him. She pushes a strand if hair away from her face as she listens to him play the guitar.

"I'll give you my song. These words to you. Sing you what I feel. My soul is true. I don't have the world. Can't give it to you, girl. But all that I can do is give this song to you." He sings.

"Did you write that?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah." Dak says.

"It's really good." Brianne tells him.

"Maybe we could turn it into a duet." Dak suggests. Brianne looks apprehensive as she shrugs.

"Give me some lyrics." Dak says as he begins strumming the guitar.

"I'll give my soul either way to you. Baby, baby. Singing what I feel. My soul is true!" Brianne sings.

"You are amazing." Dak says. Brianne grins as she begins humming the tune to Dak's song.

**An hour later**

"This was really fun." Brianne says as they down the hallway.

"Hey, I missed hanging out with you." Dak says. "You're a really amazing girl, Brie. James is lucky to have you."

Brianne starts to walk towards the front exit until Dak grabs her hand. She turns around to look at him with confusion.

Dak feels his hand becoming sweaty as he grabs Brianne's hand. He gulps before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Brianne sighs as she turns around and walks away. When she walks outside, she sees James waiting for her. She smiles softly as she walks over to the red convertible, climbing into the front passengers seat.

"Hi, baby." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Hey!" James says, wrapping his arms around her. Brianne rests her head on his shoulder, feeling happy to be back in his arms. James slowly pulls away from her and starts the car. He grabs her hand while using his other hand to hold onto the steering wheel. He rubs his thumb across Brianne's knuckles.

"Did you have fun with...him?" James says awkwardly.

"It was okay." Brianne says, shrugging. "But I really missed you."

"Good to know." James says as he lifts her hand, kissing it gently.

Brianne pulls her hand out of his grip and places it on his shoulder. She massages his shoulder, staring at him with a soft smile.

"Do you still think that we should go to Turks and Caicos for our honeymoon?" She asks him

"That sounds fun." James tells her. "Let's just hope that we have enough money."

"We better!" Brianne tells him. "Because I don't want to spend the first week of married life in Los Angeles, where our friends could come to the hotel and bother us whenever they want."

"Can you imagine us staying in Los Angeles for our honeymoon?" James laughs. "Imagine how hilarious it would be if Carlos bursts into our hotel room at three in the morning."

"Babe, that's not funny." Brianne whines.

"Look, we're going to have an amazing honeymoon." James tells her.

"Wait?" Brianne says. "What about Christmas? We won't be able to spend it with our families."

"Hey, we'll figure something out, okay?" James tells her. "Let's just get through the wedding."

Brianne takes a deep breath as she buries her face in his shoulder. She can tell that he put on some more Cuda Man Spray before he come to pick her up. She loves the scent, so she keeps her head on his shoulder, breathing it in. She places her hand on his bicep, smiling dreamily.

"It's a good thing that you work out so much." She tells him, rubbing his upper arm. "Your muscles are awesome."

"I know." James grins.

"Shut up." Brianne jokes. "Anyway, it's too bad that you're still wearing that jacket."

James smiles, knowing what Brianne is talking about. Making sure that he has one hand on the steering wheel, he begins taking the jacket off. He hands it to Brianne, who puts in on her lap before wrapping both arms around his bicep.

"You know, I don't think Mark or Dak could ever compare to you." She whispers, referring to her ex boyfriends. "You're way hotter."

"Hey, we're home." James laughs as he pulls into a parking space. He starts to get out of the car but stops when he realizes that Brianne shows no signs of letting go of his arm. He kisses her temple before climbing out of the car. He walks around to the passengers side and opens the door of Brianne, allowing her to get out the car. He closes the door before looking at his watch.

"Brie, it's ten thirty." He says as he grabs her hand. "We need to get some sleep."

"Will you carry me?" Brianne asks cutely.

"You like making things difficult, don't you?" James says.

"Is it that hard to pick me up and carry me?"

"Okay, I'll carry you." James says as he lifts her into his arms. He carries into the elevator, cuddling her close to his chest. Brianne giggles as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

"Was that so hard?" She teases.

"Cute." James says sarcastically.

"I know I am." Brianne says, snuggling up to him.

As he stops in front of apartment 2B, he looks at Brianne and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Brie." He whispers.

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne says softly.

She honestly doesn't think that anything could compare to how she feels whenever she is with James. Happy, excited, safe...There are so many words to describe how she feels when she is with him. She loves him with all of heart and nothing will ever change that.

**Songs:**

**As Long As You Love Me-Backstreet Boys**

**Finally Falling-Victoria Justice**

**Song 2 You-Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice**

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write:) Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	20. A Day At The Beach

"Why aren't you filming at the school today?" James asks as they walk along Santa Monica pier. Brianne is wearing a pair of denim shorts, a black bikini top, and a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. Her blonde hair is straightened and slightly messy from a party scene that she just filmed. It required Brianne to dance around a lot as she and Jordan partied at the teen club down the street. Ever since the Club Hollywood incident, the two girls refuse to speak to each other when they're not filming. But Ray doesn't seem to notice the tension between the two stars. The most attention Jordan and Brianne give each other is a dirty look every once in a while. Tiffany, Dak, and Jackson are trying to keep the peace among the cast members, but it's not easy when they know that the two girls hate each other.

"Ray wanted to film some other scenes today." Brianne says as she holds his hand. "Hey, you wanna watch me film the remake of Firework?"

"You're covering a Katy Perry song for a vampire movie?" James asks in surprise. Brianne smiles as she stops walking, slapping his arm.

"Did you really think that this movie was going to be all vampire violence?" She asks, crossing her arms. "We gotta have some happy scenes too."

She looks up at her fiance, who decided to wear red swim shorts and a black tank top, since they're filming at the beach today. Anytime Brianne gets the opportunity to see James in a tank top, she's excited because it gives her an excuse to stare at his muscular arms. But she can't let him be a distraction while they're filming. Otherwise, she might end up getting fired.

"Brianne, we're ready for you." The production assistant says. Brianne gives him a thumbs up before looking at James.

"Come on." She says, leading him towards the other cast members. She kisses his cheek before sitting between Dak and Jordan on the sand. Jackson is sitting on the other side of Jordan. Brianne looks at James and blows him a kiss, ignoring the way Jordan just rolled her eyes. Brianne glares at her before quickly changing her expression to a serious one. They need to get into character because filming is about to begin.

"And...action!" Ray shouts into microphone.

Brianne looks bored as she scratches the sparkly black nail polish on her fingernails.

"You sure wear a lot of black." Jackson asks out of nowhere. Brianne slowly looks at him with a confused, yet annoyed look on her face.

"What's your point?" She says in character.

"My point is that you look like a zombie every time I see you."

"I swear you are a walking idiot." Brianne says in a bored tone. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them, her hair blowing in the wind. She keeps her eyes on James, who gives her a thumbs up. She would smile at him but, as an actor, she cannot break character.

Jackson starts to say something but Jordan, AKA Allie, interrupts him.

"You know she's right, Brandon." She says with a laugh. Jackson mutters something under his breath and Jordan grabs some sand, throwing it at him. She flips her hair over her shoulder and smirks at him. Brianne gulps silently, realizing that it's time for her to begin singing. She sings "Firework" by Katy Perry.

After she has finished singing, she turns around and gasps in surprise when Dak pulls her into a kiss. Even though she feels awkward doing this, she kisses him back, but only because it's part of the script. If it wasn't in the script. she wouldn't even think about kissing him.

They slowly pull away, staring into each others eyes. Dak rests his forehead against hers, holding her hands.

"And...cut!" Ray shouts. Brianne and Dak immediately stop holding hands as they walk over to their costars. Brianne looks at James and smiles softly, feeling bothered by how upset he looks. She understands how he is probably feeling. If she had known that they were going to be filming the kissing scene today, she wouldn't have invited it James. Who wants to see their fiancee kiss her ex boyfriend?

"I'll be back." She whispers before walking over to James. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." James says, even though it's obvious that he's lying.

"Look, it's time for my one hour break, so how about you and I go and get something to eat?" Brianne suggests, kissing his cheek. She kneels down and takes her cell phone out of her beach bag, sending Dak a text message, even though they're on the same beach. She doesn't want to leave James alone after he had to watch her and Dak kiss.

_Hey, I'm going 2 hang out with James 4 a while:)_

She watches as Dak grabs his cell phone, staring at it before giving Brianne a thumbs up. Brianne puts her cell phone in her beach bag before picking it up, grabbing James hand and leading him towards the restaurants that aren't too far from the beach. They find a table and sit down, grabbing a menu. She reaches over to run her fingers through his hair.

"You do realize that this is just a movie, right?" She asks him, grabbing his hand.

"I know." James says, kissing her hand. "It's just kind of hard to watch you kiss him, even though it's just a scene in a movie."

"But I love you, Jay." Brianne says, stroking his cheek. "Everything about you. You're sweet, funny, charming, adorable, smart, and...I can't even begin describe how much I love you."

"Hey, why is that guy holding a video camera?" James ask her. Brianne looks in the direction where James is pointing, where she finds a familiar person. It's some paparazzi guy that likes to follow her around. She has met him before and they have a rather friendly relationship. As she was walking out of Juicy Couture, he followed her and kept saying "You look very beautiful today, Brianne."

"He's just a paparazzi." She tells James. Before she can anything else, the guy walks over to her and points his camera at her.

"Hey, Brianne." He says.

"Hi." Brianne says, giving the a camera her signature peace sign.

"How is filming?"

"A lot of fun." Brianne says with a smile.

"How are things between you and Dak? Are you getting along okay?"

"We're getting along just fine." Brianne tells the older man. Suddenly, he points the camera at James.

"James, you got anything to say about Brianne?"

"She's an amazing girl." James says, grabbing Brianne's hand.

"You're a lucky guy." The man says before walking away. Brianne giggles as she looks at James, reaching over to cup his cheek with her hand.

"You handled the paparazzi very well." She tells hum.

"I got followed around all the time back in Minnesota." James says nonchalantly. Brianne raises her eyebrows at him as she crosses her arms.

"By who?"

"Girls." James mutters, not missing the way Brianne glared at him. "What? I was popular! And hot!"

Brianne rolls her eyes as she grabs the menu from him. She stares at it in silence, pretending to give him the silent treatment.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Brianne says, not looking at him. She holds back a smile as he reaches under the table and places his hand on her knee. She tries to keep a serious expression on her face as she reads the menu and when she looks up, James is no longer sitting across from her. He's sitting next to her with his head on her shoulder.

"You're not getting off that easy." She tells him.

"Can you really say no to this face?" He asks, smiling at her. She looks at him and gulps, knowing that she is about to give in.

"Okay, I can't!" She admits. She rolls her eyes as James kisses her cheek before returning to his previous seat. Brianne laughs as she leans across the table, kissing him softly.

"You can be such a pain sometimes." She tells him. "It's a good thing that I love you so much."

"Or what?" James grins.

"I would've pushed you into the pool by now." Brianne tells him.

"You wouldn't do that." James smirks.

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" James says quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"Women." James mutters.

"What was that, James?" Brianne asks, looking at him. He suddenly looks very nervous as he stares at his fiancee, smiling awkwardly.

"I love you?"

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne giggles. "Now let's shut up and order."

**Thirty minutes later**

"It's about time that our food showed up." James says as he digs into his plate of macaroni and cheese. Brianne sighs as she hands him a napkin.

"Please eat like a seventeen year old guy." She tells him. "Not like a seven year old."

"Meanie." James says. Brianne laughs as she ruffles his hair before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. They eat silently for a few moments until someone begins calling Brianne's name. She looks in direction of the voice and sees Dak waving for her to come over. Tiffany and Jackson are there, so it wouldn't really be a problem if it weren't for Jordan being there as well. She isn't sure if she can be in the same room as Jordan without punching her in the face.

"Come here." Dak mouths to her.

"Why?" Brianne mouths, motioning to James.

"Just for a while?" Dak asks her. Brianne sighs as she looks at James, not wanting to hurt his feelings. After all, she did say that they were going to spend more time together. But Dak invited her to sit with him and Brianne hates to be rude.

"Fine." She mouths to Dak. Then she looks at James, running her fingers through his hair.

"Jay, I'm going to sit with Dak, Tiffany, Jackson, and...Jordan." She tells him. "Okay?"

James frowns as he glances at Dak before looking at Brianne with some annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to." Brianne says softly. "I don't want to be rude."

"Fine." James mutters.

"I'm sorry." Brianne says as she picks up her plate. "We'll hang out tonight."

She walks around the table and leans down to kiss James cheek before walking over to Dak's table, leaving James to stare at her with hurt and sadness.

"Have fun, Brie." He whispers softly.

**Songs:**

**Firework-Katy Perry**


	21. Mine

Brianne keeps her arm around James waist as they walk out of the recording studio, prepared to enjoy the one hour break that Gustavo is giving them. Since they haven't gotten to spend enough time together, they are going to take advantage of this break. James has his arm around Brianne's shoulders, leading her down the hallway. Brianne was confused when the guys asked James where he was going and he responded with "Somewhere." She proceeded to ask him what he was talking about and he still didn't tell her.

"Jay, where are we going?" She whines. When they approach Gustavo's office, her eyes widen in disbelief. If they are thinking the same thing, then she really believes that her fiance might actually be crazy.

"James David Diamond..." She starts to say, shaking her head. She gulps as James opens the door before turning around and lifting Brianne into his arms. He walks into the office and kicks the door shut before looking at Brianne. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead before carrying her over to the desk, sitting her down. He grins as he places his hands on each side of her, holding on to the edge of the desk. He kisses her softly, slowly deepening the kiss. He is fully aware that Brianne does not approve of using her uncle's office as a place to make out, but James can tell that she is giving in. The way she is kissing him with so much passion really proves it.

"Jay, this is a really bad idea." She whispers before kissing him again. James doesn't respond, but continues kissing her. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they pull away and stare into each others eyes. James closes his eyes as Brianne massages his shoulders. Brianne laughs softly, knowing that James loves when she does that. She gentle grabs the zipper of his grey hoodie, pulling it down slightly. She can see a small part of his white V neck, AKA his "lucky" V neck. She doesn't understand the boy sometimes. He has has a lucky comb and a lucky V neck. And ever since she got him those Buster Clyde sneakers for Christmas, James has been referring to them as his lucky sneakers.

Brianne takes her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and goes to her Scuttlebug account, typing "Spending time with my love:)"

"Can I go to my account?" James asks her.

Brianne nods as she logs out of her account before handing the phone to James. "Where is your phone?"

"I left it in my gym bag, which is is the studio." James says as he logs into his Scuttlebug account. He gives Brianne a kiss before returning his attention to the phone, typing "I love my girl:) " Then he logs out of his account. He smiles as he hands the phone to Brianne, who puts it back in her jeans pocket. She sighs heavily as she places her hands on James cheeks, resting her forehead against his.

"We should not be in here." She tells him.

"Gustavo doesn't even like me." James argues. "What have I got to lose?"

"Jay, Gustavo likes you." Brianne tells him. "You just really annoy him."

"Oh yeah! That really makes me feel better." James says sarcastically, a grin appearing on his face.

"You're looking for a boyfriend. I see that. Give me time. You know I'm gonna be that." Brianne's cell phone rings. She groans in frustration as she grabs her cell phone, staring at the caller ID. She groans when Walter's name flashes across the screen, but she calmly answers the phone.

"Hello?...Hi, Walter...Uh huh...What? Why?" She whines. "Can't we talk about it later?...Me and James hardly get to spend any time together anymore!...Okay! Fine...I'll be there...Bye."

She groans as she hangs up, glancing at James. Her schedule has gotten so crazy lately and it's driving her out of her mind. She and James want to be together as much as possible, yet their careers are ruining it. Brianne loves her job, but it occasionally gets kind of difficult.

"Walter wants to see me at Starstruck Records." She says softly. Her eyes well up with tears as she stares at him, feeling like such a horrible person. The tears are threatening to fall, but she struggles to hold them back. She knows that she has failed when a tear falls down her cheek, followed by several more. She starts to wipe them away, but James grabs her wrist. He lets go of her wrist before reaching up to wipe the tears away. He carefully lifts her off the desk and stares down at her, noticing that she isn't looking at him. Instead, she is looking at the floor. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her head, not wanting to see her cry.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispers. "Don't cry, baby girl."

"Jay, it's getting so hard." Brianne whimpers. "You're busy with your music and I'm busy with the movie."

"I know." James says softly. "But we love each other. Remember? We're going to get through this."

"How can you be so forgiving?" Brianne asks, resting her head on his chest.

"Brie, I already told you." James says, rubbing her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne whispers, hugging his waist. With one arm around his waist, she uses her other hand to wipe her tearful eyes. She sniffles deeply, staring at James with sadness. Then James kisses her cheek, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Go on." James says, kissing her hand. Brianne gives him another hug before walking out of the office. She walks to the recording studio and grabs her black leather handbag before walking down the hallway. She approaches the front exit, squealing when Logan wraps his arms around her waist, spinning her around. She turns around and slaps his shoulder.

"Logan Mitchell! What was that for?" She says, slapping his shoulder again.

"Carlos made me do it." Logan says.

"No I didn't!" Carlos argues.

"Kendall?"

"NO!" Kendall shouts.

Brianne rolls her eyes before wrapping her arms around Logan's waist, giving him a hug. Then she walks over to Carlos and Kendall, deciding to give them some attention. She jumps onto Carlos's back and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. She jumps off his back and walks over to Kendall, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Where are you going?" He asks as she pulls away.

"Starstruck Records." Brianne tells him. She starts to walk towards the door until James interrupts her. As she turns around, James wraps his arms around her waist. He gives her a kiss before pulling away.

"I wasn't going to let you go until I got my kiss." He says, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Jay." Brianne giggles before walking out of Rocque Records. She slips her black sunglasses over her eyes before getting into the drivers seat of her car. She doesn't want to drive in silence, so she grabs Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" album and puts it into the CD player.

A few minutes later, she parks in front of Starstruck Records. She gets out of her car and rushes into the building, not wanting to deal with the paparazzi today. She heard the familiar snapping of a camera but she doesn't care, as long as they don't crowd around her and asks questions about her personal life. She hates listening to photographers ask her about her relationships, personal issues, and anything relating to her personal life.

She walks into the recording studio, where Walter is waiting for her. He has an excited smile on her face, indicating that he got some exciting news. Brianne doesn't know what the news is, but she can't wait to find out.

"What?" She asks him.

"Guess what?"

"Walter, I'm not in the mood for guessing games." Brianne says calmly. "Just tell me what you're going to say."

"You're going to perform your new single in the Pop Tiger Awards next month!" Walter says excitedly.

"Seriously?" Brianne squeals.

"Yeah!" Walter says.

"Awesome!" Brianne says, giving him a high five. "Anyway, can I go back to Rocque Records now?"

"Not yet." Walter says, leading her out of the recording studio. They walk down the hallway until they reach the dance studio. "I need you to perform it for me. We need to do some choreography."

Brianne groans as she walks over to the microphone, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. She grabs the microphone stand, waiting for Walter to turn the stereo on. She just wants to get this over with, so she can go home and be with James. She has to be back on set tomorrow. She doesn't want to spend the rest of the day at Starstruck Records, when she could be relaxing. She still needs to plan James birthday party, since his birthday a little over a week away. James is going to be eighteen years old and since his jerk of a father never bothered to give him a decent birthday, Brianne is determined to make his special day really amazing.

_(Brianne sings "Take Me Away")_

_Brianne looks at Walter with a hopeful expression, silently begging for him to let her go._

"That was pretty good." Walter says. Before Brianne can let out a sigh of relief, Walter speaks again. "But I think we need to rehearse a little more.'

"Great." Brianne says sarcastically. She rubs her temples before grabbing the microphone once again, hearing the music blasting from the stereo.

_(Sings "Take Me Away" again)_

_**Two hours later**_

What Brianne thought was going to be a short rehearsal ended up being two hours long. Now it's seven thirty and James is probably at the Palm Woods right now. She probably has enough time to hang out with them before her mom forces her to go to bed for the night. For the past week, every time her mom goes to sleep, she stays awake and works on the guest list for James party. he said that he doesn't want a big party, so she is going to listen to him. She's only inviting a few people, such as Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, Tyler, and a few others. The party is going to be in apartment 2J. Brianne got a copy of Spiderman, which is James favorite movie. The movie will be played in the living room. There will also be various snacks in the dining room. By the way, James doesn't know about this party yet. She knows that she can trust Kendall and Logan, but she told Carlos that if he tells James about the party, she'll get some major payback. And Jessica threatened to push him into the pool and never speak to him again. He probably wouldn't mind being pushed into the pool, but he couldn't stand if Jessica never spoke to him again.

She yawns as she gets into the drivers seat of her car. She starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. As she is driving, her eyes land on a keychain that is hanging from her rearview mirror. She got a picture of James from a Pop Tiger photo shoot and bought a picture keyframe for it. So every time she gets into the car, she can see James, even when he's not actually in the car with her. He was wearing some jeans, a black T shirt, and a black hoodie with white faded sleeves. Even though his outfit looks amazing, Brianne pays more attention to his smile.

She pulls into her usual parking space before stepping out of the car. As she walks into the lobby, she notices Kendall and Jo. Kendall has his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they sit on one of the couches. When they see Brianne, she waves at them. They wave back before continuing their quiet conversation. Brianne smiles before walking into an elevator.

When the elevator beeps, she steps onto the second floor. When she walks into apartment 2J, she finds James, Carlos, Logan, Hilary, and Jessica sitting on the couch. Logan is reading a Phoebe Nachee book to Hilary. Brianne doesn't know why Logan is reading to her because she probably isn't listening to a word that he is saying. Hilary isn't exactly the brightest person that Brianne has ever met. Honestly, she feels really bad for Hilary's tutor. The poor woman has to work with her five days a week.

"You have no idea what I'm saying, do you?" Logan says tiredly.

"No." Hilary says slowly. "But I have never been so happy to be so confused."

Brianne starts coughing as she sits next to James, who is laughing at Hilary's comment. Carlos is laughing, but Jessica is looking at Hilary with a strange look.

"Um, okay." Logan says awkwardly, closing the book. He smiles nervously as he places the book on the coffee table.

"Hey, come with me." James whispers to Brianne, trying to stop laughing. He grabs her hand and leads her to the kitchen. He lifts her onto the counter, grinning at her.

"We never got to finish." He smirks as he kisses her. Just like earlier, he deepens the kiss. It becomes more passionate with every moment. Both of them are hoping that someone doesn't walk into the room. While she kisses her fiance, Brianne unzips his jacket. James pulls away from the kiss and slips the jacket off, throwing it onto the kitchen island. Brianne uses this opportunity to kiss his cheek. James smiles as he turns around, kissing her again.

"Let's make sure that Gustavo never finds out that we used his office as our hang out." She warns him.

"He won't find out if we don't tell him." James laughs as he kisses her cheek. Brianne runs her fingers through his hair. She smiles as she buries her face in his hair, breathing softly.

"Awwww." James smiles. "You're mesmerized by my awesome hair."

"No, I'm mesmerized by that handsome face of yours." Brianne tells him. "But your hair is really soft."

"Can we kiss again?" James asks her.

"Of course." Brianne says before kissing him again. The kiss lasts for several minutes until Brianne finally pulls away. She needs to go back to her apartment, so she can plan the birthday party.

"Jay, I've gotta go." She tells him. "My mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Do you have to leave?" James whines, hugging her tightly. Brianne nods as she climbs off the counter. She places her hands behind his head and pulls him into a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him. "Are you going to be busy?"

"I have to be at Rocque Records." James says quietly.  
"Okay." Brianne says sadly. "We'll hang out tomorrow night."

"Yeah." James whispers. Brianne kisses his cheek before walking out of the apartment. She rushes into her apartment and sits on the couch, grabbing a pen and her guest list for the party.

**Kendall**

**Carlos**

**Logan**

**Katie**

**Gustavo**

**Kelly**

**Jo**

**Camille**

**Lindsay**

**Hilary**

**Jessica**

**Guitar Dude**

**Stephanie**

**Tyler**

**The Jennifers**

**Mr. Diamond**

**Mrs. Diamond**

It probably sounds rude to put James parents at the end of the list, but Brianne doesn't really care. They hurt James and she is only inviting them because she knows that James wants them to be here. That doesn't mean that she has to trust them. James barely got to have a normal childhood because he didn't have parents that cared about him.

She decided to invite the Jennifers, but only because Hilary asked her into invite them. According to the Jennifers, Hilary is officially their new BFF. They hang out by the pool, go shopping together, and they've went to a few Hollywood parties.

"How is the guest list going?" Allison asks as she sits next to her daughter.

"Good." Brianne says.

"You're not going to invite Dak?" Allison asks her. Brianne gives her a look that says "I cannot believe that you just asked that question."

"No way." She tells her mom.

"Okay." Allison says, shrugging. Brianne laughs as she rests her head on Allison's shoulder.

"I love you, mom." She says.

"I love you too, sweetie." Allison says. "Hey, you should get ready for bedtime."

"Okay." Brianne says as she places her pen and guest list on the coffee table. She stands up and gives her mom a hug before walking to her room.

**Songs**

******Take Me Away-Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Happy Birthday

Brianne reluctantly steps onto the ice, ignoring the amused look that James is giving her. In order to keep him distracted while their friends got everything set up for his party, Brianne allowed him to drag her to the nearest hockey rink. She;s only played living room hockey, so she feels anxious about going to an actual hockey rink. She's only here because if there's anything that will distract James, it's hockey. But there is a positive side of being here. James will have an excuse to hold on to her, which is what she really wants.

She squeaks as she grabs onto the wall. She can feel herself slipping and she doesn't want to embarrass herself. She almost falls to the ground until James grabs her by the waist, pulling her onto the ice. She whines as she almost trips, quickly throwing her arms around James neck.

"Don't let me fall." She says, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Hey, you gotta trust me." James says, kissing her cheek. With one arm around her waist, he uses his other hand to flatten the hood of her pink hoodie. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they begin skating around. Once again, Brianne almost trips before frantically reaching for James, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're fine." James laughs. Despite his words of reassurance, Brianne continues to squeeze his waist. James grins as he stops skating, turning to look at Brianne. When she refuses to let go of him, James wraps his arms around her and begins pulling her across the rink. He laughs as Brianne lets out of terrified shriek. Then he throws her over his shoulder, skating all around the place.

"James!" She squeals.

"Relax, Brie." James says as he puts her down. He kisses her cheek and grabs her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Can't we just sit down?" Brianne asks him. She pulls him closer to her and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. She keeps one arm around his neck, while her other hand moves to his stomach. Their kiss continues until James lifts Brianne into his arms, spinning her around. Being on the ice was scary enough, but James seems to get amusement out of messing with her.

"You better not drop me." She warns him.

"I can't believe that you don't trust me." James says as he carries her off the rink. He walks over to the bleachers and sits down with Brianne in his lap. He watches as Brianne begins taking her skates of, throwing them to the ground. She turns around and rests her head on James shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. She smiles as she sits up, staring at her fiance. She stands up and walks over to her gym bag, grabbing a small box. She sits next to James and hands the box to him, smiling excitedly.

"What it this?" James asks as he opens the envelope attached to the box. He smiles when he sees his name written on the front of the envelope. He sighs softly as he opens the card, quietly reading the message.

_To my favorite guy in the whole world_

_You made it to eighteen, Jay! I'm so proud of you:) The past seven months have been so perfect and in eight months, you'll be mine. I never thought that I would be getting married before I'm twenty five, but I'm really happy to be marrying you. I love you so much, baby. Never forget that_

_Love, Brianne_

"Brie," James says softly. He smiles as he gives her a kiss. "I love you too."

"You still have to open the present." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James chuckles as he opens the box, revealing a silver watch.

"This is the one that I saw a Macy's." He says as he looks at him. Brianne smirks as she grabs the watch before grabbing his right wrist. She wraps the watch around his wrist, grinning softly. She lifts some more paper from the box, revealing one more gift. It's a beautiful black leather photo album. James lifts the album from the box and opens it. The first picture is one that Brianne's mom had taken while they were hanging out in 2B. They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Brianne had her arm draped over James stomach, while James had his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you put this together?" He asks Brianne as he turns the page. He bursts into laughter when he sees the picture. James had been asleep, so Brianne decided to visit apartment 2J at four in the morning. For some reason, Kendall had been awake and offered to take a picture of them together. Brianne crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around him, allowing Kendall to take the picture. When James woke up, Kendall decided to show him the picture and laugh in his face. Then Kendall decided to tell James that Brianne drove him to it, which caused Brianne to smack him behind the head before dragging James to the living room for one of their make out sessions.

"I can't believe that Kendall took that picture." James laughs "I was in my pajamas, my hair looked terrible, and you looked way better than me."

"You're cute when you're asleep." Brianne says, rubbing his back.

They sit in silence as they look through the photo album. Brianne made a photo album of some of he favorite memories. Pictures of them cuddling, kissing, hugging, or just playing around complete the photo album. One of Brianne's favorite pictures is the one where she and James had finished a splash fight at the Palm Woods pool. They were still in the pool, with James holding Brianne in his arms and kissing her cheek. They were soaking wet and their hair was a mess, but it was still adorable.

"Awww." James says. "Look at this one."

Brianne looks at the picture, laughing when she gets a good look at it. They were sitting on the living room floor in apartment 2J, playing with Maddie. Brianne had climbed onto James lap with Maddie in her arms. It actually looks like Maddie is posing for the camera. She is just sitting on Brianne's lap, staring right at the camera.

"This is a really amazing present, Brie." James says, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's your eighteenth birthday." Brianne says. "What kind of fiancee would I be if I didn't get you an amazing present?"

"I would still love you." James responds, kissing her forehead. Brianne smiles as she stands up, grabbing his hand. James puts the photo album back in the box before standing up. He fixes the sleeves of his hockey jersey before taking the ice skates off. He picks the skates up and follows Brianne towards the front exit.

"Jay, I'm going to make a phone call, okay?" Brianne says before rushing to the girls restroom. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and dials Kendal's cell phone number. She hums anxiously until she finally hears Kendall's voice.

"Hello?"

"How is the party coming?" She asks him.

"Um, it's good." Kendall says anxiously. "Everything is all set up."

"Good." Brianne says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But Maddie is hiding, Jessica is ready to pound Carlos into a pulp, and Logan is stressing out again."

"WHAT?" Brianne shrieks, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth. She slowly pulls her hand away, taking a calming breath. This is James eighteenth birthday. Kendall won't screw it up. Well, she hopes he won't screw it up. She has always been able to trust Kendall to keep everything under control, so why would he choose his best friends birthday to mess it all up?

"Okay," She says calmly. "First of all, what happened to my dog?"

"She's hiding under James bed. Hilary tried to get her into that leather jacket that you bought, but she wants her owner to dress her."

"We'll take care of that when I get there." Brianne says. "Why does Jessica want to beat up Carlos?"

"He accidentally said that the Jennifers were cute." Kendall says anxiously. "And you know how she feels about the Jennifers."

"Try to calm her down." Brianne tells him. "Why is Logan stressing out?"

"Because your dog is hiding and Carlos's girlfriend is mad!"

"Can I talk to him?" Brianne asks. She's talked him out of panic attacks before, so she's gotten pretty good at calming him down.

"Hello?" Logan' says anxiously.

"Logie, what's wrong?"Brianne asks gently.

"What's wrong? I'm freaking out! That's what wrong! Brie, we can't get your dog from under the bed, Jessica is crazy, and Hilary won't shut up! I'm trying to keep everything organized, but Maddie, Jessica, and Hilary are ruining it. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do and..."

"Logan, calm down." Brianne says. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Logan whispers harshly. "What if this party is a disaster? It'll be our fault for ruining James birthday! Again! Every single birthday has been miserable for him! Last year, his dad didn't send him a gift. When he turned thirteen, his dad promised to come to his birthday, but broke that promise! Do you want James to hate us?"

"Logan!" Brianne says sternly. "Just breathe, okay? Go and sit down for a while. You need to rest."

"Yeah." Logan says, trying to calm down. "I'll go sit down."

"Good." Brianne says sweetly. "Can I talk to Kendall?"

"Sure." Logan says. Soon, Kendall is back on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw up!" Brianne says before hanging up. She puts her cell phone back in her purse before turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. She groans as she rubs her temples, trying to think happy thoughts. Logan is right! What if this party is a disaster? Then James will never speak to her again because she turned his birthday into another disappointment.

She takes a deep breath before walking out of the restroom. She walks out of the building to find James sitting on a bench, looking through the photo album. She walks over to him and sits on his lap, rubbing his shoulder. James grabs her hand and kisses it gently. They finally stand up and begin walking towards Brianne's car. Since today is James birthday, she refused to let him drive.

When they finally get into the car, Brianne still doesn't start the car. She just stares at James, reaching over to stroke his cheek. She pushes some hair behind his ears, since it's almost back to its normal length. She crawls onto his lap and begins singing to him. She didn't get to sing the birthday song to him yet.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear James. Happy birthday to you." She sings before kissing his cheek.

"That was nice." James whispers.

"Hey, let's go back to the Palm Woods!" Brianne says excitedly, starting the car. She still feels anxious about the party, but she's starting to feel really excited. She wants the party to be perfect but even if it isn't perfect, James won't be too upset. Will he?

As she drives down the street, she feels James grabbing her hand. She keeps one hand on the steering wheel, while the other clutches James hand.

The hockey rink isn't too far from the Palm Woods, so it doesn't take very long to drive back to the hotel. Brianne can feel her excitement increasing as they step out of the car. She can't wait to see his reaction when they arrive at the party. She also talked to James parents this morning and they said that they were already on a plane.

"My guy is eighteen." She says happy, hugging his waist.

"My girl will be eighteen next month." James says, kissing her temple. When they walk into an elevator, Brianne wraps her arms around his bicep, hugging his arm tightly. James buries his face in her hair, kissing her head gently.

"You have made my birthday so amazing, you know that?" He says as they walk out of the elevator.

"It's not over yet." Brianne says as they approach 2J. James looks confused as Brianne opens the door She takes his hand and leads him into the apartment. James smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. Just as their kiss deepens, "SURPRISE!" is heard all around the room. James jumps as he looks up, seeing all of his closest friends.

"Brie, what is this?" He whispers.

"Your birthday party." Brianne smiles as she kisses him.

"You're amazing, Brie." James says, giving her a hug. He looks over at Carlos, who is talking to Jessica. But his girlfriend is just standing there with her arms crossed, ignoring Carlos. James shrugs as he holds Brianne's hand, taking her to the living room. They sit down and James bumps fists with Guitar Dude. Just as he settles onto the couch, he feels someone hugging him from behind,

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Mom?" James says, turning around. Sure enough, his parents are standing there. If he wasn't so good at hiding his emotions, he would cry right now. For the first time, his parents kept their promise and came to his birthday. He stands up and walks over to his parents, pulling them into a hug. Then he turns around and looks at Brianne, cupping her face in his hands.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asks her. Brianne nods as she rests her forehead against his.

"Thank you." James whispers, kissing her nose.

Mr. and Mrs. Damond smile as they watch their son whisper sweet words to his fiancee. Despite what some people may think, they want their son to be happy. And from the looks of it, Brianne makes him very happy. The way they are looking at each other with so much love in their eyes...It was never like that for Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. Sure, they loved each other, but there's something different about James and Brianne.

"There are children around here, you know!" Jessica shouts, motioning to Tyler.

"I'm eleven!" Tyler protests.

"Yeah? Well, you're still a kid." Jessica retorts. She glares at Carlos. "Like other people I know."

"Jessica..." Carlos says, following her out of the apartment.

Mrs. Diamond smiles at James and Brianne, who are a cuddled up in each others arms. James has his arms around Brianne, while she hugs his waist.

"Okay, we need to get a picture." Mrs. Diamond says as she takes her camera out of her purse. "You are adorable."

James presses his cheek to Brianne's, so Mrs. Diamond can snap a picture. The two teens smile for the camera, allowing Mrs. Diamond to take the picture.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Mrs. Knight says. When the door opens, a beautiful blonde haired woman stands in the doorway. She doesn't look familiar...Why is she here? No one knows who she is. She's tall, beautiful, and really stylish.

"Samuel!" She says, walking over to Mr. Diamond. To James surprise, she pulls his dad into a kiss. James slowly lets go of Brianne, looking bewildered at the sight of this stranger kissing his father.

"Dad?" He questions.

"Oh! James, this is Amanda." Mr. Diamond says. "My girlfriend."

"Oh." James says, trying to sound happy. "Um, congratulations. How long have you..."

"It's been four months." Mr. Diamond says.

Four months? His dad has been with this woman for four months and didn't have the decency to tell James? He thought that his dad could be trusted. Even after years of being ignored, he had developed some respect for his dad. But this...This just ruins it. It ruins everything.

"Jay," Brianne whispers, noticing that James hasn't said a single word. She places her hand on his arm, staring at him with worry. She looks at Amanda and gives her a friendly smile before looking at James.

"It was...nice meeting you." James tells Amanda before walking to his room. By now, Carlos and Jessica returned to the apartment, witnessing the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry about this." Brianne tells Amanda. "He's just a little...shocked."

Then she walks to James room and knocks on the door.

"Jay? Honey, it's Brianne. Come on, babe. Let me in." She says softly. "I know that you're upset, but you can talk to me. Right?"

When James doesn't respond, Brianne turns the doorknob, watching as the door opens. She quietly walks into the room. James is laying on his bed with his back facing Brianne. But he doesn't have to look at her for Brianne to know that he has been crying. He doesn't have to tell her because she knows him.

"Oh, baby." She says sympathetically, closing the door before walking over to the bed. She lays next to him and rubs his arm, kissing his shoulder.

"He lied to me." James says in a choked voice. "He's been with her for months and he never told me."

"I know." Brianne whispers. "I'm not too happy either."

"This is why I don't trust people." James whispers. "They'll end up hurting me."

"Have I ever hurt you?" Brianne asks him. "Aside from the "Dak Zevon Incident in New York City."

"Aside from that? No." James says, grabbing her hand.

"Jay, I promise that I did not know about this. I had no idea that his was going to bring her." Brianne says, sitting up. James is still laying with his back facing her, so she has to lean over him to see his face. His eyes are red and puffy and his cheeks are stained with tears. Brianne resists the desire to go back to the living room and tell Mr. Diamond off. How could he lie to his son like this? He could've told James that he was seeing someone. She has no problem with him having a new girlfriend, but the fact that he didn't tell James is what makes it really bad.

When she looks back at James, he looks like he's going to start crying again. Brianne pushes his bangs off of his forehead, leaning down to kiss his cheek. She lays down, watching as James turns onto his other side, wrapping his arms around her. He bursts into silent sobs, oblivious to the way Brianne is staring at him with sympathy. It's official: Brianne can't stand his dad.

She already had issues with his parents, but Mr. Diamond just ruined any chances of her actually liking him. And why on earth would he bring his girlfriend when he knew that his ex wife was going to be here? Does he have no respect for other peoples feelings? Obviously not!

"Shhhh." She whispers, kissing James forehead. "It's okay."

Knock! Knock!

"Come in." Brianne says quietly, rubbing James back. Mrs. Diamond walks into the room, staring at James with a heartbroken expression. She can't believe that Samuel would do this to her little boy on his birthday.

"Honey." She says sadly as she sits on the bed, rubbing his back.

"Did you know about this?" Brianne asks.

"I had no idea." Mrs. Diamond says, stroking her sons hair.

"I can't believe that Mr. Diamond would do this to him." Brianne says in disbelief.

"I don't mind if he has a girlfriend," Mrs. Diamond says, staring at James. "It's just that he lied to James for four months and chose his birthday to tell him about her."

"I'm tired of James getting hurt." Brianne says, kissing her fiance's head. "He's been dealing with heartbreak since he was a little kid! The poor guy needs a break."

"Yeah." Mrs. Diamond says sadly. James tears haven't slowed at all and the two girls in the room are feeling really worried. Mrs. Diamond sighs heavily as she looks at her son, who is sobbing uncontrollably. "How do you calm him down?"

"I just hug him, kiss him, and keep telling him that everything will be okay." Brianne says. "But it depends on how upset he is and, by the looks of it, he's in hysterics right now. So I don't know if that will work."

"What are we going to do? I haven't been around him to know how to comfort him."

"Talking to him might help." Brianne says, rubbing James back. "I just talk to him about our favorite memories." She looks down at James with a weak smile. "Like last week, when he pushed me into the pool."

James lets out a strangled cough, burying his face in Brianne's shoulder.

"And New Years Eve, when we watched the Rocking Eve party in New York City. And he was dancing to "Whip My Hair". Then I got up and starting dancing with him. That was fun. Right, Jay?"

James sniffles and nods as he looks up at her.

"Or what about the time when we went to the Grove and I almost got mobbed by a bunch of fans. So we had to hide in the nearest restroom."

Brianne and Mrs. Diamond look at James, noticing a small smile on the boys face.

"We hid in that restroom for about twenty minutes until we decided that it was safe. Remember how fast we got out of there? You wanted to get your Cuda products, but I wouldn't let you." Brianne giggles, kissing his cheek.

Finally, James laughs softly, wrapping his arm around Brianne's waist. She kisses him softly. His smile widens as he hugs her waist.

"There's that beautiful smile that we love so much." Mrs. Diamond says, rubbing his arm.

"My throat hurts." James says quietly.

"I'll get you some water." Mrs. Diamond says, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room. Brianne grabs the edge of the blanket, lifting it to James face. She wipes away the tears that are still rolling down his cheeks. When she looks up, she sees Kendal, Carlos, and Logan standing in the doorway. As soon as James realizes that his friends are in the room, he closes his eyes and makes a useless attempt at pretending to be asleep. He obviously doesn't want his friends to know that he was crying. He's suppose to be the strongest one out of the group, so he doesn't ever let them see him cry.

"Is he okay? " Logan asks.

"He's fine." Brianne whispers, stroking James hair.

"Why would Mr. Diamond lie to him about something like this?" Kendall asks.

"I tried to make his birthday perfect, but it still turned out horrible for him." Brianne says tearfully. Noticing Brianne's tone of voice, James looks at her with concern. He shakes his head as he kisses her cheek.

"It's not your fault." He says quietly. Brianne shrugs as she rubs his back, wanting to comfort him. She doesn't care about how she feels. James is her number one priority right now.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Diamond returns with a glass of water. Brianne helps James into a sitting position, taking the glass from Mrs. Diamond. She hands the glass to James, who takes several sips of the water. Once the glass is empty, he places it on his bedside table.

"Where is my dad?" He asks.

"He and Amanda decided to leave for a while. Everyone is pretty upset with them, so staying here wouldn't exactly be the safest choice." Mrs. Diamond says.

"Wait until I get my hands on him." Kendall says, grabbing his hockey stick. "He actually thought that it would be okay to bring his girlfriend to his sons birthday? When he hasn't even told James about her? That's really messed up."

"I know." Brianne says, rubbing James back. "Kendall, put the hockey stick down."

Kendall sighs as he listens to Brianne, putting the hockey stick on his bed. He goes to sit next to James, wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders. James doesn't look like the overly confident "Pretty boy" that they all know and love. Even though it gets annoying sometime, they like James better when he's obsessing over his appearance.

"Hey, are we going to stay in your room, Jay? Because it's still your birthday." Brianne says. "We can still make it better."

"My hair and face are a mess." James says. "I'm not going out there like this."

"I knew that you would be worried about that, so I brought a washcloth." Mrs. Diamond says as she begins wiping his face. Brianne takes her pink jacket off and uses it to wipe the water away from his face. Then she grabs his lucky comb and runs his through his hair. Once she feels that his hair is back to normal, she puts the comb on his bedside table.

"Let's go and have some fun." She says, giving him a soft kiss. She stands up and grabs his hand, leading him out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Knight says him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's shoulders. Noticing that the other guests are staring at him with concern. Even the Jennifers look worried.

"Seriously, guys." James tells his friends. "I'm okay."

The guests murmur quietly before continuing to mind their own business.

Brianne hugs James waist, looking up at him. James smiles as he kisses her, whispering "I love you." in her ear. Brianne rests her head on his chest, telling him the same thing.


	23. Breakdown

"How do I look?" Brianne asks as she turns around. She is wearing a pair of black leather shorts, a black tank top, a black leather vest with silver zippers, and black leather boots that end right below the knees. She finally going to perform her new single at the Pop Tiger Awards, so she's really nervous. She wants the performance to be perfect.

"You look..." Lindsey says thoughtfully. "Like you walked out of a Britney Spears music video!"

"Or Lindsay Lohan." Jessica says, earning a glare from Brianne. She turns around to look at her reflection in the dressing room mirror, wiping some excess mascara from her eyes. She adjusts the color of her vest and grabs some silver bangles, placing them on her right wrist. She grabs the heart shaped necklace that James had gotten her when she performed on Ashley Wilson's talk show, putting it around her neck. She runs her turquoise brush though her wavy blonde hair before placing it on the dresser. Making sure that her friends aren't watching, she grabs a framed picture of her and James, kissing the picture. She quickly puts the picture back down and turns to smile at her friends.

"Let's go." She says before walking out of the dressing room. Suddenly, Kelly grabs her by the arm and drags her over to the box that will lift her onto the stage. She hands a microphone to Brianne before helping her into the box.

"Good luck." She says before stepping away from the box. Brianne can already hear Dak, Tiffany, and Jordan introducing her to the audience. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, praying for her friends, family, and her fans. The screaming fans seem to get louder as the music begins playing. Brianne clutches the microphone in her hands, noticing the smoke covering the stage as the box begins lifting her onto the stage. She takes a deep breath before singing.

_(Brianne sings "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne)_

"Thank you!" She shouts before rushing off the stage. Suddenly, she is pulled into a hug by Dak. It's a good thing that James is still in the audience because he doesn't need to see Dak hugging Brianne.. Speaking of James, he has been a miserable wreck ever since he found out of about his dad. It's understandable, but there is something that really worried Brianne. It seems like he has lost all interest in planning the wedding. The day that they become husband and wife is suppose to be perfect, so it's upsetting when James is too depressed to help. Of course, Brianne tries to be patient, since James relationship with his dad has gotten even more strained. After all, his dad destroyed what little trust James had in him.

"Dak, you can let go now." She says. Dak quickly lets go of her and smiles nervously.

"Oh my gosh, you were amazing!" Tiffany says as she hugs Brianne. "Right, Jordan?"

"Whatever." Jordan says, shrugging. Brianne rolls her eyes in response. Yeah, Jordan is still as rude as ever.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tiffany asks, noticing Brianne's tension.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my fiance." Brianne says softly. "He's been kind of stressed out lately."

She sighs as she walks to her dressing room, closing the door behind her. She grabs her white floor length Marchesa halter gown and begins getting dressed. Once she is wearing the dress, she sits in front of the mirror and begins pulling her hair into a low bun. She leaves a few strands of curly blonde hair hang down. She grabs to make up remover, so she can ditch the dark eye makeup. She can't wait to go home and change into a nice, comfortable pair of pajamas. She gets tired of getting dressed up all the time. If she could just wait track pants and a T shirt all the time, she would. But Gustavo, Kelly, her mom, and Walter would never let her get away wit that.

She stands up and checks her appearance once more before walking out of her dressing room. A stage manager escorts her out of the backstage area and to her seat, right next to James. She smiles softly as he kisses her cheek. "You were amazing." He shouts over the loud audience. When it comes to big awards shows like this, you have to yell for anyone to hear a word that you're saying.

"Thanks." Brianne says, squeezing his hand. She glances at Carlos, who looks mesmerized by the sight of stars like Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Demi Lovato sitting right in front of them. Hilary is staring at Justin Bieber, while Jessica is trying to look friendly for the cameras that are filming the show.

"They're about to present the award for Best Female Vocalist." Logan shouts. The audience screams as Lauren Williams walks onto the stage.. She is wearing a pair of Prada jeans and a yellow tank top with a denim vest. She waves at the audience before speaking into the microphone.

"Okay, we have a lot of amazing nominees for this next award, but only won of them will be named Best Female Vocalist." She says. "So here are the nominees!"

**"The nominees for Best Female Vocalist are..." The announcer says. "Selena Gomez, Rihanna, Ke$ha, Brianne Rocque, and Lady Gaga!"**

With each name, a clip from their music videos flashed across the big screen. When Brianne's "Robot" music video was shown, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan starting cheering with excitement. Brianne squeezes James hand as she waits for Lauren to announce the winner.

"And the winner is..." Lauren says as she is handed a white envelope.

_"Please be me, Please be me," S_he chants inside her head.

"Brianne Rocque!"

The whole audience screams with excitement as Brianne stands up, walking to the stage. She smiles as Lauren hands her the award, a golden tiger on a white oval shaped platform. She has won a Pop Tiger Award before, but it never gets old. It always feels good when an artist wins an award.

To her surprise, Lauren gives her a hug, before stepping away from the microphone.

"Wow," Brianne says, holding up the award. "Thank you guys so much! I don't even know what to say right now because I'm just...speechless. I feel so grateful to have amazing fans like you. I also want to thank my friends, family, and everyone that has supported me through this amazing journey. That includes one very special person. My amazing fiance, James. He's been there for me through everything and words cannot describe how grateful I am to have him in my life. I love you so much, baby."

"Awwww!" The audience says, causing Brianne to laugh in response.

""Yeah, he's really special to me." She says. "Anyway, I am so happy to receive this award. Thanks!"

She blows a kiss to the audience before walking off the stage. She walks to her dressing room and puts her award on the dresser before walking out of the dressing room, closing the door behind her. She can tell that her mom is excited about the award because she immediately gathers Brianne into a hug, squealing about how proud she is. This is nothing compares to how she acted when Brianne won two Grammy's, but it's still funny.

"Mom, calm down!" She says, carefully pulling away from the hug.

"I'm just so happy for you." Allison says happily.

"Yeah! Now let's go and enjoy the show." Brianne says, leading her mom towards the door that will take them out to the audience. Brianne returns to her pace next to James and smiles at him, grabbing his hand.

Just as they are about to kiss, Brianne feels a familiar presence on her other side. She turns around to find Dak sitting next to her. Great! This is just what she needs right now. She gives James a look that says "Relax and don't say a word.", before looking at Dak with a calm expression.

"Hi?"

"Having fun?" Dak asks, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah." Brianne says, running her thumb across James knuckles.

"You can't sit here!" She whispers harshly.

"Why not?" Dak asks her.

"I..." She stammers. "I don't know! You just can't."

"I'll be nice." Dak says, smirking at James. Brianne flinches as James holds Brianne's hand in a protective grip. She ignores the anxious feeling in her stomach, but it's hard when her fiance and her ex boyfriend are sitting so close to each other. Hey, all she has to do is keep a close eye on James! So he won't try to fight Dak. She's already seen what James is like when he gets mad and it isn't pretty.

She just hopes that it doesn't blow up in her face.

**Two hours later**

"That was awesome!" Carlos shouts as they climb into the limousine. Brianne rolls her eyes as she rests her head on James shoulder, feeling a mixture of exhaustion and relief. James and Dak didn't speak to each other at all, so Brianne didn't have to worry about being publicly humiliated. She knows what t's like to get into a fight during an wards show and the results aren't good. There's a lot of negative media attention involved. If one of the BTR guys was involved in a scandal, Gustavo would throw a fit. She's already been through that as well. Every time Gustavo heard about one of her controversies, he would yell and scream like crazy. Once he calmed down, he would tell Brianne that she was stupid and irresponsible. She doesn't want James to go through that.

"Burst my eardrums, why don't you?" Jessica says, slapping Carlos's shoulder.

Suddenly, Brianne remember something that dampens her somewhat positive mood. They still have to go to the after party, which Dak plans on going to. She's going to have to make sure that James and Dak stay as far away from each other as possible. Fantastic...

"Jay, are you feeling okay?" She asks her fiance. He has been acting okay tonight, but she still feels worried about him.

"I'm fine." James says, kissing her hand.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the nightclub, where the after party is taking pace. There is a red velvet VIP rope in front of the entrance, along with a security guard that is handling the guest list. Basically, if you're not on the list, then you can't go inside. There are a few people that are really clever and know how to sneak inside, but they usually get caught. Also, any guest under twenty one has to wear a special bracelet that prevents them from being allowed to buy alcohol.

As they step out of the limo, they are nearly blinded by the camera flashes. James wraps his arm around Brianne's waist as they approach the front entrance, showing everyone that she belongs to him.

"Names." The security guard says.

"James Diamond and Brianne Rocque." James says. They receive their "Under 21" bracelets, then the security guard pulls the rope back, allowing them to enter the nightclub. He grabs her hand as they sit in one of the booths, too tired to dance. Being at an awards show for two hours really tired them out. They only came to the after party because Carlos begged them to and when he begs, it's really hard to say no. Katie must have shown him how to do the puppy dog face.

Brianne smirks as she leans closer to James, kissing his neck. When James turns to look into her eyes, she gives him a mischievous smile.

"Kiss me." She whispers. A grin appears on James face as he kisses her softly, suddenly not having a care in the world. It's like all of his problems go away when he kisses her.

The kiss becomes heavier with every moment and Brianne's fingers are soon tangled in his hair. They try to make themselves unnoticeable, but it's hard not to notice the young and in love couple.

Still kissing her fiancee, Brianne begins playing with the buttons of James blazer. Their heavy make out session continues until someone interrupts them.

"Well, aren't you two adorable?" Dak says, smirking at James. Brianne gives him a warning look before glaring at Dak.

"Yeah." She says, holding James hand. "We are."

"Seriously, you guys make a pretty nice couple, except for one thing."

"What?" Brianne says calmly.

"He" Dak says, motioning to James. "Isn't me."

"Have you been drinking or something?" Brianne asks, "Because I thought you knew that you and I are never going to be together. I'm engaged, Dak, so you and I have no chance!"

"Come on, baby," Dak says, leaning closer to her. "Ditch the pretty boy because you, my love, deserve a real man."

With every word that Dak says, James seems to become angrier as he tightens his grip on her hand. She can hear him breathing deeply, trying to calm down. She gives him a kiss on his cheek before glaring at Dak.

"Okay, now I know that you've been drinking." She says coldly. "Just leave us alone."

"We're star, Brie! Do you really think that he's any good for your career? No way! Not to mention that I'm way better looking. So why don't you forget about him, go to Las Vegas with me, and marry me instead?" Dak whispers before kissing her passionately. Brianne immediately pushes him away and slaps him before turning around to look at James. The kiss really pushed him over the edge because he is standing up, his fists tightly clenched. Brianne gulps as Dak stands up with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Brianne shrieks as James punches him across the face. In a fit of drunken anger, Dak throws a punch at him, and before Brianne knows it, they are in an actual fight. Brianne can feel her eyes welling up with tears as she watches James beat up Dak. A crowd as gathered to watch the fight. Noticing Brianne's tears, Jessica and Logan walk over to her, resting their hands on her arms. Logan pulls her into a hug as she starts sobbing. She has never felt so humiliated. After a few minutes, she can't take it anymore, so she rushes out of the nightclub, sobbing.

Back in the club, Kendall is pulling James off of Dak, holding him back.

"Calm down." Kendall whispers. He yanks James back as the taller boy tries to lunge at Dak again. "What happened?"

"He kissed Brianne! That's what happened!" James yells.

"James, maybe you should go and try to comfort Brianne, instead of beating Dak up!" Jessica shouts. This seems to calm James down because he stops fighting against Kendall's grip, turning to look at Jessica.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"No, James! She's not okay." Logan says. "She left!" And she was in tears!"

"Just go and talk to her." Kendall says, pushing him towards the front exit. James runs a hand through his hair as he walks outside, searching for his fiancee. He walks down the sidewalk until he hears someone sobbing. He walks around the corner to find Brianne sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing.

James shakes his head as he sits next to her, pulling her into a hug. To his confusion, she pushes him away and moves away from him.

"Brie, I'm sorry." He says, reaching out to her. Once again, she slaps his hand away, crying softly.

"Baby, don't do this." James says desperately. "I know that I shouldn't have done that. I should've kept my anger under control."

"Well, you didn't do a very good job." Brianne snaps. James looks at her with tears in his eyes as he tries to grab her hand. But as soon as he touches her hand, she pulls it away from his grip.

"Don't touch me." She sobs.

"Why are you being like this?" James asks calmly. "Did you want to kiss him?"

"That is the stupidest question ever." Brianne argues. "You saw me push him away, James! How can you say that I wanted to kiss him?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't like other guys messing with you!" James retorts as he stands up, feeling his anger return.

"You know what I think?" Brianne says as she stands up. "You just want to control me! I'm not a possession, James! I'm suppose to be your fiancee, remember/ The one that you said you loved? Or maybe that was all a lie."

James shakes his head as he steps closer to her, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. He can't believe that Brianne is saying that!

"I meant every word I said to you, Brie." He says tearfully. "You know that."

"Really? Then why is that I can never talk to another guy without you getting involved? Let's face it, James Diamond. You're selfish, controlling, and possessive. According to you, the whole world revolves around James Diamond." Brianne says, getting in his face.

"Oh my gosh..." James laughs humorlessly. An angry glare appears on his face. "It has never been about me. I was probably the least of my dads priorities."

"That's all you can think about!" Brianne shouts. "Poor James doesn't have loving parents like the rest of his friends. Get over it!"

That is what really gets to James. He loves Brianne to death, but he isn't going to let her talk to him like that.

He clenches his jaw as he grabs her upper arm, yanking her closer to him.

"Never say that again." He whispers harshly, letting go of her arm. Brianne stumbles slightly, but quickly regains her balance. She has never seen James so angry before, but no matter how bad she feels, she isn't going to back down.

"The only person you love is yourself." She says tearfully.

"Oh really? Wanna know why I "love" myself so much?" James asks her. "I love myself because no one else will. My parents don't love me and obviously you don't love me either."

"How can you say that?" Brianne whimpers. "I have done nothing but love you. Remember how upset you were when you found out about your dad and his girlfriend? Who comforted you? Me."

James starts to say something but stops when he realizes that Brianne is right. She has always comforted him when he's upset and if that's not love, then James doesn't know what is. He shakes his head when he notices Brianne taking the engagement ring off her finger. She stares at it with tears in her eyes before looking at him. She starts crying again as she lets the ring fall to the ground.

"You know what, James?" She says as she looks down at the ring. "Maybe we're too young for this. Maybe we got too serious, too fast."

"What are you saying?" James cries as he grabs her hands, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm saying..." Brianne hesitates for a moment, before finally finishing the sentence. "That I don't think we're ready for this."

"No," James whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't..."

Brianne holds James as he starts sobbing quietly, feeling regret overcome her. The better part of her is saying that this is a mistake, but the other part is telling her to let James go. But the thing is that...she doesn't want to. She wants nothing more than to tell him that she didn't mean it...That she still wants to marry him. She really does. She _wants _to marry him, but would their marriage survive?

"I'm...I'm sorry, Jay.." She whispers as she pulls away from the hug. "But I can't do this."

She reaches up to wipe the tears away from his cheeks.

"You'll find someone else." She whispers. "Someone better than me."

"If I wanted anyone else, would i have given this to you?" He asks, showing her the engagement ring.

"Look, maybe we just need to take a break." Brianne says, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Maybe we just need some time to think about this. I don't want us to get married, only to find out that we made a mistake. Do you really want to go through a divorce?"

"No, but..." James whispers tearfully.

"Let's just give each other some space." Brianne says calmly. "Maybe that's all we need. All I know is that...we can't be together right now. I'm sorry, Jay."

James sobs as Brianne removes her hand from his cheek before turning around and walking away, possibly forever.

James stares at the ring as he sinks to the floor in a fit of tears. He is completely oblivious to the feeling of Kendall wrapping his arms around James. He just leans into Kendall's embrace, sobbing as he buries his face in Kendall's shoulder. Only one though is going through his mind right now...Will he ever get Brianne back?

**A/N: Okay, that was a really shocking ending and I feel kind of bad, but don't worry! This story isn't over yet! **

**Review!**


	24. Not Over You

Katie sighs as she runs her fingers through James hair. All he has done is cry for the past two hours with his head on her lap. She couldn't believe it when the guys came home and told her that James and Brianne had broken up. They were the perfect couple, so how could they ever break up? They've been inseparable for the past seven months, so no one thought that they would ever break up. From the very few words that James has spoken since coming home, Katie can tell that their fight must have been pretty bad.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight asks as she walks into the living room. She sits next to Katie and strokes James hair, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are sitting on the other side of Katie, staring at James with concern. James has done nothing but cry and eat ice cream. He finally stopped crying, but he looks terrible. His hair is a mess, his eyes are red and puffy, and his cheeks are stained with tears. He's wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a green Minnesota Wild T shirt.

"He's a wreck." Kendall says, staring at his best friend.

"What are we going to do? Cancel the wedding?" Logan whispers, not wanting James to hear him.

"No." Kendall says softly. "They just need some time."

"I wonder how Brianne is doing." Carlos says quietly.

"Logan, could you go and check on her?" Mrs. Knight asks, rubbing James shoulder. Logan nods as he stands up, squeezing James shoulder before walking out of the apartment. He sighs as he walks to apartment 2B, knocking on the door. When the door opens, Gustavo is standing in the doorway. From what Logan can see, Allison is knocking on Brianne's bedroom door, begging her to come out.

"What's going on?" Logan asks.

"Brianne locked herself in her room and REFUSES TO COME OUT!" Gustavo shouts. He takes a calm breath before stepping aside, allowing Logan to walk into the apartment. Gustavo closes the door before following Logan to Brianne's bedroom.

"Brie, please come out!" Allison begs.

"No!" Brianne screams. Logan frowns when he notices something different about her voice. Slurring, anger...No way.

"Let me try." He says worriedly. Allison sniffles as she steps aside. Logan takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Brie? Come on. I know that you're upset, but you can't stay in there forever." He says softly. He knocks on the door again, jumping when Brianne yanks the door open. His eyes widen at her appearance. Her mascara is running, her hair is a mess, and the worst part is that she is holding a bottle of Patron in her hand.

"I can do whatever I want." She says, trying to close the door. Logan sighs as he looks at Allison and Gustavo before trying to push the door open. Brianne struggles to close the door, but Logan is too strong for her He pushes the door open, causing Brianne to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. As she falls, she also drops the Patron bottle, sobbing as it breaks.

Logan closes the door and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug. He kisses her forehead and rubs her back, trying to comfort her. But it isn't going too well, because she continues to throw a fit, sobbing uncontrollably. Logan holds her in his arms, looking around the room. His eyes land on a picture that it laying on the floor by the dresser. It was a picture of her and James when they went to the beach last month. He had his arms around her and his cheek was pressed against hers. They were both smiling for the camera, which is something that they might never do again.

There is a huge crack, separating James and Brianne. Oh the irony...

"Okay, you need to get cleaned up." Logan says as he tries to help her stand up. But as soon as they are standing up, Brianne wraps her arms around his neck, whimpering as she holds onto him.

"Don't leave me." She whines. Logan gulps as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her over to the bed. He helps her lay down and starts to walk away until she grabs his hand, whimpering softly.

"Hey, I'm going to get a broom so I can clean up the...mess that you made." Logan says, motioning to the broken glass on the floor. Brianne whines as she lets go of his hand, allowing him to leave the room. She lets more tears fall down her cheeks, not wanting to be alone right now. A few minutes later, Logan returns with a broom and pan. He places the pan on the ground and begins sweeping the broken glass into it. After he has sweeped up all of the glass, he pours it into the nearest trashcan. He hears Brianne sobbing, so he turns to look at the broken girl. Her face is wet with tears, making Logan's heart break. He hesitates before climbing onto the bed, pulling Brianne into his arms. He allows her to sob into his chest, holding her close to him.

"I don't deserve him." Brianne sobs. "He's too good for me."

"Brie, you and James were perfect together." Logan says softly. "This was just one fight. That doesn't mean that your relationship is over."

"I gave him my ring." Brianne cries. "And i'm never going to get it back."

Logan shakes his head as he kisses her head. "You don't know that." He whispers.

"I just keep making things worse for him." Brianne says, "He deserves a girl that won't ruin his life."

'Hey, I'll be right back." Logan says, kissing her forehead. He climbs off the bed and walks out of the room, ignoring the worried looks that he is receiving from Allison and Gustavo. He walks out of the apartment and walks to apartment 2J, where James is still laying on the couch, ignoring Mrs. Knight, who is begging him to eat something. He holds a pillow to his chest and buries his face in Katie's stomach.

"Is she okay?" Kendall asks.

"Far from it." Logan mutters. "How's James?"

"Same as Brianne." Kendall says sadly. "This is the worst fight that they've ever had. I'm surprised that they gave up so fast."

Suddenly, the door bursts open to reveal Jessica, holding a baseball bat in her hands. They've never seen her in such a psychotic state before. Okay, psychotic might be a little extreme, but the girl looks like she's out of her mind.

"Where is he?" She shouts.

"Where's who?" Logan asks in confusion.

"Dak!" Jessica screams. "The jerk that got a beating from James, broke my best friends heart, and ruined a perfectly happy relationship! WHERE IS HE?"

"I don't know." Carlos says as he removes the baseball bat from her hands, letting it fall to the ground.

They all watch as James stands up, walking towards the bedroom that he shares with Kendall. Logan sighs when he notices a necklace that James is wearing. Brianne's engagement ring is hanging on a chain around his neck. He walks into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Boys, it's getting late." Mrs. Knight says. "You should be getting ready for bed."

"Is it okay if I stay with Brianne tonight? She doesn't need to be alone right now." Logan says quietly.

"That's fine." Mrs. Knight says with a soft smile. Logan nods before walking out of the apartment.

Kendall gives his mom a kiss on her cheek before walking to his room. When he walks into the bedroom, he finds James laying on his side, facing the wall. What is Kendall suppose to do? He's already thinking about the options. He could find Dak and beat him up (But James already took care of that), he could comfort James (From the looks of it, James isn't going to be comforted unless he has Brianne) or he could just leave James alone (What kind of friend would he be if he did that?) Ugh, he feels so conflicted right now.

He decides on the second option. He slowly walks over to his friends bed, sitting down. He places his on the boys shoulder, noticing the way James is clutching Brianne's engagement ring in his hands.

"Jay?" He whispers. As soon as Kendall uses the nickname, James crying again, burying his face in the pillow. Kendall's eyes widen as he slaps a hand over his mouth. Brianne use to call James by that name! How could he not remember that?"

"James, I'm sorry." He whispers. He rubs the boys arm, trying to comfort him. "Hey, what if I got you some pudding? Would that make you feel better?"

James just shrugs in response, but Kendall gives him a hug before walking to the kitchen. He grabs a pudding cup from the refrigerator and grabs a spoon off the kitchen island before walking back to their room. He squeezes James shoulder, getting the boys attention. He slowly sits up, looking at Kendall with a sad look. Kendall sighs as he hands the pudding and spoon to his friend. James sniffles as he begins eating the pudding.

"Are you going to wear that necklace to bed?" Kendall asks him. When a tear falls down James cheek, Kendall smacks a hand to his forehead. Oh my gosh! He did it again! What is wrong with him?

"Okay! Okay, you can wear the necklace!" He says quietly, hoping to stop James from crying again. James eats the last of the pudding before putting the empty cup and spoon on his bedside table. He falls back onto the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"Good night, buddy." Kendall whispers, giving him another hug. He stands up and walks over to the closet. He grabs a pair of black sweatpants and a red T shirt before walking to the restroom. As soon as Kendall has left the room, tears begin rolling down James cheeks once again. He starts sobbing as he clutches the necklace in his hands. After several minutes of sobbing uncontrollably, he finally falls into a deep sleep.

**The next morning **

James wakes up to find that its already nine thirty in the morning. He would usually get up earlier than this, but he doesn't see any point in getting up at all. He didn't wake up with Brianne in his arms and he's probably never going to be with her ever again. Seven months ago, that girl became his whole world. After just two months of dating, they got engaged. Now it's all over.

A tear falls down his cheek, but James quickly wipes it away. He clutches Brianne's ring in his hand, sniffling heavily. He ignores the sound of the door opening, pulling the covers over his head. He feels a hand on his shoulder, but he doesn't respond to the gesture.

"Hey, Gustavo wants to see us at Rocque Records." Kendall whispers.

"I'm not going." James says quietly.

"Come on, buddy." Kendall says softly. "You can't stay in your room."

James bites the inside of his cheek, keeping a tight grip on the ring.

"James..." Kendall says, pulling the covers down, so he can see his friends face. However, he still can't see James, because the boy has buried his face in the pillow. Kendall sighs calmly, not wanting to take his frustration out on James. He squeezes the boys shoulder before walking out of the room. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, and the guys are staring at him with concern. According to Kelly, Gustavo told her what happened between James and Brianne. She was shocked because they are so cute together. They were planning their wedding...What could have went wrong?

"He's a mess." Kendall says calmly.

"Guys, Gustavo really needs to talk to you." Kelly says.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Kendall says, motioning to his room. Kelly sighs as she walks towards the room, frowning when she looks at James. She quietly sits on the bed, rubbing James arm.

"Sweetie," She says softly. "Gustavo really needs to see you guys."

"I don't feel like going anywhere." James whispers softly.

"Hey," Kelly says, grabbing his hand. "Just come to Rocque Records, then you can go back to sleep. Okay?"

James slowly sits up, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He says quietly, standing up. Kelly watches as he grabs a pair of jeans, a black T shirt, and a black and white checkered zip up hoodie. She walks over to him and gives him a hug before walking out of the room. She sighs in relief as she sits at the dining room table.

"He's coming." She tells them.

A few minutes later, James walks out of the room. The hood of his jacket is pulled over his head and his eyes are covered by a pair of black sunglasses. As he walks towards the front door, Mrs. Knight rests her hand on his back.

"Let's go." Kelly says, leading the guys out of the apartment.

When they walk into the elevator, everyone continues to be focused on James. He is stick holding Brianne's ring, staring at it. He lets go of the necklace before taking his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. Kendall looks over his shoulder, looking at the background. He had recently changed the background to one of him and Brianne at the beach. James has his arm around Brianne's shoulder, his cheek was pressed against hers, and he was holding the camera in front of them.

"You could always go out with Rachel again." Carlos suggests, earning some dirty looks from Kelly, Kendall, and Logan. They look at James, who has his back turned to them. Kendall watches as he wipes some tears away.

"Only you, Carlos." Logan mutters. They walk into the lobby, walking to the front exit. They all notice that James looking through the pictures on his phone, desperately wanting to see her beautiful face again. He almost bursts into tears at the picture that Jo had taken of James and Brianne kissing by the Palm Woods pool. He is never going to kiss another girl ever again. Brianne is the only girl that he ever wants to kiss.

"How is Brianne taking it?" Kelly whispers to Logan.

"She relapsed." Logan mutters.

"What?" Kelly whispers.

"She was drinking again." Logan says softly. "And she cried herself to sleep last night."

"This is unbelievable." Kelly says, looking at James. "They were so perfect together."

"They're probably going to cancel the wedding." Logan says sadly. Kelly sighs as she shakes her head.

"What if they make up?" She asks him.

They look back at James, who sighs as Kendall removes the phone from his hand.

The limousine parks in front of Rocque Records, so they step out of the limo. They walk into the building with James walking behind them. Normally, the four boys would run into the studio, but James is in no mood for that. He isn't in the mood to do anything. He doesn't even want to be here right now. He just wants to go home!

They quietly walk into the studio and sit down, watching as Gustavo walks over to them.

"I called you dogs here because Brianne is...upset." Gustavo says, not wanting to mention Brianne's relapse. "I want to know what happened."

James starts to stand up, but Kelly rests her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now." He says calmly.

"I'll tell him." Kendall says before looking at Gustavo. "It's Dak's fault! He kissed Brianne, so James beat him up. Brianne started crying and left the club, then James went after her. When I went to check on them, Brianne was...taking her ring off."

"James, what did you talk about?" Gustavo asks calmly.

"I tried to apologize, but she was so mad at me. Then we got into this huge fight." James says tearfully. "She said that I was possessive and controlling. She also said that I only care about myself."

"James, that's not true." Carlos says.

"I don't know." James says, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Maybe she was right."

"James..." Kendall says, shaking his head.

"We started talking about my parents and she told me to get over it." James tells them.

"How could she say that?" Kendall says angrily. "You've already been through enough! How can she tell you to get over it?"

"I don't know!" James yells, standing up.

"James, I'm sorry." Kendall says, grabbing his arm. "I just don't think it's right for her to say something like that. Your life has already been complicated enough."

James shakes his head as he walks towards the door. He clenches his jaw as he removes his sunglasses, rubbing his tearful eyes. He takes a deep breath, hoping that he doesn't start crying again.

"You think I don't know that?" He asks sadly, turning around to look at them. "I had to watch my parents scream at each other, I watched my mom leave, and I had to deal with the consequences. My mom never came back, she never called, and my dad forgot that I existed. Do you honestly that I would forget something like that? I have been getting hurt ever since I was two years old, so it's kind of hard to forget."

Then he walks out of the studio, closing the door behind him.

Gustavo is surprised...He knew that James didn't have the best childhood, but James never talked about it, so Gustavo never realized how bad his life really was. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he has a heart. No kid should have to through what James has been through.

"I'll talk to him." He says calmly. He stands up and walks out of the room. When he walks into the lobby, James is sitting on the couch. Gustavo doesn't have a lot of experience in comforting heartbroken teenagers.

Gustavo won't admit it, but James is a really good kid. He can be shallow and self absorbed, but he's also really sweet.

"Um," Gustavo says, taking a deep breath. He sits next to James and hesitates before wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders. James rests his head on Gustavo's shoulder, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry about what happened. If I were you, I would just leave her alone for a while."

"I love her so much." James whispers, holding back his sobs. "How can I leave her alone?"

"You didn't let me finish." Gustavo says in annoyance. "Give her some time to cool down, then you should talk to her."

"We were going to get married." James says sadly. "We were going to get married, move into our house, and start a family."

He jumps when Gustavo glares at him.

"Someday." He says quickly. Gustavo nods in satisfaction before giving the boy a gentle hug.

James looks confused as he pulls away from the hug, wiping his tearstained cheeks.  
"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Being nice to me." James says.. "I thought that you didn't like me."

"James, I thought that we went over this." Gustavo says tiredly. "I like all of my dogs, including you. You can be shallow sometimes, but you're not that bad. Whenever I saw you with Brianne, it was obvious that you loved her. Whenever you saw her, the first thing you would do is give her hug. Believe it or not, I thought that you and Brianne were really cute together. Which is why I hated hearing that you guys had broken up. I don't think that you should give up so fast. If I were you, I would fight for her."

"You just said that I should leave her alone for a while." James says.

"Give her some time to cool down." Gustavo says sternly. "After that, fight for her. Don't let her go, James. You and Brianne belong together."

"You really think so?" James asks softly.

"Yeah." Gustavo says, wrapping his arms around James.

James smiles softly, leaning into Gustavo's embrace.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay in your room all day." Gustavo tells him.

James sighs as he pulls away from the hug. He doesn't plan on letting Brianne go, but he doesn't have her back right now, so he isn't any less hurt. His heart won't be fixed until he is holding Brianne.

* * *

**A/N: Another emotional chapters *Sobs* **

**Review!**


	25. Need You Now

It has been two weeks since James and Brianne broke up. Things have been falling apart for both of them. Brianne is quickly spiraling downward and James is trying to hide his depression. However, everyone fears that he's going to break down. Of course, Brianne a walking disaster. She's gone right back to her old ways. She goes to nightclubs, gets completely wasted, and passes out as soon as she gets home. When she isn't going to clubs, she's sitting in her room with a bottle of Bourbon. If she doesn't have James, then she isn't going to change.

She hasn't wrote a single love song since she broke up with James. She's been writing depressing songs about how depressed and miserable she feels. Speaking of songs, Walter already told Brianne that they're going to release her from Starstruck Records if she doesn't get her act together. Of course, she's gotten to the point where she doesn't even care. Her career means nothing if she doesn't have James in her life. She wants to break down every time that she walks into a recording studio because it reminds her of James.

She sighs as she parks in front of Starstruck Records. She needs to vent her frustrations, so she wrote a new song. It's kind of sad, but it isn'r real dark. It almost reminds her of a country song, which is something that she has never done before.

She steps out of the car and walks towards the building. She clutches her notebook in her hands as she walks towards the recording studio. She takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door before walking into the room. Walter is looking at another article in Hollywood Insider.

"What is this?" Walter asks, handing the magazine to her. The front page shows a picture of Brianne stumbling out of Club Hollywood. The article is talking about Brianne getting kicked out of Club Dynamite after she punched a fellow partygoer. She isn't going to make a public apology because she did _nothing _wrong. The girl had the nerve to talk about the break up, which is a sore subject for Brianne.

"Whatever." She mutters, throwing the magazine onto the table. She puts her purse on the floor and opens her notebook to the new song. She pushes a strand of hair away from her face as she reads the lyrics. She loves the song, yet she wants to cry whenever she looks at it. "I want to perform my new song for you."

"Okay." Walter says tiredly.

Brianne walks into the recording booth, where her band is already waiting for her.

_(Brianne sings "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum)_

_By the end of the song, Brianne is in tears. She just wants James back because she always felt so happy when she was with him. She's in love with him...She can't live without him. They haven't spoken to each other and they barely see each other anymore. When she sees James, she feels so guilty because James looks miserable. She did that to him...She promised that she would never hurt him, but she broke that promise. James trusted her to be careful with his heart, but she broke that trust. How could she do that? She regrets letting him go. She'll always regret letting him go because she loves him so much._

"That was really amazing." Walter says in gentle voice. Brianne sniffles as she walks out of the recording booth, grabbing her purse.

"I've gotta go." She says tearfully before walking out of the room.

When she finally gets into her car, she bursts into tears. She looks at the picture of James that is hanging from her rearview mirror, making her cry even harder. James will end up with someone else and Brianne will be forgotten. That's what happened between her and Dak! Now it's going to happen between her and James.

She didn't even feel this hurt when she and Dak broke up. Then again, she wasn't hopelessly in love with him.

She quickly wipes her tears as she starts the car. She is sick and tired of crying, so she isn't going to do it.

She sniffles as she removes the keychain from the rearview mirror, putting it in her purse. She begins driving down the street, not knowing what to do with herself.

A few minutes later, she arrives at the Palm Woods. She parks in her usual parking space, breathing as she looks at James car. She remembers sitting next to him in the red convertible, holding his hand. Great! That's another thing that she'll never get to do again. She will never get to hold his hand again. She'll never experience the feeling of James kissing her hand and hearing him tell her that he loves her. She doesn't deserve his love because she broke his heart. Maybe that's all she's good for...ruining people's lives.

She keeps her head down as she walks towards the elevators. Everyone knows what she said to James, so they don't exactly have a good attitude towards her.

She flinches when she receives some angry expressions from the other Palm Woods guests. Jo and Camille don't look angry, but they look conflicted. Like they aren't sure if they should be mad at her or not.

She feels relieved when the elevator doors close. She sinks to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks. Could it get any worse? She broke up with James, she is suffering from an alcoholic relapse, and she's the most hated person at the Palm Woods. She deserves the treatment that she is getting, but it really hurts a lot.

She stands up, walking out of the elevator. When she approaches apartment 2B, opening the door. She immediately walks to her room, closing the door behind her. She takes her leather jacket off, revealing her black tank top. She takes a deep breath as she walks onto the balcony. She sits on the chair, staring at the Palm Woods pool. She can see Logan, Kendall, and Carlos, but her attention immediately goes to James. She frowns when she sees Rachel walking towards him. Rachel says something to James, making him smile softly. Brianne gasps as Rachel gives him a hug. The worst part? He hugged her back!

Of course, it gets even worse when Rachel pulls James into a kiss. Brianne stares in disbelief for a moment before standing up and walking back into her room. With tears falling down her cheeks, she gets down on her knees and grabs a bottle of Vodka from under her bed. Seeing Rachel kiss her guy...It really pushed her over the edge.

She roughly yanks the top off the bottle, taking a heavy swig of the drink. She grabs her picture keychain from the purse and stares at James. She looks towards the balcony before looking at the picture one last time. She clenches her jaw as she throws it across the room before taking another swig Vodka. She knew that this was going to happen. She hasn't talked to Rachel very much, but she doesn't even like the girl. She's kind of sweet, but she dates James, so Brianne doesn't like her at all.

She continues drinking until she starts to get lightheaded. She continues drinking until she finally loses consciousness.

**At the Palm Woods pool **

James watches as Rachel walks away, his eyes filling with tears. He can't believe that he actually kissed her! He's still in love with Brianne

He runs a hand through his hair as he wipes the tears away. He shakes his head as he takes his car keys out of his jeans pocket, walking towards the lobby. He walks to the parking lot and approaches his car, opening the drivers door. He gets into the drivers seat, putting the key in the ignition. He rests his forehead against the steering wheel, jumping when the car door opens. When he looks up, he finds Kendall sitting in the front passengers seat.

"What are you doing?" He asks tiredly.

"I'm bored." Kendall says with a laughs weakly, starting the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Rocque Records." James says softly. "I need some peace and quiet."

He drives out of the parking lot, trying to keep his shaking hands under control. He breathes deeply in an attempt to stay calm. It's been two weeks since the break up, yet he still feels horrible. He's never felt so heartbroken when it comes to being in a relationship. Brianne was special. She was sweet, caring, funny...Everything that James could ever want in a girl.

Why did he have to lose his temper? He saw Brianne push Dak away, so he should have had more self control.

"James?" Kendall asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." James says, sniffling heavily. He parks in front of Rocque Records, but he doesn't immediately get out of the car. He runs his fingers through his hair. Kendall rubs his shoulder in a comforting motion, his heart filling with concern for his best friend.

"Really," James says as he opens the car door. "I'm okay."

They step out of the car and walk into Rocque Records. James wipes his eyes as they walk into the recording studio. Kendall watches as James grabs an acoustic guitar, sitting in front of the piano. He begins strumming tune, biting the inside of his cheek.

_(James sings "Far Away" by Nickelback)_

James stops singing, his emotions becoming too much to handle. He starts crying softly, looking away from Kendall. He isn't about to let his friend see him cry.

Kendall keeps one hand on James arm, looking towards Gustavo and Kelly, who just walked into the room. He sighs as he wraps his arms around James, allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder.

"I didn't know that you could play like that." Kendall whispers, sounding impressed.

"I taught myself when I was little." James says as he pulls away from the hug. He lets out another sob. "I miss her so much."

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Kelly says into her cell phone. "Uh huh...What?...We'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone, her eyes filling with tears.

"We need to get to the hospital." She says tearfully. "Brianne got alcohol poisoning again."

Kendall and James look at each other with horror before standing up, following Gustavo and Kelly out of the studio.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Brianne's friends and family are in the waiting room at Cedars Sinai Medical Center, waiting for news on Brianne's condition. James sitting with his elbows rested on his knees, holding his head in his hands. Mrs. Knight is rubbing his back, trying to keep him calm.

"She's going to fine." Mrs. Knight whispers softly.

"This is all my fault." James says sadly. "If I hadn't lost my temper, I wouldn't have fought with Dak, so Brie and I wouldn't have broken up."

Everyone shakes their heads, watching as Kendall sits next to him and rubs his back.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I mean, If I saw another guy messing with Jo, I would fight him too. You were protecting Brianne, James." He says softly. James shakes his head as he sits up, revealing the circles under his eyes. They haven't gotten any word on Brianne's condition and it's driving everyone crazy. According to Allison, she found Brianne unconscious in her room with an empty bottle of Vodka in her hand.

How could James be so blind? He should have noticed that something was going on. He could have _helped _her.

"James, she's going to be fine." Kelly says softly. James rubs his eyes as he stands up, running a hand through his hair. He turns around as a doctor walks into the room. He gasps quietly, praying that he has same good news about Brianne. James needs Brianne to be okay.

"Brianne Rocque?" The doctor asks. Everyone stands up, waiting in anticipation.

"How is she?" Allison asks tearfully.

"We pumped her stomach." The doctor says. "She's going to be fine."

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Kelly asks.

"Sure." The doctor says with a soft smile. "She's sleeping right now, but I'm sure that she'll be happy to have some visitors."

"James, let's go." Mrs. Knight whispers, grabbing his hand.

"I'll see her later." James says quietly.

Everyone looks at him with surprise. They thought that he would want to see Brianne, yet he's trying to avoid her.

"Sweetie, don't you want to see her?" Mrs. Knight says, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, but..." James stammers. "I can't do it right now."

"Okay," Mrs. Knight says, rubbing his arm. "But I want you to see her later."

James nods, sniffling deeply.  
Mrs. Knight kisses his cheek before walking down the hallway.

James slowly sinks into a chair, burying his face in his hands. He allows the tears to fall down his cheeks. He wants her back...He wants to hug her and kiss her, just like he use to. He needs his Brie back

He sighs as he clutches Brianne's engagement ring, remembering the days when they were planning their wedding. Does Brianne still want to marry him? Does he even deserve to have her back? James doesn't know, but he knows that he wants Brianne back in his arms.

"James." Someone whispers. James looks up to find Kelly standing in front of him, smiling happily. "Brie wants to see you."

She wants to see him? James thought that Brianne hated him.

"Come on." Kelly says, reaching out to him. James hesitates before grabbing her hand, standing up. Kelly rests her hand on his back, leading him towards Brianne's room. James stops walking as they approach the room, feeling a wave of anxiety come over him.

"It's okay." Kelly whispers. James nods, taking a deep breath as he walks into the room. Butterflies fill his stomach as Brianne gives her mom a smile. Allison says something to Brianne, squeezing her hand as they both laugh. When Brianne finally looks at James, the room becomes silent. This is so awkward! When they were still together, there was never an awkward moment between them.

Kelly rubs his back, motioning for everyone else to leave the room. She gives James a reassuring smile before walking out of the room. James sits in a chair next to Brianne's bed, resting his head on the railing of the bed.

"Jay?" Brianne asks softly. James looks up at her, sadness filling his eyes. When Brianne grabs his hand, he almost starts crying again. She hasn't held his hand in two weeks and he's missed that feeling so much.

"Why did you do this?" James says tearfully. "You could have died!"

"Jay, I...I missed you." Brianne says, squeezing his hand. "I couldn't live without you. Without you, my life is a complete mess. And I felt guilty because I said that horrible stuff to you..."

"Brie," James whispers. He kisses her hand, looking her in the eyes. "Don't apologize, okay? I shouldn't have fought Dak. It's just that...I got mad when he kissed you."

"He was drunk, Jay." Brianne whispers, stroking his cheek. When she feels wetness on her hand, she frowns as she removes her hand from his face. She realizes that James is crying, making her heart break. "Honey, I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to control your anger. It seems so hard for you. Why?"

"Brie, every time I get close to someone, I always ended losing them. I don't want you to be one of those people." James says quietly. "I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Jay, you're not going to lose me." Brianne tells him. "I love you so much. That's part of the reason that I'm in here. I lost a guy that I really care about. Jay, I want you back. I miss your hugs, kisses, dates, and planning our wedding!"

"You want me back?" James asks as he crawls onto the bed. He rests his forehead against hers, rubbing her arm. When Brianne nods, a smile appears on his face. Maybe this isn't the end for them! Maybe they still have a chance!

"These past two weeks have been miserable." Brianne whispers. "I need you, honey."

"Wanna get back together?" James asks, smiling widely.

"More than anything." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his neck. Both teens slowly lean closer to each other until they are kissing passionately. The kiss lasts for several minutes until they slowly pull away with cheerful smiles on their faces. James gives her another kiss before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Then he remembers the wedding. Does Brianne still want to marry him?

He breathes deeply as he takes the ring off the chain around his neck, staring at it.

"Do you still want to marry me?" He asks nervously.

"Of course." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She grins as she holds he left hand out to James, crying tears of joy as he places the ring on her wedding finger. Happiness overcomes her as James lays next Brianne, pulling her into his arms. He kisses her temple, rubbing her back.

"I love you." He whispers softly.

"I love you too, baby." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "I don't want to fight ever again."

"I agree." James says, kissing her softly. They pull away for a few moments, then start kissing again. They were only broken up for two weeks, but it seems like so much longer than that. They can barely stand being apart for two hours, but two weeks is much harder. Which is why they are never going to let each other go again. Their relationship moved kind of fast, but that doesn't matter to them. They've been together for seven months, but they feel like they've known each other for years. They're never going to give up on each other. They are going to stick together through the good and the bad.

**Songs:**

**Need You Now-Lady Antebellum**

**Far Away-Nickelback**

* * *

**James and Brianne are back together! :) They can't stay mad at each other! Haha**

**Review!**


	26. Home

Brianne sits on James lap as they wait for her mom to sign the release papers. She's normally rather impatient when it comes to waiting, but she's so happy to have James back, so it doesn't bother her at all. She hasn't felt this happy in two weeks, so she's totally focused on James. He has his arms wrapped around her waist, placing gentle kisses on her cheek. Ever since they got back together, they've been inseparable. James spent the night at the hospital, holding her hand and whispering sweet words in her ear. Last night, they stayed up until three in the morning, talking everything that has happened in the past two weeks. But there were two things that Brianne couldn't get him to talk about. His anger issues and his dad. He hasn't spoke to Mr. Diamond since the incident at his birthday party.

She closes her eyes as she rests her head on his shoulder. She listens as James whispers something to her mom, who has obviously finished signing the release papers. She snuggles up to James, smiling when he kisses her head. He stands up with Brianne in his arms, carrying her towards the back exit.

"Jay, where are we going?" She asks.

"Paparazzi are crowding the front exit, so I parked behind the hospital." James says as they approach his car. He carefully puts Brianne down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he unlocks the car. He leads Brianne to the passengers side, opening the door for her. He starts to walk away until Brianne grabs his arm. When he turns around, Brianne pulls him into a kiss. James smiles as he wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Brie." He whispers softly.

"I love you too, baby." Brianne whispers, hugging his waist. James gives her another kiss before walking to the other side of the car. He gets into the drivers eat, watching as Brianne sits next to him. As soon as Brianne closes the door, she rests her head on his shoulder. He starts the car and drives around the hospital, frowning at the large crowd of paparazzi. He rolls his eyes as he drives out of the parking lot. Hoping to distract Brianne, he turns the radio on.

**"Teen pop sensation Brianne Rocque has been released from the hospital after collapsing from alcohol poisoning. This is the third time that the seventeen year old singer has been rushed to the hospital. Brianne's break up with fiance James Diamond is reported to be the cause of her relapse. When Brianne's mom Allison Rocque was asked to make a statement, she said that James and Brianne are back together. But many are still skeptical of Brianne's sobriety. Is Brianne Hollywood's newest train wreck? Will she follow in the footsteps of other troubled starlets like Lindsay Lohan?"**

"Great," Brianne mutters. "They're comparing me to Lindsay Lohan."

James shakes his head as he grabs her hand. He hates that people are expecting the worse from Brianne. Especially when they start comparing her to "Hollywood Tragedies." Brianne may have slipped up but she's stronger than that. He hates thinking about the possibility of Brianne leaving this earth before her time. He knows that it's not going to happen, but the thought terrifies him. He doesn't know what he would do if he didn't have Brianne. It was bad enough when they broke up for two weeks, but it would be worse if Brianne lost her life.

"Hey, let's turn it off for a while." James says, turning the radio off. "We can talk about something else."

"Jay, can I ask you something?" Brianne asks him.

"Yeah?" James says with confusion.

"Well, I'm still curious about your anger problem." Brianne asks him.

"Brie, my mom said something about depression and anger management, but I don't know." James says softly. Brianne frowns as she buries her face in his shoulder. She absentmindedly clenches her jaw, knowing that his parents are probably the reason for his problems. If his home life hadn't been so messed up, he wouldn't have a reason to be angry.

"Maybe I could help you." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James smiles as he squeezes her hand.

"How could you help me?" He asks her.

"Whenever you get angry, just deep breath and leave the room before you do something that you'll regret later." Brianne suggests. She smiles at she notices that they are approaching the Palm Woods. She has missed being at home with James. However, she doesn't know what she is going to do about the Varsity Vampire movie. During the past two weeks, she has continued filming, but she doesn't really enjoy it as much as she use to. Dak keeps trying to apologize, but she refuses to speak to him.

"Jay," She asks as the car comes to a stop. "Should I drop out of the movie?"

James sighs as he returns to look at her. He shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her.

"No," He whispers. "You've gotten this far! I don't want you to give up."

Brianne crawls onto his lap and allows him to wrap his arms around her waist. She's amazed that he wants her to continue filming the movie after what happened. He may have some anger problems, but he's one of most forgiving people that she has ever met.

"Hey, we should go inside." He tells her. Brianne steps out of the car and grabs James hand, helping him stand up. James closes the car door before following Brianne into the Palm Woods. He frowns when he notices that Brianne is looking down as they walk through the lobby. He stops walking and grabs her shoulders, giving her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He whispers.

"Everyone hates me." Brianne says quietly.

"What? Brie, they don't hate you." James says, pulling her into a hug. He grabs her chin and lifts her head slightly, looking into her eyes. He kisses her softly, keeping one arm wrapped around her. He smiles as they walk into an elevator. He smirks as the doors close, looking at Brianne. She squeals as his hand moves to her stomach, tickling her.

"James!" She whines, grabbing his wrist. "I hate when you do that."

"No you don't." James laughs.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." James grins.

"James!"

"I'm sorry." James laughs as he buries his face in her shoulder. Brianne rolls her eyes as she rubs his back. She secretly enjoys their playful banter, but she won't admit it.

They step out of the elevator and begin walking towards apartment 2B. Btrianne unlocks the door and opens it, leading James into the apartment. Once the door is closed, she jumps into James arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She throws her arms around his neck. kissing him passionately.

James carries her over to the couch, laying down with Branne in his arms. Brianne rests her head on his chest, feeling happy and relaxed. James removes the rubber band that was holding her hair in a ponytail, throwing it onto the coffee table. He runs his fingers through her hair, closing his eyes, He feels like a nap would be good for both of them. They haven't been getting enough sleep, so they should take a nap. He feels his eyelids becoming heavier until his eyes close completely and he finally falls asleep.

"Awww." Brianne says when she looks at her sleeping fiance. She sits up and grabs the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, laying down and pulling the blanket over herself and James. After several minutes, she finally falls asleep.

**Two hours later**

When Brianne wakes up, James is no longer on the couch with her. She keeps her eyes closed, whining when a familiar voice begins whispering to her.

"Brie, wake up."

"Brie, come on."

"Brianne!"

Brianne groans as she grabs a pillow, throwing it at James. She opens one eyes to find James sitting on the floor, smiling at her. She closes both of her eyes, whimpering when James throws the pillow back at her. She feels like she could sleep for weeks, yet James is single handedly ruining her nap time.

She grabs the pillow and throws it back at him before pulling the blanket over her head. When James pulls the blanket away from her, she opens her eyes and glares at him. The smile never leaves his face as he stands up and lifts her from the couch. She closes her eyes and her head falls against his shoulder. When she opens her eyes, James is sitting at the dining room table with Brianne on his lap. She sighs before closing her eyes once again.

"Mean." She mutters.

"You know you love me." James chuckles, kissing her cheek.

"And it's a good thing that I do." Brianne says. "Otherwise, I would've slapped you already."

James lets out a rather high pitched shriek, jumping when Brianne jokingly lifts her hand. She laughs as she wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Like I would actually do that." She says, squeezing him.  
"Whatever."James says, tickling her stomach. He nudges Brianne, silently asking her to stand up. He stands up and leafs her to the living room, collapsing onto the couch. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hollywood Insider is playing on the screen. All of the celebrity gossip shows are discussing Brianne's release from the hospital. Hollywood Insider is talking to other celebrities, asking them to comment about Brianne's relationship. They talk to Lindsey, Hilary, and Jessica, Dak, Tiffany, and Lauren, along with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. They all have good things to say about Brianne, saying that she is doing very well and they are very proud of her.

"I can't believe they asked Dak to comment." James tells her.

"Don't worry about it." Brianne says as she grabs the remote, changing the channel to Nickelodeon. ICarly is playing and since it's one of her favorite shows, she decides to leave the remote alone. She snuggles up to James, laughing at the comedy. Her fingers become intertwined with his.

"We need to buy furniture for our house." She tells him. "Can we go to the furniture store later?"

"You just got out of the hospital, baby girl." James says. "Maybe we'll go tomorrow."

"After your graduation next month, I think we should move in." Brianne says, looking at him.

"Really?" James asks her. He smiles when he sees the excited look on Brianne's face. "I think that's a great idea."

Brianne grabs her rubber band and pulls her hair back into a pony tail. She is wearing white track pants, a pink top, and a white zip up hoodie She was too tired to dress up,, so she decided on a really cute and casual look.

"Wanna go to the pool?" James asks her. "You could use some fresh air."

"Yeah." Brianne says as she stands up. She takes her hoodie off, throwing it onto the couch. She starts to walk towards the front door until she remembers that she hasn't repaired her reputation at the Palm Woods. James keeps telling her that everyone is over it, but Brianne isn't convinced. Every one was furious when they found out about Brianne said to James, so they have refused to speak to her. She can't outside right now, especially when she knows that she might have to deal with more hateful looks.

She turns around, but James stops her from walking away.

"Jay, let's stay inside." She says nervously.

"Brie, they don't hate you." James says, kissing her forehead. As soon as she feels him kissing her forehead, she starts crying. James wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. He doesn't know how everyone found out about their fight, but he wishes that they hadn't found out. So Brianne wouldn't be so afraid to leave the apartment. Logan told him about what happened between Brianne and the Jennifers last week. They said that she wasn't pretty enough for James and he never loved her. Words can't even describe how angry that made him, but he didn't say anything because his temper is what got them into this mess.

"Brie, if anyone says anything to you, I'll tell them off." He whispers, rubbing her back. He wipes the tears from her cheeks, giving her a kiss. Brianne sniffles and nods as she looks up at him.

"Come on." James says he leads her out of the apartment. Brianne stays close to him as they walk into the elevator. James left his jacket in the apartment, leaving him in a pair of jeans and an olive green T shirt.

When they walk into the lobby, Brianne's first instinct is to bury her face in James shoulder.

James sighs as he leads her to the pool, walking over to their usual lawn chair. He lays down and pulls Brianne close to him. He doesn't know what Brianne is so worried about. From what he can see, no one seems to be bothered by the sight of Brianne. The Jennifers acted a little weird about it but they're always mean.

When Dak walks out to the pool, James tightens his grip around Brianne. He manages to prevent himself from getting angry, but he still feels the need to protect Brianne. Dak has already caused enough problems for them! James almost lost Brianne because of him! He isn't about let Dak threaten their relationship again.

"Breathe, honey." Brianne whispers to her fiance, glancing at Dak.

"Brie, I'm fine." James says, looking at her.

"Good." Brianne says softly.

"Hey, there's a bunch of paparazzi crowded around the front entrance." Hilary says as she walks over to them. "Mr. Bitters had to call security. But they still won't leave, so he's threatening to call the cops."

Suddenly, James feels even more protective of Brianne. So he grabs a beach blanket and helps Brianne stand up, placing the blanket over her head. Brianne's latest hospital stay is causing a media frenzy, which is causing some problems. Brianne can't use the front entrance any more! When she wants to leave the Palm Woods, she'll have to use the back exit. James isn't going to let them mess with his girl. She needs to relax, instead of being worried about the paparazzi.

"We're going back to the apartment." He tells her. He leads her into the elevator, sighing with relief as the doors close. Brianne pulls the beach blanket off of herself, looking at James with a smile.

"What?" James asks her.  
"You're cute when you get protective." Brianne says as she kisses him. James pokes her stomach, laughing as Brianne slaps his hand away.

They step onto the second floor, holding hands as they walk into apartment 2B.

"Where's your mom?" James asks her.

"She and her friend Karen are going on a shopping trip. She trusts you to take care of me." Brianne says with a smile. She grabs his hand and drags him to the kitchen. She climbs onto the kitchen island and looks down at him, running her fingers through his hair. She climbs off of the island and walks to the living room, grabbing her cell phone. She goes to her Scuttlebug account and begins replying to her fans. Her account is filled with Get Well comments from her fans, so she just wants to let them know that she really appreciates the support.

She feels weight on her lap, so she looks down to find James laying with his head on her lap. He grabs her hand and places it against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat. Even after he lets go of her hand, she doesn't remove it from his chest. With her hand still rested against his chest, she logs out of her Scuttlebug and puts her phone on the coffee table. She looks at him with happiness, noticing how fast his heart is beating. Her mom told her that when a guys heart beats this fast, it means that he is in love with her.

"My mom told me that a fast heartbeat means that you're in love with me." She tells him.

"Your mom is right." James says with a soft smile.

Feeling a wave of happiness come over her, Brianne gives him a loving kiss.

"Hey, we should look at furniture." She tells him. James sits up and stretches before sitting up straight. He grabs Brianne's laptop and goes to Google, He types "furniture" into the search engine. He clinks on one of the links and several pictures appear on the screen.

"Look at this couch!" Brianne says excitedly. The couch is made from black leather and the price is five hundred dollars.

"Yeah, that's really nice." James says as he admires the couch. Brianne walks behind the couch and looks over his shoulder. She begins rubbing his shoulders as she looks at the screen.

"Look at that one." She says, pointing to another couch. It's a brown leather couch and the price is also five hundred dollars."Should we get black leather or brown leather?"

"I like the black leather." James says, looking up at her.

"Yeah." Brianne says, massaging his shoulders. "How are we going to go furniture shopping tomorrow? The paparazzi are still going crazy over the hospital incident."

"We'll figure something out." James says as he closes the laptop, putting it on the coffee table.

"Jay, aren't you worried about marrying me? The media is going to get even worse once we're married." Brianne says, hugging him from behind. She still wants to marry James, but she is afraid of the paparazzi. When she and James started dating, she didn't even want the paparazzi to know. But Lauren decided to be a jerk and tell them about the relationship, so Brianne's dream of protecting James from the media was shattered. She can only imagine how crazy life is going to get once they're married. Whenever they decide to start a family, she almost wants to move out of Los Angeles so the kids won't have to experience the drama.

"Brie, I can handle it." James says as he walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." James says, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry if I sound doubtful." Brianne says, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm just worried about the paparazzi."

"Babe, if those jerks mess with you, I'll mess them up." James says quietly.

_"Here we go again." _Brianne thinks to herself. James is really sweet and caring, but he acts like fighting is the only way to protect his loved ones. She's no stranger to losing her temper, but she has gotten better at controlling her anger. So she needs to help James because he obviously doesn't know how to relax.

"You're not going to mess anyone up." She says sternly. "When you're mad, try to stay calm. Fighting isn't the only way to protect me."

"Brie..." James says, letting his head rest against hers.

"Baby, I know that it's hard, but you can't let your temper control you." Brianne whispers, stroking his cheek.

"Brie, do you realize how bad I feel when someone hurts you? I can't stand it. I love you too much to let someone do anything to harm you." James says as he removes her hand from his cheek.

"Is it worth risking your safety?" Brianne asks him.

James starts to respond, but he stops when he realizes that Brianne is right. But he doesn't want her to get hurt any more than she already has. He already hates Dak for what he did to Brianne two years ago, but maybe fighting isn't the way to express his anger. He knows that fighting is wrong, but when someone hurts Brianne, his first instinct is to fight that person that is hurting her.

Maybe the reason for his short temper is pent up anger. He still struggles with everything that happened to him as a child and finding out that his dad is dating again doesn't make him feel any better.

"No." He says quietly.

"I already told you, Jay." Brianne says, rubbing his arm. "I'm going to help you."

"Brie, I can't even help myself." James says quietly. "What makes you think that you can help me?"

"I understand you, honey." Brianne says with a soft smile. "I can make it all better."

Suddenly, James wraps his arm around her and buries his face in her shoulder. He takes deep breathes, trying to control the emotions that he feels. He's tired of crying, he's tired of feeling angry...He's tired of everything.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." He whispers.

"I know." Brianne says, rubbing his back. "But you've gotta let me help you, okay? Otherwise, the hurt will never go away."

James nods against her shoulder, tightening his grip around her.

"Never leave me." He says, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm not going to leave you." Brianne says, shaking her head. She kisses him softly, wanting to prove how much she loves him. She can't believe that he thinks that she would ever leave him. It makes her regret the past two weeks even more because she fears that their fight has given James a reason to be even more guarded. Brianne doesn't want him to be hurt or afraid. He needs to know that his heart is safe with her. They may argue from time to time, but it doesn't mean that Brianne is going to hurt him.

"I love you so much." James says, kissing his fiancee.

"I love you more." Brianne giggles, responding to the kiss.

James smiles as he pulls Brianne into a hug with no intention of ever letting her go.

**Review!**


	27. The Price Of Fame

Brianne shakes her head as she reads the newest issue of Hollywood Insider. She is walking alongside James as they walk around the furniture store. They have found a few items that they like, but Brianne is mostly focused on the magazine in her hands. They are still talking about Brianne supposedly "returning to her old ways." IIt's just a bunch of lies, yet people are obviously stupid enough to believe them. An unnamed source in this article says that Brianne is struggling with serious mental issues and needs to get help, which is ridiculous because Brianne is mentally stable. Then they have the nerve to bring James into it, saying that he fears that proposing to Brianne was a mistake. Crazy, right? It's cray to think that James regrets proposing to her. If he had any regrets, they wouldn't be buying furniture for their first home together.

"Brie, please put that magazine down." James says, removing the magazine from her hands. Brianne responds with an annoyed look, curious to see what else those jerks had to say about her. She straightens the collar of her pink blouse, sighing heavily. This "Brianne Rocque meltdown scandal" is spiraling out of control. If only the world could know the truth, instead of getting all of their information from magazines. Unfortunately, people will never know the real Brianne Rocque because they get information from magazines, internet, and other people that don't even know Brianne. They're just going to keep thinking that Brianne is some out of control and crazy party girl.

She watches as James sits on one of the beds that has been put on display. Deciding to try and keep her mind of her current predicament, she sits next to James and rests her head on his shoulder. She tries to focus on how amazing he looks in his leather jacket, rather than thinking about the drama that is her career.

"I like this one." She says, touching the black metal head frame. "It would be perfect for our room."

James nods as he falls onto his back, grabbing her hand. He tugs at her hand, motioning for her to lay down. Instead of actually laying down, Brianne straddles his waist and gives him a passionate kiss. When they hear footsteps, they both return to a proper sitting position, acting like they weren't about to start making out in a public location. An employee walks over to another bed with a young couple following close behind. They are probably in their twenties, just a few years older than James and Brianne.

"Um...Let's go." Brianne whispers, grabbing James hand. They walk towards the living room area because they really want to get a new couch. They look around until they find a nice black leather couch that they are considering. James sits down and pulls Brianne into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Brianne lets her head rests against his, singing the Wedding March inside her head. She can't believe that the wedding is in less than eight months.

"This couch is really comfortable,: James says, hugging her waist. Brianne nods as she grabs her magazine from him, glaring at the cover. James rolls his eyes as he grabs the magazine once again, making sure than Brianne can't get to it.

They begin making out again until Brianne notices something from the corner of her eye. Lauren is walking into the store, looking around with curiosity. Why would Lauren be shopping at a furniture store? Brianne didn't think that Lauren's parents would let her buy her own home after her mental breakdown. Well, Brianne really doesn't know why Lauren is here. But most people come to a furniture store when they're buying a new house.

To hide her identity from the paparazzi, Lauren wore a pink hoodie and black sunglasses. As soon as she walks into the store, she removes the hood from her head and slips the sunglasses to the top of her head. Brianne watches carefully while rubbing James back. Seriously, she wants to know what Lauren is doing here!

"Jay, I'll be right back." She says, kissing his cheek. Then she stands up and walks over to Lauren. When the two girls look at each other, an awkward moment of silence follows. After a moment, Brianne decides to break that silence.

"So...What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I just bought a new house." Lauren tells her. "One of the Lakewood homes."

"Really? That's where me and James are going to be living." Brianne says, nodding slowly. She's going to be living in the same neighborhood as her ex best friend. Wow, that's really awkward.

"Cool." Lauren says. Then there is another moment of silence. The last time they had a real conversation was when Lauren first checked into rehab. Even though Lauren isn't obnoxious and annoying anymore, it still feels weird to be talking to her. Brianne doesn't even know why she decided to approach Lauren. If she had just stayed away, they wouldn't be having this awkward moment.

"Well, it was...really nice talking to you." Brianne says before walking away. She sits on James lap and rests her head on his shoulder, trying to avoid talking about her very short conversation with Lauren. Of course, James won't let her avoid anything, so he chooses to ask her about what happened.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Lauren is moving into our neighborhood." Brianne says through a smile.

"Hey, I thought everything was cool between you and her." James says as they stand up. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they begin walking towards the check out counter. They already found a couch, a bed frame, a dresser, and a recliner chair, so they are going to go home for the day. Brianne has been begging James to watch Mean Girls with him, even though he would rather watch Spiderman. Of course, he isn't about to argue with Brianne because...Well, let's face it, he can't. The minute he tries to argue with her, he becomes mesmerized by those gorgeous eyes of hers, so he ends up giving in. She's like Katie, who gets whatever she wants just by giving her famous puppy dog eyes.

"It was." Brianne says as they approach the check out counter. An employee walks over to them and they begin talking to her about the furniture that they want, forgetting about their previous conversation.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Ready?" James asks as they approach the front exit. Brianne gulps as she remembers the paparazzi that crowded her as they walked into the furniture store. From what she can see, there are still a few out there, just waiting to harass her with questions about the break up, her meltdown, and her hospital stay. Even the feeling of James holding her hand doesn't make her feel any better.

"I can't do it." She says weakly, shaking her head. She starts to turn around, but James immediately grabs her shoulders. She hates being so vulnerable and scared, but she has been dealing with photographers since she was thirteen. She feels like such a baby because she's been dealing with it longer than James has, yet he's handling it better than she is. She knows that he won't let anything happen to her, but she just can't face them right now.

"Hey." James whispers. "I'll be right here."

He pulls the hood of her purple hoodie over her head and wraps his arm around her shoulders, leading her out of the store. Brianne keeps her head down, not responding to the questions being thrown at her. She and James rush to his car, getting into the car as fast as they can. James rolls his eyes before honking the horn at the paparazzi, warning them to move out of the way. They move, but continue snapping pictures of James and Brianne. Once they have exited the parking lot, Brianne pulls her hood off of her head. She looks out the window, wanting to get home as soon as possible. She's tired of photographers hounding her all the time.

""Brie," James says, squeezing her hand. "Just ignore them."

"Jay, why did you want fame so bad? Didn't you realize that you would be forced to deal with those jerks?" Brianne asks with a hint of anger in her voice. She's happy that James came to L.A, but she doesn't know how he could actually _want _to be famous. Fame has a lot of positives, like adoring fans, money, and cool clothes, but it also comes with a price. Once someone becomes a star, they lose their privacy. She doesn't understand why James wanted it so bad.

"I loved singing." James tells her. "I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Yeah." Brianne says softly. "Sometimes I hate it. Everyone judges me because of the rumors that the tabloids are constantly spreading about me and I can't go out in public without being followed."

James smiles softly as he kisses her hand.

"You should have told me." He says softly, squeezing her hand. He reaches over to run his fingers through her hair, wanting to comfort her. He knew that fame was hard, but Brianne obviously has a really hard time with it. He knows that she loves her job, but he also realizes that it's not fun when people are constantly criticizing her. He has even had a few people ask him why he's marrying her, but he tells them that he loves her. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He loves Brianne Elizabeth Rocque, who is going to become his wife in December. The day that he marries Brianne is going to be the best day of his life.

"Jay, I don't want to sound whiny. I should be grateful for what I have, but it's hard when my dream has turned out to be so complicated." Brianne says quietly.

"Brie, you're not whiny at all." James says in a comforting voice. ""You're stressed out."

"Maybe." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder.. They drive around to the back of the Palm Woods, since the front is crowded with photographers. None of them are sure when the paparazzi are going to forget about Brianne's latest scandal, but until it blows over, they have to enter through the back door.

They climb out of the car before quietly waking into the building. Brianne clutches James hand for dear life as they walk up the staircase, finally reaching the second floor. They walk to apartment 2B and close the door behind them, making sure that the door is locked. They walk to the living room and collapse onto the couch. James pulls her close to him, frowning when she stands up. He watches as she walks over to her basket of movies, grabbing her copy of Mean Girls.

"Brie, that's a girl movie." He groans. Brianne giggles as she puts the DVD into the VCR, pressing the play button. She lays down with her head on James lap, smiling up at him.

"It may be a girl movie, but I really want to watch it with you." She says, relaxing on his lap. James rolls his eyes, playing with a strand of her hair. He takes his jacket off, leaving him in his red T shirt. He drapes the jacket over the back of the couch before returning his attention to Brianne. He smiles as Brianne begins rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. She places a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand.

"Hey!" Allison says as she walks into the room. She looks at the screen, smiling in amusement. Then she looks at the position that her daughter and future son in law are in, saying "awww'." in a really quiet voice.

"Hi, mom." Brianne says.

"Hey, Ms. Rocque." James says, playfully poking Brianne's stomach. He laughs as Brianne slaps his hand away, placing his hand over her eyes. With his hand still covering her eyes, he pokes her stomach again, grinning when she whines and grabs his hand that is covering her eyes.

"Stop!" She tells him. She sighs as James kisses her, deepening the kiss. Then she remembers that her mom is in the room, so she immediately pulls away. She sits up and readjusts her position so her legs are on James lap. She places a pillow under her head, quietly enjoying the movie. She rolls her eyes as James lets out an exaggerated groan.

"Don't be such a drama king." She say with a laugh.

"People compare you to Lindsay Lohan all the time, yet you want to watch one of her movies."

"Hey, it's funny." Brianne argues.

Allison sighs as James and Brianne begin arguing playfully. She knows that they are joking because they are smiling as they argue. She watches as Brianne sits up and lightly slaps James shoulder, choking on her laughter when James pushes her onto her back and starts tickling her, knowing that her daughter hates being tickled. Allison use to do that to Brianne all the time, until she realizes how much it annoys the girl.

"JAMES!" Brianne squeals, laughing.

"Okay! Calm down, you two!" Allison calls out. The two teens stop arguing and laughing, looking at Allison. They both give her a nervous smile before sitting up straight.

"Come here, you!" James says, pulling Brianne onto his lap. Tired of arguing, Brianne leans back against James.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Brianne decides to get a snack. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a pudding cup, sitting at the dining room table. She can still watch the movie, and James, from her dining room. She smirks because she can tell that James is enjoying the movie, despite his complaints about watching a girl movie. She smiles as he laughs, glancing at her mom. Brianne eats the last of her pudding before walking over to the couch. She stands behind James and wraps her arms around him, kissing his cheek. She hugs him tightly, repeatedly kissing his cheek.

"Admit it." She whispers, kissing his neck. "You love it."

"Okay, it's funny."" James says, looking at her. Brianne continues hugging him from behind, staring at the TV screen. After a few moments, she walks around the couch and lays down with her legs on his lap. She jumps at the sound of a camera snapping. For a moment, she thinks that the paparazzi have broken into her apartment, until she sees James holding his cell phone. She sits up and glares at him, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't ready." She tells him.

"You look gorgeous." James says as he uploads the picture to his Scuttlebug account, typing "Brianne Elizabeth Rocque 3 " as the caption. He logs out of his account and places his cell phone on the coffee table. Just as he turns to look at Brianne, he hears a camera snapping. He looks at Brianne with disbelief, noticing that she is holding her cell phone. He sighs as she sticks her tongue out at him before uploading the new picture to her Scuttlebug. She types "James took a picture of me without my permission X( So I decided to get revenge:P" as the caption.

"Pay back is sweet." She says in a sing song voice.

"You're real funny." James says sarcastically. Brianne sits up and crawls onto his lap, resting her forehead against his.

"But you love me, right?" She whispers, kissing him softly.

"You have no idea." James says before pulling her back into a kiss. He lays on his back, allowing Brianne to straddle his waist. He rests his hands on her waist, his mind going completely blank. The movie is completely forgotten because they are too focused on each other. They stop making out when Allison clears her throat loudly. When they sit up, Allison is watching them with a stern expression. Brianne looks down at James before climbing off of him, giving him a kiss before sitting on the floor. She looks at him again, noticing that he hasn't moved from his position on the couch.

"Jay?"

"I don't feel like getting up." James laughs.

"Get up or I'll force you off that couch." Brianne says with a smile. Before she knows it, James sitting next to her. He sits with his back rested against the couch, struggling to pull Brianne onto his lap. After he has pulled Brianne into his arms, he wraps his arms around her waist.

_"You're looking for a boyfriend. I see that! Give me time. You know I'm gonna be that!"_

Brianne grabs her cell phone from the coffee table, answering the phone.

"Hello?" She says quietly.

"Brie, Hot Tunes TV is talking about you again." Jessica says in a bored voice. Brianne frowns when she hears Jessica whisper "Shut up: to Carlos, who is laughing quietly.

"And that's surprising because..."

"Because I'm sick of hearing them talk about your so called "meltdown". It's ridiculous, Brianne! When are those idiots going to realize that you didn't do anything wrong? Do I need to have a talk with them?" Jessica says angrily. Brianne gulps, knowing that Jessica''s definition of "talk" is hitting the producers with a baseball bat until they apologize. She did that whenever Hollywood Insider told everyone that she had gotten into a cat fight with Jordan Montez (Brianne's Varsity Vampire costar). She was screaming at them that she would never waist her time on that trash. After she finished hitting them with the baseball bat, they threatened to press charges until her manager forced her to apologize.

"Don't go there, Jess." She warns her friend. "You don't need anyone pressing charges against you."

"I got a lawyer!" Jessica whispers harshly.

"Do you wanna go to prison?"

"No." Jessica mumbles softly.

"Just let it go." Brianne says sternly.

"Fine." Jessica says calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Carlos and I are going to watch Power Rangers."

"Bye, Jess." Brianne giggles before hanging up. She puts her phone back on the coffee table, allowing James to hug her tightly.

"Was that Jessica?" He asks her.

"Uh huh."

"How is he dating her? They're total opposites."

"Yeah, but they also have something in common." Brianne reminds him. "They both enjoy doing crazy stunts."

James shrugs, nodding in agreement. "Hey, you wanna finish watching the movie later? I was thinking about going over to 2J."

"Okay." Brianne says, crawling over to the TV. She removes the DVD from the VCR, putting it back in the case. She stands up and walks over to James, helping him into a standing position. They hold hands as they walk out of the apartment. They walk down the hall to apartment 2J, quietly walking into the living room.

"Hey, guys!" She says, sitting next to Logan.

Kendall, James, and Logan are the only guys in apartment 2J right now, because Carlos is spending the day with Jessica at her mansion.

"Did you find any furniture for the house?" Kendall asks.

"We found some stuff." James says, pulling Brianne close to him.

"Hey, we saw the pictures that you guys uploaded to Scuttlebug." Logan says.

"He started it!" Brianne says, pointing to her fiance. When she looks at the dejected look on his face, she wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug. Kendall and Logan watch as she whispers something in his ear, kissing his cheek. James smiles as he whispers something back to her. They continue to whisper back and forth, laughing and sharing sweet kisses.

Kendall groans silently, really wishing that Jo was here right now. She's filming New Town High today, so he hasn't been able to see her all day. It seems like James and Brianne are the only couple that manage to spend enough time together. Jo is always busy with her show, so they don't always get to spend as much time together as they want to. But they love each other, so they make it work.

On the other hand, Logan hasn't had a steady girlfriend since September. He had just broken up with Camille when Brianne arrived at the Palm Woods. He and Camille have decided to be friends, instead of being a couple. Of course, Logan would really like to have a girlfriend.

The two boys smack a hand to their faces as James and Brianne lean in for a kiss. They whisper to each other between kisses, forgetting that there are two other people in the room.

"Hey, it's better than seeing them cry." Logan whispers to Kendall. The blonde haired boy nods in agreement, watching James and Brianne.

Brianne's fingers are tangled in James hair. James cups her cheek with his hand, smiling into the kiss. Suddenly, the door bursts open. They look towards the front door to find Carlos and Jessica standing in the doorway. Carlos's arm is wrapped around Jessica's shoulders. For some reason, Jessica is wearing her boyfriends helmet.

"Carlos, why is Jessica wearing your..." Logan starts to say.

"She wanted to wear it." Carlos says as he grabs Jessica's hand, leading her over into the living room. They sit on the floor, watching as Brianne whispers something to James.

"They've been doing that ever since they got here." Kendall tells Carlos and Jessica.

James kisses Brianne's forehead, rubbing her back. Brianne snuggles up to him, sighing in satisfaction. She closes her eyes as James rubs her back, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She smiles as James begins humming the tune to "Worldwide." She never gets tired of hearing him sing that song to her. He told her that he thinks of her every time he hears this song. She doesn't know how he manages to be the sweetest and most romantic guy on the planet.

As she listens to James voice, she finds herself falling asleep. She struggles to keep her eyes open, hoping that James doesn't notice. Unfortunately, he always notices. It's impossible for her to keep anything from him.

She whines as James lifts her into his arms, standing up. Her head rests against his shoulder as he carries her to his room. She looks up at him with a smile as he lays her down on the bed.

"I wasn't tired." She argues.

"Your eyes were closing." James says as he lays next to her.

"Yeah, but you you know that I get sleepy when you sing to me." Brianne says, burying her face in his chest. "That doesn't mean that I'm tired."

"Brie," James grins. "I know you better than that."

"What makes you think that you know me so well?" Brianne whispers.

"We've been together for almost eight months." James says, looking into her eyes. "How could I not know you?"

"Interesting point." Brianne says, giving him a kiss. She takes a deep breath as she rolls onto her back, smiling when James rests his head on her shoulder. "Jay, remember our conversation about fame? About how complicated it is?"

"Yeah?" James asks her.

"Would you rather be with me if I wasn't famous?" Brianne asks quietly. James frowns as he grabs her chin, lifting her head so that she is looking at him.

"I would love you either way, baby." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." James whispers, running his fingers through her hair.

Feeling reassured, Brianne moves her head back to James chest, knowing that she and James will survive the pressures of fame together.


	28. Celebration

James woke up at seven so he could leave a Good Morning/Happy Birthday message on Brianne's Scuttlebug page. She checks her account every morning, so he knows that she'll get the message. Despite the drama from his own birthday, he knows that Brianne tried her best to make it amazing for him. So he wants to make her birthday even better. He let her a birthday message, helped Mrs. Knight make the chocolate cupcakes that he is going to share with her, and just finished planning a birthday party that is going to take place at Griffin;s beach house. Griffin likes the boys, so when James asked if he could use the beach house for Brianne's party, Griffin said that it was okay. Brianne has always loved beaches, so she is going to love the party that James has planned for her.

James walks over to the couch and sits down, grabbing the lap top. He logs into his own Scuttlebug account, looking through his messages. He sees the message that he sent to Brianne, followed by a comment from his fiancee.

**Happy Birthday, princess! Just wanted to let you know how much I love you! I hope that you have the best day EVER, so if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know! Haha:P I 'll always be there for you, even when it isn't your birthday:) Okay, if you're reading this, you're probably wanting me to shut up:P Right? Lol:) I love you!  
**

**Brianne Rocque: Awww:) That was the sweetest thing ever:) By the way, I love your profile pic! I love that picture of us:)**

James grins as he begins typing a response. His profile picture is one of him and Brianne after BTR performed on Good Morning America a couple months ago. James had his arm around Brianne's shoulders, hugging her tightly as they smiled for the camera. He gets a bunch of comments from fans, saying how cute he and Brianne are together. He isn't going to argue with that! Of course, there are a few Brianne haters that ask why he's dating her, but he just ignores them. He doesn't really like the idea of arguing with someone on the internet.

**James Diamond: That performance was fun! :) Love you! :)**

He closes the lap top and puts it on the coffee table, standing up. He walks to the kitchen, where Mrs. Knight is putting the cupcakes on a plate. She put pink icing on the cupcakes, since pink is Brianne's favorite color.

"Are they ready?" He asks, leaning on the counter. Mrs. Knight nods as she puts the last cupcake on the plate.

"Yeah." She says, handing the plate to him. James carefully holds the plate, not wanting to drop it. He walks to his room, where Brianne was sleeping. When he walks into the room, he finds that Brianne is already sitting up. She looks gorgeous in her lilac colored tank top and white sweatpants, despite just waking up. James smiles as he sits on the bed, handing the plate to Brianne.

"Mrs. Knight made these for you." He says. "I would've made them myself, but I'm terrible at baking."

"Thanks, babe." Brianne giggles, giving him a kiss. She smiles as she eats one of the cupcakes. She offers one to James, watching as he takes the cupcake from her. They sit in silence, eating the cupcakes. After all ten of the cupcakes have been eaten, Brianne puts the plate on the bedside table. Then she stands on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. She settles herself on his lap, snuggling up to him. They look over at Kendall's bed, where the blonde haired boy is still asleep. Brianne's eyes widen in shock as James grabs a pillow and throws it at Kendall, laughing when he falls off the bed.

"Unnecessary." Kendall says, standing up.

"We've got things to do." James says, pulling Brianne to his chest. He glares at Kendall, who immediately realizes what he's talking about. Kendall rushes out of the room, leaving James to hold Brianne in his arms.

"Hey, did you bring a bathing suit?" He asks her.

"Only because you told me to." Brianne says as she climbs off of the bed. She grabs her overnight bag and grabs her purple bikini. She gives James a kiss before walking out of the room. James smiles dreamily as he falls onto his back, waiting for Brianne to get ready for their day at the beach. He lays there for several minutes until he hears someone opening the closet. When he opens his eyes, Brianne is sitting on the bed. She is wearing her bikini and is currently in the process of slipping James grey T shirt over her head. When she has finishes putting the shirt on, she lays next to James.

"Jay, where are you going?" She asks when James stands up. He holds out his hand, waiting for her to grab it. Brianne stands up and holds onto his hand as they walk out of the room. As soon as they walk into the living room, Carlos wraps his arms around her waist and spins her around, singing happy birthday at the top of his lungs. However, they don't have to listen for too long, because Logan finally smacks him behind the head. Then Logan wraps his arms around Brianne and whispers "Happy Birthday."

"GROUP HUG!" Someone shouts from the front door. Suddenly, Brianne and Logan are pulled into a group hug by Hilary.

"When did you show up?" Carlos asks her.

"Just now." Hilary says as she pulls away from the group hug. "I just wanted to tell everyone, except for Brianne, that their ride is here."

Gustavo had arranged for a limo to take James and Brianne's close friends to the beach house. James is going to take Branne in his own car.

Before anyone can say a word, everyone, including Katie, rushes out the door. James grins as he gives Brianne a kiss, waving at Mrs. Knight before leading Brianne out of the apartment. Mrs. Knight is going to be kind of late because she is in charge of bring the presents that she, Katie, Kendal, Carlos, and Logan got for Brianne.

"Hey, I'm going to get Maddie." Brianne says before walking to her apartment. When she walks into 2B, Maddie rushes towards her, barking in excitement. She paws at Brianne's leg, then begins chasing her own tail.

"My goodness, missy! What has gotten into you?" Brianne asks as she grabs Maddie's leash of the dining room table. She attaches the leash to Maddie's collar, leading the dog out of the apartment.

"What's wrong with her?" James laughs as Maddie barks loudly, pawing at his leg. lifts the dog into his arms, rubbing her head.

"Oh, she's just hyper." Brianne says. scratching the area behind Maddie's ear. "Anyway, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Brie, I can't tell you." James says as they walk into the elevator. "It's a surprise."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she gives James a kiss

**An hour later**

"Close your eyes." James says as they drive towards the beach. Brianne closes her eyes, holding Maddie on her lap. She feels the car coming to a stop, smiling excitedly. She doesn't know where they are, but she hopes that it's really awesome. For the past two years, her birthday parties have been held at nightclubs, so it'll be nice to have a relaxed birthday with her friends and family.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Brianne's eyes widen with surprise when she sees the beautiful beach. She looks at James, her eyes filling with tears.

"Jay, you did this for me?" She asks softly.

"Hey, you deserve to have a perfect birthday." James says as he wraps his arms around her. He steps out of the car and walks around to the passengers side, opening Brianne's door. She steps out of the car and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"This is perfect." She says softly, kissing his cheek. She clutches Maddie's leash as she kisses her fiance, turning her head to look at the beautiful ocean..

"Come on!" James says, leading her towards the beach house. Maddie seems to more excited about the party than James is, practically dragging Brianne towards the beach house. Brianne almost trips, due to how fast Maddie is running. In a desperate attempt to help his fiancee, he grabs Maddie's leash, preventing her from running any further. The dog sits down and looks at her owners with sad eyes, whimpering.

"Jay, you made her cry." Brianne teases, lifting Maddie into her arms. She looks at the dog, whispering softly. She giggles as she hugs Maddie, following James towards the front door. When they walk into the home, all Brianne can hear is the sound of people yelling "SURPRISE!", along with Maddie's excited barking. She unhooks the leash and puts Maddie down before looking at James with surprise.

"Was this your idea?" She asks him.

"Maybe." James says quietly. He kisses Brianne's forehead before allowing her to approach Lindsey, Jessica, and Hilary, pulling the three girls into a group hug. She turns to look at the Jennifers, but when she remembers the events of the past few weeks, she slowly lowers her arms. She isn't about to show any kind of friendliness towards the girls that openly insulted her during her breaking point. They knew that she was in a fragile state, yet they had the nerve to say that she wasn't good enough for James. Hilary thinks of the Jennifers as close friends, but she didn't like the way they treated Brianne. So she had to tell them off, but their argument has been forgotten. Now Hilary is back to being their BFF.

After giving Brianne another hug, Hilary begins talking to the Jennifers in quiet voice. The three girls whine before sighing heavily and approaching Brianne.

"Happy birthday!" They say, trying to sound friendly. Hilary looks pleased with the gesture, giving her new friends a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Brianne says slowly. She turns to James, grabbing his hand. "Hey, let's go to the beach.."

She slips the grey T shirt over her head, handing it to her mom. Allison gives her daughter a hug and says "Happy Birthday" before walking to the living room. Brianne turns around and allows James to lead her out of the beach house. They run towards the beach but before they reach the water, Brianne stops running. She dips one foot into the watcher, squeaking as she steps back. She glares at James, who is smiling at her.

"It's cold." She tells him. Her eyes widen as James walks towards her, squealing as he drags her into the water. She pushes her damp hair away from her face, slapping James shoulder.

"You wanna play that game? Fine." She says before pulling him underwater. She laughs as James stands up, quickly running away from him. His hair and clothes are soaking wet, but that doesn't stop him from chasing after Brianne. He finally catches up to her, throwing her over his shoulder. She struggles as James carries her back towards the water, trying to get out of his strong grip. Unfortunately, James is way stronger than her, so it's almost impossible to fight back.

"Meanie!" She says as James pulls her into the water.

"That's what you get for ruining my hair." James says, trying to lean in for a kiss. Brianne turns her head so that James kisses her cheek.

"First of all, it's water! Your hair is going to get wet! Second of all, a little water is not going to kill your hair."

"You don't know that." James says with a wide smile, trying to kiss her again. This time, Brianne accepts the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Trust me." She whispers. "Your hair is fine."

James laughs as he drags Brianne out of the water. Brianne watches as James lifts his black tank top over his head, throwing it to the ground.

"What?" James whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." Brianne says sweetly, shaking her head. James closes his eyes and laughs as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Hey, have you ever tried surfing before?" He asks her.

"No." Brianne says awkwardly.

"Want me to show you?"

"Will I get hurt?" Brianne asks nervously.

"Not if you stay close to me." James says as he leads her over to some surfboards. He grabs a bright orange surfboard before leading Brianne towards the ocean. Brianne gulps as she crawls onto the surfboard, laying on her stomach.

"Paddle." James tells her. Brianne begins paddling towards the deeper water, but she doesn't go too far. She doesn't know how she let James talk her into this. Well, she was kind of distracted, due to James being shirtless. When she sees a wave coming towards her, she carefully lifts herself into a standing position. She struggles to keep her balance, shrieking as she falls off the board. The wave hits Brianne, knocking her over. She feels herself being pulled towards the beach, coughing as she opens her eyes. She smiles anxiously when she sees a pair of hazel eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Okay, that was a bad idea." He says, putting her down. She waits for James to put the surfboard back where they found it, trying to stay warm.

"Brie, you stood up too fast." James says as he sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Brianne says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, it was your first time." James says, kissing her forehead "It's okay."

"That was really scary." Brianne says awkwardly.

"I know." James says, pulling her into a hug. "But it's all over."

"You probably think I'm an idiot, right?"

"Brie, you're smarter than I am." James says, kissing her cheek.

"I'm not so cure about that." Brianne whispers as she kisses him passionately. She looks around the beach, watching the people around her. Jessica and Carlos are splashing water at each other. Lindsey is sitting on a blanket, talking to someone on her cell phone. Logan and Hilary are sitting on a beac blanket, watching each other awkwardly. Camille is sitting on the other side of Logan, looking at Hilary with a bitter expression.

Kendall and Jo are doing the same thing as Carlos and Jessica. Kendall splashes some water at Jo before pulling her into a kiss.

"Why does Camille look like she wants to smack Hilary?" James asks quietly.

"Who knows?" Brianne says, kissing his cheek.

Obviously, Camille's behavior amuses Hilary, because the girl moves closer to Logan and rests her hand on his arm, whispering to him. Smirking at Camille, she wraps her arms around Logan, hugging him tightly. Logan's eyes widen as he looks at Brianne.

"Help!" He mouths anxiously.

"I'll be right back." Brianne says before walking over to Logan.

"Girls, I need to talk to Logan." She tells the girls, grabbing Logan's hand. They quickly over to James, immediately sitting down.

"What's going on?" James asks him.

"Let's see...Um, Hilary keeps following me around and Camille is ready to throw down and...I don't know what to do!" Logan says in a terrified whisper.

"Just tell them to leave you alone." James suggests. Brianne slaps his arm before looking at Logan.

"I don't wanna do that!" Logan says. "Camille and I are friends! Besides, Hilary's too sweet and I don't wanna hurt her feelings!"

"Do you still like Camille?" Brianne asks him.  
"I don't know! I'm so conflicted right now!" Logan says, burying his face in his hands.

"Okay, we can figure this out." Brianne says calmly. "You say that you and Camille are just friends, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any interest in the dumb red head?" James questions with a laugh. Brianne glares at him and his eyes widen as he realizes that he just insulted one of Brianne's friends.

"Whatever." She mutters before looking at Logan. "I was going to ask the same thing. You know, without the insults to the girls intelligence."

"She's cute, but I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Logan whines. Brianne can tell that the poor guy is freaking out, so she wraps her arms around him in a hug. When James raises his eyebrows at her, she rolls her eyes. She lets go of Logan and reaches over to run her fingers through James hair.

"Maybe you should think about it." She tells Logan. "You never want to rush into a relationship because you want to make sure that you're with the right person."

"Was that a shout out to me?" James asks with a smile.

"James!" She snap, throwing some sand at him. She looks at Logan once again.

"Yeah." Logan says, standing up. "Thanks for the help, Brie."

Brianne watches as he walks away before turning to look at James, who is trying to get the sand out of his hair.

"Thanks for the love!" He says sarcastically.

"Oh, come here!" Brianne says, pulling him into a kiss. "You can be so immature sometimes."

"But you love me, right?"

"Yeah." Brianne laughs. "And you wouldn't be any fun if you weren't immature."

"You don't exactly act your age either." James laughs, pulling Brianne onto his lap. Brianne rolls her eyes before sitting with her back against his chest, trying to think of a response.

"Shut up." She mutters.

James laughs and hugs her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, Brie." He whispers.

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne says, smiling at him.

Looking around the beach, she slowly turns to look at Hilary and Camille. The two girls have now moved as far away from each other as possible, especially since Logan is no longer sitting between them. In the past few weeks, the tension between them has been getting worse. At first, they actually got along rather well, until Hilary started expressing interest in Logan. Brianne has to laugh at the thought of them together. Logan's the brains of Big Time Rush and Hilary isn't very bright. Then again, having Logan as her boyfriend might actually help Hilary.

Brianne crawls off of James lap and stands up, reaching out to him. She starts running towards the beach until she hears James calling her name, asking where she's going. She turns around with a smile on her face, watching as James stands up and runs over to her. Before she can say anything, he wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. With James arms still around her waist, Brianne pushes her damp hair away from her face. She pauses before brushing some hair away from James forehead.

"Wanna go back inside?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says, grabbing Brianne's hand. He reaches down to grab his tank top, slipping it over his head. He wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders, walking towards the beach house. They walk into the living room where ALlison hands them towels, so they can dry off. Once they have gotten mist of the excess water off, they sit on the couch . They hand the towels to Allison, then Brianne snuggles up to James.

"I am going to smack Jessica!" Jo says loudly, storming into the living room.

"What did she do?" Brianne says, resting her head against James shoulder. She looks up to find Jo completely drenched, but the most noticeable thing is the look of annoyance on her face. Brianne didn't think that Jo could possibly get annoyed because she always seems so sweet, so seeing her angry is something entirely new for Brianne.

"She told Mrs. Knight that Kendall and I are planning to elope, which is not true, Anyway, Mrs. Knight freaked out and gave up a five minute lecture on being ready for marriage and how much work it is. Ugh! THANKS A LOT, JESSICA!" Jo says angrily before storming out of the living room.

"Hey, do you want your present now?" James whispers, kissing her ear.

"Okay." Brianne says, shrugging. James walks over to the table where Mrs. Knight put the presents, grabbing a small box wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper. He sits to Brianne and hands the box to her, anxiously waiting for her to open it. She looks at James from the corner of her eye as she opens the box, slowly directing her eyes to the present. She lets out surprised gasp, lifting a beautiful pair of clear rhinestone earrings. She recognizes the dangling earrings as the ones that she saw at the Grove. She loved the earrings and wanted them really badly.

"Jay, these are beautiful." She says , giving James a hug.

"Hey, I saw you looking at them." James tells her.

"Well, I love them a lot." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, baby."

**Three Hours Later**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Brianne! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings, cheering as Brianne blows out the candles on her cake. She smiles shyly, allowing James to hug her from behind. He kisses her cheek before handing a plate to her. She puts a piece of cake on it before walking to the living room, sitting on the couch. She takes a bite of the cake, with only one thought going through her head. _This cake is delicious._

"Who made this?" She whispers to James.

"Mrs. Knight and your mom worked on it together." James says through a mouthful of cake. Brianne rolls her eyes in response, grabbing a napkin and wiping the cake from his face.

"It's amazing." She says happily.

"It's your birthday, Brie." James says with laugh. "You would throw a fit if the cake wasn't amazing, right?"

"I wouldn't throw a fit." Brianne retorts. "But I do like for the cake to taste good."

James looks towards the window, admiring the beach while he tries to think of a response. After a few minutes, he finally speaks again.

"Well,I guess we got lucky." He says, putting his newly empty plate on the coffee table. Brianne follows soon after, before turning to look at James. She touches his arm,trying to get his attention again. She is caught off guard when he suddenly turns and kisses her passionately, making her forget whatever she was thinking about. The room is full of people, yet it feels like it's just her and James. That thought reminds her that they will be moving into their house next month. She's going to be sharing a home with James. It's going to be just them in their dream home. The idea of living on her own is exciting, but nerve wracking at the same time.

"Brie?"

"Yeah?" Brianne asks, kissing him again.

"Happy Birthday."

Brianne laughs as she kisses his cheek, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, baby."

**Review!**


	29. We Have Each Other

"GRADUATION!"

A chorus of groans is heard throughout apartment 2J as Carlos yells at the top of his lungs. His yelling is followed by a shriek, probably because Jessica threw something at him.

James and Brianne are cuddled up on his bed, but they are interrupted by the excited yelling of their friend. Brianne whines as she buries her face in his shoulder, sighing as James kisses her head. She lays there for a few more minutes, thinking about how much life is changing. James is going to be finished with high school, they're going to move in together, and get married. How did she get this lucky? If James hadn't come along, she probably would have ended up like every other troubled star. In and out of rehab, DUI arrests, and jail time...She is so grateful that someone saved her before it could get that bad.

"I don't wanna get up." She says, looking at James.

"Hey, guess what you and I are gonna do after this?" James whispers. Brianne looks up at him with curiosity, waiting for him to speak again. "We are going to the graduation party. It's going to be awesome!"

"That sounds fun." Brianne says, kissing him softly. James grins and kisses her forehead before sitting up, climbing off the bed. He grabs Briannne's hand and tries to pull her out of the bed. Unfortunately, he pulls a lot too hard, causing Brianne to fall to the floor. At first, he fears that he hurt the girl, until she stands up, He quickly runs out of the room, so Brianne begins chasing him. James hides behind Kendall but he knows that hiding won't work, so he continues running. Finally, Brianne jumps onto his back, When Mrs. Knight looks at them with a warning look, James puts her down.

"The ceremony starts in two hours, so we don't have time to mess around." Mrs. Knight says.

"Isn't this nice? Carlos actually made it through high school." Jessica says dreamily, earning a glare from her boyfriend. She frowns before resting her head on his shoulder, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I made a bathroom schedule." Mrs. Knight says, handing a sheet of paper to the six teens in the room. They all look at the schedule , surprised at Mrs. Knight's sudden organization. Brianne smiles as she whispers something to James, laughing when he starts to argue.

"Why should you go first?" He whines.

"Ladies first, remember?" Brianne giggles, kissing him softly. She sighs as she wraps her arms around his waist, looking up at him. James cups her cheeks with his hands, kissing her nose. They kiss repeatedly, ignoring the way their friends are rolling their eyes. Brianne places her hands on his arms, smiling as he kisses her again. James quietly whispers "I love you" and Brianne mouths the three words in response.

"Can I please go first?" James asks sweetly.

"Fine." Brianne says, rubbing his arms. "But only because you're graduating."

James kisses Brianne's forehead before walking to his room. He grabs a towel and some clothes before walking to the restroom, closing the door behind him.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

James slips a black blazer over his white long sleeve button up shirt. He runs his lucky comb through his hair before attempting to flatten the collar of his blazer. He looks towards the door when knocking is heard. He opens the door and allows Brianne to walk into the restroom.

"Your parents are here." She says, sitting on the edge of the sink.

James shakes his head as he wraps his arms around her waist. He hasn't spoken to his dad in almost two months, due to Mr. Diamond not being honest with James about his relationship status. Truthfully, James was hoping that there might be a possibility of his family reuniting, but he finally realizes that it's never going to happen. After fifteen years of being separated, there's no way that they would suddenly decide to become a family again. Especially since his dad has already moved on. James doesn't know who Amanda is, and he really doesn't care, but he doesn't like her. He may be angry at his mom for leaving them, but she actually had the decency to ask before coming into the picture. Amanda just showed up without warning.

He breathes deeply as he buries his face in Brianne's shoulder, sighing as she strokes his hair.

"Jay, you really should talk to him." She whispers, rubbing his shoulders.

"Brie, I can't do it." James whispers. "He lied to me."

"Babe, it's been two months." Brianne says, grabbing his chin. She lifts his head so that he is looking at her. "Don't you think that you should forgive him? Come on, Jay! Just let him explain."

James sniffles as he looks towards the door, hugging Brianne's waist. He should probably listen to her, but part of him is saying that he should stay away from his dad. How can he go out there without losing control of his emotions? He remembers what happened when he first found out about his dad and Amanda and he doesn't want to repeat that night. He promised Brianne that he would control his temper, but he''s beginning to wonder if he'll be able to keep that promise.

"Please?" Brianne asks, kissing his cheek.

"Okay." James says before lifting Brianne off the sink. He pushes her hair away from her face, stroking her cheek. Brianne is wearing a pair of jeans and a turquoise tank top and a denim jacket. Her hair is wavy and cascades down her back.  
James pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. He rests his head against hers, not wanting to leave the room just yet. He feels Brianne's hands moving from his sides to his back, responding to the hug. She notices the black graduation gown on a hanger attached to the door. She smiles, knowing that James has some very strong feelings about wearing a "gown". He said that he's going to look ridiculous, but Brianne assured them that he only has to wear it until the ceremony is over.

"One more thing." She says in a sing song voice, handing the graduation gown to him. James groans as he slips the gown over his head, playfully glaring at Brianne. He whines as she puts the graduation cap on his head, stroking his cheek. She opens the door and grabs his hand, dragging him out of the room. She jumps when she sees the dress that Jessica is wearing. The girl is wearing a black Marchesa minidress with medium sized holes on the sides. The holes are covered with black lace. Brianne's opinion? She is not letting Jessica wear that dress to a high school graduation ceremony.

"You are not wearing that." She says, grabbing Jessica's arm. She gives James a kiss before dragging Jessica out of the apartment.

An awkward silence fills the room as James turns to look at his parents. They are dressed nicely and, lucky for James, there is no sigh of Amanda. He isn't in the mood to see that woman right now.

"Um, we're going to...go for a walk!" Logan says before leading his friends out of the room. Mrs. Knight gives James a hug before following Katie to the kitchen.

"I think that you two have some issues to work out." Mrs. Diamond says, looking at her ex husband and her son.

"Jay, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Amanda. I just didn't want to upset you because I know how you feel about everything that happened to our family. But Mandy is a really amazing woman and, if you gave her a chance, I think that you would like her a lot." Mr. Diamond says carefully.

_"Great," _James thinks to himself. _"I hope you and Mandy are happy together, Dad."_

"Dad," He says calmly. "I'm sure that she's...nice. But I don't know anything about her."

"Well, she's thirty six years old, has two kids...She's an elementary school teacher..." Mr. Diamond tells him. James frowns as he crosses his arms, watching his dad with an apprehensive expression.

"Come on, bud." Mr. Diamond says, grabbing his sons shoulders. "Would you please give her a chance?"

"I guess." James mutters, allowing his dad to pull him into a hug.

**An hour later **

Jessica glares at Brianne as they walking into apartment 2J. She is wearing a pink knee length dress with a white blazer and white Jimmy Choo high heels. Her dark brown hair is pulled into a low bun. Jessica thinks that she looks ridiculous, but Brianne insists that she looks fine.

"I look stupid." She whispers harshly.

"Oh, shut up." Brianne says as they walk into the living room. Suddenly, she finds herself being pushed over to James. James wraps his arms around her shoulders, kissing her head. Brianne notices that Mrs. Knight is holding a camera, causing her to laugh quietly. She smiles as Mrs. Knight snaps some pictures of them, talking about how cute they look. Kendall and Katie groan loudly as she begins snapping pictures of them. She takes pictures of everyone in the room.

"You look adorable." Briannew whispers to James, looking up at him.

"You're way cuter." James says, kissing her forehead.

"No, you are."

"You are."

"I'm serious, Jay. You look amazing."

"Of course, but you look way better."

"Yeah, but..."

"Shut up!" Jessica says, interrupting their conversation.

"Guys, let's go." Kelly says as she walks into the room. The teens stand there for a moment until Kelly glares at them, silently telling them that they need to hurry up and get into the limo. The ceremony will be starting soon so they don't have time to waste. The quickly rush out the apartment, racing to the elevator. Once they are all in the elevator, Kelly presses the first floor button.

"We're graduating! We're graduating!" Carlos sings in an annoying, off tone voice. He shrieks as Jessica lunges at him, quickly hiding behind James.

"We get it." Jessica says calmly. Carlos slowly walks over to Jessica and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Jessica throws her arms around his neck, allowing him to hold her in his arms.

"Are Hilary and Lindsey coming?" Kelly asks them.

"They're at the table read for their new movie." Brianne says.

"What movie are they doing?" Kelly asks her.

"It's some drama film about two best friends. Well, Lindsey's character had moved away several years ago. Anyway, the two girls haven't spoken to each other in years, but they reunite when one of Hilary's classmates goes missing. They have to work together to find the girl and solve the mystery of her disappearance." Brianne explains.

"Sounds cool." Kelly says as they walk out of the elevator.

"Guess who's playing the missing girl?" Brianne laughs as they approach the limo. "Lauren!"

"I wish them the best of luck." Kelly says, referring to Hilary and Lindsey. Brianne's friends aren't on friendly terms with Lauren yet, so Brianne really hopes that there will be no conflict on the set. Both Hilary and Lindsey were very professional when they found out about the decision to cast Lauren, but everyone knows that they weren't really happy about it. They both complained about having to be on set with her for three months.

Brianne snuggles up to James, smiling as "I Know You Know" begins playing on the radio. The boys had collaborated with Cymphonique on the song, but she won't be able to perform with them at the graduation party tonight, so Brianne is going to take over. She is also going to be performing a brand new song that no one has heard yet. She's really excited for everyone to hear it.

She begins humming the tune to "Stuttering", looking out the window.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the Palm Woods park. They step out of the limo and Mrs. Collins leads the guys over to the area where the other graduates are waiting. Brianne smiles and greets other guests as she is escorted to a seat. She notices that some people are staring at her, but she tries to ignore it. Although her hospital scandal has blown over. she sill receives critical looks from people. Especially parents of young children. They say that she is a bad role model for her younger fans. She hates that people think of her as a bad role model. But she doesn't understand why every one expects her to be perfect all the time. She's eighteen years old! She's going to make mistakes. She just wishes that people understood that.

"Hey, Hilary sent a message to me on Scuttlebug." Jessica whispers as she hands her phone to Brianne.

Brianne looks at the screen in curiosity.

**Hilary Carson: Why isn't Lauren acting like a complete jerk? Did rehab do something to her? Because she's acting sweeter than Selena Gomez.**

"I can't believe that she's comparing Lauren to Selena." Jessica laughs. "Selena's way cooler."

"Shhh!"

"You shut up!" Jessica snaps, turning to face the people behind her.

"Jessica!" Brianne whispers loudly.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Okay, she's right. You people need to be quiet." Brianne says, turning around to glare at them. She smirks before turning around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath before looking at the large stage in front of them.

** Thirty Minutes Later**

"Now we are going to list the names of the 2011 Palm Woods School graduates!" Ms. Collins says. She begins listing the students, handing each of them a diploma as they walk onto the stage. When she says James name, Brianne and many others stand up and start cheering. She blows a kiss to him as he stands next to the other graduates.

"Carlos Garcia!"

"YEAH!" Jessica shouts, standing up.

Ms. Collins sighs heavily before listing more names.

"Kendall Knight."

Mrs. Knight starts cheering in excitement, clapping excitedly and telling others that her son is graduating. Katie covers her face, embarrassed by her moms actions. She shakes her head, looking at Brianne with an annoyed expression. Brianne smiles sweetly before looking towards the stage.

"Logan Mitchell."

Everyone cheers as Logan walks onto the stage. He takes the diploma and shakes Ms. Collins hand before standing next to the other graduates.

Ms. Collins continues to list names until she finally names the last student. Then she finally says "Ladies and gentlemen, the glass of 2011!"

The graduates throw their caps into the air, hugging their former classmates and running off the stage. Brianne quickly rushes onto the stage, jumping into James arms. She kisses him passionately,, laughing as she rests her forehead against his. They kiss repeatedly, smiling into the kisses. They look over at Carlos and Jessica, who are hugging and kissing passionately. Brianne giggles as she kisses James cheek, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers.

"Hey, are you ready for the graduation party?" James asks her.

"You know it!" Brianne says, kissing him softly.

"Hey, Hollywood Super Party King Of Hollywood!" She shouts to Carlos, motioning for him to come over. With his arm around Jessica's shoulders, Carlos walks over to them.

"What about the Hollywood Supper PArty Queen Of Hollywood?" Jessica asks, motioning to herself.

"Whatever, Jess." Brianne laughs. "Let's go and enjoy the party."

**At the Palm Woods ballroom**

"You ready?" Kelly asks, handing a pink and purple tie die tank top to Brianne.

"Totally." Brianne says as she slips the tank top over her head. She puts a black leather bracelet around her wrist before walking over to the vanity mirror. She looks at her hair, which has been completely straightened. Her tank top has been paired with some distressed denim jeans and a pair of black leather knee high boots. She adjusts the right strap of her tank top, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She looks over at the guys, who are already dressed up for their performance.

She gulps when she hears Ms. Collins speaking into the microphone.

"Go!" Kelly says, pushing her towards the stage.

"Please welcome Brianne Rocque!'

Brianne waves as she runs onto the stage, approaching the microphone stand.

"This song is brand new. I wrote it during a very rough place in my life and it really explains a lot about what I went through and how a felt during that time.I hope you like it." She says as the music begins playing.

_(Brianne sings "Stuttering" by Fefe Dobson)_

"Thank you!" She shouts into the microphone. She looks towards the wings, where Kelly is waiting. She suddenly remembers that she is suppose to bring BTR onto the stage, so they can perform "I Know You Know." She takes a deep breath before grabbing the microphone stand, blowing a kiss to the audience. "Okay, I want to introduce four guys that are really special to me. One of them will be my husband in seven months. Anyway, please welcome Big Time Rush!"

The guys run onto the stage, bumping fists with Brianne. James gives her a hug, kissing her forehead.

"We originally recorded this song with Cymphonique." Kendall tells the audience. "But she couldn't make it tonight, so Brianne is going to help us out. Is that cool with you guys?"

The audience cheers in excitement, shouting Brianne's name. She laughs as she waves at them, waiting for the music to begin.

_(They sing "I Know You Know")_

As the song slows down, James and Brianne get closer to each other and hold hands, looking into each others eyes as they sing together. James rests his forehead against Brianne's, smiling at her.

"Thank you!" They tell the audience before walking off stage. They are greeted by their friends and family, hugging them and complimenting their very successful performance. James whispers something to Brianne, who nods before following him out the door. They walk onto the dance floor. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck and James places his hands on her waist as they begin dancing to "Me Without You" by Ashley Tisdale.

_"Excited to move into our house next week?" Brianne asks him._

"Very excited." James grins, kissing her cheek. Brianne smiles as she rests her head against his shoulder, laughing at the familiar scent of Cuda Man Spray. But she doesn't say anything because she loves that scent.

"Aren't you nervous?" She asks him. "We've never lived on our own before."

James sighs as he runs a hand through her hair.

"We have each other." He whispers.

Brianne looks up at him, understand every word that he said. She smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah," She says softly. "We have each other."

**Song: **

**Stuttering-Fefe Dobson**

**I Know You Know-Big Time Rush**


	30. The Move

"Great job today, Brianne." Ray says as they finish with filming for the day.

"Thanks." Brianne says before walking to her dressing room. She grabs her purse, IPad, and cell phone from the couch. Then she grabs her denim jacket from the closet, putting it on over her pink floral tank top. There are several ruffles towards the bottom of the tank top. Brianne paired the tank top with her favorite Prada jeans and black leather Jimmy Choo flats.

She closes the door of her dressing room and begins walking towards the auditorium exit. As she walks out of the auditorium, her cell phone begins ringing. SHe takes the phone from her purse and looks at the caller ID, smiling when a picture of James flashes across the screen. She presses the talk button and holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She says cutely.

"Hey, are you done with filming yet?"

"Yeah." Brianne says with a smile. "I'm leaving right now."

"Good." James says. "I've missed you. I think that Gustavo was really mad about it. I got so distracted at one point and tripped when we were rehearsing the dance to "Big Night."

Brianne laughs at the thought. James trips when she is around, so this is no surprise. She goes to their dance rehearsals all the time and gets to watch as James gets distracted and either forgets the lyrics or trips during a dance. It was so cute, yet she knew that she needed to leave the room if they were going to get anything accomplished. After a few minutes of arguing with Gustavo, James usually gets his way and Brianne is allowed to come back into the room. Gustavo also gets annoyed whenever they are given a break , then James and Brianne choose to spend their break making out in the lobby. He's given up on the whole "No PDA" rule, because James and Brianne ignore it anyway.

"You've gotten pay attention, babe." She giggles.

"Hey, it's your fault for not being here when I need you." James jokes.

"Shut up." Brianne laughs. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay." James says softly. "I love you."

"Love you too." Brianne says. "Bye."

"Bye."

Then James hangs up and Brianne puts her cell phone back in her purse. She continues walking down the hallway until she finally reaches the front exit. She pushes the door open and as soon as she steps outside, she is approached by a large crowd of paparazzi. Okay, seriously? Do these guys have anything better to do? She doesn't know how they can stay up until eleven just so they can get pictures of celebrities. It's so pathetic!

"BRIANNNE! BRIANNE!"

Brianne tries to get past the paparazzi, but they are crowded around her. They snap pictures of her and she holds her purse in front of her purse, hoping to prevent them from getting any shots of her. She pushes past the paparazzi and rushes to her car, climbing into the drivers seat.

"COME ON, BRIANNE! JUST ONE PICTURE?"

How could anyone _want _ to be a paparazzi? They're more like stalkers than actual photographers. Hollywood would probably be a little less crazy if stars didn't have to worry about these guys following them around and harassing them.

One guy actually mutters some rude things under his breath, but Brianne just ignores him as she closes the car door. She throws her purse into the backseat before putting the key in the ignition. She drives out of the parking lot, leaving the photographers behind. She turns the radio on, listening as "Hold It Against Me" by Britney Spears begins playing.

**Sixteen Minutes Later**

Brianne steps out of the car, closing the door behind her. She walks into the Palm Woods, waving at Camille, Jo, and Stephanie. She walks into the elevator texts James to tell him that she will be there in a couple minutes. She has to laugh when he texts a smiley face back to her. She loves that boy so much.

She walks out of the elevator and approaches apartment 2J. She turns the doorknob and walks into the apartment. She smiles as she walks into the living room. She stands behind James and covers his eyes with her hands. James carefully removes her hands from his eyes, turning around to look at her.

"Hey." He says, holding her hand.

"Hi, baby." Brianne says, giving him a kiss. She walks around the couch and sits on his lap, happy to be in his arms again.

James is wearing some jeans and a denim, short sleeve, button up shirt. A navy blue bandana is wrapped around his head. Brianne can't help thinking that he looks adorable with the bandana. She thinks that his obsession wit bandanas is really cute. She still wears the bandana that he got her for Christmas.

He kisses her cheek and pulls her to his chest, rubbing her back. He kisses her temple, stroking her hair.

"I'm tired." She says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." James says as they stand up. He holds Brianne's hand as they walk to his room. James takes his denim shirt off and trades his jeans for a pair of grey sweat pants. He crawls under the covers and watches as Brianne grabs his Minnesota WIld T shirt and black track pants. She quickly changes into the shirt and pants before laying next to James. Without hesitation, she begins kissing him repeatedly. After a few minutes, she kisses his cheek before letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Good night, Jay." She whispers, closing her eyes.

"Good night, baby girl." James says, kissing her forehead.

They finally fall asleep, prepared for a very busy day tomorrow. They are finally going to move into their new house, so they don't want to be tired.

**The Next Morning**

"Ready to go?" Brianne asks, wrapping her arms around James neck. She kisses him softly, feeling like she's going to burst with excitement. She has been waiting for this day and now it's finally here! She probably sounds like a little child when they're waiting to get a new toy, but she doesn't care how immature she sounds. She and James are going to have that house to their selves. Not to mention that they are living in a gated community, so the paparazzi can't bother her. Sure, Lauren is going to be their neighbor, but they don't have to hang out with her. (They may be on better terms, but things are still kind of awkward)

"Yeah." James says, smiling into the kiss. They look over at Mrs. Knight and Allison. Mrs. Knight seems to be holding herself together, but Allison is a mess. She's sobbing and blowing her nose, while Mrs. Knight awkwardly pats her shoulder. Brianne laughs as she kisses James cheek before walking over to her mom. As soon as she approaches Allison, the woman sobs and buries her face in Brianne's shoulder, mumbling incoherently. Brianne can understand some of the words, like "My baby is growing up!" and "I can't believe that you're leaving."

Brianne knows that her mom would like for her to stay, but Allison needs to realize that Brianne isn't a child anymore. She's eighteen and she's going to be a married woman. One day, she's going to have children of her own. And that is exactly what she tells her mom.

"But I've been taking care of you for years!" Allison sobs. "Who's going to do that now?"

"Hello?" James says, trying to get Allison's attention. "I'm right here, you know!"

Brianne sighs as she looks at James, rolling her eyes.

"Mom, I'm always going to be your little girl, but you've gotta let me grow up. James is going to take care of me, okay? You can trust him, right?" Brianne asks softly. Allison sniffles and nods as she stands up straight, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Okay." Brianne says before smiling excitedly. "Let's go!"

They all walk out of the apartment and to the elevator. They already moved most of their new furniture into the house, but they still need to get furniture for the guest bed room. But they'll worry about that later. Right now, they are focused on getting settled in. While Brianne is very excited, she's also a little nervous. She and James have agreed that they will both work to keep their house in order, but what if it becomes too much? What if she isn't capable of caring for her own home? After all, she's only eighteen. She lives the the public eye with scumbag paparazzi chasing her around and fans constantly wanting autographs. What if she doesn't have enough time to take care of her home? What if she can't handle it?

She suddenly feels herself being led from the elevator. She snaps out of her daze and turns to look at James as they walk out of the building. They walk to his car and quickly get into the car

Brianne takes a deep breath as James drives out of the parking lot.

"What were you thinking about?" James asks, taking one hand of the steering wheel. He grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I guess I'm just nervous." Brianne admits. "What if I'm too busy to take care of the place? What if we're both too busy?"

"Brie, we're going to be fine." James says, kissing her hand. "You and I are in this together."

At that moment, they arrive at Lakewood. The neighborhood has very high security, so everyone has to punch in a code in order to get it. If you don't know the code, then you have no chance of getting in. Brianne is grateful for the security here because she knows that she's going to feel safe. Due to the amount of celebrities that live in this neighborhood, they have a huge "anti paparazzi" policy. Besides being a beautiful neighborhood, Brianne also chose Lakewood because she won't have to worry about paparazzi crowding her front yard, At the Palm Woods (And the mansion that she lived in before that), the paparazzi can easily cause a disruption. When Brianne got involved in a scandal, they usually ended up calling the police due to the persistence of the photographers. That will never happen at Lakewood.

After James has punched in the code, he drives into the neighborhood, with their friends following close behind. They drive down the street until they reach their home. Brianne smiles as she steps out of the car, feeling a rush over happiness come over her. She hasn't even spent a full night here before, yet it already feels like home.

"This is going to be awesome." James says as he takes his house key from his jeans pocket. He unlocks the door and opens it, following Brianne into the house. He finds it amusing that Brianne tries so hard to decorate the place. She even used the curtains that Hilary got for her. They are imported from Spain and Brianne just loves them.

"Well, here we are." Brianne says, turning to look at Mrs. Knight, Allison, Katie, and the guys. Carlos lets out an excited yell as he jumps onto the black leather couch, grabbing the TV remote. They had cable installed a few days ago. Brianne loves watching MTV and Nickelodeon, so she had to get cable installed. Besides, James loves watching ESPN.

"This TV is awesome!" Carlos says. They bought a flat screen TV that isn't too large, but is bigger than a regular TV.

"Kids, we should be going." Mrs. Knight says. She gives both James and Brianne a hug, whispering "Take care" to them.

"You guys can stay if you want." Brianne tells them.

"We've all got plans." Kendall says as he hugs Brianne and bumps fists with James.

"Oh," Brianne says, shrugging. "Okay."

"But we'll see you later." Allison tells them.

"Okay, mom." Brianne laughs, giving Allison a hug.

Everyone says goodbye and hugs James and Brianne before walking out of the house. Kendall and Logan have to drag Carlos away from the TV, but they finally get him out of the house. When the door shuts, Brianne turns to look at James. She sighs as she grabs his hands, pulling him closer to her. She kisses him softly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We should celebrate." She tells him. "Eat snacks and watch TV."

"That sounds awesome." James grins, kissing her cheek. Brianne squeezes his hands before walking to the kitchen. She grabs a paper plate and puts it on the kitchen island. She stands on tip toes and opens the cabinet above the sink, grabbing the box of Wheat Thins crackers. She tries to remember if she had bought cheese and ham, but she can't remember. She walks to the refrigerator and kneels down, digging through the fridge. She sighs in relief as she grabs some ham and cheese, closing the refrigerator door. She begins putting crackers on the plate and cutting pieces of ham and cheese, putting them on the crackers. Once she has finished making the mini sandwiches, she puts everything back in its place before taking the plate to the living room. She sits next to James and hands the plate to him. Then she carefully grabs his arm and places it around her shoulders.

"Just the way I like it." She says, snuggling up to him.

"Hey, you could've just asked me." James grins, squeezing her shoulders. He hands a mini sandwich to her, watching as she eats it. He lovingly rubs her shoulder, truly enjoying the time that he gets to spend with her. This girl belongs to him and he's proud of it. He can't even imagine life with Brianne because she has been a part of his life for so long. (Okay, it's only been nine months, but it seems like a long time)

With one arm around Brianne''s shoulders, James turns the TV on. He has to roll his eyes at the sight of TMZ. They are showing a video of Brianne leaving the Varsity Vampire set, totally ignoring the paparazzi that are crowding around her. According to the reporter, Brianne ignored the photographers as they asked for pictures. When the paparazzi said rude things to her, she still ignored them. James doesn't understand why this is big news, but it might have something to with the fact that Brianne isn't usually shy when it comes to the photographers.

"They must be having a slow news day." Brianne says as she leans into James.

"Why did they have to air that video?" James laughs. "This happens all the time."

He sad that a little too soon because they finally explain the reason for showing the video. Since Brianne usually acknowledges the paparazzi, they become suspicious when she ignores them. This news story says that she was quiet because there had been some drama on set yesterday.

"Lies!" Brianne yells at the screen. "Jay, I ignored Dak when we weren't filming! How could there be any drama when I'm not talking to him?"

"Hey, calm down." James says, kissing her forehead

"I hate paparazzi." Brianne whines. "That's why I wanted to move to a gated community."

"Brie, don't worry about those jerks." James whispers.

Brianne sighs as she kisses him softly, running her fingers through his hair. She yawns as she closes her eyes, feeling really tired. It's not even noon, yet she already feels like taking a nap. She stands up and stretches before grabbing James hand, helping him into a standing position. She hugs his waist before leading him towards the staircase. As soon as they reach the second floor, James lifts her into his arms and carries her to their room. He helps her onto the bed before taking his black blazer off, throwing it into the clothes basket. He crawls under the covers, looking at Brianne. He strokes her cheek with his thumb, staring at her tired face.

"I think we could both use a nap." Brianne whispers, pushing some hair away from his forehead. Just as she is about to pull her hand away, James grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

"Uh huh." He mutters as he brings her hand to his cheek. He slowly releases his grip on her hand, closing his eyes.

Brianne struggles to keep her eyes open as she strokes his cheek. Finally, she gives in to the exhaustion, allowing sleep to overcome her.

**Five hours latter**

James opens his eyes, frowning when he notices that Brianne is no longer laying next to him. He would go and look for her, but he's too tired to get up. So he just lays there, hoping that Brianne will come back. He misses the feeling of holding Brianne. He has a feeling that she's probably downstairs, but he wants her to lay back down with him.

He closes his eyes and even as the bedroom door opens, he still keeps them closed. He feels the bed shifting with extra weight being put on it, along with Brianne stroking his hair.

"Wake up, baby." She says softly, kissing his cheek. "Come on, Jay."

"I don't wanna." James says, burying his face in the pillow.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice." Brianne says before pulling the covers off of him, tickling him. He immediately opens his eyes and rolls onto his back, playfully slapping her hands away.

"That was mean." He groans, sitting up. He is surprised when Brianne crawls onto his lap, resting her forehead against his.

When she crawls off the bed, James uses the opportunity to lay back down, closing his eyes. He shrieks when Brianne tickles him again, opening his eyes to look at her in disbelief. He notices the mischievous look on her face and he isn't sure if he wants to know the reason for that look.

He raises an eyebrow at her, his eyes widening his shock when she grabs his lucky comb from the dresser, rushing out of the room. He quickly jumps out of the bed and chases after his fiancee. He stops for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then he runs down the stairs, looking for Brianne.

"Looking for this?" Brianne asks as she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. James reaches behind his back and removes the comb from her hands, running it through his hair before wrapping his arms around Brianne.

"Never do that to me again." He tells her, burying his face in her hair. He smiles against her hair, smelling her strawberry scented shampoo that she always uses. He loves the smell and is really happy when Brianne uses it.

"Let's go for a walk." Brianne suggests. "We should explore the neighborhood."

"Yeah." James says softly. "That sounds like fun."

Before he can say another word, Brianne grabs his hand and drags him out of the house. Once she has closed the door, she wraps her arm around James waist, She breathes in the beautiful scent of nature, feeling at peace in this new environment, The neighborhood may be located in Los Angeles, but it seems so...non Hollywood. Sure, a lot of celebrities live here, but they usually move to Lakewood when they want some peace, quiet, and privacy. So the stars that live here act pretty normal, meaning that they seem to have a life outside of Hollywood.

"We've been living here for five hours and I already love it." She says as they walk.

"Hey, it's our home now." James says, looking at two parents playing with their two small children. While Lakewood is the home of many stars, a few regular people live here too. Brianne loves that idea, but she has been living the lifestyle of the rich and famous since she was thirteen. So she hasn't been around a lot of "normal" people.

"I wonder how my mom is holding up." Brianne says.

"I'm sure that she's fine" James says, kissing her temple. Brianne closes her eyes at the gesture, "I love James Diamond" repeating over and over again inside her head. Whenever he kisses her, that's all that goes through her mind. Either that o r her mind goes totally blank.

They talk quietly as they walk on the sidewalk, discussing everything from the wedding and filming for Varsity Vampire 3. James asks her if she would be open to filming Varsity Vampire 4 and when Brianne responds with "I don't think so", James seems perfectly satisfied with that response. Brianne knows that he would hate the idea of Brianne starring in two Dak Zevon films. Besides, things are pretty tense between her and Dak. Not to mention that she still hasn't settled things between her and Jordan. the girl still hates her and apparently plan on changing her mind any time soon. Whenever they finish filming a scene, Jordan either ignores Brianne or tells her that she's a horrible actress. Brianne has learned to ignore Jordan's insults, but she still doesn't like the girl. Jordan Montez is worse than Jessica when it comes to being a jerk. Jessica actually has a nice side, but Jordan doesn't have an ounce of kindness in her.

"So, Jordan is still mean to you?"

"Yeah." Brianne says with a laugh. "But I just ignore her."

"Why can you ignore her, but not Lauren?" James questions.

"Well, Lauren and I use to be friends, so it hurt whenever she insulted me. But Jordan is just another Hollywood actress. I didn't know her until we started filming the movie." Brianne explains. James frowns and shrugs as he gives her a squeeze, tired of talking about the negative stuff.

"Hey, the wrap party is in three weeks." He reminds her. Brianne nods, smiling at the thought. Whenever a movie is done filming, the director throws a wrap party to celebrate. Ray has already arranged to have the party at his beach house. But Brianne isn't sure which beach house he's talking about, considering the fact that he owns three of them. He has one in Malibu, Jamaica, and Turks and Caicos. She's assuming that he's talking about the one in Malibu.

"Gustavo better not have you guys working on that day." Brianne tells him. "I want you to be my date."

"Hey, I'll be there." James says with a wide smile. "And that's promise."

"Good." Brianne says, giving him a passionate and loving kiss.

**Review!**


	31. Work This Out

The night of the Varsity Vampire 3 wrap party has come. They finished filming two days ago and now it's time to celebrate. Brianne was right about the party taking place at Ray's Malibu beach house. Now she is trying to look as amazing as she possibly can. She is wearing a purple knee length halter dress and a pair of diamond encrusted high heels. Her hair has been pulled into a low bun. She looks sophisticated and cute, which is exactly the look that she was going for. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and her mom are going to meet her and James at the party. Ray said that she could bring anyone she wants. Lindsey, Hilary, and Jessica couldn't make it because they are both starting filming on their new projects today. Hilary and Lindsey are starring in their new drama film, while Jessica headed to San Diego to film her new comedy. She's playing the daughter of a rich restaurant owner.. The actor is forced to take in his estranged daughter when she becomes too much for the ex wife to handle. After the divorce, Jessica's character turned to the hard partying lifestyle, so her mom is hoping that her ex husband can straiten the girl out.

Brianne frowns as she looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Does she look good enough for this party? A small part of her wants to outshine Jordan in the fashion department. She probably sounds like an overly competitive psycho, but it's Jordan's fault for getting on Brianne's nerves for the past three months. She still doesn't understand why Jordan hates her so much, but she really doesn't care. Well, she kind of cares, but she doesn't want to know. It's probably a totally stupid reason, like jealousy or something.

She carefully puts her dangling diamond earrings on before continuing to star at her reflection in the mirror. She's got the cute dress, shoes, and earrings, as well as the perfect makeup and hair style. Yeah, she looks great. However, she could probably use a second opinion.

She walks out of the restroom, making sure that she doesn't trip. She has gotten use to wearing high heels, but she's still afraid of falling. That would be so embarrassing!

She smiles at the sight of James standing in front of the dresser, running his lucky comb through his hair. He is wearing a pair of jeans, a white T shirt, and a black blazer. His hair has returned to its normal length, but he's talking about getting it cut again. He thinks that he looks better with short hair, but Brianne thinks he looks perfect with both long and short hair.

She quietly walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She looks at the mirror, watching a smile appears on her fiance's face. She hugs him tightly before pulling away, waiting for him to turn around. She watches in anticipation as he turns to look at her. She silently prays that she doesn't look horrible.

"Do I look okay?" She asks, grabbing his hands. James nods as he kisses her forehead.

"You look perfect." He whispers. Brianne squeezes his hands before standing in front of the mirror. She feels more confident about her appearance, but she still feels like something is missing. She stares at the mirror, deep in thought. Then she removes the rubber band from her hair, letting the blonde strands fall down her back. She grabs a brush and runs it through her hair. She turns around to look at James, smiling hopefully. She closes her eyes as he kisses her cheek. He grabs her hand and leads her out of the room. They walk down the stairs and towards the front door. They rush to the car and get inside.

With one hand on the steering wheel, James uses his other hand to hold Brianne's. He rubs the back of her band with his thumb as the gates open, allowing him to leave the neighborhood. The drive from Los Angeles to Malibu is about thirty miles, so Brianne chooses to pass the time by reading celebrity gossip on the Hollywood Insider website. A story about wrapping up filming on Varsity Vampire 3 has been posted on the website. The picture next to the story is a promo picture from the photo shoot that they did last month. Dak and Briannee are standing in the middle, while Tiffany and Jordan stand on each side of them. Jackson is standing next to Tiffany.

**Varsity Vampire 3 wraps up filming**

**Two days ago, filming for the musical vampire drama Varsity Vampire 3 (Starring former couple Dak Zevon and Brianne Rocque) finally wrapped up after three months of filming in Santa Monica. According to director Ray Preston, fans can expect VV3 to be even better than the first two films. "Varsity Vampire 3 is going to be epic!" he said. One storyline involves a whirlwind of romance between Zevon and Rocque's characters, Jason and Haleigh. Our personal favorite? Jason and Haleigh team up with Allie (Jordan Montez) and Brandon (Jackson Parker) to defeat queen bee cheerleader Ashley (Tiffany Landers) and her vicious vampire army. The music is said to be awesome too. We got to watch Dak and Brianne film their duet "Outta My Head" and we were blown away. Despite their rocky past, these two have major on screen chemistry, but according to Brianne, their relationship is nothing more than an on screen romance. "There is nothing going on between Dak and I." The eighteen year old superstar said. "I already have an amazing guy in my life and I couldn't be happier."**

**Brianne stirred up controversy last month when she was rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. But a source close to Brianne said that she is doing better than ever, despite her recent drama. "She's engaged and she's happy." The source said. "She and James are focused on settling down and preparing for their wedding." For several days after the incident, Brianne was hounded by invasive paparazzi that were dying to get a statement from the star. However, she continued to keep quiet. A week later, she finally made her statement. "I was stressed out at the time. I now realize that I was wrong to let stress get the best of me. I' m better now and I just want to focus on doing what I love." She said. "I want to thank my amazing fans for their support." Did Brianne's troubles affect filming of VV3? No way! Despite the incident, filming stayed right on schedule. Just two days after being released from Cedars Sinai, Brianne was seen back on the set, looking happier and healthier than ever.**

**However, everyone was concerned when Brianne received well wishes from all but one of her costars, Jordan Montez. Rumor has it that the two girls don't get along, but Ray Preston begs to differ. "Jordan and Brianne are very professional and get along very well." He said when asked about rumors of a rivalry between the two stars. Whatever you say, Ray! Whether the films stars get along in real life, we can't wait to see them on screen!  
**

**Varsity Vampire 3 will be released to theaters in January 2012**

Brianne smirks as she reads the article. Apparently, people are getting suspicious of her relationship with Jordan. But Ray manages to keep their rivalry a secret by telling the tabloids that they get along and, occasionally, forcing them to hang out together in public. Just last week, she was forced to go to Target with Jordan. Brianne loves Target, but Jordan wouldn't consider buying anything unless it's from Saks Fifth Avenue, Neiman Marcus, or Nordstrom. Everyone started questioning Jordan's sweet nature after she supposedly threw a tantrum when her dad wouldn't let her use his credit card to buy a new pair of jeans at Saks. Someone witnessed her tantrum and told the tabloids about it. But Ray is trying to repair Jordan's reputation by making her act like a complete goodie two shoes in public, as well as making her shop at "normal people" stores.

"She's so pathetic." Brianne mutters under her breath.

"Who?" James questions.

"Jordan." Brianne tells him. "She tries to act so sweet and innocent, yet she's actually a huge jerk."

"Hey, you're done with filming, so you won't have to worry about her anymore." James reassures her. Brianne wraps her arm around his bicep, hugging him tightly. She lets her head fall against his shoulder, trying to ignore the feeling of anticipation. She just wants to get to that party!

**An Hour Later**

Brianne fell asleep during the long drive and when she wakes up, she realizes that they are approaching the beach. When they arrive at the parking lot, the car comes to a stop. They step out of the car and begin the short walk to Ray's beach house. As soon as they arrive at the beach house, they are greeted by Kendall.

"This party is unbelievable!" He says.

"Obviously." Brianne says, looking around. She notices that Logan is sitting on a bench with Jordan sitting next to him. She is smiling flirtatiously, her hand on his arm. Logan looks pretty creeped out, but he is trying be friendly.

"Hold on." She says bitterly. She lets go of James hand and storms over to Logan and Jordan, pulling Logan into a standing position. Logan looks relieved to be away from Jordan. However, Jordan responds by standing up and getting in Brianne's face.

"Logie and I were having a conversation." She says, crossing her arms.

"My friends don't like scum like you." Brianne retorts. The insult hits a sour note for Jordan because the girl seems to become filled with hatred at being referred to as "scum." She gets even closer to Brianne, giving the girl a light shove.

"Yeah, this is coming from the girl who has been rushed to the hospital three times because she drank too much and nearly died? Sounds to me like you don't have any room to talk."

"At least I'm nor stupid enough to call the paparazzi and actually tell them where I am. Let's face it, Jordan. You're nothing but a mean, rude, attention craving, self centered person." Brianne says, glaring at Jordan. Then she turns around and walks over to James, Kendall, and Logan. She grabs James hand and leads him into the beach house. Kendall and Logan follow close behind, not wanting to be any where near Jordan. They have all been subjected to Jordan's flirting tonight and they don't want to deal with it anymore.

Brianne has dealt with Jordan for three months, taking every insult and hurtful comment thrown at her without arguing. But she was getting tired of it and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she snapped. Well, she doesn't care if her rant ends up in the tabloids! She's happy that she told Jordan off! They're done with filming, so it's not like they can fire Brianne. She doesn't like to be a jerk, but she couldn't take Jordan's mess anymore. She's been forced to restrain herself for too long and she couldn't do it anymore.

"She's irritates me." She mutters as she snatches a shrimp away from Carlos, eating it whole. "She's a meanie."

"You took my shrimp." Carlos tells her.

"You think I don't know that?" Brianne snaps. She takes a deep breath before patting the boys shoulder. "Sorry for snapping at you, Carlos. I was just really angry at Jordan. All she has done is be rude to me."

"You know, if you really want her to get told off, call Jessica." Carlos says. Brianne starts to walk away until she realizes what Carlos just said. She smirks as she takes her cell phone out of her purse, dialing Jessica's number. She really hopes that Jessica is on a break right now because someone needs to do more than just call Jordan a "Mean, rude, attention craving, self centered" person.

"What up?" Jessica says.

"Jess, do you still have Jordan's phone number?"

"Yeah," Jessica says slowly. "But I only have it so I can prank call her. Hey, did she get a call saying that she had won a years supply of designer sunglasses?"

"Uh huh." Brianne says, nodding. "Let me guess. That was you?"

"Yep." Jessica laughs. Voices can be heard in the background. Brianne is going assume that Jessica is having "Social Gathering" in her trailer again. She does that on every movie set that she has ever been on. "So...Why do you need to call her?"

"I don't." Brianne says. "I need you to call her and tell her off. No, this not a prank call. Just call her, as yourself, and tell her off for me. I told her a few things when I showed up at the wrap party, but you're tougher than I am."

"You got it." Jessica says before hanging up. Brianne smiles in satisfaction as she walks over to the guys, linking her arm with James. She watches Jordan the corner of her eye, grinning as the answers her phone. She seems calm for a few moments, but that calmness quickly turns to anger. The anger quickly turns to horror, then she hangs up. Brianne grabs James hand and leads him outside, watching as Jordan storms towards the parking lot. She yanks her car door open, screams "I'M GOING HOME!", and gets into the drivers seat, driving out of the parking lot.

"Wow," Logan says, "Carlos, your girlfriend must have given her a mouthful."

"Hey, where's Jordan going?" Tiffany asks as she walks over to them. She is wearing a white tank top, black blazer, and Dolce and Gabbana jeans. Wavy blonde hair cascades down her back. She always looks stylist, but there's something different about her. She almost looks...worried about Jordan?

"Tiffany?" Brianne questions.

"The cast is suppose to make a speech in an hour." Tiffany says. "Jordan needs to be here."

"Um, I..." Brianne says. Suddenly, her feelings of triumph seem to be gone. Now she feels kind of guilty. "I'll go look for her." She turns to look at James. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Sure." James says slowly, handing his car keys to her. Brianne kisses his cheek before rushing to the car, getting into the drivers seat. She starts the car and drives away. She can't believe that she feels guilty for upsetting Jordan. She can't stand the girl, so she doesn't understand why she feels guilty. Isn't this what she wanted? For Jordan to get what she deserves? Jordan insults people, so doesn't she deserve the same treatment?

Then something occurs to Brianne. _Kill them with kindness. Don't sink to their level._

Why didn't she think about that before she talked trash to Jordan? If she does that, then she's no better than Jordan.  
She drives for several minutes until she notices a familiar Ferrari parked in the Palm Woods park, Brianne finds a parking space before stepping out of the car. She tries to think about where Jordan could possibly be. The lake! That's where Brianne always goes when she's upset.

She begins walking towards the lake, smiling when she sees Jordan sitting on the grass. But her smile quickly disappears as she gets closer, hearing Jordan's sniffling.

"Um, hey." She says awkwardly.

"What?" Jordan snaps.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever Jessica said to you, okay?""

"She called me fat." Jordan says, standing up. "I use to be overweight! And people made fun of me! I worked hard to become this attractive and that friend of your destroyed what little confidence I had with a few hurtful words. Look, I know I've been a jerk to you, but I did that because I was jealous of you. You're pretty, well liked, you have great friends, and a fiance that adores you. I have none of those things! All I have is a rich family and material things! You know what that's done for me? Nothing! All its done is give me a false sense of self confidence!"

Brianne can't believe what she's hearing. Jordan Montez, the girl that always bragged about her fabulous lifestyle, has feelings? Brianne must be dreaming because there is no way that this is real. This girl always seemed to confident for her own good, yet she's admitting her insecurities to Brianne, the girl that she supposedly hates.

"Are you going to say anything?" Jordan says impatiently. "Make fun of me? I thought that's what you wanted."

"No!" Brianne says, shaking her head. "I got carried away, okay? I didn't really want to hurt your feelings. I did all that stuff on impulse."

Jordan laughs humorlessly as she pushes a strand of hair away from her face.

"No surprise there." She says, crossing her arms.

"Jordan..." Brianne starts to say. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Please come back to the party. We're suppose to make a speech in..." She looks at her watch. "Thirty minutes."

Jordan sighs heavily, obviously hesitating.

"Fine." She says before walking past Brianne. The two girls don't say a single word to each other as they walk to the parking lot.

**Twenty five minutes later**

"Come on!" Brianne says, dragging Jordan into the beach house. Tiffany, Dak, and Jackson look at the two girls, motioning for them to hurry up. They quickly walk over to their costars, watching as Ray stands next to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to the official wrap party for Varsity Vampire 3! These three months have been very rewarding for me, especially since we got to introduce a brand new cast member. Brianne Rocque!"

When Ray says Brianne name, the guests start clapping and cheering in excitement. Brianne smiles shyly and waves at them, trying to avoid looking at Jordan. Because if she does that, she knows that she'll get nothing but hatred and anger in return. She tries to keep a smile on her face as she looks at the other guests.

"We've had a great time making this film and we can't wait for to be released next year!" Ray tells them. "Now I will hand the mike over to the stars."

He hands the microphone to Tiffany and steps aside.

"Well, Ray was right when he said that we had fun making this movie. It has been an honor to work with Dak, Jordan, and Jackson. And I was definitely thrilled when Ray announced Brianne's involvement with the film. I was truly impressed with her talent as an actress. She truly brought the character of Haleigh to life and I think that you will love her as much as we do." She says before handing the microphone to Dak.

"I loved working on the first two Varsity Vampire films, but VV3 was definitely my favorite. I think that bringing Brianne into the cast was a fantastic decision and I was very excited to work with her. A few years ago, I was lucky enough to have her as my girlfriend, but I was a jerk and let her slip away. I thought that Brianne joining the cast meant that I would have the opportunity to get her back. However, I learned something. She's found the love of her life and he's not me. Even though I knew she was in love with someone else, I still tried to get her back. My selfishness caused some problems for both of us. I now realize that I was wrong to do that. I really care about Brianne and I want her to be happy, even if it means letting her go. In six months, she is going to be marrying someone els and I'm happy for her."

Brianne looks at Dak with surprise, quickly grabbing the microphone from him.

"Dak and I need to have a talk." She says before handing the microphone to Jordan. She grabs Dak's arm and drags him outside.

"What was that?" She asks softly.

"Everything I said is true, Brie." Dak tells her. "I saw how miserable you were after you and James broke up. I realized that the only way our relationship would be any good is if both of us are happy. Bur you'll never be happy with me! I see the way you and James look at each other. You're perfect together. I hate to admit that, but it's true. Brie, I'm sorry for almost ruining your relationship with him."

"I accept your apology." Brianne smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about you and Lauren?" Brianne asks him. "I think that you should get her back. Come on, Dak. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feelings for her."

"Well, I do miss her a lot, but I don't think that she'll want anything to do with me." Dak says quietly.

"Dak, I'm serious." Brianne laughs. "I know that she stole you from me, but I have to admit that you and Lauren are really cute together."

"You really think that I should get her back?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. "You know that neighborhood down the street from the Palm Woods? You'll find her there."

"Thanks, Brie." Dak says, kissing her cheek. He gives her a hug before rushing to the parking lot. Brianne smiles as she turns around, walking into the beach house.

"There she is!" Jackson says when he sees Brianne. "Brie, it's your turn ."

Brianne grins as she takes the microphone from him.

"Um, Varsity Vampire 3 has been a wonderful opportunity for me. I got to work with some amazing actors and an awesome director. I love to sing and act, so it was cool to find a project where I could do both. Now, my costars and I didn't always get along, but it's nothing as dramatic as what you might read in the tabloids. Honestly, even though I didn't always get along with Dak and Jordan, I'm really grateful that I got work with them. Anyway, Tiffany has become like the older sister I never had and Jackson has become like a brother to me. But that isn't the only thing that has changed my life. Nine months ago, I was a drunken mess, then I met someone that really changed my life for the better. In six more months, we'll be getting married." Brianne says, looking at James. "We've been through some rough times in our relationship, but we always work it out. He means the world to me and I couldn't ask for better. Thank you, everyone."

Ray takes the microphone from Brianne and begins speaking to the audience once again..

Brianne smiles as she approaches James, grabbing his hands.

"Come with me." She says, leading him out of the house. A few minutes later, they are standing in front of the ocean. Brianne admires the sunset for a moment before turning to look at James.

"Tonight turned out way better after I expected." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Even after you almost got into a fight with Jordan?" James jokes. Brianne smiles and shakes her head.

"Shut up." She giggles before kissing him passionately. She slowly pulls away, staring into his eyes. They slowly turn to admire the sunset, enjoying every minute of it.


	32. I Do

**Six Months Later**

Brianne carefully examines her appearance in the mirror. Today is the big day and she's going to make sure that she looks amazing. She's wearing her wedding dress, the veil, the shoes, and the jewelry. Her hair and makeup has been done. Now all she has to do is walk down the aisle and say "I Do." Then she'll be Mrs. Brianne Diamond, wife of James Diamond. They were going to wait until they were older to get married but now she's happy that she didn't wait. She knows that she's marrying the right person, so marriage is going to be no problem for her. Sure, it's a lot of responsibility, but she knows that she's ready for it.

Now she has to get through the ceremony. She's doing the right thing by marrying James, but she's suffering from pre wedding jitters. Her mom said that it's perfectly normal to be nervous, but she told Brianne to think about James and how much she loves him. So that's what she's been doing and it's actually working out quite well for her. She has a picture of her and James on their dresser, so it's a helpful reminder of her feelings for him. The feeling of being in his arms, the way he kisses her, it's all so perfect. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Brie, the wedding is in an hour." Allison says as she walks into the room. She smiles as she stares at her daughter, who is staring at herself in the mirror. Brianne slowly turns around, taking a deep breath. She gulps as she stares at her mom, waiting for her to speak.

"You look beautiful." Allison says sweetly. Brianne smiles softly as she turns to look at herself in the mirror. Before she can mess with the veil on her head, Allison grabs her arm and leads her out of the room. She links her arm with Brianne's, helping her daughter down the stairs. Once they have reached the first floor, several gasps are heard throughout the room. Lindsey, Jessica, Hilary, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie stare at Brianne with wide eyes, shocked by the appearance of the bride. The attention makes Brianne feel kind of awkward, but she reminds herself that they are her friends.

Before she can say anything else, the girls start talking all at once, walking over to her. She smiles as she hugs her friends, who are wearing lilac knee length dresses.

"Hey, don't mess up her dress!" Allison scolds. The girls quickly pull away from Brianne.

"Gustavo is going to walk you down the aisle?" Lindsey asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding. ""And you won't believe what he told James at the rehearsal dinner last night."

"What did he tell him?" Allison asks in annoyance, wondering why Gustavo insists on tormenting his niece's future husband.

"He said "If you break her heart, I'll break your face." Brianne tells them. She laughs as she remembers the look on James face when Gustavo threatened him. The poor guy looked so terrified, only being able to speak one word sentences. He managed to say "Okay", but the threat really freaked him out. He held Brianne's hand and kept promising that he wouldn't break her heart. After a while, Brianne had to shut him up by kissing him and assuring him that she has total trust in him.

"Picture time!" Hilary says as she grabs her camera from the coffee table. Brianne flinches as she is nearly blinded by the camera. Hilary continues to snap pictures until Jessica takes the camera away from her.

"Don't turn into the paparazzi." She says calmly. Hilary glares at Jessica, shaking her head. Suddenly, her mood seems to brighten, making everyone look at her with curiosity.

"You're going to love the reception. Me and the girls have a surprise for you." She says happily.

"What did you do, Jessica?" Brianne starts to say. Jessica looks at her in horror, wondering why everyone always assumes that she's going to screw up.

"I didn't do anything!" She says defensively.

"Actually, Jessica didn't do anything." Lindsey tells Brianne. "It's a good surprise."

Brianne sighs in relief. One time, they went to the Vanity Fair party and Jessica drank a little too much, so she stumbled outside and started yelling at the paparazzi. It was on the news for several days. As long as there are no paparazzi at the ceremony or reception, they should be fine. Jessica has a tendency to lose her temper with the photographers.

"Oh," She says, breathing deeply. "Okay."

**At the Palm Woods**

Kendall knocks on the bathroom door, waiting for James to finish working on his hair. He has been in the restroom for the past hour, making sure that he looks absolutely perfect for his bride. Everyone else has gotten ready, but they have not taken as long as James has. He is going cray over looking as amazing as possible.

"James, hurry up!" He yells. A shriek followed by a clattering noise is heard, then the door opens to reveal James. He's wearing the tux and his hair is perfectly styled for the wedding,yet the expression on his face tells Kendall that he's freaking out, which isn't surprising. It seems like the closer they got to the big day, the more nervous James got. Now that it's the day of the wedding, James is ready to throw a fit.

"I'm freaking out, man. Freaking out!" He says as he walks past Kendall. He runs his lucky comb through his hair, which he has a habit of doing when he's nervous.

"It's your wedding day, man. Just think about the fact that you're going to be married in a few hours. Brianne loves you and you love her. So don't freak out." Kendall says, grabbing his shoulders. James takes a deep breath as he hands his comb to Mrs. Knight, who walks into the restroom and puts the comb on the sink counter. She listens as Kendall continues to give James a pep talk. Finally, she decides to get involved. She stands next to James and rubs his back, listening to her son talk to his friend.

"Mom, I look ridiculous!" Katie says as she walks out of her room. She is wearing a lilac flower girl dress. She can't believe that she's already ten years old and the most she's doing for the wedding is walk down the aisle and throw petals on the floor. She keeps telling her mom that she doesn't want to show up to the wedding looking like this, but Mrs. Knight said that everyone is going to be dressed up. Katie is a jeans and T shirt kind of girl, so she doesn't really like wearing dresses. She knew that she would have to wear a dress, but she feels so awkward right now. It doesn't matter that everyone is saying that she looks adorable. No, she doesn't care because she looks like a daffodil.

"You look precious." Mrs. Knight argues.

"Hey, can I call Brianne?" James asks hopefully.

"No." Mrs. Knight smiles as she flattens the collar of his tuxedo. "It's bad luck to talk to the bride before the wedding."

James sighs in disappointment. Yeah, he knows the rules, but he hasn't talked to Brianne since the rehearsal dinner. He can't wait to see her and exchange vows. He just wants to get the wedding over with, so he can officially call Brianne his wife.

"Now, we should be getting to the park." Mrs. Knight says as she hands Brianne's wedding ring to Kendall. The blonde haired boy takes the ring and holds it in a tight grip. "PEOPLE, WE'RE LEAVING!"

Everyone quickly rushes out of the apartment, ready for the big day ahead of them.

**At the Palm Woods park**

The wedding is in ten minutes and if Brianne was nervous before, she's even more nervous now. Actually, she's on the verge of passing out. She's thinking about everything that could go wrong. The wedding is going to be outside, so there's always the possibility of rain or worse, James could change his mind about marrying her. A bigger part of her is saying that she's being a complete idiot. James has told her a million times that he loves her and can't wait to marry her, but he could change his mind! That would send her into a permanent depression if James ditched her at the altar. She knows that he wouldn't do that, but still! What if he did leave her? What if he decides to divorce her? What will she do if that happens?

As she is contemplating all the negatives, her bridesmaids, maid of honor, and Gustavo are staring at her weirdly. She probably looks like she's about to have a conniption, but she doesn't care. She's just trying to keep her sanity in tact. She isn't going to faint at the altar.

Oh, that's another thing! She could end up fainting as she goes to say "I do." That would be so horrible.

"Okay, you're making me dizzy." Jessica says as she grabs Brianne's arm, preventing her from pacing anymore. The anxious bride looks towards the lake, where she can see James waiting for her. Okay, this is it. This is the moment that she has been waiting for. She just has stay calm and get through it.

"Ugh," She groans. "Who am I kidding?"

"What?" Jessica sighs.

"I'm about to lose it." Brianne whispers nervously. "What if he decides that he doesn't want to marry me? Then my life will be ruined!"

"Brie, he wants to marry you." Hilary says softly. "Trust me."

"Okay." Brianne says calmly. She looks towards Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, waving at them. Carlos waves excitedly before putting his helmet on his head. However, since Brianne was so adamant about him not wearing the helmet at her wedding. Kendall pulls the helmet off Carlos's head and hands it to Kelly. Logan smacks Carlos behind the head, giving Brianne a thumbs up. Brianne laughs as she waves at him.

"Girls, get ready!" Kelly says as she leads Lindsey and the bridesmaids over to their escorts. Brianne gulps as she stands next to Gustavo, still struggling to steady her breathing.

"Gustavo, you ready?" She asks with a nervous laugh.

"Sure, I'm ready to see you marry the monkey dog." Gustavo says sarcastically. His comment causes Brianne to laugh, instantly making her feel better. Suddenly, the nerves seem to go away and all she feels is excitement. She looks ahead and watches as her friends begin walking down the aisle. Her eyes fill with happy tears, so she has to take another deep breath.

"Don't start crying." Gustavo whispers. "You'll ruin your makeup."

Brianne smiles as she and Gustavo step forward, hearing the preacher say "All rise for the bride." The guests stand up and turn to look at Brianne. She begins walking down the aisle, the tears finally overflowing as she walks towards James. The closer she gets to him, the more released that she becomes. She smiles as she and Gustavo approach the end of the aisle. When the preacher asks "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?", Gustavo says "Her mother and I do" before sitting next to Allison. Brianne and James turn to face each other, holding hands. The preacher speaks to them for a while until, finally, it's time to say their vows. James says his vow first and Brianne almost starts crying as he reminds her of some of the best memories from their past year together. At  
"I love you, Brie." James says, finishing his vow.

"Brianne." The preacher says. Brianne squeezes James hands as she starts speaking.

"I'm probably repeating this for the millionth time, but it's true. You saved my life, Jay. A year ago, I was a mess. Just when I thought that my life was going to keep getting worse, you showed up. After I met you, my whole life changed for the better. Yeah, we've had some rough times in our relationship, but we always got through it. That just proves that we belong together. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here today. You're my everything and I couldn't ask for better. I love you, Jay."

"The rings." The preacher says. Lindsey gives Brianne an assuring smile as she hands James wedding ring to Brianne. The bride turns to look at James, who is also holding a ring. Okay, they went over this at the rehearsal yesterday, so they both know what to do. Just repeat what the preacher says.

"James, repeat after me." He says. "With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"As a token of my love and affection,"

"As a token of my love and affection,"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." James says as he slips the ring onto Brianne's left ring finger. Tears fall down Brianne's cheeks as she smiles at James, who wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"Brianne." The preacher says, turning to look at her. "WIth this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"As a token of my love and affection,"

"As a token of my love and affection,"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Brianne says before slipping a ring onto James left ring finger. She holds his hands in a loving grip as they wait for their marriage to become official. James mouths "I love you" to her and she responds by saying it back. She sighs as James rubs the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Do you, James David Diamond, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." James whispers.

"Do you, Brianne Elizabeth Rocque, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Brianne says tearfully.

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, your may kiss the bride." The preacher says. The audience bursts into applause as James cups Brianne's face, kissing her passionately. He pulls away for a moment, but he changes his mind and begins kissing her again. The minute the preacher says "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr, and Mrs. Diamond", Brianne starts crying again. They are happy tears, but it's still embarrassing. She leans against James, sniffling when he kisses her head. They begin walking back down the aisle, hugging the friends and family. Allison's mom is a mess when she hugs her daughter, trying not to get tears and make up on Brianne's dress. Then she grabs James hand and they begin walking towards the large tent that has been set up. They decided to have the reception at the park, so no one would have to drive.

"We're married!" She squeals, throwing her around her husband's neck.

"We did it!" James shouts with a laugh. He kisses her forehead as they walk into the tent, whispering quietly. Every once in a while, they'll share a loving kiss. They are oblivious to their surroundings, being totally focused on each other. They stare into each others eyes, grinning happily. They are too tired to dance, so they sit at one of the tables. They watch as guests begin to walk into the room. Finally, the whole room is filled. James and Brianne smile at the guests, saying "thank you" whenever someone congratulates them.

"Well, you're my wife now." James says, kissing her hand.

"I know." Brianne whispers, grinning as she kisses him softly. She giggles as he kisses her cheek, rubbing her back. They are about to start kissing again until they hear Kelly speaking into the microphone.

"Now James and Brianne will share their first dance as husband and wife."

"Let's go." James whispers to Brianne, leading her onto the dance floor. Brianne lets her head rest against his shoulder as "As long as you love me" begins playing on the stereo.

_("As Long As You Love Me" by Backstreet Boys)_

Brianne keeps her head on James shoulder as they walk off the dance floor, yawning as they return to their table. She has ben looking forward to the reception, but she never realized how tired she would feel after the wedding. She just wants to cuddle with James and enjoy a week long vacation in the Turks and Caicos islands. As soon as this reception is over, she and James will be boarding their plane. But until the time comes, she will be spending time with her husband, friends, and family. She's okay with that because she and James are married. That's all that matters to her right now!

"I am so worn out." She whispers.

"Hey, we just have to stay for two more hours." James says, giving her a hug. "Okay, Mrs. Diamond?"

"Okay, baby." Brianne giggles. She looks up and frowns when Lindsey, Hilary, and Jo begin dragging Jessica onto the stage. She looks at them in confusion but the only response that she gets are smiles from her friends. She doesn't know what they're doing, but she just wishes that they would tell her already.

"HEY, LISTEN UP!" Jessica shouts into the microphone. The room becomes silent as Hilary steps in front of the microphone.

"A couple weeks ago, myself and the girls behind me met with Brianne's record producer, Walter Samuels, to write a song to sing at the wedding. We knew that we wanted to create a special present for the newlyweds, but we wanted to make sure that it would be really special. Due to Brianne's love a music, we thought that a song would be perfect for her. Anyway, here it is." Hilary says with a smile.

_(They sing "Superman" by Taylor Swift)_

The audience applauds the girls, but the loudest audience member is definitely Carlos. It's no surprise, since he's always been loud. As soon as his girlfriend steps off the stage, he jumps up and runs over to her, lifting her into his arms. He spins her around, kind of like James does to Brianne on a regular basis. Jessica hugs her boyfriend, smiling a surprisingly genuine smile. She and Carlos kiss before walking in separate directions. Jessica follows Jo, Lindsey, and Hilary over to James and Brianne.

"That was amazing." Brianne says, hugging the girls. "Jessica, I didn't even know that she can sing."

"My mom wants me audition for some musical comedy film, so I've been taking vocal lessons." Jessica responds.

"Cool." Brianne says. "I really loved the song."

"Yeah, it was pretty good." James says, standing up.

"Pretty good?" Jo says, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, it was really amazing." James says, wrapping his arms around Brianne's shoulders. Brianne jumps when someone taps her shoulder, turning around to find Lauren and Dak standing in front of her. She glances at their intertwined fingers, remembering that they had gotten back together. Since then, their relationship has been stronger than ever. Everything has been better. Dak doesn't try to flirt with Brianne, he's dating Lauren, not to mention that he and Brianne are actually really close friends now. James still gets jealous whenever he sees them together, but he has gotten better at controlling his anger.

"Hey!" She says, hugging them.

"We never got to congratulate you." Lauren says with a laugh.

"You look beautiful, Brie." Dak tells her. Brianne rolls her eyes as James clears his throat loudly before giving Dak a friendly smile.

"Thanks." She says softly.

"I'm serious." Dak says. He looks at James with a smile. "You're a lucky guy."

James nods as he stands behind Brianne, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know." He says, placing a kiss on Brianne's cheek.

"We'll see you later, Brie." Lauren says before linking her arm with Dak's, leading him onto the dance floor.

"Hey, wanna dance some more?" Brianne asks her husband. She waits for James to answer, looking up at him. She sighs dreamily as James grabs her hand, kissing it gently.

"Of course." He says as they walk to the dance floor.

**Songs:**

**As Long As You Love Me-Backstreet Boys**

**Superman-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Yeah, this is the last chapter of A Year Without Rain:( *Sobs* But no worries! I am going to write a sequel! It's going to be called _Naturally._ It's going to follow James and Brianne as they adjust to married life, with a few surprises along the way:)**

**___Read and review!_  
**

**_I also want to thank everyone that reviewed this story! You guys are so amazing! :)_**


End file.
